


Ya don' need 'em

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Abraham, Alpha Carol, Alpha Daryl, Alpha Michonne, Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Creepy!Pete, Daryl's PoV, Explicit Sexual Content, Heat related Dubious Consent, Heats, Knotting, Knotting doesn't automatically mean that they're mates, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Rick, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Mpreg, Protective Daryl, Protective Michonne, Rick is a fierce omega, Rick takes nesting to a whole new level, Rick's POV, Self-Lubrication, Violence, and he's still the leader, but it's still something only mates should share
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 82,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world as it is, being with the person you love is not always easy, especially if they're the only omega around.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unsheltered

**Author's Note:**

> New fic. Yaay! 
> 
> This is the first omegaverse I've ever written and wasn't even planning on posting it but here it is. Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think. I like comments.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Sorry for the mistakes. 
> 
> Not my characters. I don't profit from this.

It was happening again. The fourth time in two weeks and the entire group could sense it. Hell, they could _smell_ it. 

Daryl reckoned the increment in frequency was being caused by their precarious situation after the prison: scarce food and water, low ammo, lack of shelter or any form of safety, that and the disturbing experience of almost getting their throats slit just a few days back. It was in the omega’s nature to send out a call to the alphas near him to protect him, to provide; to fix the situation. 

Rick’s distress increased throughout the day, as well as the alpha’s around him. He tried to hide it by keeping himself at the end of the line. But an alpha’s nose couldn’t be tricked, not when it came to an omega’s heat. 

Daryl kept himself at the rear as well; walking beside their leader in companionable silence. But he would come and go, heading off into the woods from time to time— still within hearing distance, of course—to hunt or just to walk near the group without them seeing him as not to test Rick’s temper and respect his space at the same time. Rick side eyed him every time he came back to walk beside him, but didn’t complain. He knew better than to try and talk Daryl out of his protective alpha instinct. Besides, he seemed quite impressed with the ever growing row of squirrels hanging from his shoulder. The hunter puffed up his chest with pride every time he was able to provide for his omega.

Tyreese and Sasha took first watch that night. They’d been walking in relative haste for days to get as much distance between them and Terminus. It was late and they were all exhausted. Rick was drained both physical and mentally, so Daryl gave him some much needed space while still keeping an eye on him. 

The omega was holding Judith against his chest as she slept; his back supported against the hard bark of a tree. One of his hands rubbed soothing circles on the tiny back while the other threaded the soft, delicate hair of his daughter’s head; a sweet, easy smile gracing his beautiful face. Rick should be resting by now, but at least he seemed considerably more relaxed than in the afternoon. Having his daughter by his side again after thinking her dead did wonders to calm him.

It would’ve been a heartwarming sight if Daryl weren’t so alert and aware of the alphas that kept fidgeting and looking Rick’s way, Abraham especially. 

The fucker was new to their group, Daryl gave him that, but if he thought he could just hover around Rick, sniffing the air around him while adjusting his pants and throwing him lust filled glances, he was sorely mistaken. The hunter kept his gaze fixed on them both; stance ready to attack if need arose, although with Daryl, it wasn’t just about staking his claim on the omega and prevailing over the other alphas. There was the powerful need to protect and provide for the man and his kids that came with every alpha, yes, but in his case, that need was based on a deep rooted love and respect for the younger man. So no, this wasn’t about staking a claim. Not for him. It was so much more than that. Daryl had made his choice. Rick was his omega. And he would spend the rest of his life proving himself a worthy alpha for him.

The problem was that Rick’s heats could last at least three days. They had in the past and one alpha wasn’t enough to fulfill the task of keeping the omega sated, at least not on the road for knotting was too dangerous when unsheltered. It was why omegas tended to form their own packs of alphas nowadays —especially when out on the road—for protection and relief during heats. But it angered Daryl. If it were for him, he’d take the omega’s broken, but still strong little family some place no harm could reach them, a place safer than the prison, where he’d keep them fed, warm and safe and give them everything they could possibly need for the rest of their lives so they never had to risk going out again. So that Rick never had to go through the pain and fear of losing his children or them losing their father. A place where they might become mates one day. That place was out there. They just had to find it.

Rick shifted his position, dragging Daryl’s attention back to him and that of the rest of the alphas. 

The younger man was struggling into a kneeling position, careful not to disturb his precious cargo, whispering sweet nothings here and there as he searched for an empty spot among the many unconscious forms to lay his tired self to sleep. 

Daryl had to contain an actual growl as Abraham stepped a bit too close to Rick from behind. Being new, the redhead still hadn’t had the honor of claiming him and it was clear to all how much he wanted to. But he didn’t know Rick and had no right to claim him in the first place. 

To Daryl’s relief and pleasure, Rick threw Abraham a warning glare―meaning that no, now was not the time― and stepped away from him. The leader’s eyes met Daryl’s and he immediately approached him. 

“Need any help?” he asked and waited for the omega’s reply. Rick didn’t like to be treated as a helpless creature in need of protection at all times, hated it in fact, so Daryl only helped him when he said it was okay to do so. 

The leader nodded as he tried to straighten Judith’s blanket on the floor beside the archer with his free hand while holding a still sleeping Judith in his arms. Daryl sat up to finish the task then helped Rick into a kneeling position next to him.

“Thank you,” Rick said and carefully put his daughter down on top of the stretched out blanket without waking her up. “There you go, Judy. Nice and warm,” he whispered, smiling down at his daughter while wrapping the blanket around her.

Daryl eyed the younger man curiously through narrowed eyes as he pulled off his holster and laid it down on the floor and after taking a quick scan around camp, he laid down next to Judith, keeping her safe between him and Daryl.

Daryl lay down on his side, facing Rick. The moon light lighted the camp and Rick’s face nicely, shadowing his own so he could peek all he wanted without getting caught. But he knew Rick could feel the weight of his stare as he kept trying to get comfortable in the hard dirt floor. As he did so, he kept worming closer to Daryl, so close he could almost feel the man’s warmth breath against his face, safely sandwiching Judith between them. He then put his arm over the small bundle protectively, softly ghosting over Daryl’s with his hand.

“Stop staring at me and get some sleep,” Rick whispered with his eyes closed. 

“Fine… though I’d rather look at ya all night,” he replied, making the omega smile softly and edge even closer.

Rick’s breathing evened out soon after. 

It was this kind of actions that were driving the archer insane. Rick had developed a habit of doing things so nerve racking that left him wondering if the omega did them because he saw Daryl as his main alpha or just to play with his feelings. But ever since they’d found each other again after the prison and after that horrible experience with the claimers who’d not only threatened to rape Rick but Carl as well, that unsettling yet gratifying tendency to stay near him at all times―not to mention sleeping next to him every night―became more and more difficult to ignore. Such displays of absolute trust in him had Daryl growing more and more impatient to become Rick’s only alpha, if he’d have him, of course.

Daryl looked down at Judith’s tiny face as she peacefully slept— completely oblivious to the horrors around her— then back at Rick. The need to protect strongly surged through him so he wrapped his arm around them both to keep them warm, shielding them from any harm that could fall upon them during the night. He even pledged to keep an eye out to reinforce Tyreese and Sasha’s watch, just in case.

Judith’s soft cry pulled the hunter from the slumber he didn’t even know he’d fallen.

 _Good thing he was gonna keep an eye out_.

Rick was awake and on his knees when Daryl cracked his eyes open, hovering over his child, making shushing sounds to calm her whimpering.

Daryl rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took a look around camp. It was dark still and most were still asleep.

“What is it? She alright?” he rasped.

“She must be hungry. I don’t smell anything,” Rick informed and leaned closer to Judith’s lower area to sniff her off. “Nah, she’s fine,” he said as he came back up to look at Daryl, adorably scrunching up his nose even if he’d said he didn’t smell anything.

“She got formula left?”

“Barely, but enough for now,” Rick said worriedly. Daryl hated to hear that tone on Rick. “Could you keep an eye on her while I make it?”

“’Course,” he said and Rick nodded his thanks then got to his feet to find Judith’s bag and make her a bottle. Daryl sat up and tickled Judy’s sides lightly. “Ya should be asleep. Can’ ya see yer daddy’s tired?” 

She whimpered in response, sticking her lower lip out.

When Rick came back holding the bottle with formula, he seemed much lighter than before and was even sporting a bright smile. 

“I found more,” he informed while kneeling down next to him, “It was stashed with her diapers. Those are at a dangerous low, though.”

“Good. But we still gotta find more,” Daryl said while helping Rick get Judy comfortable in his arms so the leader could give her the bottle. 

“We will,” Rick said in that determinant, optimistic tone of his, flashing him another bright smile. He was giving them a lot these days. Well, he’d gotten his daughter back after believing her dead, could he blame him? “I’m sorry we woke you up.”

“’s fine,” he grunted. “Gotta take a piss anyway.”

Rick smiled again, but kept his eyes trained on Judith as she drank her formula greedily. 

Daryl stood up and stretched his sore limbs. 

“Careful,” Rick called as he walked away. 

He relieved his bladder not too far off, keeping Rick within sight and just when he was making his way back to camp, a branch snapped near his left then two more to the right. He became full alert in seconds and held his crossbow ready to aim. There were shadows approaching— walkers no doubt. 

“Shit,” he cursed and hurried back to camp as quietly as possible. “Sasha! Tyreese! Walkers coming from the south, at least a dozen of ‘em. Everybody up!”

In less than ten seconds, everyone was up and holding up their weapons; a combination of knives machetes and katana. 

“Carl!” Daryl heard Rick calling from behind and turned to face him. The omega still held Judith’s bottle to her mouth, worry etched in his face. Carl was beside him in a second, holding his arms out to take his sister from his dad’s arms. Daryl made his way to them. 

“Stay here. Keep ‘em safe,” he said when Rick was about to run toward the line of trees–machete in hand– where the first walkers were appearing, stopping him with a hand on his chest, then turned back to shoot an arrow through a walker’s gapping mouth. 

It was more than a dozen, fifteen at least, but they made good time at putting them all down. And now they had the nasty and tiring job of removing the bodies. 

They dragged them and put them scattered in a circle around camp to mask their smell in case more came.

Rosita and Abraham took the next watch. Daryl couldn’t get back to sleep so he started cleaning his blood-soaked arrows with a rag; back against a tree.

“Hey,” Rick said as he approached him, carrying Judith again since Carl had already fallen asleep again by the fire, not two paces away from them and just like that, the younger man planted his precious ass right beside him. 

“Mmmh?” he hummed and glanced at Rick briefly before shifting his gaze back to his task. 

“What was that earlier?”

He knew what, but he wanted Rick to say it anyway. “What?”

“You told me to stay with them,” Rick said as he glanced at his children.

“Ya just found yer baby daughter, ain’t no logic in ya tryin’ to risk yer life at first chance ya get.” He could see Rick was about to protest but he interrupted him. “And it ain’t cuz yer n’ omega. It’s cuz yer all they got.”

Rick stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face and after a few seconds he shook his head. “They got you as well. They got all of you.”

“Still, yer their dad, ya should try to spend as much time with them as ya can. Ya don’ get that a lot these days.”

Rick nodded quietly. 

“There’s more ‘n enough of us to keep things under control, s’all ‘m sayin’” Daryl said and spared a quick glance at Rick who was staring ahead, unseeing, thinking. It was the best way he could put it without actually uttering a blunt _I want to keep ya safe_. Rick didn’t like to be treated differently because of his omega condition.

“I appreciate that,” Rick said and met Daryl’s eyes. He held the gaze for a few seconds but was the first to look away, afraid of letting too much of his love into that glance. 

Dawn was breaking. Rick leaned back against the tree, shoulder to shoulder with Daryl, a passed out Judith against his chest. “You should try to sleep,” he said casually.

“We both should,” he said, polishing the arrow tips with unnecessary dedication, giving his fidgety hands something to work on. “Especially ya since yer in―” he stopped to see Rick’s reaction.

“I know you sensed it. I’m just trying to hold it off as long as possible.”

“Ya look tired. Get some sleep, Rick. Ya need it.”

“Yeah, but I woke you up. I deserve to be up,” Rick said, smiling sweetly and giving him one of those sweet looks of his.

“Wasn’t you,” Daryl snorted and nodded toward Judith. “‘Was all her and she ain’t blaming herself.”

Rick chuckled and looked down at his sleeping child. “She’s sorry.”

“She better be,” he said in a mock-threatening tone. And there it was again, one of those too lingering stares accompanied by a rather uncanny glint in those blue eyes.

The next day, it was more walking under the abrasive heat. The sun was beating down with force so they kept to the forest. The trees made it safer against walkers as well. It was then that they heard the cries for help. They belonged to Father Gabriel, a priest who’d gotten himself in an ugly situation, surrounded by walkers on top of a big rock. 

The man led them to his church as a thank you for saving his life. It was a nice enough place to take some rest and sleep without roots pocking at their backs and creepers crawling all over them. And the priest knew where to get food, a whole lot of it.

Daryl left the jugs of water on one of the benches and approached Rick and the rest as they inspected the contents of the supplies they’d gathered. They were all quite lighthearted and with good reason, but Rick…Rick was beaming. 

The omega stared back at him suddenly, still smiling brightly, holding up a can of formula for the archer to see. Daryl moved closer to him so Rick could show him all the things he found for Lil’ ass-kicker. There were diapers, at least five cans of formula and even some much needed pink and yellow outfits. Judith was growing like a weed. 

“Told you we’d find more.”

 _We_. Maybe he was reading too much in between the lines.

“She gonna be one bundle of joy when she sees all this, that one.”

Rick giggled, actually giggled at his statement.

Daryl stayed back, enjoying the happiness in everyone’s faces, but his eyes kept coming back to Rick and Tyreese who stood way too close behind the omega to Daryl’s liking. The fucker even had the nerve to put his hands on Rick’s waist and bury his face in his curls, inhaling deeply. Rick closed his eyes and leaned back against the big alpha.

If glares could kill, Tyreese would be history. Daryl fisted his hands until his knuckles turned white, desperate to punch something, Tyreese being the first option. He had to get out of there so he forced himself to walk away, intent on making it out of the church to grab a smoke and clear his head but was stopped by the leader before he could make it two paces away from him.

“Hey.”

Daryl stopped and turned. Rick grabbed his AK-47 from one of the benches and approached him, completely missing the jealous glare Tyreese threw his way. Daryl smirked.

“We should check the perimeter before it gets dark,” Rick suggested.

“Sure,” he said and walked outside behind Rick. He couldn’t keep his eyes from traveling down and up Rick’s lean body as he followed the man. The alpha in him was getting harder and harder to appease.


	2. Perimeter watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just if you where wondering, Lori died before Shane in this story and Shane had his show death by the end of season 2. And yeah, you guessed it, Judith is Rick's and Shane's. 
> 
> Remember this story is unbetad and I apologize for every mistake.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The minute they excited the church, Abraham was on Rick, blocking his path and going all alpha on him. 

“Going somewhere?” the redhead asked, stepping closer to the omega and towering over him. 

Any other time, Rick would’ve held his chin high and told Abraham to back off, but the heat made him drop his chin in submission and give a step back. 

“Yeah, off to none of yer fuckin’ business,” Daryl hissed, puffing up his chest and taking a menacing stance that Abraham mimicked. 

“You bet yer nuts it’s my business,” Abraham barked, pushing Daryl away. The hunter didn’t take kindly to this of course and shoved the older Alpha back with similar force.

Rick seemed to snap out of his trance and squeezed in between the alphas as they measured each other, firmly pushing the hunter away from the redhead. 

“We’re gonna check the perimeter. We’ll be back soon,” Rick informed, deliberately avoiding meeting Abraham’s gaze. The omega’s internal battle to surrender and give explanations to the redhead was painfully clear.

Daryl kept his glare fixed on Abraham, but allowed the omega to push him away, eager to get him away from there.

Abraham was having some serious trouble accepting Rick’s words, though and had this deranged look in his eyes as he watched them retreat. “Nah, I’m coming with you,” he huffed, approaching them with sure strides.

Daryl felt his blood boil at the redhead’s intent on ignoring Rick’s whishes and lurched forward to meet him halfway, accidentally pushing the leader against Abraham who immediately wrapped his arms around the omega. The hungry look he gave Rick made the hunter fume. He even sniffed him a bit before Daryl snatched him from the redhead’s embrace and grabbing Rick’s arm, he pulled him behind his body before stepping closer to the bigger alpha. 

“Ya fuckin’ deaf? Ya heard ‘im! Gonna go against his will, now?” He growled. They’d had way too many bad experiences in the past and Daryl wasn’t about to allow Abraham to as much as step out of line. Not with Rick. 

“Daryl, Let’s go,” Rick huffed, grabbing his bicep with force. “We’ll be back soon,” he said, this time looking at Abraham straight in the eye before turning on his heels and walking away. Daryl followed, but not without throwing Abraham one last warning glare. 

They walked side by side in tense silence till the church could barely be seen through the trees. A couple more paces ahead, Rick stopped and faced him.

“You can’t do that, Daryl,” the omega reproached, shifting his AK-47 and aiming it toward the floor. 

“What? Protect ya from ‘em pricks?” he scoffed, pointing toward the church.

“It can turn bad. You know that. We can’t afford any of us getting hurt because of some stupid alpha pride. We’re not in the prison anymore, Daryl. It’s too risky.” 

“So that’s how ya think it is, huh? My stupid alpha pride?” he huffed, glaring at Rick. 

The leader broke eye contact and looked down, swallowing thickly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to put it that way.”

“Hey,” Daryl immediately soothed, mentally slapping himself for going off on Rick and placed a comforting hand on the leader’s shoulder, “s’ fine. I know ya didn’. But what am I s’posed t’do, Rick? He’s gotta learn sum’ boundaries…right from the start. What happened t' ya with Shane...that can't happen again.”

Rick frowned and lifted his chin proudly to meet his gaze. “Hey, Shane was _my_ problem and _I_ handled it.”

“Yeah…n’ ya had t’ kill ‘im. He wouldn’t h’ve let ya be, otherwise,” Daryl argued, swinging his arm in anger and pointing it back at the church. “Ya cannot let ‘im think he’s got right to―”

“What?” Rick interrupted. “You think he’s gonna force me? I’m in heat, Daryl. It’s gonna happen one way or another. And I’m gonna let it happen. I’ll want it to happen.”

Daryl stood still, containing the need to snap at the omega again, failing miserably. 

“Fuck, Rick! That ain’t true n’ ya know it! Ya’ll just think ya want it in the moment n’ then ya’ll regret it. Like all ‘em other times before.”

Rick sighed in defeat. “I know how it works, Daryl. You don’t need to school me on the matter. I hate it…but it’s the way things are.”

“I can’―” Daryl tried to say in as much a calm tone as he could manage. His blood was burning and the need to claim what should be _his_ threatened to consume him. “Can’t see ya with ‘em. Not again, Rick.”

Rick pursed his lips. “Well…You don’t have to stay.”

“Ya know I h’ve to. If one of ‘em ever hurt ya…” 

“I can handle them,” the omega said and started walking away.

“Ya can’t, Rick,” Daryl called after him, making Rick stop on his tracks and turn to face him. “Ya think ya can, but yer wrong. I’ve had to pry ‘em off ya way too many times.” 

Rick glared at him in silence then lowered his gaze.

“M’ not tryin’ t’ make ya feel weak. Ya ain’t weak. Ya’ve proved that. But an alpha in a rut…even ya can’t handle ‘em.”

“But you can, right?” Rick said bitterly.

“Well, I’m n’ alpha too,” the archer shrugged.

Rick tilted his head to the side, giving Daryl a curious look. “Why’re you so different from them? No one has to pry you off me when we’re together.”

“Cuz unlike ‘em, I’d never hurt ya,” he firmly stated. 

“Why?”

Daryl shifted on his feet. “Ya know.”

“No, I don’t,” Rick said, squinting as he met Daryl’s dark gaze. “I can’t read your mind, Daryl.”

“Why ya wanna know anyway?” Daryl shrugged. “S’ not like it’ll change things.”

“I need to know,” Rick paused staring down at his boots then flicking his eyes back to meet Daryl’s again, “…if you feel the same.”

Daryl studied Rick through narrowed eyes for a moment, eager to hear the words he so desperately wanted to hear coming out the omega’s mouth

“n’ what’s that?” he prompted.

Rick scratched his beard and vaguely gestured with his hand as he rolled his eyes up as if asking for an answer from above. “I’m... not sure…” he said finally. 

That wasn’t an answer.

“Then it ain’t remotely the same,” he huffed a bit too hotly, annoyed at Rick’s unwillingness to come to terms with his feelings, “Cuz I know exactly how I feel ‘bout ya.”

“Daryl―”

“Nah, what’re ya trying to say, Rick?” he grunted, cutting Rick off. “Ya brought it up. So say it.”

“I…” Rick muttered. “I’m scared.”

“Of what?” Daryl asked in a softer and soothing tone; every fiber of his being intent on making it better, whatever was bothering the omega. “Rick?”

“Going through all that again,” Rick confessed. 

Daryl's features softened at that confession. Of course it was that. When Lori died, Rick thought he’d lost everything. But Shane had been there for him. He’d picked him up and made it all better again. And it worked that way for a while. But alpha nature had reared its ugly head and Shane had turned jealous, possessive and dangerous. 

Daryl didn’t know the full story for Rick kept to himself most of what’d happened the night Shane died, but the leader had changed ever since. It must’ve been something bad if Rick had felt threatened enough that he needed to kill his former best friend and mate for his own safety and that of his children.

“I ain’t like Shane,” he grunted. “It’d never go that way. I’d never let that happen.”

“I know,” Rick jerked a nod. “I know.”

“We can make it work,” Daryl said, slowly approaching the hesitant omega. “I can be all ya need. I’d give ya all. Provide fer ya. Take care o’ ya n’ yer kids…” 

Rick smiled. “You already do all that.”

“Then what ya need ‘em fer?” 

“I don’t _need_ them,” Rick argued. “But you know how heats are.”

“Lemme be yer only alpha n’ I’ll give ya everythin’ ya need,” he whispered, stepping even closer to Rick and wrapping his arms around the slim waist. Rick sighed, immediately becoming pliant in the archer’s arms, resting his chin on his shoulders and letting Daryl envelope him in his embrace.

“You would do all that for me?” Rick softly whispered against the alpha’s shoulder.

“Fuck yeah, I’d do it. Told ya. I’d do anythin’ fer ya, Rick. I’ll help ya through every heat, keep ya knotted all the time ya need me to, keep ya safe. Give ya everythin’ ya need,” he said, pressing his suddenly painfully hard shaft against the omega's front. Rick’s alluring scent had him hard like rock. “Lemme be yer mate.”

“I want that. I want it to be you…just you,” the leader panted, pressing his own erection against Daryl’s, moaning loudly at the action.

Poor Rick. If merely hugging him spurted this reaction from him he must’ve been on edge all day.

The omega’s temperature grew considerably hotter in his arms as he panted softly. 

“Fuck me,” Rick huffed suddenly.

“Right here?” he whispered against Rick’s neck before kissing the spot shortly.

“Yes, right here,” Rick huffed in annoyance and twisting in his embrace, he pressed his ass against Daryl’s bulging crotch while undoing his belt and pants with desperate hands, panting heavily. 

Rick let his pants drop down his slender legs and leaning forward against the tree in front of him, he presented himself to the alpha. Daryl’s breath grew thick with want at the sight. 

Freeing his straining erection, he lined the thick head against Rick’s pink, wet hole and grabbing one of the pale hips in his strong grasp, he slammed in all the way in one single thrust. 

Rick grunted and sagged against the tree at the powerful sensation of being filled so utterly and so fast.

Daryl growled as the tight heat surrounded his shaft and he stayed still, burying his nose in Rick’s neck and keeping him impossibly close with an arm around his chest while allowing the younger man to adjust to his girth for a moment. Not much time was needed for omegas became naturally stretched during their heats, so they were always ready to take an alpha in.

“More,” Rick demanded and Daryl pulled out just halfway before slamming back in, then out again and back in deep. He kept a hard and fast pace, thrusting in and out of Rick’s throbbing passage as he moaned and grunted with every time his prostate was brushed. 

Rick had been fighting his heat all day and when he came, it was sudden and fast and he would’ve collapsed if Daryl hadn’t been holding him up.

Daryl had much more time left to go, but he pulled out and tucked his still hard cock back in his pants. It didn’t matter either way for he wouldn’t reach complete release until he’d spilled every last drop of his load deep inside Rick and his knot was kept firmly attached inside the tight channel for a few hours.

After adjusting himself in his uncomfortably tight pants, he helped Rick pull his own up his shaky legs and secured them himself with the belt for Rick needed his arms to hold himself up then leaned over his shoulder to whisper against his ear. “Imma knot ya tonight.”

“You think it’s safe?” Rick asked, turning his head to look at him with big eyes.

He nodded, caressing the damp curls lovingly. “I’ll make it safe.”

Rick nodded, turning in Daryl’s embrace to face him. “Gabriel’s office?”

Daryl pondered the idea. He really didn’t want to do it so close to the others, but it was too dangerous to take Rick somewhere else. 

“I’d rather do it somewhere else…I’ve had enough of ‘em turnin’ ya into some kinda sick sexual show. I don’ want ‘em to even hear yer moans.”

“I’ll try to be quiet,” Rick assured in a soft voice, smiling sweetly. “I can do that for you.”

They walked back to the church in silence. Once at the door, Daryl wrapped his arm around Rick’s waist and pulled him closer to speak against his mouth. “Stay near Michonne n’ Carol. Don’ let the other alphas near ya, especially Abraham.”

“Wait. Where’re you going?” Rick frowned and attempted to follow the alpha as he moved away but Daryl stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Ya stay here. Imma keep chekin’ the perimeter. M’ makin’ damn sure no one’s bothering us tonight,” he explained and started walking away. He stopped suddenly and turned back to Rick. “If when I come back yer gettin’ fucked by any of ‘em assholes…imma cut their dicks off.”

Rick frowned. “You wouldn’t do that, right?”

“Ya really wanna test me, Grimes?” he threatened, half meaning it and half in jest. Rick shook his head quietly. “Good. Now go back in n’ do as I told ya,” he ordered. The omega nodded and headed inside, becoming quite obedient during his heats. 

Daryl walked the surrounding area until the sun went down, when he was absolutely sure no one had followed them. Only then he made his way back to the church. 

Even before he entered the building, he knew something was off. 

He hurried up the steps and slammed the door open to find everyone glaring at each other and a heavy atmosphere hanging in the air. It reeked of angry alpha and distressed omega.

Carol and Michonne were standing outside Gabriel’s office with their guns at hand. Daryl hurried to their side.

“Rick?”

“He’s in Gabriel’s office. He’s safe,” Michonne assured, nodding her head toward the door behind her. “It got ugly for a moment, but we shut it down in time.”

Daryl let out the breath he was holding, but anger replaced the fear immediately. 

“Who?” 

“Abraham,” Carol sighed. “Tyreese got riled up and joined him, but he came to his senses soon enough.” 

His eyes set on the two male alphas. Abraham was fuming and kept rubbing is jaw as he glared at Daryl. There was an angry red mark where he assumed Michonne had punched him. Tyreese seemed restless as Sasha hovered nearby, sporting a scowl while keeping an eye on her brother.

“You have no right to deny us our share,” Abraham huffed after some more glaring at the archer. “As far as I know, you two aren’t mates.”

“He wants to be. Came out of his own mouth. Ask ‘im yerself,” he growled with pride.

“No. This is between you and me,” Abraham threatened and stood up from the wooden bench, slowly approaching the hunter in a menacing fashion.

“n’ me,” Tyreese added, coming up to stand beside Abraham much against Sasha’s will. “Rick’s in heat and we’re in every right to do as any alpha should.”

“So he has no say n’ the matter, ya say?” he asked in a dangerous tone as he stepped closer to Abraham. He then turned to Tyreese. “Ya should know better n’ this.”

“Daryl,” Rick called from behind him, interrupting their argument as he peered around the office’s door, holding Judith in his arms. 

Daryl turned back to the other alpha men and growled a “this ain’t over,” then made his way into Gabriel’s office, closing the door behind him. “Ya okay?”

“No,” Rick panted and sat back on the couch next to Carl, looking at Daryl through half lidded eyes. There was a thin layer of sweat covering his temple and brow; damp curls falling against it. 

“It’s getting worse,” Carl said and carefully placed a wet towel against his father’s sweaty forehead then taking Judith from his dad’s arms he stood up, giving Daryl a stern look. “You need to do something about it.”

“Thank you, son,” Rick sighed and Carl exited the office.

Daryl surveyed Rick as younger man unsubtly spread his still clothed legs in invitation. The smell of the omega’s arousal filling the room invaded the alphas senses. 

He growled. His omega needed him again.


	3. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Finally. Hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> Remember this story is unbetad. I apologize for the mistakes.

 

 

 

It took Rick merely seconds to get rid of all his clothes for he was desperate for them come off and practically ripped them off his hot, sweaty body with clumsy fingers, moaning when the hard fabric of his jeans grazed over the sensitive skin of his erection as they slid down his legs. 

Daryl’s clothes took a tad longer as he got enthralled by the alluring sight laid out before him. His delay didn’t sit well with Rick, of course.

“Daryl, c’mon,” Rick whined— now completely naked on the sofa—and reached over to grab the alpha’s pants, yanking them down in one fluid movement and freeing the alpha’s hard shaft. 

The hunter chuckled at the omega’s eagerness. “Easy there. It ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

Hesitant hands reached for his cock and wrapped around it. Daryl smirked as Rick’s expression showed how impressed he was. He always made that face. No matter how many times they did this, Rick always looked at his shaft with admiration. It gave the alpha a sense of self satisfaction like nothing else could. 

Rick’s gaze shifted up, meeting Daryl’s and looking at him with wonder. 

“Go ahead,” the archer prompted, reaching out to caress Rick’s curls lovingly. “Wrap that pretty mouth of yers around my cock.”

Rick moaned at the filthyness of those words. 

Leaning closer, the leader parted his fleshy lips and stuck his tongue out just enough to give his slit a tentative lick before wrapping his lips around the thick, dark crown of his shaft. Daryl grunted lowly, willing himself not to close his eyes at the intense sensation. Instead, he looked down at Rick to admire every gesture and facial expression the gorgeous omega made as he sucked on his cock. 

“Look at me,” he gruffed when Rick’s eyes dropped closed as he took more of the thick rod of flesh into his mouth, opening them immediately and looking back up at Daryl. That mere sight could’ve made him come in his teenage years. Those big, blue eyes staring up at him with a sort of innocent surrender woke the most animalistic side of him. And the alpha wanted to claim.

Daryl growled when that soft tongue licked over his slit repeatedly, right before Rick started to greedily suck on his head while still glancing up at him, keeping a hand firmly wrapped at the base of his cock and bobbing his head back and forth as he slid his mouth over the thick column over and over again.

Warm, tingling pleasure started pooling at the base of the archer’s spine and Daryl felt way too close to shooting his first load.

“Rick, hold up. I wanna unload inside ya,” he gruffed and pulled himself away from that warm cavity. The action made the omega whimper at the loss and Daryl almost regretted doing it, but he knew Rick preferred what came next.

He leaned down to devour the already swollen lips, tasting himself on that delicious mouth while taking his pants the rest of the way off and lying on top of the needy omega.

“Please, Daryl, hurry,” Rick moaned, spreading his legs further apart and wrapping them around Daryl’s waist to pull him closer and kiss him hungrily. The action caused their erections to collide against one another, making both men gasp into each other’s mouth.

“Just a moment,” Daryl said and snaked his hand between their bodies to grab both their shafts and pump them together up and down, admiring the quite noticeable size difference. 

“Fuck, Daryl!” Rick arched his back and moaned loudly. “More.”

“Thought ya said ya were gonna be quiet,” Daryl teased.

“Sorry,” the omega panted, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Daryl lurched forward to attack them, kissing them red and even more swollen. 

“Nah, forget that shit,” he huffed once he broke the kiss and started nuzzling Rick’s lovely neck, kissing the hot skin greedily and grunting against it, “let ‘em hear who’s makin’ ya feel so good.”

“Fuck,” Rick whimpered when Daryl pressed his thumb up against his perineum, then slowly slid his index and middle inside the clenching hole behind it. “Daryl!”

“Yer still wet with my cum?” Daryl teased and slowly dipped two fingers inside the warm, wet channel, making the omega cry out and bare his neck to the alpha as he let his head rest back on the sofa. Daryl licked his lips and delved in once more at the invitation, burying his nose to sniff at the omega’s sweet scent then kissing and sucking the sensitive skin, marking the pale skin bruised for all to see.

“Please, Daryl,” Rick begged against his ear, nudging Daryl’s ass with his heels to bring him closer. “Can’t take anymore...I need to cum.”

“Not yet, darlin’. I ain’t even inside ya,” he whispered and Rick let out a grunt in frustration. 

The hunter’s fingers dipped deeper, eliciting a soft mewl from the omega then slowly pulled out only to be buried back in all the way to the first knuckle, opening Rick up nicely. It wasn't necessary, of course, but Daryl enjoyed it too much. Anything more arousing than watching his fingers disappear inside Rick’s tight hole was watching his dick doing the same.

“More. Need more, Daryl,” Rick grunted when he pulled the digits out, trying to grab his wrist to keep them inside him. 

“Just gonna put in one more, love,” he said and keeping his word, he pushed three fingers in now.

The omega let his head fall back against the arm of the sofa as he let out a yelp when Daryl’s fingers brushed against his sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Fuck! There, Daryl. Do it again,” Rick moaned, whimpering when Daryl purposely avoided that spot as he began thrusting in and out with vigor.

“Yer just gonn h’ve t’ wait till I’m inside ya, sweetheart,” he teased and kept fucking the omega with his fingers. 

“Please, Daryl just…Fuck!” the omega begged and cried out when Daryl curled his fingers upward and pressed them against his prostate anyway. 

He smirked. “Changed my mind.”

After a few more thrusts, he finally withdrew his fingers, bringing them closer to his mouth to lick them clean, enjoying the sweetness of Rick’s natural slick in his tongue, combined with his cum. The omega leader parted his lips and flicked his tongue out to lick them while carefully observing Daryl’s actions through heavy-lidded eyes.

“Wanna taste yerself?” Daryl asked and brought them to Rick’s mouth, pressing them against his plump bottom lip and waiting for that pink tongue to tentative lick at them. When it did, Daryl grunted in pleasure as it disappeared back inside his mouth where Rick moved his tongue around to appreciate the taste better, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Taste it?” Rick nodded. “See how sweet ya are?” Daryl didn’t wait for an answer. He just lurched in to capture Rick’s tongue between his lips as it flicked out once more, then plunged his own inside the omega’s mouth, relishing at the sinful combination of flavors.

“I need you inside me, now,” Rick demanded as they broke the kiss. The leader looked so flushed and sweaty and so needy in every sense of the word that Daryl couldn’t bring himself to deny him.

Holding his weight in one arm, Daryl took his heavy shaft in one hand and nudged Rick’s pink, glistening pucker with its thick head. Rick grabbed both his legs from under his knee and pulled them up against his chest, opening himself further and biting his lips in anticipation.

“Yer a damn beautiful sight, Rick Grimes,” he praised huskily, raking lust-filled eyes over the omega's form. 

Rick’s hole greedily took him in once more, opening up as Daryl’s cock breached him. He kept his steady thrusting until he was completely buried inside his omega.

“Shit,” Rick panted when the alpha bottomed out. “Fuck, Daryl!”

Daryl smirked at Rick’s word and answered to them by grabbing the narrow hips and pulling the omega closer against his crotch, pulling out slightly and thrusting in once more, making Rick scream his name at the fullness provided by his generous girth. 

Daryl stopped all movements and enjoyed the feeling of Rick’s supple body weakly squirming against his, then leaned closer to huff against the younger man’s ear, letting his alpha possessiveness pour freely out of his mouth. “I want ya to be mine, Rick. Just mine. _My_ omega. Ya ain’t never gonna need another alpha in yer life. I promise ya that.” The omega’s tight heat around him and his arousing scent brought about his most primal instincts. 

His grip on the smooth flesh of Rick’s hips grew stronger, leaving angry red marks where his nails dug into the pale skin as he slammed in with force over and over again, turning Rick into an incoherent, whimpering mess, crying out every time the change of angle made the thick head of the alpha’s cock hammer on his prostate.

“I’m close,” Rick panted, gripping the alpha’s shoulders with force and throwing his head back. 

“So soon?” Daryl arched his eyebrows and smirked when the leader complained as he stopped moving again. 

Rick nodded tightly, keeping his eyes closed. “Make me cum, Daryl.”

“As ya wish,” the hunter said and started thrusting in and out once more. 

The omega let out tiny grunts each time Daryl slammed back inside him in a faster pace and curled in on himself as his release drew near. He was also close.

Daryl ran his thumb over the swollen, parted lips then delved in to replace it with his mouth, running his tongue over them before kissing them bruised. “Gonna knot ya good, tonight,” he informed huskily against Rick’s mouth as they parted and picked up the rhythm he’d lost with the kiss, making the omega cry out his name. 

A few more thrusts and Rick came with a grunt, latching onto the archer with force as his seed spurted out in thick ropes, coating his quivering belly as Daryl waited. 

“Go on,” Rick prompted after a few deep breaths and Daryl picked up his pace, fast and hard, gruffing out when Rick clenched down around him to help him come. It worked and a few thrusts later, the alpha released his first load inside the leader.

“You don’t have to promise me anythin’, Daryl,” Rick said after a few minutes of heavy breathing, keeping his voice surprisingly steady for someone who’d just had an orgasm and had his ass still full of cock. “I’ll still be yours even if you can’t keep it. You’ll still be my alpha. I don’t want any other,” he assured, holding unto Daryl’s shoulders as he looked deeply into his eyes then pulling him closer to whisper against his mouth. “I’ll always be yours. You should know that already. I’ve been for a while.”

“Ya mean that?” Daryl asked, holding Rick’s chin up to look into his eyes.

Rick nodded. 

Without pulling out, Daryl wrapped his arms around Rick’s back to pick him up and sit him on his lap, hugging him close to him as he rested his back against the sofa. The omega mewled against his ear when Daryl’s still hard cock buried itself even deeper with their new position.

“That thing ya said out there, ’bout feelin’ the same,” Daryl said with some hesitance. “What ya meant by that? If ya think of me as yer mate, it’s gotta be somethin’ strong.”

“Can’t you tell?” Rick said, staring at him with intent.

“I wanna hear it,” he said, squeezing the flesh on Rick's him.

The leader took a deep breath and rasped softly. “I love you, Daryl.” 

There was such honesty in Rick’s voice and his open expression that there was no room for doubt in Daryl’s heart and he allowed happiness to engulf him as he returned the words. “Love ya too, Rick.” 

They both leaned forward at the same time, their lips clashing painfully against each other, but they did not care. They kissed with passion, with love; with everything they had and only parted from one another when the lack of air became unbearable.

Rick smiled happily and pressed his forehead against Daryl’s. “We’re mates.”

Daryl smiled at the words. “I gotta knot ya fer that…t’ make it official.”

“So knot me now,” Rick demanded eagerly and began rocking his hips back and forth, riding Daryl’s cock, intent of milking out every last drop of his load so his knot could form. He grabbed the leader’s hips to keep him still and shook his head. The omega huffed in frustration. “Why not?”

“Cuz ya gotta eat, darlin’. We both do. We gonna need our strength if we want it to last,” he cooed, while brushing some damp curls away from Rick’s forehead then leaned closer to kiss his nose, “an’ I’m planin’ on keepin’ ya knotted all night.”

Rick sighed, but nodded eventually. “After we eat?”

“Promise,” he assured. 

 

Daryl came out of the office first. Abraham threw him a defiant glare which he returned as he headed to fix Rick and himself a plate, adding a big portion of squirrels in the omega’s plate. _His hunt_.

Rick came out soon after, visibly more composed and less on the verge of an orgasm that wouldn’t come than moments ago. Daryl took pride in that. The other alphas followed the leader with their gaze as he approached the archer.

“Feelin’ good?” Daryl asked, handing Rick his plate.

Rick nodded. “For now. Thank you.”

He knew that, of course. Rick’s break would last about half an hour before he needed release again. Could be more, could be less, but they had time to eat which was their main goal at the moment.

Rick sat on the floor, resting his back against the wooden railing across the altar. Tyreese sat on his left. It bothered Daryl at first, but the big alpha seemed much calmer than before and the looks he threw Rick were more caring than anything else. Besides, Michonne was right there on Rick’s right and anything that went down she would stop. After Daryl, she was the most protective over Rick. 

Even during their meals they maintained some strategy. He himself took a seat right in the aisle, across from Rick with the intent to protect him from any threat that came from there, trusting Michonne and Tyreese to do the same to protect the flanks— anything to keep their omega safe. 

As he ate, Daryl kept stealing glances at Rick, who’d taken Judith from Carl and was now playing with her feet, wearing the most adorable smile while she fed him tiny pieces of meat. Tyreese was the same, enjoying the spectacle fondly. He could hardly get pissed at the excessive attention he was giving the omega for there was only adoration in his face.

In one of the brief moments when Rick wasn’t stealing his whole attention and right after Abraham’s inspiring speech—he had to give it to the man, the former military sure could talk—Daryl noticed Carol sneaking out of the church without anyone else noticing.

Frowning and checking on Rick once more, he stood up from his spot against one of the benches and followed her. 

It was really quiet out. Only grasshoppers could be heard, along the occasional owl. But something didn’t feel quite right. 

Holding his crossbow ready to fire, he followed the path Carol had taken, squinting in the dark and carefully searching the forest floor for her tracks to make sure he was on the right trail.

It took him less than ten minutes to find her. She’d gone out onto the same road they walked down earlier that day in search for water. 

Daryl approached her stealthily, keeping hidden in the line of trees as he watched her. She was getting the car they’d found ready for whatever it was she planned on doing. 

Flinging his crossbow on his shoulder, he approached her with loud steps, doing his best not to startle her. “What’ya doin?” he asked. 

Carol turned to face him. She seemed distressed about something and once again, Daryl felt the need to ask her what’d happened to her on her way to Terminus. Whatever it was, it was eating her up.

“I don’t know,” she answered with some hesitance. It broke him to see her like that, so lost. 

C’mon,” he said, nodding his head toward the church. Daryl was relieved when she started following.

The sound of a vehicle approaching them form the road perpendicular to theirs, forced them to hide for it could be the people from Terminus.

They should’ve listened to Rick and end it right there and then.

The car drove past them, ignoring their presence. When it was safe to do so, Daryl ran out into the main road just in time to see it getting away. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw the same cross from the car that’d taken Beth from him.

Running back to the car, he used his crossbow to bust the back lights while Carol yelled at him, demanding an explanation. 

“They got Beth,” he explained with haste as he got into the driver’s seat. “C’mon, get in!”

He followed the car down the deserted road, gripping the steering wheel with force until his knuckles turned white. He hated to leave Rick like that, but they had to at least try to find Beth. They owed her that much. _He_ owed her. If it wasn’t for her, he would’ve given up a while ago and might’ve never found Rick.

Cursing under his breath, Daryl put more pressure on the gas brake. He’d made a promise to his omega, a promise he was already breaking and he wouldn’t be there the next time Rick needed him. 

He could only hope they weren’t chasing a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even ashamed that this chapter was 90% smut. Okay, maybe a little. There'll be more action next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for the support!! Love y'all!


	4. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Love y'all!
> 
> Remeber this story it unbetad. I apologize for every mistake.

His fisted hand came down with all the strength he could muster, splashing blood in his face as his red handled machete made contact one last time with what used to be Garreth. 

“It could’ve been us,” he told his group with conviction. And it would’ve been them if it weren’t for Carol. And even after all that, they still hunt them down and hurt Bob. They deserved to die.

Father Gabriel didn’t seem to think so for he threw them a horrified look. Rick just shrugged it off. Things were never going to be like they used to. He might as well get used to it. But the priest still offered him his bathroom for some privacy, noticing his flushed state.

Looking down at his trembling hands, he sighed. His right hand was covered in splashes of blood; his clothes and beard as well. Uncapping a water bottle, he poured some of the cool liquid in his cupped hand then rubbed it against the other to clean the blood from both. Once those were clean, he did the same with his face, beard and neck, and although he did feel like less of a savage, his heat still kept him on edge. 

It’d been two hours since Daryl had left and all Rick was left with was hoping for them to be back during the night.

According to Bob, Garreth said they saw them drive away, him and Carol. No one had an idea as to where and why? Whatever the reason, though, it must’ve been a good one. They wouldn’t have just up and left like that without telling them if it weren’t something important, something pressing. And he knew Daryl would come back to him soon enough, but Christ, he needed him _now_. 

Cursing under his breath, Rick ran an angry hand through his sweaty curls. He shouldn't be worrying about his sexual needs when Bob was dying in the next room. He had to keep himself together. He _had_ to.

He poured some water on a small hand towel he found in one of the bathroom cabinets and used it to press it against the back of his neck to cool down some. It worked for barely a moment for his scorching skin warmed the towel almost immediately. 

Rick had no idea how he was going to manage the rest of the night if Daryl didn’t show up soon. He was worried and anxious and his arousal kept growing with every passing second. He needed help. He needed Daryl.

 _Daryl will come back. He’ll be back soon,_ he kept telling himself, in a poor attempt to soothe his anxiety. 

“How’re you holding up?” Michonne asked, approaching Rick as he stepped out of the bathroom.

He nodded toward the door and apologizing to Bob and Sasha, he made it out of Gabriel’s office with haste, followed closely by Michonne.

“Not good,” he confessed to his friend as soon as she closed the door behind them, leaning heavily against the wall next to it as he sighed.

“Rick. What happened with Daryl?” She asked, studying him closely.

The leader met the alpha’s dark eyes. “We want to be mates.”

She smiled happily and gave him a half hug. “It’s been a long time coming. I’m happy for you two.”

“Thank you.” Rick smiled, in spite of the uncomfortable feeling inside him. 

“But Rick—” she spoke softly. The omega grimaced. He knew what was coming, but didn’t want to think about it just yet. “—If Daryl doesn’t come back soon, you’re gonna need someone else’s help.”

Taking a deep breath Rick sighed, nodding. “I know. I just—I’m gonna hold off as long as I can. He'll come back any moment.”

She smiled in sympathy. “I’m going out there to keep watch. Do you need anything before I go?”

“No, thank you,” he assured her.

“You should sit down. You look exhausted,” she advised before walking down the aisle and toward the door, katana ready in her strong grasp.

The leader sighed and flicked his eyes toward the redheaded alpha that wouldn’t keep his eyes off him. Tyreese was also staring, but with much less intent. 

Apparently, locking eyes with Abraham was an open invitation for him to come and join him in his self imposed isolation at the darkest corner of the church. Rick wrapped his coat tighter around his body, making himself look smaller and grunted in acknowledgement as Abraham stepped closer.

The alpha scent wasn’t helping.

“What d’you want?” he asked in a tired voice.

“You want it too,” Abraham stated boldly and stepping even closer, he backed Rick against the wall. He closed his eyes and tried not to breathe in the strong scent the alpha sent out too deeply. “And you don’ need to tell him if you don’t want to. We leave at noon. He probably won’t even be back by then.” 

“I can’t,” he panted weakly, shaking his head and pressing his back against the wall, trying to keep as much distance from the alpha as possible, which was of no use, of course for wherever he moved, Abraham followed, shifting his bigger build closer and efficiently cornering him.

Rick tried to fight it, he did, but with every passing minute his need became stronger; unbearable. And the alpha’s sent made it all the worse, heightening the sensation of being on the verge of an orgasm and being denied release, so much his knees became weak. He had to bite his tongue not to moan in front of everyone. 

“Okay,” he whispered, defeated. 

Abraham’s hard gaze softened and a smile formed in his face. “You won’t regret it,” he said and wrapped his strong hands around Rick’s waist to pull him closer and bury his nose in his warm neck, sniffing and nipping at his heated, sweaty skin while growling against his ear. “I’ll make sure of that.” 

“Wait," he huffed, pushing Abraham off and keeping him at arms length. “Not here. Carl…”

Abraham nodded. “Well, with those terminus dicknuts turned into a bloody mush, we can take this to the bus.”

Rick nodded and let the alpha lead the way outside, while he kept repeating in his mind that this wasn’t a betrayal.

 _But Daryl loved him_. And they _were_ mates. Not officially, but close enough.

Rick stopped on his tracks just a few steps from the bus. “I can’t do this,” he muttered. He shouldn’t be doing this. It wasn’t right. What kind of mate would he be if he couldn’t wait a few hours for his alpha to return and ran to the next alpha available? But what was he supposed to do? He’d go mad if he didn’t get release soon. He needed an alpha. Their energy, their smell, their strength— He needed and alpha inside him.

“Yes, you can. You don’t owe Daryl a damn thing. Plus, he ain't here. _I_ am,” Abraham huffed, turning back to face him and grabbing his wrist in his strong hand, although gently and without pulling him anywhere.

It was actually a pleasant surprise. Rick had imagined Abraham would be aggressive and demanding. That he would just grab him and take him on the spot, but here he was trying to talk him into it. And God, it was working. 

“I do owe him. We're mates,” Rick strained out through a wave of arousal, trying in vain to strengthen his weak resolve. 

Another wave of arousal hit him, so strong his knees gave and Abraham had to wrap his arms around him not to let him fall.

“And what if you are? Look at you, Rick. You’re sufferin’. Daryl will have to understand.”

Rick tried to get rid of the mental haze the powerful wave provoked and tried to work Abraham’s words in his mind. Would Daryl understand? Of course he would. Would he be hurt? Probably.

“He’ll be hurt. I don’t—want— to hurt him,” he said between pants with an almost childish tone.

“Rick, c’mere,” Abraham said and helped him inside the bus. They shouldn’t be out there anyways. Too much danger lurking around and Rick was in no state to defend himself. 

Abraham guided him toward the back seat and helped him lie down. Then making a pillow out of a blanket he put it under the omega’s head. “Here, drink some water,” Abraham said and with a hand underneath, he lifted Rick’s head so he could take a couple of sips from the bottle. 

“Thank you,” he moaned and spread his legs out of instinct at the alpha’s closeness, unconsciously offering himself. He wanted—no, needed—to grab the alpha and bring him closer...on top of him.

“Rick,” Abraham said in a firm tone. “I must insist that you need this. And I’m here to help you. It’s your choice.”

The redhead alpha said those words and stood up, attempting to move away from Rick.

“Abraham—“ he mumbled. “Don’t go.”

“I ain’t gonna go,” Abraham said. “I’ll stand watch outside.”

He shook his head sluggishly from side to side. “No. Stay.”

“Rick!” 

“Michonne,” he huffed when he heard her call from outside. “Abe—“

Abraham made his way to the door of the bus and opened it for her as she barged in, holding her katana facing down. “Why did you take him?” she asked dangerously. “You have no right—“

“S’ fine,” he panted, cracking his eyes open just the slightest. “I told him—to get me somewhere—where—Carl—”

“Okay—shh,” she said and kneeled down next to him, smiling fondly and running a hand through his damp curls. “How do you feel?”

“I need—” he panted and arched his back as another wave of arousal hit him. He bit his lips to stifle the moan that menaced to let out.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and leaned closer. “What do you need?”

“Daryl—”

“Daryl’s not here yet, Rick.”

“Where is he?” Rick asked in distress. His mind was getting hazy and his hand traveled down to palm his painful erection through his jeans. “Tell him— to come.”

Murmured voices could be heard between his moans, but Rick didn’t care what they said. He just cared about having Daryl near. He needed him near. _Now_.

“Daryl,” the omega whimpered, cracking his eyes open just the slightest to search for his hunter, his alpha. It wasn’t Daryl but Michonne who appeared in his line of sight, wearing a worried expression on her face.

“Rick? Would you like Abraham to take care of you? I’ll stay outside to make sure you’re safe.”

“Abra—" he panted and licked his parched lips with his too dry tongue. “Water.”

A bottle was pressed to his lips and he greedily drank from it. Some water was splashed in his face and neck. 

“Abraham—” He could smell them both. Both alpha scents invading his senses, but Abraham’s smell was stronger. He could almost taste the alpha’s arousal in his tongue. 

Arching his back, Rick moaned loudly as he was hit again with arousal. He could feel his too warm insides tingling, throbbing; his wetness dripping out of him. 

Blindly, the omega unbuttoned his jeans, and started tugging them down his hips but they would budge.

“Rick,” Michonne whispered against his ear. “Your belt,” she said and helped him with his inconvenient.

“Abraham,” he whined once more and the alpha appeared in his line of sight. His body craved the redheaded alpha. It’d already made its choice. “Fuck me.”

“Are you sure you want this, Rick?” Michonne asked, concern filling her voice.

He nodded. “Please…”

Michonne stood up and faced the male alpha with a threatening stance. Rick could feel her protectiveness warming him and a sense of safety enveloped him. “You hurt him and you won’t make it out alive,” he heard her say in the background, right before she took off and left the buss.

He managed to pull his pants down over his hips but his erection was still trapped within the fabric so he whimpered and reached for the alpha. Abraham immediately moved closer, towering over him.

Rick stared at him through half-lidded, blurry eyes. “Please—“

“What d'ya want? I wanna hear it.” 

“Please, fuck me,” he moaned.

A smirk formed on the redhead’s mouth. “As you wish, fierce leader.”

Vaguely, Rick felt his jeans coming down all the way and a cold breeze hit his lower regions so he spread his legs to let the cold soothe his overheated flesh. But all too soon, Abraham’s bulky form climbed on top of him and positioned itself between his legs. Rick would’ve complained, but the when the alpha’s hard cock pressed against his, he became a moaning mess, desperate for more.

“Fuck…fuck…just do it. Don’t touch me,” he said when Abraham’s hand started stroking his shaft. Some of his coherence returning as his body prepared for its much needed release. “Just fuck me.”

He didn’t see the look on Abraham’s face but he heard the rumble of a grunt in his rough voice. “So no kissing either, I assume.”

Rick shook his head. At least he could save those for Daryl only—and the knotting, of course.

“Then maybe ya’d like to face the other way, ‘cuz I’m not sure I’ll be able to contain myself from ravaging that gorgeous mouth of yers.”

He paused for a moment then nodded, twisting his body around so he was on in his front and on his knees. 

Abraham put his big hand on his upper back and pushed, forcing him to lie against his chest while keeping his knees underneath him and his ass up. 

Soon, he was moaning loudly as he was breached by Abraham’s thick cock. 

“Ready?” Abraham gruffed from behind and Rick nodded, not sure Abraham even saw him or waited for his response as he grabbed his hips in a strong grip and pulled out to slam back in with full force. 

Rick screamed and moaned as Abraham penetrated him over and over again, filling him in the most delicious way, whimpering at the mixture of pleasurable pain as his spot was hit hard and fast in a ruthless rhythm while he was shoved forward with the sheer force of each thrust.

The omega could feel his orgasm approaching so he sobbed in relief and grabbing his leaking cock, he started stroking it with fast movements, eager to finally fall over the edge and cum.

When he finally did, Abraham grabbed his hips and with one last powerful thrust, the alpha filled his insides with a substantial amount of cum. One last stroke was enough to spill his own seed on the bus seat, crying out at the powerful, tingling sensation traveling throughout his body. 

Rick collapsed on his front and laid there for a few minutes as he struggled to bring his breathing back to normal. His eyes snapped open when Abraham’s knot started swelling up inside him. 

“No, wait! Don’t! Pull out!” he yelled, but it was already late and Abraham’s thick knot tied them together. 

He growled angrily and started struggling and pushing back to throw Abraham’s heavy weight off him, hurting himself in the process as the knot pulled at his delicate skin as it shifted slightly inside him. He whimpered weakly and sagged against the seat when Abraham grabbed him and forced him to keep still.

The alpha sighed deeply, keeping a firm hold on Rick’s hips. “Don’t do that again, ya hear? Yer gonna hurt yourself.”

Rick grunted in discomfort as the knot stretched his already stretched hole. Now with a clearer mind, his worry for Daryl returned. 

“If Daryl sees us—”

“He ain’t gonna do shit. If he wants ya fer himself, he shouldn’t h’ve left ya in the middle of a heat.”

“He must’ve had a good reason,” he said and made to grab the alpha’s hand to pry it off his hip to renew his struggling. Abraham stopped him again. 

“Ya ain’t going nowhere in a couple hours,” the alpha said in a firm tone that sounded more like an order and Rick found himself obeying. “Get some sleep while you’re at it.”

Rick sighed deeply and forced himself to relax, which was very easy after finally being allowed to cum. All the stress of the day and exhaustion caught up to him and sleep claimed him soon after.


	5. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Update! Yay!! Sorry for taking this long. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, as you can see, I'm just following the show's event and playing around with them a bit. I hope it's not boring you...tell me if it is! Love y'all! And thanks for the amazing support! <3
> 
> Remember it's unbetad and all mistakes are mine.

 

 

 

Rick woke up a couple of hours before dawn. Abraham was still sleeping behind him, and still very much inside him. But the knot had subsided considerably, enough to pull out. He turned a bit on his side and shook the alpha awake. Abraham grunted in his sleep and tightened his hold on Rick’s waist. Rick elbowed him and moved his hips forward enough for the knot to slip out of him, followed by a thick trail of cum. He grunted in discomfort and shoved the alpha’s thick arm off him.

“Wake up,” he huffed in annoyance, desperate to go clean every last drop of Abraham’s cum from his body. He pushed back and huffed louder when there was no reaction from the alpha. “Abraham!”

“Tha hell ya want,” Abraham grunted and put his arm back around Rick’s waist. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Get off!” Rick demanded and bucking his hips back, he pushed the alpha off the seat and onto the floor.

“Oh, you did not just push me off the seat,” the alpha growled as he stood up, pulling his pants up. Rick wanted to do the same, but his pants would get soaked with Abraham’s cum if he did, and washing his clothes was a privilege he couldn’t afford.

“Oh, I think I did,” he hissed back, standing up and puffing his chest up proudly as he faced the larger man, holding his jeans up to cover his crotch but leaving his behind uncovered. The feeling of cum leaking out of him made him cringe but at least his heat was wearing off and with that, the hideous need to submit to the alpha. 

“Hey!” Abraham barked loudly, using his height to tower over Rick in a failed attempt at making the omega cower. “Don’t act like I forced anythin’ on you. _You_ wanted it. Hell, you begged me for it!”

Rick held his ground and glared up at the alpha. “I wanted it, but I never said you could knot me.”

“Well, maybe you should have said something before,” Abraham grunted then barked louder. “I ain’t no goddamned psychic!”

The leader bristled but kept quiet while still glaring at the alpha. Abraham was right, though. He should have said something, but he wasn’t counting on it being necessary. He’d thought Daryl would be there with him so he wouldn’t need a replacement. And with the Terminus assholes threat upon them followed by their gory end, it’d just slipped his mind.

They kept glaring at each other; anger flowing through their pores. 

“Yer a real piece of work, Rick Grimes,” Abraham said suddenly and grabbing his chin, he lurched forward to capture his unwilling mouth into a fierce, bruising kiss. Rick growled against the aggressive mouth while trying to push Abraham off, but the red head wrapped his arms around him and kept him firmly in place. 

Rick couldn’t hold back a moan when the alpha’s thick fingers slid down the cleft of his still naked ass and slipped inside his hole. The alpha’s powerful scent and his strong hold around his waist rekindled the last remains of his heat and he found himself pushing back on the fingers and melting into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Abraham’s tongue explore its inside as it wished.

“What’s going on here?” Michonne demanded suddenly, startling them both. Rick came out of his heat induced haze and renewed his struggles, pulling away from the kiss and pushing the larger man with all his might until Abraham let him go.

“Rick, you okay?” Michonne asked worriedly, looking him over.

“Yeah,” he said, shifting his gaze down in shame and pulling his pants back up for they’d slid down his legs during the kiss.

Michonne turned to Abraham and spoke with a determinant tone; a dangerous tint to her voice. “You wait for me outside.” Rick wasn’t even surprised when the redhead obeyed. “What was that about?” Michonne asked, turning back to face him with a deep frown. “I heard yelling.”

“Nothin,” he gruffed. “Nothing _he_ did.”

“Rick, don’t beat yourself up. Daryl will understand. He has to. It’s not something you can control,” she said, trying to comfort him. It didn’t work, of course. He felt dirty and weak for not being able to be in control of his body and mind during heats. He hated not being in control.

Rick sighed, pinching the skin between his eyebrows. “That doesn’t make me feel any better.”

 

The next day, they got to see the real damage they’d done to Gabriel’s church. There were huge spots of blood staining the wooden floor and carpet, and even _he_ felt disgusted by the way they’d handled it. But one way or another, it needed to be done.

They spent most of the morning removing what pieces were splattered around where the bodies used to be that they’d miss the night before and taking them outside, next to the pile of corpses waiting to be buried while Gabriel did the valiant, yet useless job of trying to scrape the blood off the floor. 

Bob died sometime before noon. They all said their goodbyes. Rick got to say his in private. The man’s last words to him kept circling his mind.

_Was there really a way to live in this world without losing who you once were?_

Abraham left at the agreed time, taking Maggie and Glenn with him. They parted on good terms. He even apologized for being an asshole to him and for their almost fight over the bus. 

As the day went by, Rick’s worry increased. Worry for Daryl and Carol and whatever was stopping them from coming back to them. It’d been too long and Rick was starting to really fear for them because what could possibly be holding them back for so long. 

At least his heat was over for the moment.

Night fell upon them and Rick’s restlessness grew. Tyreese sat beside him and comforted both him and Judith while the leader held her as she whimpered, caressing her thin hair delicately. The action calmed him somehow; otherwise he’d be pacing around the building and getting everyone even more nervous. 

“They should be here by now,” he muttered for the hundredth time that day. Tyreese rubbed his back soothingly. 

“They’ll be back. You just wait and see.”

“You don’t know—” he started when the doors to the church opened and Michonne walked in, followed by Daryl and some kid. His heart gave a leap and he struggled to get on his feet while still holding Judith. Tyreese saw his predicament and carefully took her from him. 

“Daryl,” he said a bit too excited and strutted toward his alpha, smiling with relief. The moment he saw Daryl’s troubled expression he dropped it and replaced it with a frown. “What happened?” he asked and glanced behind him at the kid. “Who's this? And where’s Carol?”

“She got taken,” Daryl huffed, looking straight at him. “We gotta get her back.”

He stepped closer to Daryl as the archer explained what exactly had happened to them and why they’d left in the first place. They were trying to find Beth when Carol got hit by a police patrol and taken by the same people that took Beth. 

“But she’s okay?” he asked the kid Noah. 

“She was when I left. They won’t hurt her, so I’m guessing she still is. She helped me escape. I’ll do everything in my power to help you get her back. Get both of them back.”

He nodded and stepped closer to Daryl. “Can we talk?”

Daryl walked past him and into Gabriel’s office without answer. Rick followed and closed the door behind him.

“Are you sure we can trust this kid?” he said, stepping closer to Daryl so he could whisper. “It could be a trap.”

“It ain’t,” Daryl huffed. “And it don’t matter. Risk or not, I gotta try anyway.”

“We will,” Rick nodded, using a determinant tone to comfort Daryl. “We’ll get both of them back.”

It seemed to work for the hunter returned to his self a bit. Locking previously evasive eyes with his, Daryl nodded. “We will. But ya don’t gotta go. Ya stay here with yer kids.”

Rick smiled at the intention of keeping him safe, but shook his head. “No. I’ll be there. I owe Carol everythin’.”

Daryl caught his lower lip between his teeth and nodded. “Michonne told me about the Terminus pricks. Ya okay?” the alpha asked after a few seconds of awkward silence and looked him over, even lifted his chin with his fingers to study his face.

“I’m okay,” he said morosely, dropping his chin when Daryl moved his hand away. 

Daryl placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “Hey, ya did good. They had it coming.”

“No, it’s not that,” Rick said— voice ridden with guilt—and let out a long sigh before speaking. “Daryl, I—”

“I know,” the hunter grunted, cutting him in. “Can smell ‘im all over ya.”

Rick’s stomach churned and his throat closed off. He grimaced and subconsciously stepped back. “I—I’m sorry, Daryl, I tried…”

“Rick, ya don’ gotta be sorry,” Daryl replied with a shrug. “I left. Ya needed someone n’ I wasn’t there. Abraham was. It ain’t yer fault.”

“It isn’t yours either,” he was quick to add, reaching out to caress Daryl’s face. Daryl grunted and moved away from his outstretched hand, willing to give comfort but unwilling to receive it. 

“I broke mah promise to ya,” he said sullenly.

“Hey,” Rick let his arm drop but followed Daryl, cocking his head to the side to search for the archer’s evasive eyes, “you did what you had to do. If Beth’s alive, then we have to find her. How could I hold that against you?”

Daryl scoffed. “Ya didn’ want ‘im. Ya had no choice.”

“Daryl,” Rick sighed, “that’s the way things are. The way it’s always been. Like I said before, it’s just about relief with them. You’re _it_ for me.”

“I can’t be _it_ if I can’t give ya what ya need,” Daryl gruffed and left the office.

Rick sighed, shaking his head. He followed soon after. They needed to discuss their plan. More pressing matters were at stake here and he needed to focus. Carol and Beth were the priority.

Noah told them everything he knew. Described the hospital and told them how many policeman Dawn had under her call. It seemed easy. They could do it, but they needed to be fast and stealthy. Kill everybody before they even understood what was happening. 

Daryl seemed to agree on the plan but didn’t say much. He just sat there in silence.

After that, th archer went outside for a smoke. Rick followed.

“Hey,” he sighed, announcing his presence.

“We gotta rest. Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day,” Daryl huffed, taking a long drag of his cigarette he flicked the half consumed remains away and stood up, making for the door.

“Daryl, wait.”

Daryl stopped but didn’t turn to face him. He spoke anyway.

“I know you’re worried. We all are. But please, don’t shut me out. Carol and Beth getting taken is not your fault. You not being here last night wasn’t your fault, either.”

“If it ain’t mine then who else’s?” Daryl grunted and opened the door. He entered the church and without sparing him a glance, he spoke again. “Don’ stay out there. S’ dangerous.” 

 

The next morning, they got busy protecting the church. Carl and Judith would be staying, of course, and the only one Rick trusted enough besides Daryl and Carol for the task of protecting them was Michonne, and she knew that, so she offered to stay before he even had to ask, though not without attempting to make him stay with his kids and going in his stead. 

“Will you be alright?” she asked with some concern in her voice. 

“I will. It’s gone for now,” he said, meaning his heat. “Plus, Daryl is gonna be there.”

She nodded and when Rick turned to look at Carl she placed a hand on his shoulder. “I won’t let anything happen to them.”

“I know,” Rick said, offering a tiny smile. “I wouldn’t be going otherwise.”

“We’re ready here,” Daryl called from the entry. He’d finished setting up the spears and already had the bags flung on his back. 

“Just a moment,” he called and hurried nailing the last boards on the window. Daryl started pacing back and forth, impatient to be gone already. 

He said goodbye to his kids and they were on their way. 

Rick was desperate to talk to Daryl, but they couldn’t exchange any words in the truck. Not about anything personal for Noah was right there. They hadn’t talked more the night before for Daryl had made clear he wanted to be left alone when he laid down to sleep on the furthest corner of the church, the exact opposite to where Rick had laid down, hoping for Daryl to come to him. What the alpha had said to him in Gabriel’s office still bothered him. 

All those promises about wanting to be his only alpha, was he taking it all back?

They’d stopped outside an abandoned factory to review the plan. Everything had to go according to it; quietly, keeping the upper hand at all times, and most importantly, they couldn’t leave anyone alive. But Tyreese didn’t agree on Rick’s plan. He didn’t want to kill. He wanted a trade, two of them for Carol and Beth. Daryl backed him up. 

It didn’t sit well with Rick. It was all about keeping the upper hand, otherwise things could go wrong in an instant. And this, this was exposing themselves, trusting the enemy. After everything they’d been through, he couldn’t help but feel it was the wrong call. But not even he could go against two alphas. He couldn’t go against Daryl, so he had to back down. 

“Is this close enough?” Daryl asked, interrupting his thoughts. He looked out and nodded. 

“Noah, you’re up,” he said and handed Noah a gun. “We’re gonna park around the block and we’ll meet you on the spot. Try not to fire more than three times. Every bullet counts.”

“Got it,” Noah said and got off the truck. Daryl drove it around the block and parked it there. 

“Hey,” he said before Daryl could get off. He met the archer’s dark blue eyes with intent. “You really think this is the right call?”

“We’re wastin’ time,” Daryl huffed and got off the truck. Rick got off as well to meet with the rest. 

It was stupid, he knew, but Rick couldn’t shake the feeling that Daryl was going against him as a sort of punishment. Why hadn’t he spoken up last night when they were discussing the plan if he wasn’t okay with it? 

They found some difficulties but they got off with more than they intended. Now they had three instead of two. It was better, like Daryl had said. But Rick still couldn’t quench the feeling of uncertainty. He was proved right when Bob made a stupid move and he had to kill him. So they were down to two again.

They got up to the parking lot in one of the buildings where the shooters would take post.

“I don’ want ya down there with ‘em,” Daryl huffed. “I’ll go.”

“Nah,” Rick said and smirked. “They’re cops. I know how to talk to them.”

Daryl stared at him for a moment then nodded. “Fine.”

“Daryl?” he asked, meeting Daryl’s gaze with intent. “Are you good with this?” 

“Good enough,” the alpha shrugged.

“It’s Carl and Judith,” he said. “I’ll do anythin’. Anythin’.” 

“Hell yeah,” Daryl nodded. 

“If this goes south…we kill everybody,” he declared. Daryl nodded. Rick felt relived. He couldn’t have what’d happened with the governor and with Terminus happen again. If it came down to it, Rick wouldn’t hesitate in killing them all. And he needed to know Daryl was with him. 

The trade ran smoothly at first. Carol was wheeled toward them and they sent Licari in. Then came Beth and Rick walked Officer Shepherd toward them in exchange for her. But then Dawn demanded Noah back, as if she had a claim on him. Beth wasn’t okay with that.

The gunshot surprised all of them, even Dawn. Beth’s blood hit his eyes and he couldn’t react on time. But Daryl did. He shot Dawn right in the head. But it was already done. There was nothing to do. Beth was dead.

Tears blurred their eyes as they walked out of Grady. His legs shook with the shock of it all; his hands as well. He’d seen horrible things in his life but watching Beth die like that had to be one of the worst, right after watching his son getting shot. But Rick knew it’d hit Daryl the worst, seeing that, and it broke his heart seeing the strong alpha carrying her limp form outside, completely destroyed and crying like he’d never seen him before. 

He thought that was the worst he was going to see that day, until they made it out of the building and Maggie was waiting outside.

They drove away from Grady to bury Beth’s body in the outskirts of the city, not wanting to leave her near that place. They camped near her tomb that night, unwilling to abandon her just yet. Maggie passed out of exhaustion on top of it. Glenn stayed with her.

Rick kept obsessing over the fact that if he hadn’t killed Lamson they would’ve had three instead of two, one more in exchange for Noah. And none of it would’ve happened.

He knew Daryl blamed himself too, and now, the guilt would be ten times worst. So when he saw the alpha depart from the group in the middle of the night, and although he wanted to, he made no attempt to follow him.


	6. Hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Finally. Sorry about the delay. Hope you still enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> ***Just to be clear, I don't intend on making Abraham the bad guy here, but we saw how he was in his mission of protecting Eugene...a bit intense, right? So I'm just guessing he'd be the same with omega Rick. He won't do anything without Rick's consent, but I'm tagging mildly dubious consent just to be safe. 
> 
> Unbetad. My mistakes.

 

 

A week after Grady and things still weren’t looking up. And they only seemed to be getting worse. 

Their food supply from the church was growing thin and the abrasive heat and lack of rain was drying the streams, so all the animals were fleeing, leaving the hunter helpless to do anything much to improve their situation. But he didn’t care. He was numb inside. 

Daryl could feel Rick’s eyes following him every time he left the abandoned house the group was staying at with the excuse of finding food or water, and every time he came back empty handed. He’d meet his gaze only to let the leader know his search had been fruitless, breaking the stare immediately after and finding himself a place to rest, separated from the rest, usually out in the porch.

He was thankful to the omega for giving him time, although apparently, Rick thought a week was enough.  
It wasn’t. 

When Rick approached him as he rested his back against the worn down wooden railing, he was holding Judith in his arms. Daryl didn’t even want to look at her. The poor lil’ ass-kicker was fierce like her dad and was holding up valiantly, but it’d be just a matter of time for that to turn around. 

And he’d promised Rick he’d keep him and his children safe. What a load of bullshit. They’d never be safe in this world. 

“You didn’t eat your ration,” Rick said, casually keeping himself a few steps away from the hunter, as if afraid to fully approach him. He tilted his head as he spoke again. “You didn’t eat yesterday, either.”

Daryl merely offered a shrug and a grunt in response. Why eat? He hadn’t earned it.

“I noticed you left it beside mine again,” the omega said softly, lifting his eyebrows.

“Keepin’ tracks on me, now?” he huffed, shrugging his left shoulder and keeping his hands hanging limply in front of him as he rested his arms on his drawn up knees. “Or yer afraid it’s gonna go to waste? If it’s that, then eat it yerself.”

“I’m not eatin’ your ration, Daryl,” Rick said calmly, ignoring his attitude. 

“Then give it t’ yer kids. M’ fine,” he huffed, purposely avoiding Rick’s inquiring gaze, “I ate sum’ worms earlier.”

Rick stared at him in silence for a moment. Daryl shifted uncomfortably under the gaze. From the corner of his eye, he could see the omega cocking his head to the side to have a better look at him before speaking. “Daryl, do you really think it’s gonna help us in any way if you starve yourself?”

“Just said m’ fine,” he huffed and stood up, grabbing his crossbow and setting off again. Rick called after him but he ignored him and kept heading deeper into the woods. 

It was already difficult to walk through the irregular forest floor after the sun had set, but even worse with a hard on. 

It’d been just a few weeks since Rick’s last heat started and yet again, like last time, they were in a precarious situation, even worse than before, and the omega’s distress was forcing his body to react to it, calling out for his alpha. 

Some alpha he was. 

He couldn’t even hunt, which wasn’t his fault exactly for what could he do if there was nothing to hunt? But he still felt responsible, and even worse for making the omega worry about him. Rick had enough shit in his plate. 

They hadn’t talked about what had happened at the church again and Abraham kept making his advances on the still unmated omega. He’d failed Rick in that aspect as well. And now, he couldn’t possibly bring himself to even think about it. Why tie Rick to him when he couldn’t give him what he needed? Why force him to become mates with an incompetent alpha? Rick deserved better. 

Abraham had knotted Rick that night at the church, he knew. And since then, the redheaded alpha had gained ground, and Daryl didn’t have the will or energy to win it back. Plus, Abraham might be a better alpha for Rick. Maybe even keep him safe and provide for him. Daryl couldn’t keep anyone safe anymore. 

Hearing a twig snap a few feet away behind him, he quickly hid behind a tree and drew up his crossbow, using his sharp eyesight to scan the darkening woods. It wasn’t a possible prey, of course. It was Rick.

“What’re ya doin’ here?” Daryl huffed, stepping out from his hiding place and closer to the omega. “How d’ya even find me?”

“I followed your scent,” Rick sighed, looking slightly flushed. “It’s happenin’ again.”

“Yeah, no shit. Great timin’ by the way,” Daryl snapped, surprising even himself with his harshness, but unable to hold back. He hadn’t treated anyone like that in a while, except maybe for Beth. 

Rick’s hurt at the harsh words was evident in his clear eyes, and for a moment, the leader seemed at a loss for words, shocked at being treated that way by the alpha who’d claimed to love him. Daryl didn’t take it back though and kept his scowl on.

“Look, Daryl,” Rick sighed, “I know you’re hurting. We all are. I’m not here to ask anythin’ of you. I’m here because being out here on your own when you haven’t had a decent meal in days is not safe. If we’re goin’ to survive this, we need to stay together. And we need to be smart.” 

“Yer callin’ me stupid?” he scoffed.

The leader shook his head. “You know I’m not. But the grief is making you reckless. I cannot lose you, Daryl,” Rick finished in a tight voice.

“People die. The sooner ya accept it, the better,” he replied coldly. 

“Beth’s death was not your fault, Daryl,” Rick tried after a moment of silence. “You did everything you could.”

“What d’ya want from me, Rick?” Daryl grunted, unwilling to talk about her. “Huh?”

“I want you to stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong.”

“Said I’m fine, already. Why don’ ya tell me what yer really here for, huh?” he gruffed, stepping closer to Rick. “Yer heat? Ya want me t’ fuck ya, is that it?” 

Rick’s temper picked up quickly at that. “Hey, it’s not about that. You think that’s what I want from you?”

“Then go back. I can give ya nothin’ more,” Daryl grunted then ended in a yell. “I can’t keep ya safe!”

“It’s not a one person job, Daryl,” Rick stated. “We keep each other safe. And it’s not your responsibility to do so, anyway.” 

“Yer right. I ain’t yer mate,” Daryl scoffed bitterly. 

“Not yet,” Rick said tentatively, visibly deflated, even more so than he already was. Daryl cursed under his breath as remorse hit him. But the omega needed to understand that things would never be the way they used to and that they’d been naïve to think otherwise. 

“We ain’t mates,” he repeated, holding Rick’s gaze. 

Rick swallowed thickly and looked down at the ground between them as he spoke. “Do you still want us to be?”

Daryl didn’t answer. He just stared at the younger man in silence until Rick looked away, nodding dejectedly. 

“Still, that’s no reason for you to risk your life out here. Won’t approach you on it again, but please, come back to the house. It’s too dangerous,” the leader said and turning on his heels, he went back the way he’d come from. 

Daryl wanted to scream, to cry; to run and catch up with Rick, sink down on his knees and promise all over again what he’d promised him back at the church. But he couldn’t. Before Beth, he actually believed that they could find a place where they could have lives and become mates, but now, how could he keep filling Rick’s head with empty promises when he didn’t know what was going to happen next or if they’d be able to survive another day? 

 

———————————————

 

 

Rick walked back to the house with a heavy heart and a troubled mind. 

Daryl was going through a rough time. He shouldn’t be bringing up the subject at such a time, if they ever brought it up again. Besides, they were surviving now. Finding food, finding water, ammo; those things were their priority—their only priority. 

Abraham met him halfway toward the house. 

“Did something happen?” he asked, hurrying to meet the approaching alpha, worried about his children.

“What the hell were you thinking going out there on your own?” 

Rick stared at the redhead for a moment then bristled at the demanding tone and stern look. He shook his head and attempted to storm past the larger man, but Abraham didn’t allow it. Instead, he stepped around to stand in front of him, cutting off his path.

“It’s dangerous for an omega to be out there without an alpha,” the alpha grunted. “So next time you think about venturing into the woods, you come to me.”

“Excuse me?” Rick scoffed, glaring up at the taller man, doing his best to keep his anger under control.

“Ya heard me,” Abraham hissed, staring down at him.

Rick cocked his head and chuckled. The last thing he needed was an alpha telling him what to do. Only Daryl and Michonne could get away with that, and only occasionally. 

“Look,” Rick huffed, “you don’t know me. I get it. So let me walk you through it. I won’t stand you taking liberties with me, alpha or not.”

“I’m not opposed to you being the leader, Rick. I respect you for that. But I’m still an alpha and you an omega. And when I tell you what’s best for you, you hear to every damn word I say, nod your pretty head when I’m finished and keep yer mouth shut!”

Rick narrowed his eyes, staring at Abraham in disbelief. He wasn’t even angry anymore. In fact, he was slightly amused at the alpha’s boldness.

“Back off, Abraham. You have no right to tell me what’s best for me,” Rick replied after taking a deep breath and walked around the redhead to keep on his way to the house. 

He really wasn’t expecting Abraham to have the nerve to grab him by the arm and pull him back, so it was in reflex when Rick turned on his heels and punched the alpha square in the jaw, making him stumble on his feet.

He _was_ angry apparently.

“Let go of me,” Rick snapped and easily snatched his arm from Abraham’s hold for he was distracted rubbing his sore jaw. 

“You really shouldn’t have done that, Rick,” Abraham warned as he stood upright, wiping some blood from his lip. It wasn’t much, but Rick felt a glimmer of satisfaction inside him and when he spoke again, it was with arrogance.

“Are you threatening me? Come at me, then,” Rick hissed, puffing up his chest overconfidently.

“I’m not gonna fight you,” Abraham said calmly and catching Rick off guard, launched himself at the omega, bodily tackling him to the ground.

Rick yelped as his back hit the ground, out of surprise rather than pain since Abraham put his arm underneath him to lessen the impact. When it was clear the alpha wouldn’t bulge, the leader tried to struggle, but Abraham had his full weigh on top of him, proving his effort futile. 

“Get off me,” he hissed in warning, then huffed with more force. “Now!” 

Abraham just chuckled. “I gotta tell ya, I really like yer spirit, Rick. I’ve never met an omega quite like you. And I’d be lying if I said I haven’t thought about mating you.” 

“You really think this is helping your cause?” Rick grunted, panting after his effort. And as he inhaled deeply, Abraham’s strong scent entered his senses clouding his thoughts, stimulating his yet weak heat and intensifying it.

Abraham seemed to notice, for he grinned from ear to ear. “God, you smell good.”

“Abraham,” Rick panted, closing his eyes momentarily, willing his mind to clear up and his body to obey. He could feel the older man’s erection swelling up and adding pressure to his own growing one. If he stayed there longer, it’d be harder and harder to deny his needs.

“Yes?” the redhead asked in an amused tone.

“Get the fuck off me,” he said in a strained whisper, bucking his hips up in a weak attempt at throwing the alpha off. The action made their erections clash together and Rick ended up moaning wantonly and melting in the strong embrace.

“I can tell—” Abraham said huskily, barely registering the omega’s struggle, pressing his bulge against Rick’s, forcing the omega to stifle another moan. “—you don’t really mean that.”

 _You don’t want him. You don’t want him_. 

Rick repeated in his mind over and over again, trying to convince himself it was so. His body didn’t agree with it though for his arousal kept growing. 

This was Abraham’s intention when he tackled him, to force Rick into smelling his alpha sent. The omega couldn’t deny that the redhead’s scent was very alluring to him. Not like Daryl’s, but a close second. And up close, it called to him to give in, just like that night on the bus. 

“May I?” Abraham asked suddenly and Rick opened his eyes to meet the alpha’s, just then noticing he’d closed them. 

“What?” he frowned, looking up at the redhead in confusion for a moment then nodding jerkily as he understood the alpha’s intentions.

Abraham smirked and leaned closer to nuzzle Rick’s neck, inhaling deeply, making the omega shiver and close his eyes in pleasure.

The omega bit his lower lip to repress the sounds that threatened to come out, but that was as far as he could manage. His hands gripped Abraham’s muscular sides with force and his legs spread out on their own accord. 

A small moan trespassed Rick’s lips and his back arched as Abraham nipped gently at a sensitive spot on his neck. He panted softly. 

“Abraham, I—”

Rick never finished the sentence for Abraham was abruptly snatched from him. 

Startled, he opened his eyes to find Daryl standing there by their feet, pointing an accusatory finger and yelling at the redhead lying on his back beside him. 

“Get yer hands off ‘im!” Daryl gruffed. “I mean it. ya keep away from ‘im from now on.”

Abraham stood up immediately at that, fixing a murderous glare on the hunter.

Snapping out of his arousal induced haze; the omega stood up and held his palms up to calm the angry alphas, placing one over Daryl’s chest as he stepped between them and keeping the other hovering over Abraham’s. 

“Keep your voice down. You’re gonna attract every walker nearby,” Rick hissed angrily, catching both alpha’s attention for merely a second before they turned back to each other.

The hunter’s full attention was on the other alpha, glaring at the larger man and adopting a threatening stance. Abraham was the same. 

Rick almost closed his eyes and moaned at the power easing from both alphas as it enveloped him whole, making him weak in the knees. The redhead’s angry yelling snapped him out of it, thankfully.

“Who tha hell d’ya think ya are to tell me t’ stay away from him?!” the older alpha yelled, right on Daryl’s face, crowding in on Rick in the process. The leader had to use all his strength to push him off and away from Daryl. “m’ I supposed to wait around with blue nuts for you to make up yer goddamned mind? Ya two ain’t mates!”

Daryl froze at the words yelled at him, dropping his threatening stance and stepping back, he picked up his crossbow from the ground and headed off.

“Daryl!” Rick huffed after the hunter, but Daryl didn’t show signs of having even heard him and kept walking deeper into the forest.

 

 

———————————————

 

 

After at least an hour of wandering to cool off, he made his way back and sat on the steps of the porch to have a smoke. He was about to lit it but a voice interrupted him.

“Thanks for coming back.”

Daryl turned his head toward the source. Rick was leaning against the railing, hidden by the shadows the trees casted on the house, looking at him. 

“I was just about to go after you again,” the leader said, offering a tiny smirk. 

“'m sorry,” he gruffed, looking down at the steps. “Givin’ ya some mixed signals, huh?”

“I get it. You just saw us and reacted,” Rick shrugged with a sigh. “And I’m sorry you had to see it. I wish you hadn’t... but I’m glad you did. I don’t know—”

“Ya don’ gotta give me explanations,” he interrupted and Rick’s expression fell. 

It’d hurt him horribly to see them together. But it was nothing he hadn’t seen before. And though they’d talked about their wishes to become mates, Daryl had backed out and Rick was free to do as he pleased with whoever he pleased, heat or no heat. He’d just have to learn to live with the pain of seeing Rick with someone else.

“Rick—what I said earlier—I meant it,” Daryl sighed. 

“I know,” Rick said softly and stepped closer to sit next to him. “And I get it. It hurts, but I get it.”

“M’ sorry.”

“Don’t,” Rick said, “shouldn’t have brought that up now, anyway. It’s hardly the time to think about such things.”

“S’ not just now, Rick,” he said with remorse, lighting up his cigarette and taking a long drag before speaking again through the smoke. “The prison—that feelin' of safety— it ain’t real. We thought we was safe… I even stopped lookin’ fer the governor. We fooled ourselves...n’ look what happened.”

“We’re not gonna let that happen again,” Rick said, but not in his usual determinant optimism. The words seemed to drag over his tongue as if they weighed and he had to force them out. “We’re not gonna let our guard down from now on.”

“S’ not enough,” he huffed, speaking through the smoke of a second drag. 

Rick inched closer. “We’re still together. We found each other. Doesn’t that count?”

Daryl felt a stab to his gut at the words. “We’ll get to see each other die. How’s that better?”

“Would you’d rather not find us again?” Rick asked in a weary tone, outwardly scared of the answer.

Daryl sighed. “I don’ wanna see ya die.”

“And you won’t. I promise,” Rick assured and paused, sighing deeply. “Can you promise me the same?”

Daryl thought about it and shrugged. “Can’t make promises like that.”

“So you’re givin’ up?” Rick asked with a deep frown and a desperate look on his face. 

He didn’t even know how to answer so he kept quiet. 

“I _can’t_ give up,” the omega continued at his silence, looking down at his hands before continuing in a strained whisper. “I want to at times…but Carl and Judith—every breath I’m takin' is for them.”

Daryl looked at Rick and could almost see the weight on the omega’s shoulders. He’d seen Rick at his worst. He’d seen him at his best too and this had to be closer to the first. 

Rick seemed desperate, trapped; and with reason. For him, it was easy. He could call it a day and check out. But Rick…Rick couldn’t give up. No matter what happened around him, the omega had to keep on hanging on— for his kids. Even if everyone else gave up and left him, he had to go on for them. And Daryl finally understood just how important he was for the omega and the truth behind the words uttered so passionately at Woodbury. _I need you_. He didn’t understand just how true they were until just now. 

Daryl couldn’t bring himself to hope, but he’d keep trying for Rick.

“Hey,” he huffed, nudging Rick in his arm and firmly holding the omega’s gaze. “Mates or not—I ain’t goin’ nowhere. If I gotta keep surviving—n’ ‘s all I know how to do— it’s gonna be by yer side.”

Rick looked at him and smiled an honest smile like he hadn’t seen since that moment the alpha had asked him to be his mate, as some of the weight lifted from his shoulders. 

“Thank you,” the omega offered in earnest.

Daryl observed the omega in silence, his gut heavy with just how important Rick was to him. How much he loved the man. He was sure he could survive just about anything. But loosing Rick? That would definitely be his end. 

Leaning forward just a bit more and using his hand to tilt Rick’s head toward him, he kissed the inviting lips tenderly. The omega smiled into the kiss.

As long as Rick was alive, he had to keep breathing.


	7. Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I'd like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter and for how it turned out. It's the best I could come up with at the moment. Yep. Writer's block keeps kicking my ass. And second, I went back to previous chapters and edited them for you, because OMG, they were a mess. They probably still are but a bit less of a mess if you want to check them out. Chapter 4 left me speechless. Did I edit that one while drunk!? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy either way. And thanks for the support!! :D

The kiss ended too soon to Rick’s liking, and yet not soon enough to avoid stirring his increasing heat. The alpha’s scent was all around him, flooding his senses, and merely a touch was enough to set his insides alight with need. 

When Daryl moved away, Rick did nothing to hide his disappointment, groaning softly and rubbing his beard in frustration. He was half hard already and growing harder.

“Gonna take first watch,” Daryl grunted and stood up from the steps, stealing away his warmth and comforting presence, seemingly oblivious or undisturbed by the omega’s predicament. 

If Daryl wasn’t up for it— and according to what he’d said earlier, he wasn’t— Rick would need someone else to find release with, but doing that would mean hurting Daryl. So what could he do?

Granted, he was becoming a burden. The archer would never openly say it, but that was, in general aspects, what he’d meant. 

_Great timing indeed._

Rick grunted again as he shifted on his seat and his jeans added pressure on his erection, cursing his body for throwing him into such a weak, vulnerable state. 

“Ya okay?” Daryl grunted, noticing his hunched, uncomfortable position and quiet demeanor.

He looked up at the alpha guardedly. “Yeah, it’s just—”

“Yer heat,” Daryl interrupted him, swinging his crossbow over his shoulder. “Don’ mind me. Do what ya gotta do,” he shrugged and set off to watch the perimeter around the house.

Rick sat there for a moment. Reading Daryl was something he’d always had trouble with, but if he’d learned anything during their time together, was that hiding his upset wasn’t one of Daryl’s strengths. And he _was_ upset, that much was clear. About Beth mostly, but Rick knew, for the way he’d reacted at seeing Abraham on top of him, that no matter what came out of his mouth, seeing him with someone else would only make break him further. 

Daryl needed time to heal. They all did. And Rick was willing to wait. And once healed, he would ask Daryl if he wanted to be his mate once more. If not, he would never bring up the subject again. 

Sighing, Rick stood up and made his way toward the door with heavy steps, glancing over his shoulder for a second before turning back and stepping inside the house.

The minute he walked through the door, the redheaded alpha was all over him, interrogating him. 

“Thought ya said you’d get back in here as soon as he entered yer line of sight.”

“Abraham,” Rick sighed tiredly, “we talked about this.”

Abraham glared at him for a moment before relaxing his stance. “Anyway,” he sighed, “I wanted to apologize for being an asshole earlier.”

Rick smirked, shifting on his feet and scratching his right eyebrow with his thumb then bringing his hand down to rest on his hip, mimicking the other “It’s the second time you apologize for that. Maybe you should stop actin’ like one.”

Abraham chuckled. “Duly noted.”

Briefly patting the alpha on the shoulder, Rick made the attempt to walk past the redhead, but a hand over his chest stopped him. He sighed, perking up an eyebrow at Abraham. “What?”

“Will you need my services tonight? Yer lookin’ a bit flushed,” the redhead observed.

Rick smiled tightly. “Tell you what. When I need your services, I’ll come to you myself.”

Abraham smirked, giving him an up and down look. “Ya just keep gettin’ better n’ better.”

Shaking his head, the leader ducked his head to hide a genuine smile. “Get some rest. Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day and we need you strong.”

“As you command, fierce leader,” Abraham said, grinning. “I’ll save up my energy for when you need it.”

“I wouldn’t recommend that,” he rasped, nodding in the direction Rosita was sleeping. 

“She gets it.” Abraham smirked and leaned forward ever so slightly to sniff the air around the omega.

Taking a step back, Rick threw Abraham a sharp glare. The red head straightened up and stepped back as well, bowing slightly in jest before taking his leave to find himself a spot to sleep in near Rosita and Eugene. 

The leader let out the breath he was holding and willed himself to relax.

It was one thing to go through with it when Daryl wasn’t around, without any sign of returning anytime soon. But doing it when the archer was right outside, protecting them all would be just wrong. 

Carl and Judith were sound asleep in one of the couches. Michonne was sitting by the window to his right, looking out and standing guard. She nodded when their eyes met. 

He returned it and approached her silently. “Hey.”

“You okay?” Michonne whispered, giving him a concerned look.

“Yeah,” he grunted dejectedly, looking out the window when Daryl passed by, holding his crossbow ready as he watched out for walkers.

“He’s grieving. He’ll come around,” Michonne said in that wise tone of hers.

“He might not.”

“He will. Just give him time,” she assured. 

“I will,” he said, allowing himself to smile shortly.

After thanking her for keeping watch over his children, Rick stepped away from the group to find a place to rest. Nothing would get near them without her consent. 

His scent was starting to make itself noticed once again so it was better if he slept on his own. They all needed to rest and his arousal would only make the alphas restless. He settled down in one of the smaller rooms down the hallway. 

As tired he was, sleep still wouldn’t come to him almost an hour after he’d lied down on the small bed. Instead, he kept worrying over the direness of their situation. They needed to find a place soon. His children needed a place where they could be safe— where they could live. He’d almost lost who Carl was back at the prison. If they kept living like this, he’d lose him for good. And Judith—poor Judy. After finding her again, most of the hope he’d lost came back, but if they didn’t find refugee soon, he doubted she could survive. She was by far the most vulnerable of them all. And they were all in an extremely vulnerable position to begin with.

The fear and uncertainty effectively replaced any trace of arousal he might’ve had. Sleep claimed him eventually, but it was a restless sleep. 

_He’d left Judith at the prison and had to go find her in the ruins, but he was locked in the train car alone and unable to go find her. Suddenly, Carl was in there too and those men came for him, snatching him from his arms and closing the door again, locking him in darkness._

“Carl!” Rick yelped, startling himself awake. He sat up in an instant and grabbed his gun, aiming it at the dark then sighed in relief as he realized where he was. 

It was only a dream. 

Taking a few deep breaths, the leader calmed down considerably and became more and more aware of his physical state. He was painfully hard and sweating profusely, and even the slightest movement sent jolts of pleasure to his crotch. There was also that nerve-racking tingling deep within him, as if his bundle of nerves desperately needed to be scratched. 

Someone’s footsteps approaching his room attracted his attention. 

Worrying it’d be Abraham; the omega sat still and held his breath. If the alpha came at him now as he did out there, Rick wouldn’t be able to deny him. Just the thought of him was getting him harder and his thoughts cloudier. 

“Damn it,” he hissed, cursing his condition. He’d never had such consecutive heats before and he could feel himself growing physically and mentally weaker. His body spent valuable energy during a heat and sweated twice as much, so he needed more of their limited resources. And there was that hideous call within him to surrender to the alphas, even between heats, as if his own mind wanted to give up. 

He was losing control.

There was a knock on the door. Rick sighed and approached it cautiously, leaning his forehead against it instead of opening it.

“I said I’d come to you,” he grunted, but got no answer, just more knocking.

Rick grunted and opened the door. It wasn’t Abraham. 

“Dar—" He never got to finish for the hunter fiercely attacked his mouth the minute the door opened, cutting him off and forcing the omega to take a few steps back with the urgency of the kiss.

The archer kicked the door closed and Rick moaned against the soft lips as a hand palmed his erection insistently while the other ran its fingers along the cleft of his ass, adding pressure against the back of his jeans to feel him deeper.

“Shit, I need you,” he dared to say when Daryl’s mouth traveled south to suck on the skin of his neck; too needy to care just how needy he sounded. “Just _you_.” 

Closing his eyes, he let out a shaky breath when the hunter’s arms wrapped around him. He then brought his hands up to grip Daryl’s leather vest and leaned closer to rest his forehead against the broad chest, inhaling the alpha’s scent deeply and letting it cloud his senses. 

Everything was okay when they were together. He was safe in Daryl’s arms. They’d be okay as long as Daryl was with them.

The alpha nuzzled his neck, sniffing him up all the way to his bearded chin until lips found his fuller ones and kissed them deeply. Rick moaned against the kiss, opening up to allow full entrance to his mouth. Daryl’s tongue plunged in and claimed every corner of its inside, greedily exploring and tasting.

Their intentions escalated quickly as the kiss grew in urgency and their touches in boldness. Impatient hands undid Rick’s belt then quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Rick groaned as his erection was freed of its confinement. His jeans were soon pooled around his ankles as Daryl yanked them down hastily, grunting huskily in the process. 

He was so quiet.

Closing his eyes to enjoy the alpha’s closeness, Rick let the hunter take over and push him toward the bed until the back of his legs collided with it and he fell backwards on top of it.

The alpha let out a low growl as he jumped on top of him and kneeled between his spread legs. 

Rick moaned when Daryl’s greedy mouth started licking, nuzzling and sucking on the flesh of his neck mercilessly while his hands traveled up and down the length of his body, touching the omega everywhere, all the while growling and huffing like a predator devouring their prey.

“Daryl,” he panted against the alpha’s ear as he tucked his hand between their bodies to wrap it around Daryl’s thick, hot member; his hole dripping with anticipation and his legs parting even further in welcome. “Need you, Daryl.”

The alpha huffed and began thrusting into his fisted hand while biting the spot between shoulder and neck, making Rick yelp and tighten his grip around the shaft.

Suddenly, Daryl stilled his thrusts and sat up, looking down at Rick with lust-filled eyes. The leader loosened his hold on the hunter’s erection and looked back at him with mild concern. 

“Turn around,” the alpha grunted, voice thick with want. 

The omega nodded and complied eagerly, desperate for Daryl; for his alpha.

The hunter’s hands gripped his hips possessively and lifted them to bring his bottom flush against his hard cock. Rick moaned in response, and covering one strong hand with his, he began rocking his hips, pushing up his bare ass against the alpha’s clothed crotch. 

Daryl gruffed and let him go for a moment to pull himself out of his pants. Wasting no time, he spread the omega’s cheeks apart and lined the blunt head of his cock with the quivering hole. 

Rick slumped forward and relaxed his muscles as the thick member breached him, slowly sliding its generous girth inside his channel inch by inch. He pushed his hips back to take more in, craving to be fully stuffed. 

Daryl bottomed out soon enough and after staying still for a moment, he set a hard, steady pace, relentlessly hammering that sensitive spot inside him and making Rick moan loudly against the pillow, so loud he had to bury his face against it to stifle the sounds each thrust ripped out of his throat.

When he came, Rick clenched down on the shaft inside him, milking it dry. He then reached behind him and pressed his sweaty palm against the small of the archer’s back to keep him from going anywhere.

“Stay in,” he panted, twisting his upper body to look the alpha in the eyes. 

Daryl pressed is hot mouth against his and softly nipped at his bottom lip, making the omega shiver with delight. “Ya bet.”

———————————————————

They both woke up with a startle. 

Being trained his whole life to do so; Daryl came to his senses immediately after waking up so he had enough presence of mind to know he couldn’t move just yet. Rick did not. He just jumped awake and went for his gun, without actually understanding what was happening. Daryl had to grab him by the hips to prevent some serious damage to them both.

“Let me go!” Rick huffed, struggling under his hands for a second before coming to his senses. 

“Can’t move yet,” Daryl grunted. 

Rick nodded and lowered his gun, relaxing his tense body as he understood that they were still tied to one another. “What was that?” he said and turned to look at Daryl in the eyes.

Daryl didn’t get to answer for there was a loud knock on their door just a second before it swung open and Abraham strutted in uninvited. 

“The hell is wrong with ya?!” Daryl grunted and grabbed his discarded vest to protect Rick’s modesty as the redhead’s eyes raked predatorily over the omega’s naked form. “Get out!” he hissed.

“No. _You_ get out! A herd is heading in this direction as we speak, enough of them to trap us in here and eat us all alive if we don’t fuck off this instant!”

“Shit,” Rick hissed and attempted to sit up again, shifting panicked eyes up at the standing alpha. “Is everyone else ready?”

“Everyone except you two. Hurry up!” Abraham reached for Rick’s arm and started to tug him up. Daryl slapped his hand away before he could yank the omega up.

“We will when ya get the fuck outta here,” he hissed dangerously. 

“You got thirty seconds,” Abraham said and stood upright, glaring at Daryl before turning to leave, not even bothering to close the door behind him as he left the room. 

“Prick,” he huffed.

“Daryl—”Rick turned to give him a worried glance.

“Easy,” he soothed, caressing the omega’s shoulder. “We gotta be careful.”

Rick nodded and scrunched up his eyes closed as Daryl used his hips for leverage to pull himself out. 

“Slowly,” Rick said nervously. 

“’Course,” he assured and slowly began to extract his still knotted shaft from the omega’s tight channel. It had subsided enough that he’d actually be able to pull it out, but it would still hurt.

“Shit,” the younger man hissed, holding tighter onto the headboard. 

Daryl stopped, caressing Rick’s flanks soothingly while cursing himself for knotting the omega when he knew they weren’t safe enough, even after everything that’d happened to them.

“They’re almost here!” Abraham called from outside, banging on the door again.

“Fucker,” he hissed, pulling out just a bit more. 

“Hurry,” Rick grunted.

It was painful, but he managed to get himself out eventually, cursing when he saw the small trace of blood mixed with his cum. Rick, however, didn’t show any sign of pain. He just stood up and began getting dressed hastily, barking at him to hurry up.

They barely made it out of the house and into the truck. There were at least thirty walkers approaching the house. Some of them had already met their end by Michonne’s katana. One of them got too close to scratch Rick but Daryl stabbed it with his knife in time. 

They got on the truck and Rick immediately went to his children to hug them. Abraham sat on the driver’s seat and drove them away, getting them all to safety.

The truck broke down a couple of hours later. It was starting to get dark by the time they found another vehicle so they decided to set up camp by the side of the road. 

Rick was in pain. He knew every gesture that man made and knew exactly what they meant. 

Daryl hadn’t planned last night to happen. He’d fought his rut as much as he could, but the minute he entered the house after Sasha took his shift, Rick’s scent flooded him, calling for him from down the hallway. 

He didn’t want to give Rick false hope, but his alpha instincts won over reason. 

“Rick,” he grunted, hesitantly approaching the younger man as he changed Judith’s diaper. 

“Yeah?” Rick grunted, offering a smile as he turned to face him. 

“Gonna head off for a bit,” he gruffed, “see what I can find.”

“’kay,” the leader said, looking up from his task. “Be careful, yeah?”

“Always am,” he shrugged. 

“I know,” Rick said as he resumed dressing up Judith then taking her in his arms he stood up, wincing slightly. “Anythin’ else?” the omega asked, cocking his head to the side and lifting his eyebrows.

Daryl looked down in shame. “m’sorry, man.”

Rick frowned. “For what?” 

“Fer hurting ya,” he grunted, vaguely pointing toward Rick’s bottom. 

Rick shrugged him off with a smile. “You were careful enough. I’m fine.”

“We can’t do that again, Rick,” he rasped, staring at the leader with intent. 

Rick nodded. “Not out here.”

Daryl was about to argue. Instead, he kept quiet and headed off.


	8. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I Hope you enjoy! :D 
> 
> Thanks for the support!!

Getting knotted by Daryl the night before effectively wore off his heat before it even fully started. It took some of the edge off and his stress diminished considerably. It was one thing less to worry about, and for that, Rick was grateful. 

When Daryl made it back to them, he was empty handed and in a visibly fouler mood than before he left. He propped down on the edge of camp next to an old, decaying tree, and dropped his crossbow by his feet with little care, quite unlike him. Rick made his way to him, carrying the plate he’d fixed him in his absence and sat down next to the downcast hunter, handing the plate over.

“No luck, huh?” he commented. Daryl just shrugged, feebly taking the offered plate and started to idly pick at the food, not really bringing anything to his mouth. Rick just watched the older man in silence for a moment then sighed. “It’ll get better,” he said. “For now we just eat and rest. Tomorrow; I’ll take Glenn, Michonne and Tyreese to check out Noah’s home. If it’s still there, it could be a place for us as well.” He paused and looked down at his dirty boots before continuing. “Do you wanna come?”

Daryl huffed. “It ain’t gon’ be there.” 

Rick opened his mouth to answer then closed it again. They sat there in silence for a moment until he spoke again.

“Whether it’s there or not, we have to do this. This is for Beth,” Rick said, placing a hand on the alpha’s knee, hoping to comfort the older man somehow. Daryl just scoffed so he withdrew his hand, nodding dejectedly. “Okay,” he grunted and stood up, leaving Daryl to himself. 

“You okay?” Tyreese asked worriedly as the omega approached him. 

He nodded. “I’m gonna take first watch. Get some sleep. You look tired.” 

The alpha hesitated but nodded anyway. “You need anything or get tired; you wake me up. I’ll replace you,” Ty offered. 

Rick nodded. “Thank you.”

Sitting down at the southern edge of camp, he wrapped his jacket tightly around his form and searched the alpha with his eyes. Daryl was sitting right across from him, still visibly upset, but at least he was eating. 

They looked at each other from across camp, while the last embers of the fire were still burning. They died down eventually and Daryl’s frame merged with the darkness behind him.

It pained him, how the alpha shied away from him and what they thought they could build together. But he should’ve known better. Last night happened only because of their needs. Daryl wouldn’t magically change his mind over one night together. He’d be selfish if he expected otherwise. 

 

Tyreese died the next day. He got bit. They cut his arm off but it was too late. There was nothing they could do. 

And the place, Noah’s home, it wasn’t there anymore, just like Daryl had said. 

Three days later, they barely had any supplies left. Even their water was running low and the streams were officially dry. All they had was a destination that seemed to be getting further away with every wretched step they took.

By nighttime, they still had no shelter. They’d walked all day and they were all exhausted and the only way they had to recover some of their strength was by sleeping as much as they could. 

Daryl hadn’t said a word to him since that night at the camp and had barely reacted to the news of Ty’s death. He seemed to be getting more withdrawn each passing day and it scared him. Every time the hunter left, fear settled in Rick’s heart, fear that the alpha wasn’t going to come back one of those times.

“Here,” he said, handing Judith’s formula to Carl to give it to her. 

Rick was desperate. Judith wouldn’t stop crying. She’d started crying since dusk and hadn’t stopped once. They couldn’t risk her crying out there in the open, not on the best circumstances, definitely not now, so Rick desperately tried to shush her in every way possible, even using the last remains of formula he’d been saving for when they truly had nothing else. But Judith would have none of it. 

“She’s not hungry,” Carl said, setting Judith’s bottle down.

The omega took her from his son’s embrace and held her against his chest. “Shush, sweetheart. Please, calm down,” he whispered against her ear as he rocked her in his arms, pacing around with nervous steps.

“Maybe she’s sick,” Carl suggested; worry deeply ingrained in his youthful features. 

“She’s not,” Rick huffed, almost angrily, his distress getting the better of him and he furtively placed a hand on her tiny brow to feel her temperature. It felt cool enough. “She’s fine.”

“Dad,” Carl said, looking down. “We can’t go on like this. If we don’t find a place soon, she’ll—“

“Carl!” he snapped. The teen barely flinched. “We’re gonna be fine.”

“Look around you, Dad,” Carl scolded, their roles reversed for a moment. Rick always felt that way when Carl called him out. “Things aren’t looking good for us.”

“I don’t need this,” Rick muttered, grabbed Judith’s bottle and stomped away from his son toward the center of camp where he sat down with his back against a tree and attempted giving Judith her formula again, angrily drying away the dampness gathering in the corner of his eyes. 

Carl approached him slowly and hunched down next to him. “I’m sorry,” he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not blaming you, Dad.” 

Rick curled up his upper lip as he let out a scoff. His fingers trembled as they held Judith’s bottle.

“I don’t blame you, Dad,” Carl repeated, as if he needed to clear it out. “And you’re right. We’re gonna be fine.”

The omega observed his son’s determination, finding comfort in it. He sighed, dropping his tense posture and ducking his head. “I’m sorry, son.”

“You don’t need to be,” Carl said. “Something’s gonna happen and we’re gonna be fine. Something always happens.”

Rick smiled softly and nodded jerkily. 

Just then, Judith shrieked louder than ever, breaking the moment.

“Damn it,” he huffed and stood up, throwing apologetic looks toward Michonne who was standing guard by the line of trees and kept throwing worried glances at him. Sasha was standing guard too, but she seemed unaffected by Judith’s cries. 

She seemed to be giving up, like Daryl.

 

 

—————————————————————

 

 

Lil Ass-kicker was having one hell of a day. Rick too. Daryl could see the tense muscles and creased brow from all the way there. What worried him though was how the omega’s resolve seemed to be cracking more and more each day. Daryl could see the increasing fear in those clear eyes. Rick feared for his daughter, and with good reason. 

As he looked around camp, the archer felt the heavy weight of guilt in the pit of his stomach once more; most seemed ready to jump off the cliff, but not Rick. Rick was at the edge, desperately trying to keep them all from jumping, hanging unto what little hope he had left with claws and teeth, while trying to keep his sanity intact. 

Rick needed his support and he'd been doing a lousy job at that lately.

“Shut her up!” Abraham snapped suddenly, breaking the archer’s train of thought, and after a good hour of throwing exasperated looks toward the leader and his daughter. “We’re fucked as it is, we don’t need a goddamned alarm to let our position known to every damn walker nearby.”

“Hey, watch yer mouth!” Daryl growled, throwing a deadly glare toward the redhead while making his way toward Rick, who was too stressed to even answer to Abraham’s snappy remark, and held his arms out to him. “Gimme here.”

Rick looked up at him with uncertainty for a moment before handing Judith over with extreme care. 

Daryl took her in his arms with just about the same amount of care and holding her against his chest, he started rubbing soothing circles in her back, making shushing sounds and rocking her gently from side to side. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Rick stood next to him. “I think she misses Tyreese.”

Daryl felt a pang of guilt hit his stomach. He should’ve been with them. Not that he’d been able to prevent Tyreese’ death, but still. He should’ve been there with Rick.

“Yer gonna be okay. Not gonna let anythin’ happen t’ya, darlin’,” he continued speaking to Judith in a hushed tone, and added, “or yer dad and brother. Promise.”

Unbelievably enough, those words seemed to do the trick. Judith’s cries softened until they died down completely and all she was left with was a combination of sniffs and hiccups. 

“You did it,” Rick smiled, caressing Judith’s hair and avoiding meeting the alpha’s eyes. 

“Nah,” he huffed, handing her back to her father’s protective arms. “She’s just tough.”

“Yeah,” Rick muttered, hugging Judith and kissing the top of her head. She dropped her head against her daddy’s shoulder and soon started to fall asleep out of pure exhaustion. “Thank you.”

“Hey,” he grunted, making Rick finally look at him. “She gon’ be okay. Like ya said. S’ gonna rain sooner or later.”

And it rained indeed. It was as if letting himself feel it, like Carol had told him to do, made the rain break lose— and the storm.

They took refuge at an abandoned barn in the middle of the woods. It wasn’t the best and the whole place stunk of horseshit, but it was a refuge. And they had water now. 

Things seemed to be starting to look up.

As they sat around the fire, Daryl’s thoughts kept leading him back to Beth. What she’d meant to him. What she’d stood up for—her hope. How even when they’d lost everything after the prison, all the people they loved, she still wouldn’t give up. Even after he was a jerk to her she gave him strength and forced him to get up and get going.

He thought—damn— he was certain Rick was dead. He saw him get shot. Saw those people barging in with their tank, hiding behind it, holding up their weapons. It was impossible the omega had survived. And yet he did. Not only that. He found him again. So maybe hope wasn’t such a nonsensical thing to hold on to after all. It kept them going. It brought them together. Even if at times it felt like everything was lost, there was always enough left in them to pick themselves up and carry on trying a bit longer. 

They had each other, as Rick had said. That was enough to feel hopeful. 

And they kept on holding as they pushed against the barn doors from the inside against the power of the wind and the herd of walkers threatening to tear it down. They weren’t giving up, none of them.

They all slept better that night. 

The next morning, Rick’s distress came back. The formula was gone and he desperately searched in one of the bags for something to give Judith. 

“Hey,” he said, placing a hand on Rick’s tense back. “Ya okay?”

“No,” the omega said plainly, which struck him unprepared. Rick never said he wasn’t okay. “This is all we got,” he said, holding up a handful of acorns. “I don’ even know if she can eat them.”

Daryl nipped at his lower lip as he stood there, weighed down by the inability to fix things for the omega. 

“Gon’ tune mah crossbow and head out,” he grunted, hoping that would comfort Rick in some way.

“Thank you,” said Rick, holding unto the archer’s forearm for a second, intently meeting his gaze before letting go.

He didn’t get to go out, though, for Sasha and Maggie brought in a stranger and they all dropped what they were doing, picking up their weapons and adopting threatening stances; the alphas unconsciously taking strategic positions to protect Rick if need arose.

The leader stood proudly in front of the man; an alpha no less, studying him carefully. 

Daryl kept himself behind the stranger, ready to attack if the man—Aaron—so much as attempted approaching Rick. And he did attempt it, wanting to shake the omega’s hand, getting him —and the rest of the alphas in their group— all riled up. They wouldn’t let that man take one step closer to their omega unless they were certain he wasn’t a threat. But Rick did approach him, right in the middle of the man’s speech; the omega crossed the distance between him and the stranger and punched the living lights out of him.

After making sure the man’s wrists were securely tied behind his back, he went out to cover the area around the barn. They could get ambushed. Those people had been following them for who knew how long without their knowledge. He understood Rick’s reaction. After everything they’d gone through, it was only logical. But something told him this man wasn’t half bad. And Michonne was right. They needed to find out about this place. They couldn’t possibly stay out there another week. Rick knew this better than anyone, but he was scared for his family, that much was evident.

It was Michonne’s decision to go with Aaron. Rick was still struggling with the idea, but he couldn’t go against her. So they set out in the middle of the night.

Aaron had been right about route 23. It was infested with walkers, but they made it out and Rick came back to him unscathed. He’d been about to go looking for them when they arrived to the supply room where they’d taken Aaron’s hurt omega.

It was decided they’d resume their journey the next day. They already had the location of the community so there was no reason not to trust Aaron and his partner. Everything Aaron had said had turned out to be true, but Rick was still struggling.

Daryl approached the quiet man where he sat separated from the rest wearing a vacant look in his eyes. Rick acknowledged his presence only when he said his name, even if he was standing right next to him. 

Troubled blue eyes looked up to meet his. 

“Ya okay?”

The omega broke eye contact and lowered his gaze, speaking in a strained whisper. “Think this is the right choice?”

“Don’ know,” he said honestly. “All I know is we can’t keep bein’ out here.”

Rick nodded, pursing his lips. “I keep thinking…what if this is like the last time?”

“Same,” Daryl grunted and sat down next to the omega, “But we gotta find out.”

“We do,” Rick said. “Carl and Judith, if anythin’ happens to them...”

“Hey,” Daryl huffed, nudging Rick’s side with his elbow. “We’ll get through this t’gether. N’ I promise ya, I ain’t lettin' nothin’ happen t’yer kids. And ya won’t either. They’d be stupid if they think they can try t’ harm an omega’s kids n’ make it out alive,” he joked, although he was very serious. He’d witnessed firsthand just how dangerous Rick could be when his kids’ safety was at stake.

Rick’s lip curved up ever so slightly in a tiny smile. 

“This could be the place we talked ‘bout.”

“Yeah,” the leader nodded, “it could.”

Daryl nodded toward the room Aaron and his partner where at. “Aaron n’ Eric, they seem okay t’ me.”

“Yeah?”

“They’re like us,” Daryl shrugged. 

Rick’s eyebrows perked up. “How so?”

Daryl shrugged awkwardly and peeked at Rick through his bangs. “They love each other,” he grunted and took Rick’s hand in his. The omega’s fingers tightened around his hand and gave the alpha a hopeful look. “Plus, if they’re t’gether, ’s gotta mean this place’s safe enough fer ‘em t’ feel they can.”

“You mean that?” the younger man rasped.

“Hell, yeah,” Daryl said and pointed at Rick’s beard. “And they got razors too. Ya gotta shave that shit ya got growin’ there. Can’ see yer gorgeous mouth no more. ‘Miss it.”

Rick chuckled and gifted Daryl one of his bright smiles.

“C’mere,” he said and lifting his hand toward the back of Rick’s head, he threaded his fingers through the matted curls and with a slight bit of pressure, to which the omega held no resistance, he brought the younger man closer till their lips met. 

It was a short, tongue-less kiss, but it meant something. It meant hope.


	9. Moving forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Finally! Sorry for the delay. Hope you like it :D
> 
> Unbetad. Sorry for the mistakes.

The ride there was uneventful, except for a stop due to RV battery exchange. Other than that, things ran smoothly. Even when they got there, in spite of his fears, walking past those gates was easier than he’d anticipated. 

Deanna was a smart woman, calculating but Kind—maybe too kind. A trustworthy leader no doubt, but she didn’t really understand the world they were living in.

Those walls, they were strong. They sure could keep the walkers out, but would they keep people out?

After the interviews, Aaron showed them to the houses. _Their_ houses, with running water and all.

Rick took his time in the shower. All that time out there without proper rest, topped with the stress, lack of food and his out of control heats had taken a toll on his body and the hot water did wonders to soothe his tired muscles. He washed every part of his body thoroughly, scrubbing until his skin was pink and every trace of dirt had been rinsed off. 

Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed one of the pristine white, impossibly fluffy towels someone had been kind enough to leave there for their use, and wrapped it around his body. Patting the dampness from his flushed skin with it, he caught sight of the razor and scissors sitting innocently on the wash basin. 

Recalling Daryl’s words from last night, Rick got busy getting rid of all the hair in his face, smiling to himself when he was done. Daryl would be pleased.

There was a knock on the door so he hurried back on his pants and stepped out of the bathroom, walking down the stairs and approaching the kitchen door with hesitant steps. A woman was standing on the other side holding a basket. Rick sized her up briefly. She didn’t seem to pose a threat so he opened the door. 

He didn’t notice the archer watching their exchange, until Jessie tried to hand him the basket with supplies. Daryl barged in to cut in front of him, blocking the way with his wide frame and took the basket from her. Grunting a short _thanks_ , he practically slammed the door on her face. 

It happened too fast.

“Daryl!” he hissed, once able to react, scolding the alpha for his rudeness, but when he moved around him to apologize she was already walking away. He turned to throw Daryl a reproaching glare. “What the hell was that?”

“Da hell ya think yer doin’ openin’ the door t’ strangers without a shirt on? Counted at least ten alphas already,” the archer almost growled.

He frowned. “She’s not an alpha.”

Daryl huffed. “Didn’ stop her from gawkin’ at ya.”

Rick tried to maintain the scowl, but an unwilling smile formed on his lips at the intense glare the alpha had on. “Are you jealous of her?”

“Nah,” Daryl scoffed, “just bein’ cautious.”

“Right, _cautious_ ,” he teased with a smirk. 

“Piss off,” Daryl mumbled bashfully and practically tossed the basket onto the kitchen counter before moving to stand right in front of him, running dark blue eyes over his naked torso. Rick grew self conscious all of a sudden; even more so when Daryl’s breathing roughened and his eyes fixed on his face. The omega had to admit he felt rather naked without the beard. He’d gotten used to the thing.

Licking his lips, he unconsciously attracted Daryl’s gaze to them. The hunter took a step closer until they were so close the alpha’s thick scent clouded his senses. All of a sudden, warm lips pressed against his and strong, possessive hands wrapped around his waist.

Rick hungrily parted his lips to give full entrance to Daryl’s plundering tongue, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders and bringing the alpha closer. Closing his eyes, he let himself get completely immersed in the moment. He moaned against the kiss as Daryl’s strong hands trailed over every expanse of uncovered skin, squeezing here and there, no doubt leaving angry red marks all over his pale flesh. 

"Missed yer mouth," the hunter gruffed, licking his bottom lip then sucking it between his lips to make a point.

The mouth kissing him left his lips and began lavishing the path down to his neck with wet, open mouthed kisses. 

“Ya smell like soap,” the hunter gruffed in between kisses across his shoulder. “Like yer smell better.”

Rick snorted and pulled away from the greedy mouth. “You can’t possibly mean that.”

Daryl pulled away too and shrugged. 

Rick chuckled, shaking his head. Only Daryl would say something like that. He’d been sure he smelled something awful, but then again, he did also enjoy Daryl’s smell as it was.

They kissed again, but it was short-lived. Carl called him from the living room and Rick hastily pulled away from the archer, breaking the kiss. “Kitchen,” he informed, guiltily wiping the excess of saliva from his mouth. Daryl smirked at the action.

Carl walked into the kitchen; his steps turning hesitant as he spotted them and his eyes narrowing down as he eyed his dad. “Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

“Same thing ’m askin’,” Daryl grunted, crossing his arms over his chest and adopting a scolding stance. 

“I just—” Rick paused to look at Daryl, then back at his son and then down at the floor; his mouth curling up in an amused smile at having to explain himself to his teenage son. Daryl certainly wasn’t helping. “There was a knock on the door while I was in the bathroom,” he explained, looking back up. “Didn’t have time to get dressed.”

“What if it was an alpha?” Carl frowned. “We don’t know these people, dad.”

Rick opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out. He sighed in defeat instead. There were some clear signs showing that his son was going to present as an alpha. Calling him out and being overprotective was the latest and most clear sign of it. Pretty soon, he’d have Carl fussing over him just as much as Daryl did. And he really didn’t need another alpha fussing over him.

“Listen t’ yer kid. He got more sense n’ ya,” the alpha teased and made his way over to the fridge to inspect its contents. “There’s actual food in ‘ere,” Daryl said as he opened it, sounding marginally surprised.

“Yeah, Aaron said they stashed them just for us. When we’re settled in, we have to take what we need from the pantry like everyone else.”

Daryl opened the freezer to take a peek inside. There was a pause followed by a loud gasp. 

“Yer shittin’ me.”

“What?” Rick said and moved closer to peer inside the fridge over the older man’s shoulder.

“We got chocolate,” Daryl huffed in bewilderment. 

“No way,” Carl said, mirroring the hunter’s childish enthusiasm and stepped closer as Daryl took the bar out and set it on the counter.

“Want sum’?” the alpha asked while looking straight at Rick.

“Well…yeah,” he puffed at the obvious question. He _loved_ chocolate and Daryl knew it.

“Too bad,” Daryl mumbled after taking the tin foil off, breaking a piece and bringing it to his mouth, “ya can’t h’ve any without yer shirt on.”

He scoffed, eyeing the bar being passed from Daryl’s to Carl’s hands. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Those are the rules,” Carl added with mirth in his tone and brought a rather large piece into his mouth. 

Rick just stared at them as they munched happily on the chocolate, completely ignoring him and making humming noises. He sighed in defeat for the second time that day. “Alright, but save me some.”

“Can’ promise nothin’” Daryl grumbled around a mouthful. 

Pointing a finger at Daryl, but speaking to his son, he warned, “don’t let him eat the whole thing,” then hurried out of there toward the bathroom upstairs where he’d left his clean shirt. 

When Rick came back, Daryl was noisily licking his fingers with that ‘I don’t give a shit’ attitude of his. Carl was washing his hands. The chocolate bar was nowhere to be seen.

“You didn’t save me a piece?” Rick asked with honest surprise. They would’ve surely left him some...right? When Daryl didn’t answer, he looked at his son. “Carl?”

“Hey, don’t look at me. I tried,” the teen said lifting his palms and swiftly headed out. 

He didn’t blame the teen. He would’ve probably given him his share—or part of it— anyway, but Daryl was a whole different business. Rick’s gaze settled back on the hunter as he quietly waited for an explanation, but the alpha seemed much more interested in licking his fingers than giving one. 

Once done, he leaned back against the counter and gave him an up and down look. “C’mere,” Daryl said, reaching out for his hand and gently pulling him closer. 

“No,” he grunted, putting up some resistance and a set on pout. The alpha won the battle and soon had his hands securely clasped behind the omega’s back, keeping him snug against his front while studying him closely.

“Hey,” the hunter huffed when Rick refused to meet his gaze, wrapping his hands around the omega's waist to give it a small squeeze and shake him slightly.

“What?” he feebly muttered, still avoiding Daryl’s gaze.

“Close yer eyes.”

“No,” the omega grunted, flicking his eyes up with annoyance as he finally metthe alpha’s darker ones.

“C’mon,” Daryl whispered, giving his waist another squeeze.

Sighing, Rick closed his eyes and softly shook his head in disapproval, not in the mood for games for he felt deeply betrayed. But on the other hand, he really enjoyed the alpha’s loving attention. 

It’d been a while since they’d acted so… _domestic_ … if they’d ever done that.

He smelled it before it was pressed against his lips and a smile curved his mouth upward. Parting his lips, he stuck out the tip of his tongue to taste the chocolate.

“Keep ‘em closed,” gruffed the alpha and Rick did as told, parting his mouth further when the piece of chocolate was pushed in all the way, along with two of Daryl’s fingers. He licked them briefly then wrapped his lips around them, the action followed by a husky, _Jesus_.

He rolled his tongue around the sweet and slightly bitter chocolate, moaning as it melted in his mouth. The omega opened his eyes and smiled when Daryl planted a short kiss on his lips.

“Never thought I’d eat this again,” he said, licking his lips, “not just from a candy bar, but actual chocolate.”

Daryl had a fixed stare in his mouth while his hands slowly began sliding south to cup his ass cheeks and when he spoke his voice was thick with desire. “Ya didn’ think I wouldn’t save ya sum’, did ya? Saved ya the second largest piece, in fact. Carl ate the other.”

“I did for a moment,” he bashfully confessed. 

Daryl just snorted. “Ya know better n’ that.”

“I do.” Rick nodded as he leaned further against the alpha. “Thank you,” he said and delved in to kiss the older man’s soft lips shortly. Daryl squeezed his cheeks and pulled him up a bit, deepening the kiss.

“There’s another bar in the fridge, by the way, but we should leave that one fer the rest,” the alpha informed when they parted for air.

“Yeah, we probably should,” he sighed.

“That pantry tho… they probably got more if they’re just givin’ it away.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea stealing from them at first arrival,” Rick smiled, burying his fingers in Daryl’s soft locks at the nape of his head.

The older man shrugged. “I’ll wait a day or two.”

Rick chuckled. “I don’t want you getting into trouble over chocolate.

“Ain’t no trouble,” Daryl huffed, tightening his hold around him and bringing him closer. “Anythin’ fer my omega.”

 _My_ omega. 

Rick knew he should probably insist harder in telling the archer not to steal from the pantry, but with the way he said those two words, marked with so much intensity and possessiveness, he forgot everything else.

That night, they all spent it together in one house. They were all reluctant to let their guard drop entirely, even if the place seemed safe. With the whole deal about having no guns around, no substantial guarding shifts and no actual security, it was better to be cautious. 

Judith seemed alright to his great relief. He’d given her a bottle of formula and was now rocking her in his arms to get her to fall asleep, locking gazes with Daryl— sitting next to her crib— from time to time and smiling to himself as he recalled what the alpha had said last night. 

Maybe they would become mates after all.

Abraham approaching him broke his hopeful musings. “Can we talk?” he said and Rick stole a brief glance in Daryl’s direction. Those dark eyes were glaring daggers at the redheaded alpha. 

“Sure,” he nodded, turning his attention back to Abraham and nodding down to his daughter. “Just let me put her on her crib.”

As he approached the crib to carefully set Judith on it, Daryl leaned closer and gave him a pointed look. 

He offered a tiny smile. “I’ll just talk to him.”

Daryl nodded and shifted his gaze down to Judith. Rick stood up and followed Abraham out into the porch. 

“Yeah?” he asked, intentionally crossing his arms over his chest so it’d be clear he wanted some distance between them. Abraham was sharp, so he caught right on the gesture.

“Oh, you break my heart,” the redhead said, giving Rick a pained grin.

The omega licked his lips and looked down. “Abraham—”

“Nah, don’t say it. I can see you two, smiling like fools and doing dovey-eyes at each other in there.”

“Sorry,” he said, not quite sure why he felt the need to apologize. 

“No need. But here’s the thing,” Abraham said, stepping slightly closer to Rick. The omega had to look up to meet the strong gaze. “I want you, Rick. I want you every damn second of these rotting-dead-infested days. But I _am_ gonna step aside, within my powers, that is. You know how it is. Most times it’s easier to go along with our instincts than listening to reason.”

The omega frowned. “What’re you sayin’ then?”

“If yer in heat and Daryl’s not around to step up and be your alpha—I’ll do my best— but I can’t promise I won’t try to get inside yer pants.”

Rick took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Well, you’re gonna have to do better than your best. I’m done sharing myself around. Daryl and I are gonna be mates.”

“He told you that?”

He hesitated, but nodded. “He hinted it.”

Abraham smirked. “Well, let me know how that works out.”

With that, the alpha went back inside, leaving Rick alone with his doubts. Although it was true Daryl had hinted it, they hadn’t even remotely approached the subject properly and it was possible that he was getting ahead of things.

Not a minute later, Daryl stepped outside and crossed his arms across his chest, tucking his hands under his arm pits. Rick smirked slightly. He looked like a bat when he did that. 

“What’d he wanted?” 

Rick sighed. “Before I answer, I need to be sure of something.”

Daryl let his arms drop, and softening his stance, he nodded shortly.

Taking an encouraging breath, the omega spoke softly while staring down at his boots with interest. “Is us becoming mates a possibility again?”

The alpha didn’t immediately answer, so he lifted wary eyes to meet those dark blue ones. They were locked on him, and after a moment, Daryl nodded. 

“Definitely.”

Smiling with relief, Rick looked down again and then glanced back up. “Then it’s a good thing Abraham is stepping aside.”

“He said that?” Daryl grunted.

Rick nodded hesitantly. “Along those lines,” he said, keeping the rest of their exchange to himself. 

The archer narrowed his eyes for a moment, clearly not fully believing him, but nodded anyway. 

 

It’d been a hell of a long day, so they were all eager to lay down for some much needed rest. Rick as well, so he put down a sleeping mat for himself by Carl’s feet and covered himself with his coat. 

He’d noticed Daryl stepping out at some point. The alpha probably wanted to stand watch.

Maybe an hour he was lying there awake, unable to even close his eyes, so grabbing his jacket, he quietly stepped outside. Daryl wasn’t there so he zipped his jacket up and went for a walk.

It was quiet, peaceful. Alexandria was a small haven where the horrors from outside could be ignored for a moment or two; forgotten even, reason why the people there seemed to have no clue on how things needed to be done. They wouldn’t let that happen to them.

“You’re Rick.”

He stopped on his tracks and looked up at the source of the voice coming from the porch in the house to his left. He could smell the alpha’s disdain all the way down to the street.

“Yeah,” he grunted in response. 

“My wife stopped by your house today.”

“Yeah.”

“Welcome to Alexandria.”

Resuming his walk, he made his way back to the house. Daryl was waiting on the porch.

“Da hell were ya?” the alpha gruffed. “I go to the back to take a piss n’ ya run off first chance ya get?”

Rick gave him a scornful smirk at the half-jest and walked up the steps to lean on the railing next to the hunter. “Couldn’t sleep,” he grunted, resting his full weight on his elbows. “These people need a better safety strategy. The streets are deserted.”

Daryl looked at him, studying him for a moment before looking back out into the street. 

Rick felt the alpha’s edgy attitude. Daryl wanted to let something out and that something was something he didn’t want to hear, most likely. But he sighed and nudged Daryl with his shoulder. 

“Okay, what is it?”

Daryl fidgeted with his fingers and let out a drawn out grunt. “Rick, ya gotta be more careful. Carl’s right. We don’t know these assholes. Ya can’t just go off into the night on yer own unarmed. Da hell were ya thinkin’?”

So it wasn’t even a half-jest. He was dead on serious.

“I can handle my own, Daryl,” he sighed, “especially with these people. They barely seem to know what they’re doin’.”

“Still, don’t want ya takin’ dumb risks,” the older man argued.

“I have my knife,” he muttered and Daryl sagged.

“Can never win with ya, can I?” 

He smirked. “Thought you already knew.”

“C’mere, ya stubborn sum’bitch,” Daryl said grabbing his jacket and pulling him closer.

They kissed softly at first, but the kiss grew in need and intensity as their touches grew bolder. With Daryl’s warm hands on the small of his back and that hot mouth on his neck it was impossible not to moan loudly, as impossible as trying to ignore the alpha’s obvious erection against his. Rick moaned louder when Daryl thrust his hips forward, pushing his hard-on against his own. He wanted more, but not there where anyone could hear or see them.

Cracking his eyes open, he looked at the empty house next door.


	10. Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!! Yay!! I'm so sorry for the delay, but editing this chapter was a bitch. Still, hope that you enjoy it. :D 
> 
> Thanks for all the support!!

***

They quietly made their way to the empty house. Rick kept hushing him whenever he breathed too hard or the wooden floor creaked under his weight. He just scoffed and moved his flashlight around the living room, moving around the leader to walk ahead and check the whole first floor himself; the need to clear a space from possible threats ingrained in his instincts, even if there was no actual need for it.

“Oh, shit,” Rick hissed from behind as he tripped on the rug.

“Ya ‘kay?” he said, turning around to point his flashlight at Rick’s crouched form.

The leader just snorted and got back up. “Fine, just… shush!”

Daryl scoffed again and spoke louder. “Tha hell’s gonna hear us?”

“Someone,” Rick whispered, “anyone.”

“Don’ give a shit,” he muttered, reaching out to grab the omega’s coat and haul him back against his chest, securing his arms around his waist, “just wanna be inside ya,” he grunted next to the leader’s ear, pressing his hard cock against that taut lil’ ass. The younger man responded by arching his back and pushing said ass against Daryl’s crotch, drawing out a low growl of pleasure from him at the keen display.

“Bedroom,” Rick huffed, pointing with his hand down the hallway. The hunter followed the hand with his flashlight and started walking toward it, forcing the omega to do the same. 

It wasn’t an easy task, walking like that, pressed against each other for Daryl wouldn’t let go of Rick, but they made it there without a scratch. 

The room was small as was the bed, but they couldn’t care less. They’d managed with far less on the road.

“We need to be back by three,” Rick informed in a low, husky voice, “Judith wakes up around that time. Need to be there to stop her from wakin’ everybody up. They deserve a good night’s rest.”

Daryl grunted in disappointment, nuzzling the delicious smelling neck. “Wanted t’ knot ya.”

“Maybe t’morrow,” Rick huffed, pushing his ass back with renewed intent.

“Shit,” he hissed and grabbing handfuls of his coat, he turned the omega around so he could capture that sweet mouth with his own and plunder it with his voracious tongue. He wanted to taste Rick, devour him. Mark that luscious mouth as his and his alone, banning any other who’d dare to have a taste of his omega ever again. 

The leader moaned into his mouth; arms circling his middle and bringing him closer so their hard shafts clashed together. The archer grunted, catching Rick’s fleshy bottom lip between his teeth and sucking it into his mouth, gently nipping on it as he let it slide out with a wet, sinful sound. 

“Shit, Rick…I want ya so hard,” Daryl gruffed, and cupping the leader’s beautiful face in his hands, he pressed his lips against the plumper ones once again, and when they parted, he ran his thumb across the bottom one; his favorite. 

Having Rick so intoxicatingly close was absolute bliss. The feeling of their warm breaths mixing together, the way the leader would drop his dazed gaze onto his mouth just after a kiss, licking his lips with anticipation, like he couldn’t get enough; it was maddening.

Trailing his fingers down the stubbled jaw and soft neck, his hand found the zipper on the omega’s coat and slid it all the way down then tugged the garment off Rick’s shoulders in one go. Arms came up to latch around Daryl’s neck as soon as they were free of the coat sleeves.

“Daryl,” Rick panted against his mouth, lovingly threading his fingers through the archer’s locks. “Need you inside me.”

That simple request was like a gear shift and clothes were stripped off their bodies almost brutally as both men became desperate for skin on skin contact. Daryl ran his hands down the smooth back until they reached their goal and squeezed Rick’s ass cheeks apart, pulling him closer as the omega nipped and licked at his neck, sending multiple shivers of pleasure up and down his back.

Rick’s scent changed suddenly, becoming ripe and sweeter as his body called out for his alpha, not with the intensity from his heats of course, but enough to cloud the alpha’s senses and make him grow mad with want.

Daryl slid two fingers inside the slightly wet channel while his other hand spread the mounds of flesh apart to ease the way in. Rick wasn’t in heat so opening him up wasn’t for his own pleasure this time. 

A smirk tugged on his lips as the action made the omega gasp against his neck and push back on the digits inside him, desperate to be touched deeper.

“Fuck me,” Rick demanded and reached down to wrap his warm hand around the alpha’s thick member to make a point. 

Daryl moaned as pleasure pooled in his crotch and he started thrusting into the vice like grip around his shaft; aching to be buried deep inside Rick, right where it belonged.

Succulent lips found his and he ardently returned the kiss while working the omega open with skilled fingers; both men moaning and grunting against the other’s mouth as they gave each other pleasure with their hands.

“Stop,” he gritted out suddenly, breaking the kiss, and the grip around his cock eased off. He spread his fingers inside Rick one last time and slid them out slowly, to which the omega complained with a low grunt. 

“Lay down,” Daryl instructed.

“Don’t keep me waitin’,” the omega teased seductively as he lay down on his side and lazily started stroking his half hard cock while looking at him through heavily-lidded eyes. 

“Not a chance,” he huffed and crawled on top of Rick, making him lie flat on his back with his knees bent and feet flat on the mattress then, he sat back on his hunches and gently pushed the arched limbs apart, taking a moment to admire the scene beneath. “Shit, Rick. Ya should see yerself like this.”

“I’m more interested in seeing you,” Rick replied huskily.

Suddenly, the omega’s alluring scent reached his nostrils and Daryl practically growled, just a moment before delving down face first between the creamy thighs. He pushed the limbs further up, bending them against the leader’s chest as he buried his nose in between those supple mounds of flesh, using his hand to spread them further. 

Sticking his tongue out, the hunter began lapping at the pink pucker, dipping the tip into the hole with each lick, marveling at the rich, sweet taste of Rick’s essence before licking his way up to the tender spot behind the testicles.

“Fuck, Daryl, fuck…” Rick huffed from above, writhing while hugging his legs against his chest, opening himself further.

“Ya taste so good, baby,” he gruffed, momentarily parting his mouth from the delicious, clenching opening, then continued to lavish it with licks and kisses, burying his tongue deep inside the warm channel from time to time and drawing desperate little mewls from Rick’s gorgeous mouth. 

With one last hungry lick at the tight opening, he sat up on his hunches again to admire the view of the pleasure engulfed omega. It was breathtaking.

“Will you get in already?” Rick complained once he regained the ability to think straight. 

“s’ what I’ve been plannin’ all day long,” Daryl grunted and leaned in to deliver a short kiss on his lover’s mouth. 

“Please…” Rick groaned when they parted, cracking drowsy eyes open to give him a pleading look. “Hurry.”

“Hang on,” he huffed, adjusting his position between the parted thighs. “Gonna give yer greedy lil’ hole just what it wants.” 

The leader cracked a smile at that and nodded, licking his lips enticingly.

Lining up with the waiting entrance, Daryl thrust forward, sinking in steadily and slowly, using Rick’s hips to pull the younger man closer to his lap, letting out a loud moan as the tight channel sheathed him whole, greedily drawing him in. 

He stole a glance up at the leader when Rick arched his back and let out a low mewl; chest heaving and hands griping the bedcovers tightly as he was filled to the hilt in one fluid motion, looking absolutely stunning with his disheveled dark curls plastered against his sweaty brow and his beautiful red lips parted in a silent cry. Daryl panted and leaned forward to catch them in a bruising, hungry kiss while letting the omega adjust to his girth. 

When Rick was ready, the alpha took in a slow rhythm, pulling out slowly and letting the leader feel every inch of him, sliding out until only the broad head was inside and just as slowly, he slid back in. That rhythm lasted a good full minute, until Rick’s impatient nature got the best of him. 

“Faster…harder,” he huffed indignantly.

Daryl smirked as the pale thighs circling his waist tightened around him to make his point. And since the omega’s needs came forefront in his priorities list, he pulled out once again, but this time, he rammed back in with full force, grabbing the slim hips tightly and pulling the omega into his crotch at the same time with his thrusts. 

Rick moaned incoherently while squirming on the bed as the alpha fucked him into the mattress, drifting the fine line between conscious pleasure and absolute oblivion as the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him was mercilessly hammered on over and over again. 

At one point, Daryl was sure Rick was ready to come as his breathing became rugged and in short gasps, so he wrapped his fist around the base of his cock, preventing it from happening. 

“Daryl!” Rick groaned in protest and started moving his head from side to side and gripping the bedcovers tightly in his fists. “Wanna come. Make me come.”

“Not yet,” Daryl huffed and sped up his thrusts, feeling his own release drawing near. When it did, he shuddered from head to toe with its intensity and leaned forward to capture the leader’s swollen lips in a possessive kiss who moaned loudly into the alpha’s mouth as he was filled with hot cum. 

Although reluctantly, Daryl pulled away from the kiss and out from the delicious warmth surrounding him, not without the leader complaining of course, and shimmied down the trembling body, planting kisses on the sweaty skin covering chest and belly, and all the way down to the still hard member. Once there, he easily wrapped his mouth around it. 

Rick squirmed and mewled as Daryl began sucking him dry, sliding his mouth along the lean member to lick the slit on the tip, only to swallow it whole again while two of his fingers pushed their way back inside the—stuffed with cum— channel and began fucking the omega’s prostate in rhythm with his sucking. 

A sharp cry from Rick was his sole warning before his mouth got flooded with warm release. He swallowed every drop and letting the now limp member slide out of his mouth, the hunter moved further down to lick the clenching opening clean of his leaking cum. 

Once Rick was clean, Daryl pulled away, savoring the sweet aftertaste of their mixed releases with satisfaction and slid his way back up to Rick’s lips, kissing them with tender abandon, letting the omega enjoy their taste as well.

“Shit, Daryl…that was…fuck,” Rick panted incoherently when they parted, chest rising and falling as he struggled to get his breathing under control.

“It was,” he agreed and wrapped his arms around the leader’s back, pulling him snug against this chest. 

A few minutes later, the younger man’s breathing evened out. Daryl kissed his temple and lovingly looked down at the man in his arms.

He’d never told this to Rick, but from the very moment he first laid eyes on him, he knew he was done for. Sure, he’d pulled a knife at him after learning of Merle’s fate, but he did it more to show his anger than to actually hurt him. That’s what he kept telling himself, at least. Luckily, Shane was there for his _friend_ and stopped whatever it was his volatile past self was planning on doing with that knife. 

He was someone completely different back then and the main reason he’d changed for was Rick, hands down. He’d wanted to prove himself a worthy alpha for him from day one, even going through questionable measures to win the omega’s coveted attention. 

Carol called him out on it soon enough, thankfully. 

And _Shane_ …He felt rabidly jealous of the alpha back then for he seemed to have Rick’s entire attention, even more so than Lori. When she died, it was Shane’s arms the former deputy sought comfort in. It was no wonder, really, that they became mates. 

However, Shane wasn’t Daryl’s only rival, if there was a competition of any kind. 

The leader drew people toward him like moths to the flame; with his soft-spoken confidence and honest semblance. Not just alphas, but betas too. And both women and men alike. Daryl wasn’t even surprised when Rick became the leader. He assumed everyone was as enraptured by the small town cop as he was. Intelligent, kind, caring; Rick knew how to delegate tasks and keep people’s attention when he spoke, and most importantly, he was willing to fill in the role no one wanted to burden themselves with. But for all the confidence Rick showed, there was some underlying struggle deep within. He could see it with the way the omega would often look to his wife and best friend for guidance and approval, or the way his control cracked when faced with too stressful situations. 

Daryl felt the omega’s distress as if it were his own, so he offered his unconditional support whenever needed. And maybe that was what made Rick gravitate toward him eventually; seeking _his_ opinion, _his_ approval, _his_ support. The hunter even ended up replacing Shane while he was still alive, and still very much Rick’s mate. Shane didn’t take it too well.

“Hey,” the leader rasped suddenly, breaking his musings. “How long was I out?”

“’bout twenty minutes.”

“We should head back,” Rick grunted reluctantly and stretched in the archer’s arms, but made no move to get up. He turned his face to look out the window instead.

“Somethin’ wrong?” he asked after a moment of silence.

The omega sighed and turned his head to face him. “What do you think of this place?”

“s’ nice,” he shrugged. 

Rick nodded. “You think it’s the place we were lookin’ for?”

Daryl didn’t know what to make of Alexandria. Sure, the place was nice, more than nice. The houses they were given were ridiculously big, with their pristine white walls and shiny wooden floors, and their huge fridges stacked with food and sweets. Even the people seemed okay, but the archer couldn’t help feeling like he didn’t belong. 

Rick did, belong there that is, for the safe zone was exactly, if not better than what he’d wanted for the omega and his kids. He could keep them safe there.

“Think it depends on us,” Daryl replied and tightened his hold on the younger man. “But, yeah, it can.”

They shared a few more kisses before going back to the house. 

 

The next day, after breakfast, they met up with Carol outside the walls to discuss weapons. He didn’t get the need those two had for the undercover act; with their secret meetings and strategy planning. Why do it? The Alexandrians were harmless. He could take any of them with just his knife. Daryl kept those thoughts to himself, though, for he wholeheartedly agreed that Rick _should_ be carrying a gun. He would’ve prompted him to do so anyway after stealing it for him. Yeah, the people were harmless, but there were quite a few alphas around and Rick should have a weapon on him at all times.

“Gonna head out,” Daryl informed after walking them back to the gates. “Need the air.”

“Be careful pookie,” Carol said, throwing him a bright grin before walking through the gate. Daryl snorted and rolled his eyes at the tease.

“Need the air?” Rick asked somberly after studying him for a moment. “You don’t like it here?”

“It ain’t that,” he said, shrugging up his shoulder and holding on to his crossbow strap, “gotta get used t’ it at ma’ own pace. Plus someone’s gotta check the area. Get t’ know it.”

The leader nodded. “Be careful, yeah?”

“Will do,” he said and leaned forward to plant a short kiss on Rick’s soft lips. “See ya t’night.”

“Tonight?” Rick sighed in disappointment, tilting his head to the side. “How much air do you need?”

“Quite a bit.” 

A smirked grazed the leader’s lips. “Alright. Guess I’ll be waiting at the house.”

“Have dinner on the table fer me, ‘kay sweetheart?” he teased, sneaking his arms around the omega’s waist and bringing him closer.

Rick chuckled. “I’ll see to that.”

When the leader was safe inside the walls and the gates were closed, Daryl turned his back and took off.

***

Rick was nervous. He felt completely out of place and it didn’t help one bit that Carol and Carl slid in and acclimatized with the rest as soon as they crossed the doorway, so he was left on his own, in display and feeling like everyone was watching him.

Thankfully, he wasn’t left alone for too long for Deanna approached him to introduce him to her husband.

Much alike Deanna, Reg was a sensible man, and although there was a moment when Rick thought he’d be praised for his _remarkable_ achievements at leading the group _in spite_ of being an _omega_ , he was gladly mistaken. Reg honestly seemed to think highly of him, as Deanna did. They respected him. It was a great relief indeed, so much he even accepted a glass of Scotch from Reg. 

The burning liquid helped to loosen the knots in his stomach and the people there were considerate enough not to swarm him; offering tiny nods and smiles here and there whenever their eyes met, instead. Still, he ended up backing up into a corner and staying there for most of the evening, until Carol approached him to tell him Olivia was there and the pantry was left unattended. She sneaked out after that, leaving him alone once more. 

At least Carl seemed to be having fun.

“Rick, this is my husband, Pete,” Jessie greeted him and he stepped out of his hiding place to approach them. He smiled up at the tall alpha who greeted him with a smile and a tight handshake. The man seemed perfectly nice, but something about him irked him, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Maybe it was that condescending way of addressing him. 

Whatever it was, Rick didn’t like it.

“Good to meet you,” Pete said, letting go of his hand. “Wanted to thank you for taking on being our constable. If we keep growing at this rate, we’re gonna need even more.”

“Hope so,” he replied, narrowing his eyes. 

“Wanna come by my office next week? I can take a look at you,” Pete said, in a rather suggestive manner, flaring Rick’s alarms and he stared at the alpha warily. Was he really coming on to him in front of his wife?

“…and I probably should’ve said I was a doctor first,” Pete said after an awkward moment of silence. 

Rick couldn’t help but smirk at that, letting out a tiny sigh of relief. 

“I’m gonna get us a refill,” the man said and stepping closer to him, towering over him even, took the glass from his hand and left them.

Once alone, Rick couldn’t help but feel a blush creeping on him as he met Jessie’s gaze. “Hey, I’m sorry about the other day…”

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it,” Jessie smiled, brushing off his worries. “I understand it must be hard getting used to all this and trusting new people.”

“It is,” Rick said, smiling. 

“Daryl, is he?” she asked with a curious tone.

“Yeah, he’s my—” Stopping himself midsentence, he looked down and smiled bashfully. What was the end of that sentence, anyway?

“Your, huh?” She said, smiling knowingly.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

Pete came back with his refill and Jessie took her leave to join the rest. 

“So,” the alpha said after taking a rather large gulp of his drink. “How was it like for you out there?”

“How you mean?” he asked halfheartedly, looking down at his drink with interest. He knew exactly what Pete meant, but he was more than reluctant to chat about it with the alpha. 

“Being out there must’ve been hard on you,” said the alpha, a speck of derision in his tone, and took another gulp of the strong liquid.

“As an omega, you mean?” Rick said bluntly and brought the glass to his lips to take a short sip.

“Well…yeah,” Pete said, leaning closer and giving him this fascinated look that made him feel like he was being scrutinized in the name of science, as if he were some kind of rarity for surviving so long and for being able to lead a group of people with alphas among them, no less. 

“It was just as hard on all of us.”

Pete looked down on him with amusement. “I find that hard to believe. What about your heats? How did you handle those?” 

He threw the alpha a cold, unimpressed look and his knuckles turned white with how hard he was clutching his glass. What kind of a question was that? 

“What other way is there to handle them?” Rick scoffed.

“I meant… is one of these alphas your mate?” the man said, stepping a tad too close to him as he gestured toward the room, particularly toward where Abraham was standing. Rick noticed then that the redhead had been staring at them the whole time.

“That’s none of your business,” he huffed and looked out into the crowd, eyes desperately searching for the archer. He was probably not coming, but still.

“C’mon, Rick. I’m just asking as a doctor. It’d be wise to keep track of your heats and your sexual partners.”

“I keep track of them alright,” he hissed, but Pete didn’t seem to care for his warning tone. 

“You seem healthy enough; the alphas in your group must’ve taken good care of you. But being out there for so long couldn’t be good for you. Who knows what you had to swallow?” Pete said, finishing with a sleazy smile. 

“Excuse me,” he muttered lowly and approached Jessie who’d just picked Judith up and was making her way toward them. Rick took his daughter from her arms and thanked her as politely as he could manage in spite his anger, then meeting Carl’s gaze across the room, he nodded toward the door.

He’d had enough of that party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I ashamed that more than half of this chapter was pure smut? Hells no!


	11. We can't just survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!! Hope you guys enjoy. :D
> 
> Thank you for all the support!!! I love you all!
> 
> And again, remember this is unbetad and all mistakes are mine.

He’d been chasing horse tracks for most of the morning until well into the afternoon. 

Out there, he finally felt at ease. He was in his element in those woods and among danger, doing what he did best— Hunting. He’d gone out there to be on his own and discharge some of the tension building since they got there, so when he heard the footsteps following him it pissed him off something awful. 

Aaron was a good guy, Daryl knew, but he snapped at him anyway and accused him on following him, which wasn’t a problem in itself, more the fact that the younger alpha seemed to be studying his behavior, as if he were some sort of wild animal featured in those animal planet shows. 

The hunter felt like punching the recruiter right on the bruise Rick had left, but the guy was really a good guy. A tad annoying, but a good guy overall. And he seemed to be really interested in his hunting/tracking skills and ability to tell the difference between walkers and people just by sound of their footsteps, as well as the bad from the good. So he let him keep up with him and chat his ear off for miles. 

“Hope you’re settling in already,” Aaron said suddenly, breaking the heavy silence they’d fallen into on their way back, none eager to say anything after watching that horse getting swarmed by walkers because of them.

“Nah,” he shrugged, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground ahead. “Gonna take a while.”

“Rick seems settled in.”

Daryl turned to his right to give the recruiter a suspicious glance at the mention of the omega.

“I’ve seen you two,” Aaron smiled. “You seem tight.”

Humming, he turned his gaze back on the road ahead.

“Are you mates?” the younger alpha asked in a curious—non malicious— tone, so Daryl decided to give an honest answer.

“Nah,” he huffed. “Not yet.”

“Oh?” The recruiter said in surprise. “And what’re you waiting for, if I may ask?”

Giving Aaron a thoughtful look, the archer stopped walking, forcing the other alpha to do the same.

“Just waitin’” Daryl shrugged.

Aaron smiled and continued walking. Daryl followed.

“Eric and I…we know just how dangerous it can be…being out here. We face it every time we set out recruiting. We’ve had some bad experiences as well. Without laws and moral guidelines— without prisons—it’s easy for unscrupulous people to just take what they want. That’s how we decided it was best if I did the meet ups alone and have Eric wait it out in a safe place.”

Daryl glanced briefly at the alpha who’d fallen into heavy silence. He spoke again soon enough.

“I had to kill two people to keep Eric safe,” Aaron admitted. “And I don’t regret it. I’d do again… as many times as necessary.”

Nodding to himself, Daryl looked down, keeping silent. 

Aaron continued after a long sigh.

“But at the end of the day, we come home, we take a shower; make dinner, spend time together. Those moments are what make this all worth it.”

Daryl let the words sink in. It was a nice image indeed. 

“H’ve ya lost many people?” he grunted.

“All my family except Eric,” Aaron said. “I take you have as well.”

Daryl hummed. 

“I know it’s scary,” the recruiter spoke after a pause. “The mere thought of losing Eric is…” he sighed, “… _unbearable_. But that’s how life is now. Every time we come out here we risk it. It could end tomorrow, and if it were so, I’d be devastated. But I wouldn’t have regrets. We’ve taken advantage of every second we’ve had together.”

The hunter nodded again, nipping on his lower lip. The man had a point. 

“We can’t _just_ survive, Daryl. It’d be pointless otherwise.”

They walked the rest of the way back in complete silence. Aaron’s words kept circling in his head and he couldn’t help but wholeheartedly agree with them. They could die tomorrow and there was no guarantee he’d be able to protect Rick and his kids from every danger or enemy, but he did know one thing for certain. Rick had his heart in his unwavering grasp. Every moment, from the very day he met the omega, every second he kept breathing; every horrible experience, all the people they’d lost— even losing Merle had been worthwhile _because_ he still had Rick. 

He’d be an idiot if he let the sole reason of his existence go.

The house was empty when he stepped in. The one next door was as well so he figured everyone was at the welcoming party Aaron had mentioned. 

Battling with whether or not going, Daryl still took a shower, his first shower since the prison. Carol would be pleased. He hoped Rick would be as well. That and he wouldn’t be running the risk of getting hosed down in his sleep anymore. 

And he tried. He really tried, but standing outside and looking in at all the people chatting and drinking and pretending things were like they used to be, Daryl changed his mind. There was no way he’d feel welcome in there. The Alexandrians gave him enough wary looks it was. Entering a house full of them would only heighten his feelings that he didn’t belong.

On his way back to the house, Aaron stopped him and invited him over for pasta.

It was great, the pasta. And he got to see what life with Rick as mates could be. 

They were sickeningly romantic; Aaron and Eric, and they truly seemed to be taking advantage of their time together and enjoying each other; even with little things as setting up the table or washing the dishes. Not that Rick and him would end up washing dishes together while giving each other loving looks and tender caresses, but they could work something to the likes. They sort of had that in the prison, even if back then the idea of becoming mates was a mere fantasy in his mind; after he came back from a run and Rick was done farming for the day, they would sit down at the table, eat dinner, and spend the last hours of the day together. 

It’d be nice to have what Aaron and Eric had.

***

“Dad?” Carl asked as they walked down the steps to Deanna’s home. “What happened? You didn’t even say goodbye to Deanna.”

“I’ll apologize to her t’morrow,” Rick grunted. 

“Did something happen in there?” his son asked with concern. “I saw you talking to Ron’s dad.”

“Nothin’ happened,” he croaked, stealing a glance at the teen as he kept walking toward the house. 

“Hey, Rick!” 

Father and son stopped on their tracks and turned to the source of the voice. Pete. 

It wasn’t as much fear as worry he felt as the tall alpha approached them with unsteady steps, and it probably was merely a trace of it, but it was enough to flare up Carl’s brewing alpha instincts on the spot. 

“Carl, take your sister to the house. I’ll be right over,” he said, attempting to hand Judith over to his son. It didn’t work.

“No, dad,” Carl said with that characteristic determination in his voice, and glaring at Pete, he stepped in front of his dad protectively. “What do you want?” the teen sneered. 

“Is this your son?” Pete slurred slightly, drunkenly pointing his hand holding the glass down at Carl. “I missed him when he was at our house the other day.”

“What do you want with my dad?” his son demanded again, glaring up at the smirking man. Rick just sighed, not sensing any real threat from the tall alpha for the moment and placed a calming hand on his son’s drawn back shoulder.

“It’s late. We’re going home,” he said to Pete.

“Too bad,” said Pete and took a sip from his drink. “I was hoping we could talk more…get to know each other better. Be friends.”

Rick squinted as he searched in the alpha’s hazy gaze for any trace of sarcasm. He found none. Still, that was hardly ever going to happen but he humored the alpha with a fake smile and a nod. “Maybe some other time.”

“What’s goin’ on there?” A sharp, powerful voice spoke from Deanna’s porch. Rick sighed and rolled his eyes. _Great._

“Everythin’s fine,” he assured, but Ford wouldn’t take his word so he strutted toward them with heavy, commanding steps.

“Is this jerk bothering you?” the redhead demanded.

“No, he’s not. Go back to the party. We were going home early, is all.”

“Hey, relax, buddy. We were just getting to know each other,” Pete said with a dazed smile and put a hand on the redhead’s broad shoulder. Not a good move.

“I ain’t yer buddy,” Abraham hissed dangerously and angrily shoved the hand off. He then stepped in front of the omega to hide him from Pete with his bulk. “Let me walk you.” 

“Abraham,” he warned, “I got this.”

“Rick? Everything alright?” Michonne called from the porch now and Rick grunted in distress, pinching the flesh between his eyebrows. 

“Yes,” he called then looked up at Abraham. “We’ll be fine. Just take him back to the party,” he said, gesturing toward Pete. Turning on his heels, he placed his hand back on Carl’s shoulder to make him turn as well. “Let’s go.”

They walked in silence back to the house. 

Rick could feel the anger emanating from the teen and he was sure it would explode once the door was locked behind them.

“Are you gonna tell Daryl about this?” Carl snapped, just as Rick had predicted. 

“About what?” he said, readjusting Judith in his arms after closing the door.

“About _Pete_ ,” the teen said, saying the name with spite. “He came on to you.”

Rick sighed. “Carl, that wasn’t—”

“Are you gonna deny it?” the teen interrupted him.

“No one came on to me,” he said firmly. “Pete certainly didn’t.”

“He wants to get to know you better,” Carl practically hissed. “He wants you to be _friends_.”

“He’s married,” Rick reasoned.

“Jessie is a beta and you an omega. He’ll be drawn to you anyway.”

“Carl, I appreciate the concern, but I’m not having this conversation with my teenage son,” he argued, feeling mildly irritated that a part of him was telling him to stay put and listen to his son’s advice. 

Carl might be an alpha, but he was still his son and he was not going to get lectured by him. Not again. He’d let the teen get away with it way too many times already. 

“I still think you should tell Daryl,” Carl said after taking a deep, calming breath, his tone much less heated than a moment ago.

“I can take care of myself,” he said, smiling warmly at the teen; his frustration completely gone. He even joked a bit. “I’m a grown ass man, you know?”

Rick laughed internally at his words for they brought back those endless arguments he had with his parents— his father mostly— for them to let him stay out past eight, or to let him go on camping trips, and so many other things which would only happen if Shane was going with him. 

His parents always assumed he’d end up mating his childhood friend. They slept better thinking their omega son was going to be well taken care of by such a protective, respectable, hardworking and capable alpha like Shane. When he brought Lori over for dinner instead, all hell broke loose. 

The fight was worse when he told them he wanted to be a cop. They were devastated and wouldn’t let up. Shane had to vouch for him and promise his parents he’d always be there to keep their son safe while Rick sat there, biting his tongue not to snap and yell at them that he could take care of himself. 

Much like now with Carl. But he couldn’t be angry at his son. In fact, he was quite proud of him.

“Where is Daryl, anyway?” he asked, casually changing the subject while trying to mask the eagerness in his voice. “Did you see him at the party?”

“I don’t think he was there. If he was, he would’ve kicked Pete’s ass,” Carl joked. 

Rick attempted to give his son a scolding look, but couldn’t stop his mouth from curving up into a smirk.

“Did you get to eat anythin’?”

“No, I’m hungry,” Carl moaned.

“Let’s go see what’s in the kitchen, then,” he said. The teen nodded enthusiastically.

***

He made it back to the house with a purpose. Once there, he was met with a heartwarming sight that strengthened his resolve.

Rick and Carl were eating leftover stew out of one plate; chuckling and chatting lightheartedly while leaning against the kitchen counter. Lil’ Ass-kicker was sitting on top of it with her dad’s arm protectively wrapped around her while he fed her tiny spoonfuls of applesauce here and there.

“Havin’ sum’ quality family time while raidin’ the kitchen?” he teased, making his presence known. 

“You’re home,” Rick greeted with a bright smile and for a few seconds, his blue eyes raked over the archer’s form, making him feel slightly self conscious. It went away when Rick smiled even wider. “Hi,” the omega greeted again with a completely different tone.

“Need t’ talk t’ ya,” he grunted. 

Rick nodded, throwing him a concerned look. Daryl smirked and the concern dissolved immediately. 

The omega took Judith in his arms and off the counter then turned to his son. “Carl, could you clean up here?”

“Sure, dad,” the teen said, giving his dad a knowing smile.

“What is it?” Rick asked once inside the bedroom, after placing Judith down in her crib carefully.

Daryl said nothing; he just threw himself at Rick and wrapped his arms around him, bringing him impossibly close as he devoured the plump lips hungrily. 

The omega returned the desperate kiss eagerly, threading his fingers though Daryl’s hair and humming in approval. 

“You took a shower?” Rick observed, parting his mouth from the kiss just enough to utter the words.

“Yeah,” he grunted.

“Your hair is soft,” the omega said with a smile.

“Yeah,” Daryl huffed and caught the red lips again, tracing them with his teeth before kissing the hot mouth again. “Lookin’ fancy,” he teased between kisses as he traced the leader’s immaculate shirt with calloused fingers. 

“So do you,” Rick panted, and moaned and tugged at his clothes with clumsy fingers. 

Daryl broke the kiss and took the desperate hands in his, stepping slightly away to look into the omega’s lust-filled eyes.

“Let’s do it,” he rumbled, with no further explanation.

The omega looked at him with some confusion at first, but slowly his expression changed into realization…and a bit of doubt. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Rick asked carefully. 

“Never stopped wantin’ it, Rick,” Daryl gruffed. “s’ not that why I backed out. Ya know that.”

Rick nodded, looking down. Then his eyes flicked up and focused on his again. He smiled gleefully.

“Let’s mate.”

They were desperate, and horny, and a tad bit annoyed for they had to hold off until Michonne and Carol made it back so Rick could beg for one of them to look after Judith for the night. Carol smiled brightly at them, knowing exactly what they were on about. Michonne knew instantly as well, but instead of a smile, she gave Rick a grave look before stealing him away for a few minutes. 

“I’m so happy for you,” Carol said once they were alone, hugging him tightly. “I knew you’d come around.”

“Thanks,” Daryl said, smiling bashfully as they drew apart.

“You planned it good? Have everything you need?” Carol asked suddenly, catching him off guard. 

“I got me n’ ‘im, s’ all we need,” he shrugged.

“Are you sure? You’re gonna be up there a while,” She said, matter-of-factly. “He’s not in heat. You got enough lube? What about something to eat and drink to regain your strength and rehydrate?”

“Shit, yer right,” he said and hurried into the kitchen, stopping briefly to kiss Carol on the cheek. “Thanks.”

Opening the fridge with haste, Daryl took out four bottles of water, some leftover meat to make sandwiches with and that small, foil-wrapped bar he’d hidden in the back behind the frozen peas to give to Rick later. 

He was making the sandwiches when Carol joined him. “There’re cookies left in the oven. Maybe you should take some of those as well,” she offered.

“Yeah, that’s great,” he said quickly, finishing the task at hand with eager hands. 

When he was done, Rick was still outside with Michonne so he had time to go to their bedroom to leave everything they’d need. He came back to the living room to a smiling Rick, so Daryl knew Michonne had given him her approval. But then she turned to him. 

“Can I talk to you, now?” she said firmly, leaving no place for arguments.

He snorted but nodded and followed her outside.

Michonne seized him up for a moment, crossing her arms across her chest as she did so. He started fidgeting under the powerful gaze. 

“Daryl, I know you love Rick,” she spoke at last using a stern tone. “I’ve known it for a while. We’ve all known it. And I know you would never do anything to hurt him…at least not intentionally.”

The hunter nodded in agreement. He’d definitely hurt Rick when he pushed him away.

Michonne continued. “But this is not something you can walk away from later when things get rough.”

“I ain’t walkin’ away,” he scoffed.

“I said the same thing to him,” she replied quickly. 

Daryl sighed and nodded again.

“If there’s anyone right for Rick, that’s you. You’re the only one I trust to keep him safe besides me,” Michonne said with a smirk.

He nodded, returning the smirk. “I know.” 

“But if you ever hurt him,” she said, switching into a warning tone, “I’m gonna take my sword and slice you in half.”

Daryl just stared at her. She had harsh look on her face and the air turned heavy as the seconds passed while staring at each other, until she cracked up into a chuckle. 

“I’m kidding,” she laughed. “But your expression was worth it.”

“Damn, woman,” he huffed. “Was startin’ to fear fer my life.”

“You don’t have to,” she said, still chuckling then turned serious again. “’Cuz you’re not hurting Rick, right?”

Daryl smirked. “Ya can keep yer sword sheathed. I ain’t hurting him.”


	12. Tying the knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They mate! YAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Finally! Sorry for the delay. Hope you guys enjoy! :D
> 
> Sorry for the crappy the title. XD
> 
> Remember it's unbeta'd. All my mistakes.

Carol took Judith for the night. Rick practically ran back to the bedroom after thanking her, kissing both their cheeks. 

As soon as he entered the room, he was inundated by Daryl’s powerful scent and bared down to nothing by his intense gaze. Rick moaned softly as his insides pulsed with want. 

Judging by the way Daryl’s eyes darkened, his omega scent became stronger as well in response to the alpha’s arousal filling the room. And if he concentrated, he could also feel that too familiar tingling deep within as yet _another_ heat started to brew; his still out of control hormones easily stimulated by the alpha’s strong scent and what they were about to do. But he still had a clear head. That was all that mattered. 

Crossing the distance between them with long strides, Daryl was on him instantly. Rick closed his eyes as broad hands cupped his face and warm, soft lips pressed against his. 

They kissed passionately and tenderly, both men moaning and grunting as their touches grew in boldness and need; their hot mouths eager to explore and worship each other, tasting, kissing, biting, licking, all at once for they could not decide whether they wanted to do this gently or fiercely. 

Rick broke the kiss suddenly and moved to the bed, keeping his eyes trained on the hunter’s darker ones as he slowly backed up until his head hit the pillow. Daryl was still standing by the foot of the bed; eyes dark with desire as they followed the omega’s movements closely. 

The omega licked his lips as his gaze fixed on the rigid shaft between the hunter’s thighs and as if by their own accord, his legs parted at the sight, something deep within in need to be plunged—to be claimed— and Rick was completely okay with that.

With the way Daryl’s breathing roughened up as his gaze fell to the portion he’d had just exposed to his alpha eyes, the leader expected him to jump on him and ravage him on the spot. Instead, Daryl took his time, and bending at the waist, he began delivering multiple kisses as he slowly crawled his way up, from both his feet—which had Rick jerking them away and giggling as Daryl’s beard tickled them and shivering with want as the kisses began traveling further up —to calves, to both knees, inner thighs, upper thighs, a kiss on each of his hips, on his belly, chest and collarbone where he stopped so he was on all fours hovering on top of Rick. 

Licking his lips again, Rick locked eyes with the archer’s— now almost black with lust— and wrapping a hand on the back of Daryl’s neck, he brought the alpha down to kiss his soft, thin lips. It was a passionate one, filled with tongue and teeth and grunts of absolute bliss being rumbled into each other’s mouths.

The room was soon filled with the sounds of rugged breathing and grunts as they continued to kiss with desperate want. Daryl’s mouth moved to his neck and a warm tongue began lapping at the sensitive flesh, sucking bruises with his hungry mouth. 

Rick arched his hips off the bed in search for contact on his stiff, neglected cock. Thankfully, Daryl took the hint right away and dropped his weight, smashing hips against the omega’s and drawing out a needy moan from his lips as both their erections rubbed against the other. 

Broad hands grabbed him possessively, squeezing and digging its fingertips on his flesh as the mouth left his neck and claimed his lips again in a heated, wet kiss. Rick’s own hands traced the alpha’s hot skin, tasting the hard muscle on sides and back covered by smooth flesh with overly sensitive fingertips that were eager to explore and mark and know every patch of skin, every crease of muscle; every cell that formed Daryl Dixon to memory.

They’d done this multiple times and knew each other quite well, yet somehow it felt like their first time all over again and the thought thrilled him. 

Nothing had happened between them before that night at the prison —nothing physical at least— but there had been plenty of lingering glances; almost caressing touches and overly fond smiles considering they’d met each other merely months ago and their conversations consisted mostly of nods and grunted words of encouragement. In spite of that, Rick had known for quite some time that the archer felt stronger for him than just mere lust and an alpha need to claim. There was also that ferocity with which Daryl devoted himself to him, as if he were everything and the most important thing in the hunter’s life that gave him away. It took Rick being mated to Shane—however brief that was— to realize how strongly he felt for Daryl as well. But the fear and reluctance to mate again forced him to keep his distance. His growing affection for the archer had been easy to ignore after the farm when they were out surviving— Plus, he was heavily pregnant at the time— but once at the prison, and quite inevitably during a heat— his first heat after giving birth—Rick caved and basically threw himself at the archer’s welcoming arms. 

He was brought back from his musings when Daryl’s fingers started circling his opening.

Rick moaned and rocked his hips down against Daryl’s finger and up against his erection, making the alpha groan and kiss a wet trail down his collarbone to one of his nipples where the greedy mouth sucked and teethed at it until it was raw and sensitive to even the slightest brush of air. 

The finger easily entered his opening, and just then Rick noticed the wetness and throbbing inside him as his body readied to welcome the alpha’s thick cock; his channel pulsing with the need to be filled.

Daryl stopped and searched his eyes. “Ya wet?”

Rick nodded, meeting the alpha’s eyes bashfully.

“Yer in heat,” Daryl huffed and leaned closer to take a brief sniff at him.

“It’s starting just now,” he supplied.

“Perfect,” Daryl smirked and delved in for a slow kiss at the same time as two fingers breached him and pushed into him; his willing, lubricated channel offering little resistance.

After that, everything happened fast. Rick had enough of the slow pace and all but demanded Daryl to enter him. And so the alpha did, telling him in a commanding tone to turn around—which he obeyed eagerly— and holding him firmly by his quivering hips, Daryl breaching him in one powerful thrust, not stopping until he was fully buried inside him. 

Rick grunted, moaned, cried and begged for more as Daryl fucked him deep and hard, hitting that spot inside him over and over again until his senses clouded with arousal and his heat heightened in tune with the alpha’s rut. 

The alpha’s first release was like a soothing balm to his burning, tingling insides and he welcomed the feeling of being filled by the warm fluid with a needy mewl and by pushing his ass further up to receive every drop of release Daryl wanted to pour into him. 

Just a couple of strokes were needed for him to come into Daryl’s hand and he shivered from head to toe with the strength of his orgasm before collapsing limply on his front. 

A few minutes later, Rick felt Daryl’s knot forming, swelling deep inside him and stretching him further; almost painfully. But it was an ache he craved for. The feeling of Daryl growing larger inside him always made him feel whole, complete, and he never wanted it to stop.

Rick smiled dazedly when Daryl draped himself across his back, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer, right before he lost consciousness.

When he woke up about an hour later, Daryl was threading his fingers on the dusting of hair on his belly and a hum of satisfaction left his lips at the feeling of the thick knot firmly latched inside him.

“Ya back?”

Rick nodded languidly. 

“Here,” Daryl whispered and pressed a bottle of water against his lips. 

Rick took the bottle and drank several greedy gulps. “Thank you,” he huffed, handing the bottle back to Daryl.

“Ya hungry?” 

“A little,” he said and frowned, looking over his shoulder as Daryl peeled his chest from his back momentarily to fetch something from the nightstand by his side.

“Want a sandwich?” Daryl said, coming back with a plate and a pile of sandwiches on top of it. 

“You brought sandwiches?” he chuckled in amusement. 

“Yep,” Daryl said, handing him one. “There’s meat in ‘em.”

He smiled brightly. “Alright then.”

They ate two sandwiches each. They was pretty delicious if anyone asked him. Or maybe it was the rabid hunger mating caused. Whatever it was, Rick very much enjoyed it.

“Didn’t realize I was _that_ hungry,” he commented while licking his lips and fingers clean. “We should eat the others in a couple hours, though.”

Daryl didn’t say anything, but ran caring eyes over his features before speaking. “Yer drenched, man. Here.”

Rick snorted when the alpha fetched a clean, dry towel from the nightstand and began patting his face and neck with it with loving care. 

“You’re taking well care of me,” he smiled. “I’ll never wanna leave this room if you keep at it.”

“Nothin’ I’d want more n’ that,” Daryl huffed and leaned in to kiss him on the nose then setting the now damp towel aside, leaned closer to kiss him tenderly on the lips now. Rick turned his head further to the side to deepen it and unconsciously pushed his ass against the alpha. The movement made his bottom hurt and a wince escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

“Ya okay?” the hunter said with concern after breaking the kiss and studied him closely.

“I’m fine,” Rick assured with a smile, caressing the archer’s cheek lovingly. “Talk to me.”

Daryl nodded and kissed his temple before snuggling against his back, careful not to move his hips. “I got a job.”

Rick smiled at that. “Deanna figured you out already? I’m still struggling with that. I should ask her for details,” he teased, snuggling closer to Daryl’s chest and interlacing his fingers with hand on his hip, concentrating on his alpha’s body wrapped around him so to forget about the constant ache in his bum.

“Was Aaron’s idea, actually,” Daryl informed; his raspy voice rumbling pleasantly against his ear and back. “Told her he wanted me to go out recruiting with ‘im.”

He frowned as an uncomfortable feeling settled in his gut.

“Why?”

“Says ‘m good at readin’ people. N’ he don’ want Eric riskin’ his life no more.”

“So he wants you riskin’ yours?” Rick huffed angrily; the ache in his bum a distant memory now that he contemplated the idea of Daryl leaving. 

Daryl snorted. “Hope ya know I can handle ma’self better n’ many out there…otherwise, all ma’ efforts t’ impress ya woulda been in vain.”

Rick smiled in spite his anger. “I know that—I just—we just got here. We have somethin’ good here. And we’re gonna be mates now. I don’t want us to do anything to risk it.” 

“Ya won’t lose it,” Daryl promised against his ear before kissing his temple. “Ya won’t lose me.”

“Who knows how long those things last?” he argued. “Aaron was following us for a while. What if I need you here?”

***

The tint of desperation in Rick’s voice made him doubt and reconsider the job offer. The fact that everyone else had gotten jobs instead of him was leaving him feeling like he didn’t belong, even worse than he already felt. But Rick’s worries were justified. The last thing Daryl wanted was for his omega to wait for him while worrying or suffering through a heat. And if something were to happen to him now it’d be by far the cruelest thing he could do to Rick. But what else was he supposed to do? Be the town’s hunter? That also required going out there, and he’d be going out there no matter what.

“Eric’s gonna need Aaron too,” he tried to soothe the omega’s worries. “We ain’t gonna be out there that long.”

Rick scoffed. “I bet Eric doesn’t have a heat every two weeks.”

“It’s gonna get better,” Daryl said, caressing Rick’s flank up from waist to thigh. “Ya just gotta get used t’ being safe n’ they’ll stabilize.”

“What if they don’t?” the omega argued.

“They will,” he assured and kissed the omega’s shoulder, hoping his sure tone would soothe Rick’s worries. It didn’t work. “What d’ya say if t’morrow I go with ya t’ the infirmary? There’s s’possed t’ be a good doctor there.”

Rick seemed to tense up more at the suggestion. Daryl frowned at the uneasy feeling emanating from his lover. 

“Rick?”

“I’ll think ‘bout it,” the leader offered tightly then quickly changed the subject. “Your knot is getting smaller.”

Daryl smirked when the omega wiggled his ass against his crotch and dropped the subject for the moment. It was probably Rick’s reluctance to get checked out by the doctor. No one liked that.

“Ready fer ‘nother round?” The alpha said and indeed, when he shifted his hips a bit he was able to slide his cock out of the warm channel; a trail of cum oozing from the entrance as he pulled out completely.

“Heck yes,” Rick said eagerly, not the slightest bothered by the mess between his ass cheeks.

With a smirk, Daryl maneuvered the omega on his back, wrapped both bowed legs around his waist and thrust back in once more.

It took two more rounds for him to reach his last release. They were both exhausted by then; Rick more so than him, but at least he’d kept him fed and hydrated during the whole process. He’d have to thank Carol again later.

With their last strength, they rocked against each other, both grunting and moaning as the alpha’s last and richest of his releases poured into the omega; the one that would mark Rick as his.

Rick closed his eyes as he came, letting his head rest against the pillow as he let out a silent cry while tightening his thighs around Daryl’s hips so that every drop of thick cum would stay in. 

“Rick,” he groaned while riding out his orgasm, leaning closer to Rick so that their faces were merely inches apart then wrapped his arms around the omega who immediately wrapped his own sluggish arms around his neck to pull him closer; sweaty cheek against sweaty cheek. 

“Daryl,” Rick panted. 

“I love ya, Rick,” he promised against the omega’s ear. “I ain’t never lettin’ anythin’ happen t’ ya. I promise. Gonna keep ya safe…always.”

“I love you, Daryl,” Rick sobbed against his ear, tightening his hold around the archer’s neck. “I need you.”

“Ya got me,” Daryl huffed, pulling away from the tight hold to search for the omega’s eyes. “I’m yer mate.” 

Rick smiled sweetly; tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. “And I’m yours.”

Daryl nodded and closed the distance between them, catching the swollen lips in a tender kiss. “We’re mates,” he said, breaking the kiss and caressing Rick’s damp curls away from his sweaty forehead to better enjoy his love’s beautiful features. The power those words had on him had him matching Rick’s tears. 

He had a family he could call his own now. 

“You okay?” Rick asked sweetly; brows furrowed in concern and a hand lifted to dry a tiny tear that had escaped from his left eye and was running down the side of his face. 

“Fine,” Daryl smiled, “just happy.”

Rick’s concern disappeared from his face and was replaced by one of his beautiful bright smiles. “I’m happy too.”

Slowly and as gently as he could manage, Daryl slid his finally spent cock out of Rick’s abused channel; the exhausted omega winced softly as he did so, but other than that, he seemed okay. He even offered the alpha a tired smile as he rested on his back.

“Be right back,” he said and grabbed the towel he’d used to wipe some of the sweat from Rick’s heated body, and made his way to the bathroom on wobbly legs. 

He smiled as he washed the cloth. He could smell Rick all over him. 

Making his way into the bedroom again, Daryl smiled at the sight of Rick sprawled on the bed and already dozing off. 

He climbed back on the bed and settled between the still spread legs, intent on cleaning the mess dripping into the sheets as the excess of cum oozed out of the omega’s hole. Rick’s belly was stuffed and taut with it, Daryl noticed, as he placed his palm on top of it. A warm feeling of possession spread through his gut at the thought. 

The leader stirred awake when he swabbed the damp cloth over his inner thighs and opening, chuckling at his actions. “You don’t have to do that, you know?” 

“’m happy to,” he was quick to answer. Rick just smiled contentedly and let himself be fussed over by his alpha.

“Got somethin’ fer ya,” he said once his task was done and lied down beside Rick. 

“There’s more?” Rick asked with a smile. 

Daryl nodded, showing the chocolate to Rick. The leader grinned happily and parted his lips so Daryl could place a piece between them.

Rick hummed as he closed his lips around the chocolate, biting out a piece. “Did you get it from the pantry?” he asked around the mouthful, giving him an impish look as he savored the taste with a satisfied grin.

“T’was the one in the fridge. No one wanted it apparently,” Daryl shrugged, omitting the part where he hid it in the back so no one could find it. “Eat up. Ya need t’ recover yer strength,” he said, pressing another piece against Rick’s waiting lips then leaned in to kiss the chocolate tasting mouth.

 

The next morning they woke up snug against each other, and maybe a bit too warm and sticky, but they didn’t care. They were mates now. They were happy.

Daryl kissed one lightly freckled shoulder before resting his chin there. His arm circling Rick’s waist tightened to bring the omega flush against his chest, even if there was not even a hair of separation between them, he still wanted Rick closer.

“How ya feelin’?” he whispered against his mate’s ear.

“Great,” Rick rasped sleepily, stretching a bit before turning his head to the side to look at him. “You?”

“m’ perfect.”

Rick found his hand and interlaced fingers with him. “I never wanted to mate before you,” he said out of the blue. “And now here we are.”

Daryl frowned. “Never?”

“Never liked the idea of having an alpha breathing down my neck or living under their shadow,” Rick replied. 

The last thing he wanted was to bring up Shane but he had to ask. “And Shane?”

The omega looked up at the ceiling then at him and shook his head. “No.”

“So what, he forced you?” he asked warily.

“No, it wasn’t like that,” Rick said, quick to shoot down the dread pooling in the alpha’s gut. Good thing, or else he’d up and ran back to that farm to kick Shane’s remains into dust, if there were any left.

“But ya didn’ want ‘im?” Daryl asked.

Rick sighed and took a long pause before speaking again. “I just—when Lori died—everything felt apart.”

Daryl cringed. He still felt guilty about that. If he’d gone after Rick and Hershel like she’d asked him to, she might’ve still been alive. When Rick had made it back the next day and Shane broke the news to him…that had to be the hardest thing he’d ever had to witness. 

“He was there for me, you know?” Rick said and he nodded.

“And ya needed him.”

Rick sighed. “Hate to admit it, but Shane kinda kept me from going off the edge. If not for him…”

“Ya still woulda made it,” he finished for Rick. “Yer tougher n’ ya think.”

“You don’t get it,” the omega sighed. “I was ready to give up. I wanted to run off and kill every walker I’d find in my way. I tried…but Shane stopped me. He roughed me up a bit to get some sense into my head.” Daryl’s stomach twisted at that. The thought of Shane roughing up Rick made him seethe with anger. “That’s when I let go and let Shane take over for a while,” he continued in a subdued tone. 

He remembered that. How Rick just had shut down from everybody and just let Shane near him— even from Carl. The poor kid had to get himself back together because losing Lori had just been more than Rick could handle. 

That must’ve been when they mated, he thought. Daryl immediately noticed when Rick started smelling different during those days. And leaving his jealousy and heartache aside, it’d always rubbed him the wrong way how it’d come to happen.

“Sounds t’ me like he took advantage of yer state,” Daryl gruffed, letting a huge weight ease off. He’d been keeping that in for a while.

Rick didn’t answer right away and Daryl started to worry he’d said too much.

“You’re right,” the leader said eventually, words heavy in his tongue. “Didn’t give it much thought for it felt like the right thing t’ do at the time,” Rick said morosely. “I don’t know how I let that happen.”

“Ya needed someone an’ ya trusted yer friend,” he said, shrugging. “Ya thought it’d make things better.”

Rick scoffed halfheartedly. “It didn’t.”

Daryl nodded. He knew. He saw how the former friend’s relationship crumbled more and more after their mating. He’d had to bite his tongue numerous times not to interfere when Shane started snapping at Rick instead of talking to him, when they’d glare at each; when they seemed about to jump at the other at the smallest provocation and not precisely to have sex. Daryl had kept Rick in his line of sight ever since. 

“When Randal healed enough so he could walk,” Rick continued, “I wanted that problem out of the way, so I set my whole energy into it…maybe as a way to cope with Lori’s death, I don’t know. When we took him out there, Shane confronted me; told me I wasn’t doin’ a good job as a leader. That I couldn’t make hard decisions or protect my family; that I _needed_ him for that,” Rick hissed hotly and paused for a moment as the unpleasant memories flooded his mind. “He changed just like that,” he continued, “in a matter of days. This was my best friend who’d always had my back as we grew up...and at first chance he gets, he tries to bend me to his will; tries to make me _fit my role_ ,” the leader spat; eyes damp with anger. “He even told me everythin’ I’ve ever accomplished had been thanks to him. Everythin’ I’ve fought for.”

Daryl held Rick tighter. “He was wrong, man.”

“I don’t know ‘bout that,” Rick said dejectedly. “Truth is I always lived sheltered under his wing. No matter what I did, there he was: supporting me, helping me, vouching for me,” he said and scoffed. “He was even there for me during my heats when being with Lori wasn’t enough. Makes sense what he said,” Rick finished in a self deprecating tone. 

It didn’t surprise Daryl, that confession, for he’d had the misfortune of running into both former cops as they worked on soothing Rick’s heat a couple of times at the farm. 

“That ain’t true,” he stated. “I’ seen what yer capable of t’ keep yer family safe. No alpha would do a better job at it n’ ya.” 

“You believe that?” Rick asked with a tentative smile.

“Hell, yeah,” Daryl assured then teased. “Keepin’ yer own ass safe, tho—that a whole different story.” 

Rick chuckled. “I got you for that.”

He nodded, offering a tiny smile. “Ya got me for that.” 

They kept quiet for a while, enjoying the warmth between them and the being together. But Daryl wanted to know something that’d been eating at him for a while.

“Ya never told me what happened the night we left the farm,” he said carefully, ready for Rick to shut down and avoid the subject altogether. He was surprised when the omega replied.

“I killed him.”

“I know that, but why?” Daryl grunted, propping himself up on his elbow to look at Rick intently. His mate shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “Must’ve been somthin’ bad if ya felt the need t’ kill him t’ protect yerself.” 

“He took me out there to set some things straight,” the leader said evasively.

“What’d he do t’ ya?” Daryl said guardedly, partially fearing the answer.

“He wasn’t himself at the time—” 

“Rick.”

“He was jealous of you,” Rick said and paused to take a deep breath before continuing. “It wasn’t just that, but it was what pushed him off the edge. He saw how I respected you, how I trusted you. And when I sort of took you as my wingman...well, he didn’t like that. He said that I was _his_ , and Carl too… He had this deranged look on his face—” Rick squinted as he looked up at the ceiling, as if he were looking straight at Shane through his memories. “I told him to stay away from us then, that we were done. He didn’t take it well so he pulled his gun on me…and tried to force himself on me.” Rick said that last part in a mere whisper.

Daryl clenched his jaw in anger. The fucker had had it all planned; had them split so he could take Rick into the woods to do as he pleased with him, away from the hunter's protective eyes. 

He should’ve followed them. Something in his gut told him Shane was lying to them but he’d ignored it completely. 

“I let him think he had me,” the omega continued; there was a tint of pride in his tone this time. “…and then I stabbed him.”

“He deserved it,” Daryl gruffed hotly. 

Rick flicked his eyes to meet the archer’s. “I think about it every day.”

“S’ what ya needed t’ do t’ protect yerself n’ yer kid,” he said, leaning closer to his mate to plant a kiss on his cheek and wrapping protective arms around him. “Don’t ya ever regret it.”

***

The familiar tingling inside him became more intense as the day progressed, but he had little time to dwell on it. Daryl was all he could think about and their future as mates. They would make Alexandria _their_ home and they would teach those people how to protect it—teach them how things worked now. He was confident about it.

“Ya seriously goin’ out like that?” Daryl grunted as he checked the knot of his tie in the mirror. 

“I got a job to do. And I’m not disabled,” Rick said firmly. Still, he dreaded the reaction his heat would spring out among the Alexandrians, but staying home all through its duration was not an option. 

“It ain’t wise goin’ out there in yer state where there’s bunches of alphas roaming ‘bout,” Daryl grunted. “One sniff n’ they could be on ya.”

“Daryl,” Rick huffed and turned to face his mate, “I’m doin’ this.”

“Ya can’t—” 

“Can’t?” He cut through Daryl’s speech as a sliver of anger and sprung in his gut. “You think I can’t, or you’re just forbidding me?”

“Don’t do this, man,” Daryl said, using a soothing tone that worked every time, while nipping on his lower lip. “It ain’t like that n’ ya know it.”

“I’m sorry,” Rick sighed and ducked his head in shame as his spurt of anger dissolved into nothing. “I know.”

“No need t’ apologize,” the archer said and stepped closer to Rick to wrap his strong arms around him. He rested his forehead on the archer’s broad shoulder and inhaled his mate’s scent deeply, basking in the feeling of safety it provoked. “Just wantcha t’ be safe.”

“I can protect myself,” Rick said, pulling away to look into the archer’s blue eyes. 

“I know that,” Daryl said, delving in to kiss his lips shortly then whispering against them. “Don’ mean I can’t worry.”

“You can worry…but from here. I don’t want you out there following me around,” he said in a lighter tone, offering a tiny smile. “I can tell when you’re doin’ it.”

Daryl scoffed, but his scowl quickly cracked into a smirk.

Adjusting his tie after a long, tender kiss with his mate, Rick stepped out of the house and went in search of Michonne to take over her shift and send her home. She insisted in walking beside him for a few minutes.

“I take you’re in heat again,” Michonne noticed as they walked by Deanna’s home. 

“It started just last night,” he said, forcing his voice to sound unconcerned.

“I can still smell it,” Michonne stated, giving him a pointed look then smirked, “with a mix of Daryl.”

“I’m still in control,” Rick replied firmly, looking away to hide the blush spreading through his cheeks. “No need to worry about it for now.”

“Rick,” she started with that —I’ll knock some sense into you if I have to—tone of hers. “This isn’t smart.”

“What? Doing my job?” he gritted, stopping on his tracks to face her. “Think I’m not up for the challenge?” 

Rick expected to be questioned by the Alexandrians— he was counting on it, in fact— but not by his own family. He’d had enough of that. 

“You know what I mean,” She said stopping as well; not in the slightest fazed by his tone then nodded toward a group of three men who were talking outside of the pantry, their eyes shifting to them from time to time. He lifted his hand in a short greet. They returned it.

“No, I don’t know what you mean,” he hissed, too irritated to be told what to do and too uncomfortably hot to be anything but biting if pushed further, so he started walking fast, intent on leaving Michonne behind. Luckily she got the hint and went home.

After the second round around town, Rick started noticing more and more how people kept following him with their eyes as they talked among each other. And the uncomfortable burning inside him kept growing.


	13. Inconvenience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Yay!! Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes!

After Rick left, Daryl stood staring at the door, nipping on his bottom lip, clenching and unclenching his hands while trying to drown the worry letting Rick out with a starting heat was stirring up. 

In his mind, he’d already darted through the door and was on his way back, tugging Rick behind him by his ridiculous uniform tie to bring him back into the house. But no way was he gonna smother his mate with his alpha need to keep him safe. Rick would never forgive him if he pulled a Shane just after they’d mated, but damn was he having trouble staying put. So Daryl figured it was best to focus on something else and what better way to do so than to start working on his bike? Well, Aaron’s bike that he was giving to him— so, yeah, his bike. His fingers itched to start working on it to be honest. 

Hurrying upstairs to get his crossbow, he smiled as he gazed upon the bed, _their_ bed. Rick had coaxed him into helping him make it, telling him it was one of the things they should do together now that they were mates, a silly habit he’d picked up from Lori, probably, but if Rick found joy in such a domestic, simple act, Daryl would most certainly indulge him.

They’d taken a shower together after that. Not their first but definitely their most significant. They’d soaped each other’s naked bodies with tender care; worshiping more than cleaning, but getting the job done all the same, all the while giggling like idiots and acting more awkward around the other than ever, like two teenagers in love. 

Carol and Michonne had continued on their cheering streak, and when they’d stepped back into the bedroom, there was a tray with two mugs of coffee, some meat and bread for them to _recover their strengths_ and more cookies to _sweeten their first morning as mates_ , according to the note beside it, adorned with multiple tiny little hearts around the writing. He’d snorted and Rick had chuckled. Then they’d hugged and kissed and lounged on the bed through most of the morning, enjoying their breakfast and each other.

Daryl surprised even himself for having fallen so easily into the role, letting himself enjoy the sappiness of it all without a second thought or doubt. He loved it, in fact.

And the smile wouldn’t fade away, neither that warm, blissful feeling he always got in his gut when Rick was around. It was constantly there now, as well as Rick’s scent. Strutting out of the room, he headed downstairs with a smug air to him at the knowledge that Rick was out there smelling like him. He only hoped his scent alone was enough to deter other alphas from approaching his omega with dishonorable intentions. It normally was, but it wasn’t a certainty. And for the same reason, Daryl’s good mood dampened as he opened the door to Abraham sitting in their porch. 

“Doncha h’ve yer own porch to lounge ‘bout?” he gruffily asked. 

Abraham didn’t respond, but he did stand up in front of him, holding that hard, set-on look he always kept when while on a mission, whatever the hell that meant.

“I heard from Michonne this morning that you…” the redhead said, trailing off at that last part and tilting his head to the side to look past him and into the house. “Rick in there?”

“Ya just missed ‘im,” he practically barked, slamming the door shut behind him as a sudden rush of possessiveness invaded him. “Sumthin’ ya want with ‘im?”

“Well…” Abraham sighed. Daryl stared at the older alpha with mistrust when he held out his hand for him to shake. “Congratulations.”

“Tha hell?” he asked confused, eyeing the extended hand suspiciously.

“I know when I’ve lost the war and I’m not afraid to admit defeat,” said Abraham with pride.

Daryl stared for a couple more seconds before taking the offered hand in his and squeezing it tight, looking at Abraham straight in the eye.

The redhead shook his hand firmly. “I admit fer a while there I thought you wouldn’t come through, thought you preferred to run solo, but you did…so I wish you two the best.” 

“Ya mean that?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Wouldn’t say it if I didn’t,” Abraham smirked, letting go of his hand.

Daryl nodded and patted the man on the shoulder. “Thanks, man.” 

Sure, there were more than two or ten occasions in which he’d wanted to punch the living lights out of the older alpha, but he’d always known deep down that Abraham was an honorable man, and if he said he meant it, it had to be true. Abraham was a man of his word after all.

After Abraham left, he caught Michonne walking toward the house so he hurried down the street to meet her.

“Ya saw Rick?” he asked.

Michonne nodded; a stern expression on her face. “He shouldn’t be out here during a heat. We don’t know these people yet.” 

Daryl scoffed. “Think I don’ know that?”

“Were you going after him?”

“Can’t do that,” he shook his head. She nodded in understanding. “Was goin’ t’ Aaron’s to start workin’ on the bike.”

“It’s closer to the center of town,” Michonne supplied.

Daryl hummed. “I’ll leave the door open…should be able t’ hear from there if anythin’ happens.”

Michonne nodded. “You need help, you call for me, okay?”

“Hope I don’ h’ve t’,” Daryl said and went on with his mission of forcing down the need to see how Rick was doing while walking toward Aaron’s house. He was paying so little attention to actually getting there, instead looking out to the street bordering the lake to see if he spotted Rick that he almost walked past it. 

“Daryl?” Aaron said.

The hunter stopped on his tracks and whipped his head around to face the recruiter, quite possibly with surprise on his face, if Aaron’s chuckle was anything to go by.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he huffed, standing awkwardly in the middle of the street with his crossbow hanging by his side. “Was just comin’ t’ work on tha bike.”

“That’s great,” the recruiter smiled, moving aside from the door. “Come in.”

“Can ya open that door?” he asked, pointing toward the garage door. “Kinda need the air.”

“Sure,” Aaron said with shrug. Daryl nodded and turned on his heels again to see if he spotted Rick down the street. He didn’t. The door to Aaron’s garage opened and he stepped inside. 

“I was hoping we could go out recruiting in a couple of days,” Aaron told him, burying his hands in the pockets of his pants. “Eric’s heat will be in about two weeks…I want to go out as soon as possible to be back by then.”

“Don’ know,” he said and set his crossbow down before rummaging through the copious amount of motorbike parts Aaron had gathered for nothing in particular. “Rick’s havin’ his now, so…kinda depends on how long it lasts.”

Aaron smirked. “And you want to be here for your friend.”

“He’s ma’ mate,” Daryl said, trying to sound aloof, but his words held too much passion in them. Rick was his _mate_ , for fucks sakes.

“Really?” Aaron asked with an interested tone and a splitting smile.

“Happened last night,” he shared.

“Yeah?” Aaron’s smile deepened. “That’s great! I’m so happy for you two.”

“Thanks,” he shrugged, offering a tight smile. He was still a bit awkward around the recruiter. He didn’t know him that much and his display of happiness for them mating was a bit too much. But considering he was the one to actually give him that last push, he should be thanking him harder. “I mean it. Thanks.” 

Good enough.

“You’re welcome,” Aaron said, offering a tiny bow. After a silent pause he spoke again, crossing his arms across his chest. “So… Rick’s in heat?”

Daryl nodded, searching through the bike parts to separate the ones that would be useful from the ones that were just getting in the way, so he could start once and for all, that if Aaron didn’t decide to stay and chit chat all afternoon. 

“I saw him walk past here in his uniform a few minutes before you came…is he on duty?” the younger alpha asked curiously.

“Yup,” he said curtly while continuing with his search.

“Doesn’t that…worry you? That he’s out there during his heat?”

“Like hell it does,” he admitted. Aaron kept quiet for a moment, so he turned to him to explain. “Rick ain’t like every other omega. He don’ take kindly t’ be fussed over, even less bein’ held back. Plus, he's a stubborn sum'abitch.”

“Ah,” Aaron chuckled and nodded. “I see. But anyway, people here are good people.”

“Ya ain’t never got problems over Eric, then?” Daryl asked with unease. He should’ve asked that at first chance to track down every possible threat to his omega and give them a verbal warning. 

“No,” Aaron answered a bit too quickly, “alphas being a bit too eager to offer their help, maybe, but nothing that couldn’t be controlled.”

A heavy feeling settled in his gut at that. “But it had t’ be controlled?”

“Well…yeah,” Aaron sighed. “But it’s like that everywhere. Alexandria is better than most places now. Rick is safe here, but you still have to keep an eye out. It’s always been like that, even before this happened.”

He figured, not that he knew what it was like having an omega to protect before the world ended, but he knew damn right Alexandria was a million times safer than most places. But it didn’t make him less worried. It was easier back at the prison. Most of those people from Woodbury Rick invited to live with them were either too young or too old to cause any trouble, and the alphas that came later would come one at a time, two at most, and he’d be able to set things straight with then at first arrival. But it still got ugly at times, when Rick’s heats would hit him hard and fast and he’d be too stubborn to take some time off farming, and Daryl was out on a run or looking for the governor, there were still assholes who thought they had rights over Rick just because. It was the main reason why he quit the search. He'd wanted to kill the fucker and avenge Merle, but his brother was dead and Rick needed him more.

“Daryl?” 

Both Aaron and he turned to the sound of the voice. The sight of Rick standing there unharmed was like an instant soothing balm to all is worries and he quickly stepped closer to grip his forearm, as if to make sure he was real.

Rick smiled at his reaction.

“Rick, hi,” Aaron greeted, staying near the door to his house and slowly backing up closer to it. Rick’s scent had reached him no doubt and he was taking a respectful distance. 

“Aaron,” Rick greeted with a nod.

“I heard about you and Daryl,” the recruiter said with delight. “Congratulations. You make a great match.”

Rick’s smile deepened and a chuckle left his lips. “Well, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Aaron nodded. “I’ll leave you to it, then,” he said and hurried into his house, leaving them to their privacy.

“How ya feelin’?” Daryl asked, cupping Rick’s cheek in his hand, noticing how flushed he looked and how warm he felt under his palm.

“I’m fine,” the omega said softly, looking down at the space between them. “I’m just a bit hot, s’all.”

Daryl sighed. “Rick—it ain’t even warm.”

“I’ll come back to the house when my shift ends,” the omega said stubbornly.

“Fine,” he grunted, “but can ya at least walk past here every once in a while?”

“Daryl—”

“Rick,” he said in a firm tone. “I’ll be ‘ere all afternoon’.” 

Rick sighed in defeat, looking down as he rested his hands on his hips. “Sure.”

Daryl nodded and they stared at each other for a few seconds in silence, smiling softly. Rick broke their trance and shifted his eyes to the now uncovered bike.

“Is this your bike?” he said, stepping closer to the structure and giving it a critical eye. “You have a lot of work to do on it.”

“S’ no problem. Love workin’ on these things,” he shrugged, “never had trouble putting a vehicle back together.”

“Well, I’m glad you have a bike again,” Rick supplied, giving him a hesitant look after the words were out, as if afraid he’d brought back painful memories.

“Me too,” Daryl said with an unbothered shrug, letting Rick know it was okay to bring up his dead brother, and that no, he hadn’t fucked up. “Havin’ t’ leave Merle’s bike behind was a bitch,” he said, keeping to himself that it was the last freaking thing on his mind that horrible day when he thought he’d lost everything. When he thought he’d lost Rick. “Been even considering heading back t’ the prison t’ get it fer a while…till now,” Daryl finished quickly when the omega’s face contorted with a fleeting tint of despair, then the corner of Rick’s mouth tugged up into a tiny smile; a relieved smile. “Hey,” he huffed, looping his hand behind Rick’s neck to look intently into his clear blue eyes. “I ain’t goin’ nowhere without ya.”

Rick took a deep breath, brushing the air with his hand and shaking his head slightly as he looked down. “I know.”

***

He did know. The heat was just making him edgy, so he better do something to keep his mind busy: think about security and weak spots, looking for a safe escape route, looking for blind spots; anything but the way his nerves were tingling with want at the alluring scent of his mate.

“Well, I gotta go back…continue my shift,” he announced.

“Yeah,” Daryl grunted, gesturing toward the uncountable bike parts on the table. “I gotta get started too. See ya in a bit?”

Rick nodded. “Half an hour?”

“Yup,” the archer nodded, nipping on his lower lip. They stood there staring at each other for a few seconds before they burst into a chuckle. “C’mere,” Daryl said then, taking a few steps closer to wrap and arm around him and place his hand on his cheek.

Rick smiled and licked his lips before delving closer to Daryl’s, locking them on a sweet, short kiss.

Daryl parted suddenly and fixed him with a firm gaze. “Anythin’ happens, Rick, ya holler. I’ll come right away.”

Rick swallowed thickly at the intensity in his mate’s words, almost commanding, so he had no choice but to nod. “I will.”

“Love ya,” Daryl said and delved in for one last short kiss before letting him go. 

“Love ya too.”

Rick turned on his heels and started walking away from Daryl. The smile he’d grazed him with last vanished quickly from his face. 

Walking toward whatever destination his quivering legs took him, Rick tried concentrating on his breathing rather than that warm sensation in the pit of his stomach and that tingling electricity shooting up from the base of his spine. 

The lingering scent of his alpha comforted him, but also made Rick want to run back to Aaron’s garage and have him pound into him. As if on cue, his hole twitched, intensifying the delicious ache from their mating. And in spite of the shower, there was still some of Daryl’s release inside him. He’d been trying to keep it in as much as possible, but sooner or later, it’d begin trickling out of him. 

Rick was nearing the armory when a tiny breeze hit him in the face and he had to stop on his tracks and bite down hard on his lower lip to quiet a moan that threatened to burst out for it carried the prickly, rough scent of an alpha nearby; an alpha he hadn’t smelled before and his omega instincts perked up with curiosity and need. 

“Hey, Rick!” Someone called from behind; the manly voice breaking through his daze. It was Tobin.

Rick’s barely there willpower kicked in and he turned on the opposite direction from where the mountain of an alpha was approaching him with a trot. He realized with despair, he wouldn’t be able to get away in time. 

“Rick!” Tobin said, putting a heavy hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Get off me!” he growled, pushing the arm off his shoulder and turning around to glare at the man, but as the alpha scent clouded him, he did the exact opposite he’d intended and wrapped his fists on Tobin’s checkered shirt, pulling himself closer. He focused his attention on the pattern of the fabric, tracing the lines with his thumbs while trying to quell the burning inside him…the need. He lost the battle when a powerful wave of pleasure hit him and a moan escaped his lips as strong, huge hands wrapped around his biceps.

Rick started trembling with want and the wetness inside him increased, so much he could feel it soaking his underwear. And then another wave of pleasure hit him and he mindlessly tried spreading his legs while still standing on them; most of his weight being held up by the strong alpha holding him.

Through his haze, Rick heard Tobin mumble something while shaking him slightly. He couldn’t understand it and he didn’t really care.

Scrunching his eyes closed, he tried burying his face on the man’s chest, but strong arms held him in place. Again, Tobin said something. He couldn’t discern what it was for it seemed as if his ears were stuffed with cotton, but he did open his eyes and his swimming vision focused on the face above; contorted with concern as he moved his mouth, but Rick could not hear the words.

Licking his lips, he looked around. There were more people there. More alphas. Shit, he could smell them all. 

“Daryl,” he moaned. 

“Rick?” Tobin said finally. “You with me?”

“Nghh,” he moaned unintelligibly and tried to buck his hips forward to get some sort of friction on his painful erection, but once more he was held firmly in place and he ended up bucking into nothing but air. 

“Fuck me,” he repeated a bit louder, finding Tobin’s face again. “Please.”

Tobin looked down on him with something akin to pity, but he didn’t care…he needed him inside him.

Suddenly, a powerful wave of pleasure coursed through him again, so powerful his vision went dark and he could feel himself slipping away.

The first thing Rick became aware of as he came to was the hand on his neck and the cool, damp cloth on his forehead. For some reason, his skin crawled under the touch. His eyes cracked open as the hand slid down his neck to rest on his shoulder; his foggy brain taking a few seconds to place the face above him. When it did, he froze. 

_Pete_.

Rick’s breathing quickened and the need to push the hands away swarmed him, so he tried to stand up and push the hands away, but the hands restrained him, keeping him pinned down. And that’s when he started panicking.

“Stay still, Rick. You’re gonna hurt yourself,” Pete said in a commanding tone that made his stomach churn.

“Get off me!” he yelled and hauled himself off the gurney, pushing Pete away. Unfortunately, his legs wouldn’t cooperate as he’d expected them to and he fell hard on his knees. The man’s hands were on him immediately, trying to pull him up. “Don’t touch me,” he warned, slapping the hands away. Pete’s expression changed into a scowl for just a second before he smiled that sleazy smile of his and backed away, taking his unwanted hands with him. 

“I’m just trying to help you, Rick.” 

Rick eyed the man’s movements closely as he stood up on wobbly legs, taking brief glances around to check his surroundings. He was at the infirmary and he noticed with despair that his jacket, tie and shirt were thrown over a chair next to the door. His white t-shirt and pants remained on, but for some reason, he felt naked under the scrutinizing gaze and the mere thought of that man undressing him while he was out made his skin crawl. 

Just then, Daryl strutted angrily in. His hard glare softened immediately as it fell on him. 

“Rick, ya okay?” the hunter asked and hurried toward him to cup his face between his hands and study him closely. 

He nodded and closed his eyes, letting his mate’s scent engulf him and comfort him.

“Da hell happened t’ ‘im?” Daryl gruffed, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him supported. Rick leaned slightly against the solid body of his alpha as relief replaced panic.

“He fainted,” Pete said indifferently. “A day’s rest should be enough to get him back into shape.”

“Fainted? He ain’t never done tha’ ‘fore,” Daryl scoffed. 

“Actually, it’s quite normal for an omega to faint during a heat.” Rick gritted his teeth at the condescending tone in the man’s voice. “It could also be the manifestation of all the piled up stress from your journey, or the stress of coming to a new place...” Pete said, looking him over with interest. Rick wanted to get away from those prying eyes and that _scent_ as soon as possible. He hadn’t noticed before, but Pete’s scent, alluring as it was, made him want to recoil and run in the opposite direction.

“Let’s go,” he told Daryl suddenly.

“Ya should tell ‘im ‘bout yer heats,” Daryl offered softly, but unfortunately loud enough for Pete to hear.

“Something wrong with your heats, Rick?” Pete asked, giving him a curious look.

“No,” Rick huffed and moved over to the chair his clothes were thrown over to grab his jacket and put it on. Daryl’s arms were braced around him in case he fell, and probably for protection too. The scent of his mate and his closeness made him feel safe, but he still wanted out of there.

“I’ll see you around, Rick,” Pete said with a smirk as he went for the door without even sparing him a glance.


	14. Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!! Finally!! Hope you're still enjoying this story! And thank you for all the support!
> 
> Unbeta'd. My mistakes. I apologize for them.

Daryl followed Rick’s every movement and gesture zealously as they left the infirmary for any indicator that he would faint again. He’d almost passed out himself when Spencer told him what’d happened and almost knocked Tobin on his ass when he smelled Rick’s distress all over him. But the man seemed honest when he explained that Rick had fainted in his arms after acting defensively when he approached him to discuss something.

The infirmary reeked of Rick’s fear when he stormed in. Waking up disoriented in an unfamiliar place with practically a stranger hovering over one’s self was enough reason to freak out these days; more so for an omega in heat. It was a wonder Pete’s face was still intact. 

Rick had considerably calmed down with him around, but when Tobin spotted them from across the street and made his way to them, the omega tensed up again, so Daryl stepped closer and lightly pressed his hand on the small of his mate’s back to let him know he was there and that nothing would happen to him while he was there. It worked, luckily, and the muscles quickly lost their tension under his fingertips. 

“He okay?” the big alpha asked him, motioning toward his mate. 

“I’m fine,” Rick gritted and Daryl wrapped his free hand around the leader’s elbow when the muscles became tense again, knowing just how much it angered the omega not to be addressed properly. 

“Good,” Tobin said, now addressing Rick with a kind smile. “You gave us quite a scare.”

“Well, I’m fine now,” the omega replied tightly. He was having trouble holding the alpha’s gaze, Daryl could tell, and his eyes kept wandering about. 

There were other Alexandrians nearby. Some were pretending to mind their own businesses, others were chatting among themselves or just passing by; others, downright staring. 

“Don’ look at ‘em. M’ere,” he soothed in a whisper against his mate’s temple when the muscles under his hand grew tenser, etching closer to Rick while throwing those nosy assholes some warning glares.

Rick stole a brief glance his way and nodded his thanks, reaching behind himself to grab Daryl’s hand and squeeze it. Alarm marred his expression as he let go and started patting his lower back frantically, searching for something.

“Wha’s tha’ matter?” Daryl asked, seeking the omega’s evasive gaze. Rick didn’t reply or met his gaze, turning angry eyes at Tobin instead.

“Where’s my gun?” the leader hissed menacingly.

 _Shit_.

Tobin stood straighter, looking down at Rick and sighed. “You’re not supposed to have a gun, Rick,” he stated gravely. “I gave it to Deanna.”

“You what!?” the leader huffed angrily, not the least affected by the alpha’s severe stance, and dangerously inched toward him. 

Sensing the imminent outburst, Daryl grabbed his mate’s arm in a firm grip. “Rick, let’s go,” he huffed and tugged the omega along as he walked away from the infirmary, effectively breaking the tension. Unsurprisingly, Rick let himself be led away; his expression quickly changing from angry to apologetic as he looked at him. Daryl nodded in silent reply and they made their way back home. 

“Dad!” they heard Carl calling from behind and they both slowed down to let the teen catch up. After a brief hug, the teen fell on step with them on his father’s unprotected side. “Ron told me what happened. You okay?” Carl asked warily. 

“Yeah. Fine,” Rick said curtly, offering his son a smile that more resembled a grimace.

“Nuthin’ t’ worry ‘bout, kid,” he added when Carl turned unconvinced eyes toward him for confirmation. It was lie, Daryl knew, and he didn’t know if he said it for his sake or that of Carl. The teen was a receptive kid and was probably wondering the same as he was. 

Rick had yet to let himself come to terms with every traumatic experience they’d been through at and since the prison. Hell, even he had let some of it out. But Rick had been pushing on and on, keeping himself together for his kid’s sake and that of the group. The amounted trauma was bound to blow up at some point. And according to past experiences, it wouldn’t be pretty. 

They walked home in silence, followed by the gazes of curious Alexandrians, conveniently perched on their porches or windows as they passed by. 

He pressed his fingertips on the small of Rick’s back once more. “Don’ look at ‘em,” he repeated. Rick took a deep breath, held his gaze straight ahead and nodded.

Carol and Michonne were watching Judith as she played with her red cups when they entered. They looked like they’d been laughing recently, quite possibly at their expense at whatever sounds they’d heard the night before. The mirth in their faces quickly turned into concern as they saw it was them. 

Michonne studied Rick’s disheveled state as she stood up and made her way to them, letting her gaze drop to the bundled up shirt and tie in his hand. “What happened?” 

Carol did the same as Michonne, but much more subtly. “Why are you here so early?”

Rick sighed, looking up to the ceiling as if searching for the answer written there somewhere. When he didn’t find it, he looked down at his boots. Unfortunately for him, Carl beat him to answer. "Dad fainted.” 

“What?” Carol exclaimed; her composure cracking with worry. 

“You okay?” Michonne asked in a voice loaded with concern.

Rubbing his brow in a stress-relief manner, Rick sighed in defeat. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“But how come? I thought we left you quite an abundant breakfast this morning with Michonne,” Carol said in a way too innocent tone to be truly innocent. “Did you not eat it?”

Daryl could contain the snort that escaped, but said nothing otherwise, letting Rick explain what’d happened in his own words. Plus, all he knew was that Rick had fainted. He kinda needed the extended version.

“It’s not that,” the leader shook his head; hand crooked as he gestured with it. “I—I got a sudden… _heat_ wave or somethin’.”

Daryl frowned at that, but kept listening. 

“And then Tobin was there…” the omega drawled, as if it was an effort to bring back the memories of what’d happened less than half an hour ago, “…and some other alphas.”

Daryl was standing there, ardently chewing on his thumb till it bled; his stomach threatening to burst out of his mouth following his heart as he waited for the dreaded words he knew Rick was gonna say. Carl was standing there with his hand shoved deep in the pockets of his— a tad too short for his height— jeans; the same unease marrying his young features. Michonne and Carol stared at Rick expectantly—all waiting for Rick’s wretched confession of an attempted assault by those alphas. But it didn’t come and they all breathed easier.

“I started getting dizzy…and I don’t remember much else,” Rick finished to everyone’s relief. 

They all kept quiet after that, worn down by the intensity of their collective, fleeting alarm at the possibility of their omega getting attacked. 

Rick sighed at their silence. “Alright, I know what you gonna say, but I really don’t wanna hear it,” he said dismissively, sauntering over to the middle of the living room where his daughter was playing and sitting on his hunches to caress her wisps of honey hair. Lil’ Ass-kicker looked up at her dad and smiled, holding up her chubby arms to him. Rick picked her up and stood up. “She had her nap already?” he asked Carol.

“No,” she said, smiling fondly as the omega gently kissed the top of his daughter’s head. “I tried to make her sleep, but she wouldn’t have it. All she wanted was to play with her cups.” 

“Thank you for taking care of her,” Rick said, stepping closer to Carol and placing his hand on her shoulder to lightly squeeze it before heading toward the stairs. 

Right then, the kitchen clock went off and Carol grinned brightly. “Dinner is ready! But I assume you’ll have yours later,” she chirped, meaning him and Rick, and made her way to the kitchen while still speaking. “I’ll leave it in the stove for you so you can heat it up when you’re hungry.”

“We’re gonna take a nap,” Rick informed them, giving Daryl a lingering look before making his way upstairs. 

“You sure you’re okay, dad?” 

Rick stopped midway and turned around to face his son. Daryl followed his movements fixedly to make sure he didn’t faint while carrying Judith. He seemed stable enough.

“I’m fine, son. Promise,” the leader assured. 

“In that case…” Carl trailed off, looking down briefly at his shoes then up at his dad again. “Can I go out again?” 

“Of course you can,” Rick smiled fondly at his oldest while adjusting Judith in his embrace. “I’m just gonna be resting anyway.”

“Thanks,” Carl said eagerly. “I’ll be back before dark.” 

Daryl couldn’t help but smirk at that. It was good that the kid was letting himself act like a kid for once. That optimistic thought flew out the window when Carl’s carefree expression turned dark as soon as he faced away from his dad. The teen walked past him with a set on look and with sure strides toward the door. Daryl followed him with his gaze until the door shut closed behind him. 

Michonne did the same and made to follow Carl, but he stopped her. “Lemme.”

The teen was strutting down the street when he stepped out into the porch. Daryl called after him and jogged up to catch up with him. The teen stopped dead on his tracks and turned terrified eyes to the hunter. “Something wrong with my dad?” 

“Naw,” Daryl rasped, fishing out a bent cigarette from his pocket to light it. “He’s fine.”

Carl sighed in relief. “Then what is it?” he asked impatiently.

“Why the rush?”

“No rush,” the kid shrugged, deliberately avoiding his gaze.

Daryl narrowed his eyes and took a long drag form his cigarette, letting the smoke out slowly. The heavy silence seemed to be too much for the teen so he snapped.

“I have to do something, okay?”

He frowned. “Care t’ share?”

Carl pursed his lips and shook his head. “I just—I _need_ to do this.”

“Ya ain’ plannin’ on goin’ out the walls, are ya?”

“No,” the kid replied quickly.

“Yer gon’ be safe?” Daryl gruffed, arching his eyebrows, “‘Cuz yer dad don’ need more worries—”

“I’ll be safe,” Carl said firmly. “Promise.”

Daryl let out a drawn out sigh. “Fine. But don’t do anythin’ yer dad or I would do unless ya absolutely gotta,” he teased. Carl smiled and nodded before turning on heels to go on his way. 

Finishing his smoke, he went back to the house and hurried upstairs and into their bedroom where Rick was slowly walking about to lull Lil’ Ass-kicker to sleep. He smiled warmly at the sight.

“Wanna talk 'bout what happened out there?” he asked hesitantly after a long pause. Something was up with Rick but he didn't want to push him into anything.

Rick shook his head, burying his nose on her daughter’s hair to take in her soothing scent. “Maybe you should go to Aaron’s and tell him everythin’s fine. Work on your bike for a bit. I don’t want you havin’ to stay here _just_ because of me.”

Daryl scoffed as he stood there with one hand on his hip. “Ya know I' rather be ‘ere with ya n’ anywhere else.” 

“I’m tired,” Rick sighed. “Last night was demanding and you being here just stirs up my heat. I wanna rest for a couple hours before we go at it. I’ll still be in heat when you come back.” He said that last part with a tiny smile.

Daryl worried his bottom lip; eyes stormy and dark as he battled his alpha instincts to coddle his mate and meet his needs or listen to what he was asking. After a handful of seconds, he nodded and moved over to father and daughter to plant a kiss on both their temples. “Love ya both.”

Rick smiled sweetly and leaned closer, parting his lips as he asked for a kiss. The alpha delved in and licked the plump upper lip before capturing that pretty mouth in a tender kiss. 

“See ya.”

Surprisingly, he was able to focus on the bike for at least two hours before he noticed it was starting to get dark. 

Quickly, he wrapped up for the day and said his goodbyes to Aaron and Eric. Rick would probably be up and needing him by now. Judy being there kept the worst of his heats at bay, but he’d be uncomfortable nonetheless.

The house was quiet when he entered except for some fumbling in the kitchen. It was Carl. 

Stealthily, he walked up to him and crossed his arms across his chest, clearing his throat to make his presence known. The teen startled, dropping the cloth with ice he’d been holding against his cheek.

“Ya did what ya had to, I take it,” he grunted, giving the kid a stern look.

“You can’t tell my dad,” Carl said in a pleading tone.

“Thought we agreed ya wasn’t gonna do anythin’ yer dad or I would do,” Daryl said, taking a step closer and lifting the kids chin to see the damage. 

“I had to,” Carl said firmly, allowing him to inspect his face. It wasn’t too red or puffy, but it’d be wise to keep some ice against it to prevent anything.

“So what was it?” he asked, gently letting go of the teen and meeting his eyes. “One of ‘em kids ya hang out with said sum’thin’ ‘bout yer ol’ man?”

“H—how did you know?”

“Since ya ain’t a hot head like yer dad, figured it had t’be somethin’ that really bothered ya, n’ yer very much like yer dad in regards t’ family,” he elaborated. Carl nodded, deep in thought.

“It’s just—they talked about him as if they had him figured out. They don't’ know him. Don’t know what he’s capable of or what he's done. They think he’s… _weak_.”

“Well, ya said so yerself,” Daryl supplied. “They don’ know shit. But they’ll come ‘round.”

He understood Carl’s reaction better than anyone. He’d do the same thing if he ever heard anyone bad-mouthing Rick, but he had to play the responsible adult here, for Carl’s sake.

“You think I’ll get us kicked out?” the kid asked warily, pressing the ice against his cheek again.

“Ya didn’ kill ‘em, d’ya?” he said a tad bit worried, but mostly teasing. Carl gave him a look and puffed. Daryl shrugged. “Had t’ check.”

Carl nodded. “I know you guys mated,” he said suddenly; a tiny smirk forming on his lips . Daryl’s stomach twisted with worry and he eyeed the kid warily until the tiny smirk turned into a full grin. “I’m happy for you two. You need each other. And I can tell you make each other happy. Well…” Carl paused, “my _dad_ looks happy. You look… _less_ grumpy.”

“Don’ get sassy on me, kid,” he scolded in jest.

Carl chuckled.

“I am,” Daryl confessed awkwardly. "Just...don't know how t' show it."

The teen smiled. “I know.”

They’d always understood each other, him and Carl. Unlike Rick, they’d both grown up in a battle field and had learnt how to defend themselves before their first jizz. And Carl was a tough kid; levelheaded and kind. He hadn’t let the world get to him.

He went to bed after that. Daryl's heart nearly melted at the sight that greeted him when he entered his and Rick's bedroom. The omega was dead asleep, his arm loosely wrapped around Judith’s tiny form. She was wide awake, playing with her snoring dad’s stubble and splayed curls on the pillow. She smiled widely at the hunter when she saw him.

Quietly, Daryl lay down next to them and reached over to run his hand over the girl’s curls. “Hey, sweetheart.”

Rick stirred awake when Judith squealed in response to Daryl tickling her sides. “Hey,” he said groggily, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

“Sleep good?” Daryl asked, adjusting himself on the bed so that Judy could sit on his stomach and made her bounce up and down while she giggled adorably.

“Yeah,” Rick said, sliding closer and smiling at them as they played.

“An’ yer heat?” he asked, turning to face his mate. 

Rick took a deep breath and let it out as he spoke, reaching out to brush the hair away from his alpha's eyes. “Yeah, I’m gonna need you to do somethin’ 'bout that.”

***

Thanks to Daryl, this heat was much less intense than the previous one and it was completely gone in a couple of days. On the second day, he retook his constable shifts.

“How long you think you’ll be out there?” Rick asked Daryl as he got ready to leave that morning. 

“Depends. If we don’ find no one in a week’s time, we come back.” 

Pouting inadvertently, he looked down at the beat up bag Daryl was throwing necessities in, none of which seemed to be a change of clothes. He knew Daryl didn’t need them, but he felt like he needed to make him pack some, at least another shirt in case he got drenched. And socks. The weather was not the best of late. 

“Rick?” Daryl asked suddenly and he looked up to meet his mate’s gaze.

“Yeah?”

“Ya okay with this?”

Rick chuckled weakly, cocking his head to the side. “Kinda have to, don’ I?”

At that, Daryl rounded the bed and walked up to him, cupping his face with both hands and looking intently into his eyes. “If ya need me t’ stay, tell me so, right now.”

Shifted his gaze from one eye to the other, Rick swallowed thickly. He couldn’t do that to Daryl. His mate needed this. “I’ll be fine,” he said at last, breaking eye contact before Daryl could see through the lie and covered the alpha’s hands with his own to gently slide them down his face, squeezing them shortly before letting go. 

“Will probably be just a couple days. It took ‘em longer ‘fore, but now Aaron’s got a tracker in his team,” Daryl said confidently as he got back to packing his bag. “Will take half as long.”

“Yeah, guess you’re right,” he agreed and shuffled over to the basket with clean laundry to find one of Daryl’s shirts. And socks.

Carl said goodbye at their porch, hugging a surprised Daryl around his middle with one arm while holding Judith with the other. “Be back safe.”

Daryl nodded, resting a hand on Carl’s shoulder as they parted from the hug. “Look after yer dad, fer me,” he said and leaning in to kiss Judith’s temple. “And yer sister.”

“I will,” Carl assured. 

Rick smiled at the sweet exchange. 

“Get her back inside. It’s too cold for her,” he instructed Carl. His son nodded, taking Judith inside with one last bye to Daryl from the two topped by a tiny goodbye wave from Judith.

He walked Daryl toward the gate where his bike was parked in tense silence. Rick knew the alpha was willing away a knot in his throat. So was he.

When they reached the bike, Aaron was already there saying goodbye to Eric. He greeted them with a wave and turned back to his mate.

“Anythin’ goes wrong, you come back. You need to make sure you come back,” he said with way more intensity than he intended.

“Nothin’ could stop me from comin’ back t’ ya,” Daryl assured, looking deeply into his eyes then wrapped Rick in a tight hug that he returned fervently, clinging into his alpha’s clothes and breathing in his scent greedily. He’d miss it terribly. 

“I love you,” Rick mumbled against Daryl’s shoulder, uncaring how pitiful his voice sounded or that his eyes were filling with tears. 

“Love ya too, sweetheart,” Daryl said, breaking away from the embrace to kiss his lips. When the kiss ended but they were still close, the archer produced an item from his pocket. "Here,” he said, handing him the thing wrapped in a kerchief. “It’s a gun. Took it from the pantry.”

Rick nodded and put it in the pocket of his jacket. “Thank you.”

After the fifth hug and tenth kiss, Daryl finally climbed on his bike and roared the engine to life. Nodding a goodbye, his mate rode out of Alexandria followed closely behind by Aaron.

“Rick,” Glenn called from the gate, beckoning him over with a head tilt.

“Hey,” he greeted with a tight smile, jogging over to his friend to help him close the gate. 

“You okay?” Glenn asked as he kept watching the spot where Daryl’s form had disappeared around the street.

“Yeah,” Rick nodded, forcing a smile on his lips. 

“Rick, he’s gonna be fine,” the younger man soothed. “He always is.”

He met Glenn’s eyes at that and nodded. “I know.” 

He did know. To his eyes, the hunter was nearly invincible. But worrying was part of who he was now.

"Ready for today's run?" he asked, changing the subject. 

"Yeah. We leave in a couple hours," Glenn informed and he nodded. “Rick, I wanted to talk to you about something,” the younger man continued in an ominous tone, drawing the leader’s full attention.

“About what?”

“Maggie…”

At her mention and the tone in Glenn's voice, he immediately worried. “Somethin’ wrong with her?”

“No, she's fine,” Glenn quickly replied. “It’s just that…she’s heard some things the last few days.”

“What things?” Rick asked, furrowing his brow. 

“Some… _concerns_ …from the people here,” the young man said carefully.

He scoffed. “About me?”

Glenn looked at him in wonder. “How—?”

“I know,” Rick said bitterly.

“I wasn’t sure I should tell you,” Glenn trailed off, “but Maggie said some of them have gone to Deanna to pour out their doubts— doubts about you. They don’t think you can protect them being an omega.”

He chuckled weakly. “I was expecting this.”

“You were?” Glenn frowned.

“Look around,” Rick said, gesturing toward the center of town. “This place is like it used to be. There’s still narrow-mindedness here. Been gettin’ used to none of it matterin’ anymore: gender, race… But here… _these_ people…they’re still caught up in it. They don't’ know how it is now.”

“So what’re you gonna do?” Glenn asked warily.

Rick shrugged. “Just gonna let ‘em talk.”

After his conversation with Glenn, Rick continued on his shift and every time he passed by one or a bunch of the residents, he could feel the weight of their stares boring holes in the back of his skull, weighing him down; his stomach twisting with either anger or anxiousness, he didn’t know, but he wouldn’t let them intimidate him. That’s what they wanted. 

That’s what Pete wanted.

And quite certainly, after he got home and Michonne went out to take over and Carol and Carl were at the pantry collecting their share of supplies, Pete came by. The minute he opened the door the stench of alcohol flooded him. 

“You’re not in heat anymore, I can tell,” was the first thing Pete said as he walked in without waiting for an invitation. “You were quite out of it the other day.”

Rick tried to keep as polite an expression as he could with the irritation brewing in his gut. Without his senses all heightened like they became during a heat, he couldn’t smell that threatening scent he’d sniffed in the infirmary and fear was not part of the mix of emotions he felt at the moment. But his instincts still told him to stay alert. Especially since Judith was asleep in Carl’s room.

“No,” he replied curtly, making an effort to relax his face and not downright glare at the man. Although maybe he should, so he caught the damn hint once and for all.

“Good,” Pete said and hovered toward the living room. Rick followed the uncoordinated movements guardedly and huffed when the man sat down comfortably in one of their couches. “C’mon, let’s have a beer. Brought you one,” he said, shaking the extra bottle in his hand.

“Thanks. I’m fine,” Rick said through clenched teeth.

“C’mon, it’s just one beer,” Pete insisted. 

“I don’t want to."

Pete held his gaze and Rick could’ve sworn there was a dangerous glint in those dead looking eyes, but then it changed just like that and the alpha chuckled. “Sure. Okay.”

“I think you should go.”

“Why?” Pete asked with a shrug then brought his beer to his lips to take three long gulps.

“Your wife might be wondering where you are,” Rick hissed. He couldn’t help but feel wary of the alpha's reluctance to leave after -non too subtly- being asked to do so.

The alpha’s gaze darkened at the mention of his wife, but he said nothing regarding her. “I heard your alpha’s gone.”

Rick’s stomach tightened at that. “Off recruiting.”

“Right,” Pete chuckled. “I never much supported that system. People who’ve been out there for long can’t be the best kind of people—no offense.”

“None taken,” he smirked wryly.

Pete nodded. “So you never told me what was like out there for an omega. Must’ve been tough." Rick just glared at Pete, not caring anymore how he came off. "We’ll anyway…” the alpha trailed off and stood up, walking up to him with drunken strides. 

Rick swallowed thickly; his breathing and heart rate picking up at the upcoming threat and it was becoming an effort not to take a step back. Out of instinct, his hand reached behind toward the gun tucked inside the hem of his jeans. He’d kill the man without hesitation if he had to. In fact, he was making an enormous effort not to do so right then and there. Luckily for Pete, he stopped his advances, although right in front of him so he was towering over Rick, and slowly looked him up and down wearing a sleazy smile on his lips as he did so. “If you need a hand while your alpha’s away…or something _more_ …I _really_ like your scent, Rick,” the alpha huskily offered as he leaned even closer to his face; the stench of beer attacking Rick's senses and a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed. 

"That's it, Pete," Rick said as he ducked away from the hand and made his way to the door, opening it. “Your time’s up,” he hissed; his other hand still gripping the gun behind his back. 

“Okay, I’m drunk, I know. But we’ll talk again, Rick,” Pete said, bringing his beer to his lips again and thirstily drinking it to the last drop. 

“Pete!” Rick gruffed impatiently as the alpha slowly moved toward the coffee table to set his bottle down. “Get out." 

Pete looked at him through narrowed eyes for a moment. “Alright, I’m leaving,” he said finally, lifting his hands in defeat as he shuffled toward the door, stopping next to Rick. “Talk to you soon, friend.”

Rick slammed the door shut behind the alpha when he finally let himself out; his anger - and more fear than he'd be willing to admit- slowly receding with each shaky breath he took. 

After several minutes passed, Rick kept glaring at the door. And he still hadn’t let go of the gun.


	15. Not safe enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!! Finally! I'm so sorry for the huge delay. Writer's block is once again beating my ass, sadly. At least it's a longer chapter than usual to make up for it. I really hope you enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and wonderful support! 
> 
> ***Check the tags for new warnings*** and remember this story is unbeta'd. Sorry for the mistakes! :S

Daryl didn’t think he’d last much away from home, which was the stupidest thing ever since that’s exactly what he’d been desperate to do since they got to Alexandria, reason why he’d taken the recruiting job so eagerly and put his bike together in record time; to get away and be out in his element. But now that he was out there, all he could think of was going back to Rick and his kids—back home. 

Damn, he missed them more than he thought he would, and missing people was something he wasn’t used to. Sure, he’d missed Merle, still did in a way. But losing Merle (both times) had come hand in hand with a deep sense of relief, like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

It was awful to think about his brother that way, Daryl knew, but Merle hardly ever did him any good. The only act of love Merle had ever shown him was at the prison with his sacrifice to the governor. Before that, the archer could’ve sworn that love was inexistent, for most memories of his brother consisted of some form of abuse; mostly verbal, but there were quite a few years during his childhood when Merle would challenge him into fist fights and being much younger, he was barely able to return one or two punches.  
Merle was also the reason he’d gone down the wrong path for most of his life; not that he was forced into anything, but Merle had mocked Daryl the few times he’d gotten a decent, paying job and he’d ended up going to the bars with Merle and their stupid gang instead to impress them all, immediately losing said jobs.

It was almost ironic to think how much better his life had become after the world had ended. Meeting the unique omega who carried himself with pride and a no-bullshit attitude had changed his life entirely. He had a purpose and a life back there in Alexandria; or wherever Rick was. Wanting to leave all that, even if for a couple of days just so he could feel like his old self again didn’t make much sense now. Without Rick, his life didn’t make sense anyway.

He caught sight of a campfire across the field where they’d stopped to settle in for the night and his chest filed with hope. They could go back sooner than expected. 

They decided it was best to sleep it off for a few hours and head there at first light of the day. Daryl would have no trouble following their tracks if they found them gone already.

Stay quiet and observe was their first course of action. And they did just that the next morning. The guy woke up, ate a small ration of canned food, gathered his shit and headed off. And so they followed. They followed and observed him for most of the day. 

Essentially, the recruiting process was the same as hunting and Daryl was more than suitable for the job, except they wouldn’t be taking food for their families afterwards, just another mouth to feed. And he wasn’t a fan of the idea of following the guy around to try and catch something about his character from solely his gestures and actions. He preferred more direct methods. If they were bringing new people in, then he’d make damn sure they were decent folk; no way in hell was he bringing dangerous people to sleep near where Rick and his kids slept. 

“You okay?” Aaron suddenly addressed him with a curious smile. “You’ve been quieter than usual.”

“m’ huntin’,” he shrugged, “M’ always quiet when m’ huntin’.”

“I miss my Eric as well,” Aaron smiled, earning a glare from the hunter which he ignored. “That reminds me…I never asked how you and Rick met.”

Daryl gruffed and looked back ahead. “Ya didn’t.”

The recruiter lifted his eyebrows. “Care to share?”

“Yer gonna go all chatty Cathy on me again, ain’t ya?” the bowman asked with a mock grimace. He didn’t mind the recruiter’s company or his chattiness. In fact, Daryl felt quite at ease with the younger alpha.

Aaron chuckled. “Well, it can be a tedious job just following a guy around. And I’d like to know you better.”

“Back in Atlanta,” Daryl shared, “right in the outskirts. He’d just woken up from a coma and was lookin' fer his family. Was out huntin’ when he made it ta camp an’ missed the reunion. Wanted to murder his ass when I came back.”

“Why?” Aaron frowned.

“He’d handcuffed ma’ brother ta a roof in the city an’ left ‘im there,” he explained. “Like…deep down I knew Merle had done somethin’ ta deserve it, but I still saw red an’ tried to gut Rick.” Aaron arched up his eyebrows at that. “Was sorta a’ lose canon back then,” Daryl admitted, ducking down at the last minute to avoid the branch that almost caught his eye for not paying better attention. Chatting required too much of his concentration.

“Some meeting you had,” Aaron commented, keeping his eyes trained on the path ahead.

“Yup.”

“So, when did you realize he was the one?” Aaron asked with a curious tone.

Daryl smirked at the question. “Later that same day, I guess. He came back with me ta the city ta pick up Merle. I knew it right then Rick weren’t like nobody else. No one else woulda a given a minute a’ their day fer ma’ brother or me, but Rick did. More than that; gave me his trust an’ respect too. No one ’d ever done that b‘fore. He looked past the redneck an’ ratty appearance an’ took me in as part a’ tha group— as part a’ his family. Never really felt part a’ anythin’ until Rick came along.”

“I see… he’s changed from that, hasn’t he?” Aaron said with a chuckle. 

Daryl stopped to glare at him, forcing Aaron to stop as well. “Given’ what Rick went through—what we’d all just gone through— punchin’ ya in the face was an under reaction.”

“I know, I understand, I—I was just making a tasteless joke,” the recruiter stuttered nervously. “That was completely out of place, forgive me.”

Daryl snorted at Aaron’s anxiousness. “Calm yer panties. I ain’t gon’ hurt ya... But ya better not bad mouth Rick in ma’ presence again or I’ll come back alone an’ claim a walker got ya.” Aaron stared at him wide-eyed before he snorted again. “Jokin’.”

“Oh, thank God,” Aaron laughed nervously. “I get it though. I might seem calm on the outside, and I am most of the time… but if Eric’s involved, I’m not to be messed with.”

Daryl looked at the younger alpha up and down. Sure, he seemed like a Boy Scout with his clean, neat clothes and clean shaved face, but he’d already taken two lives for his mate. The hunter didn’t doubt the man’s words for a second. 

“S’ what we gotta do,” he shrugged and kept following the red poncho guy’s fresh tracks.

Aaron nodded and followed him in silence. He spoke again a few minutes later. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.” 

“Is Judith…?” Aaron began but Daryl cut him short.

“Nah.” 

“I’m sorry,” Aaron said, “I’d assumed she was.”

“Well she ain’t,” he gruffed curtly.

“She is yours now, though,” Aaron said with a tentative smile. Daryl jerked his head toward the younger alpha, giving him a stunned look; completely taken aback by those words. Aaron hesitated at his reaction and apologized. “You can tell me if I’m being too nosy.”

“Naw, man, s’ fine,” he sighed and looked down, willing his heart rate back to normal. He hadn’t allowed himself to think about becoming Judith’s dad. But Aaron was right. He was in a way, wasn’t he? Rick seemed to want it that way as well.

“Do you ever think about it?” Aaron asked, snapping him out of his musings.

He frowned. “Think ’bout what?”

“Having your own with Rick?” Daryl didn’t answer immediately so Aaron kept going. “I do…from time to time. But then I think how dangerous it could be and think against it.”

“Ya goin’ somewhere with this?”

“I know I should probably go to Rick himself with this… but I don’t know how he’s gonna take it,” Aaron said carefully.

Daryl scoffed. “He ain’t gon’ punch ya, if that’s what yer afraid of.”

Aaron smiled. “I know, but it could be a triggering subject. I don’t want to bring up bad memories.”

“Wanna know how it went?” Aaron nodded eagerly. “Well, it sucked, mostly ‘cuz we was running from house ta house durin' winter without shelter or decent food an' walkers gnawing at our heels everywhere we went.”

“Poor Rick,” Aaron sighed. “Must’ve been tough on him.”

“T’ was,” the hunter nodded. 

Those months before the prison had been some of the hardest on them all. Rick had been miserable. Daryl had never been more stressed in his life. His protective instincts toward the omega flared up sky high with the pregnancy and for his part, Rick went out of his way to get on his nerves, mostly by putting his precious wellbeing at risk at all times. They had quite a few arguments regarding that. While Daryl tried his best to keep the omega safe and take care of his every need, Rick was adamant in showing him that he _was_ fine and didn’t _need_ more food than the rest, or that he _could_ take as many watches as everyone else. 

Rick’s nesting instincts became a struggle for the entire group as well. It had its good moments, though for the omega wanted to be close to Daryl at all times and that was something the hunter couldn’t complain about even if he wanted to, but there came a point when he’d had to sneak out to go hunting or else he’d have the omega trailing behind him, and had to deal with a very upset Rick when he'd made it back. 

There was also the issue of Rick’s sense of safety. Whenever they’d find a suitable place to lay their exhausted selves to rest for the night, and right after they’d clear it and settle down to sleep, Rick would become restless and want to leave it; either because it wasn’t safe enough in his eyes or it just didn’t feel right. They’d indulge him the first few times, but then it’d come down to Daryl to sooth the omega into staying and assure him that he was there and would keep him safe no matter what. Daryl’s heart had broken a bunch of times at the sight of Rick attempting to find a comfortable place to sleep while inadvertently trying to build himself a precarious, temporary nest on the hard, cold floor, as close as possible to the archer, in a place he didn’t feel safe to begin with. 

Daryl sighed at the painful memory. Things would be different now in Alexandria. They had a home now and Rick could turn their whole room into his nest or the entire house if he wanted… If they ever went that way, that is. The archer’s mouth curled up in a tiny smile at the thought. He wouldn’t dare to ask it of Rick, of course, for the omega had been far too miserable that first time. But if it just happened, he’d be the happiest man alive.

“You think it’s possible in Alexandria?” Aaron’s hopeful voice brought him out of his thoughts, like he’d been hearing them. 

“If that’s what ya both want…I’d say Alexandria’s the place ta do it.”

Aaron smiled gratefully at that, faltering as quickly as it came. “Where there any complications when Rick gave birth?”

“Nah, thankfully,” Daryl replied quickly, thinking back on the moment Rick had begged him to be there with him. Hershel and he were the only two allowed in the omega’s cell that day. Not even Carl for Rick hadn’t wanted his son to see him like that.

They’d taken out the bunk bed and placed two mattresses on the floor, one on top of the other to get Rick more comfortable, but nothing they did could make him more comfortable, not with the excruciating pain he was experiencing. But Daryl had gone out of his way to make the strenuous moment more endurable for the omega. He’d held Rick against his chest throughout the ordeal, whispering soothing words against his ear and wiping the sweat off his feverish body with a wet cloth whenever was necessary. 

Daryl still didn’t know how he’d kept it together so well. Even Hershel had begun to falter at the omega’s distress when Rick would try to crawl away from them, like he wanted to escape the pain somehow. But he’d held him steadily and eventually soothed him into a somewhat calm state.

He didn’t want Rick to go through that pain again, but again, if it happened, he wouldn’t complain.

They followed the man until they completely lost track of him that night, and they couldn’t find his trail again the next day, but they did run into a possible truckload of supplies— stressing on the possible. It turned out to be a trap and they ended trapped in a car in the middle of the lot, completely surrounded by walkers. 

Daryl had never valued his life much, reason why he preferred to do perilous missions all by himself, sparing his family the trouble and risk. No big deal, really. It was just the way he preferred it. And he trusted his skills better than any other’s. But this was way different than any dangerous situation he’d gotten himself into. Now he had a mate to think about. Things weren’t as simple anymore. The damage he could do by not going back would be too great to imagine. 

He surveyed his options as he sat there, looking at the warning written in a piece of paper of bad people coming to get them if they stayed. There was only a slim chance it would work. But his other option was to stay and find out just how bad those people were. So really, what choice did he have?

“I’ll go. I’ll lead ‘em out. Ya make a break fer the fence,” he said simply, putting a cigarette between his lips. “Lemme finish ma’ smoke first.”

 _I’m sorry, Rick,_ he thought as he breathed in the smoke.

***

Rick forced himself to let go of the gun and take another calming breath. He wanted to kill Pete with every fiber of his being, but what did he have against the alpha? A few upsetting encounters and the ill-boding feeling in his gut; other than that, he had nothing.

Until carol came and told him Pete was hitting Jessie.

“I know how this is gonna end. We’re gonna have to kill him,” she said matter of fact. 

Rick sighed and walked toward the window, mustering all his willpower not to go next door in that moment, find Pete and put a bullet in his head. He needed Daryl’s steady presence to keep him on track. He was losing his mind.

 _“Help! I need help!”_ someone screamed from outside, snapping Rick from his murderous thoughts. He turned to Carol in alarm and both bolted out the door and ran down the street toward the source of the screams. It was Glenn and Eugene, coming back with an unconscious Nicholas and a severely injured Tara. Noah hadn’t made it, neither had Aidan. 

That night, Glenn told him how it’d gone down. How Nicholas and his cowardice had gotten Noah killed. Rick listened with a heavy heart as the younger man poured his heart out to him. 

_“We are them, Rick. We are them now.”_ Glenn’s words kept circling his mind as he lay in his empty bed that night. Could it be possible for them to become one with the community? Let them into their family? Honestly, he didn’t quite think so, at least not yet. Many things had to change for that to happen, and Pete and Nicholas would not be a part of it.

Rick sighed, turning on his side and burying his nose on Daryl’s pillow. Without noticing, he’d inched closer and closer to his mate’s side of the bed until he was completely lying on it; the strong, protective scent of his mate cocooning him and soothing his worries. He grabbed his own pillows and neatly placed them next on both sides of him to feel their fluffy comfort and soon fell asleep with Daryl on his mind, wishing for an early, safe return. 

When he woke up the next day, everything felt off. Starting from Daryl not being there with him to the lack of enough pillows on the bed; thinking that the Anderson’s house was right there next to theirs made it worse. It would take less than five minutes for Pete to get there. 

Like sensing her dad’s distress, Judith whimpered softly in her sleep, drawing Rick’s attention to her. She’d woken up in the middle of the night and cried until he lay her down next to him in the center or a safety, pillow rectangle only big enough to fit her tiny form inside. He took the pillow separating them and casted it aside so he could watch her sleep, reaching out to caress her soft cheek when she began to stir awake.

“Morning, sweetheart. You miss Daryl, don’t you?” he said with a sad smile. Judith babbled something unintelligible in response and stretched out. “Me too.”

After spending most of the morning and a bit of the afternoon coddling his daughter, Rick left her with Carol, put on his uniform and went to find Deanna. If Pete was hurting his own kids, what would stop him from hurting his?

 _Something_ had to be done about it. 

At the burial place, he tried to tell Deanna in non-too-subtle terms that they needed to kill Pete, but she was too caught up in her civilization ideals to see the real picture. Sending threats like Pete and Nicholas away was not an option. Rick knew in flesh and bone that leaving lose ends always came back to bite them in the ass. Always. 

“Keeping them here or sending them away jeopardizes our safety. We need this place to be safe. Our families live here,” he hissed with intensity, trying to make her understand.

“Rick!” Deanna bellowed. “We’re not killing anyone. Don’t ever suggest it again.” 

She left after that, leaving no room for argument. So that only left putting Pete in another house and hope he’d stay there. At least there they could keep an eye on him.

On his way to the Anderson’s, Rick wondered what Daryl would say about what he was doing and the fact he was doing it on his own. He didn’t need to tell Michonne, though. He could handle it. He’d handled similar situations for years before the turn. He’d just talk to Jessie, tell her Pete needed to be put away from her and her kids then escort the alpha out of his house to where Deanna decided he should be relocated. It didn’t need to turn into anything else if Pete cooperated.

Without noticing, Rick reached behind his back to feel his gun as he walked up the steps toward the Anderson’s door. He knocked a couple of times and frowned when he got no answer. He’d seen Jessie walk toward her house on his way to talk to Deanna. It couldn’t be more than twenty minutes since that. 

Knocking one more time with no answer, the omega leaned closer and cupped his hands around his eyes to peek through the windows on the door. His stomach twisted when he saw Jessie lying on the floor, unconscious. 

“Shit!” he hissed, letting himself in and sinking into his knees beside the unconscious form. “Jessie? Jessie, wake up,” he tried to wake her in a shaky voice. His trembling hands reached out to move her hair away from her face. There was a bruise forming on her left cheekbone.

“What’re you doing here?” Pete’s voice said from behind him, sounding dark and threatening. 

Rick turned to face him and curled up his upper lip angrily as he hissed. “You did this do to her?” 

Pete ignored the question and gave a few steps toward the omega. “I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.”

“You’re hitting your wife,” Rick huffed and slowly stood up, “It’s you who needs to leave. It’s settled. I’ve already talked to Deanna. You need to come with me.”

Pete snarled at that. “You think you’re the law?” he huffed, stepping even closer. “You actually think you have a say in anything here?”

“Step back,” Rick warned, putting himself between Jessie’s unconscious form and the alpha. Pete just scoffed and edged even closer with menacing steps. He backed up toward the door, attempting to get Pete out of there. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” the alpha asked, so close now he was towering over him.

“Someone who’s trying not to kill you!” Rick yelled, ducking in time to dodge Pete’s fist and punched back; his blow making contact with the alpha’s jaw. But Pete was larger and stronger and although his movements were hindered by the amount of alcohol in his body, the alpha easily pushed him against the wall behind him and pinned him there. 

“Who do you think you are, huh?” Pete hissed against his face as he grabbed his head with force and slammed it against the wall. “You’re _just_ an omega! You have no say in anything!” 

“Get off!” Rick hissed through gritted teeth, fighting the blurriness around the edges as his head was slammed against the wall once more.

“I don’t know what those people you’re with saw in you,” Pete huffed, pushing himself against Rick and speaking against his mouth, breathing the nauseating alcohol stench on the omega’s face and making him grimace with disgust. “How they let you become their leader,” the alpha continued, “but I’m gonna teach you your place. Been wanting to do it since I saw you at Deanna’s party…wanted to take you right there…”

“Get off,” Rick groaned, unwilling to listen anymore of the alpha’s bullshit and punched the alpha’s chest with force. Unfortunately, Pete moved back right on time and grabbed his clothes to throw him on the floor. 

He fell on his front and quickly tried to get on his feet, but a heavy weight landed on top of him, pinning him there.

“Get off, me!” he gritted when the alpha pushed his bulged crotch against his ass.

“No. This is your place, Rick,” Pete hissed in his ear, “right beneath me.”

Rage surged from within the omega at those words and he jerked hid head back, head-butting the alpha on the nose. The sudden attack had Pete losing strength on his hold, so Rick used that window to push back with all his might, sending the heavy weight off his body.

Standing up quickly, he saw Pete standing on wobbly legs by the large living room window. Without much thought, Rick took his chance and launched at the taller man. The crashing sound almost deafening as they rolled down the porch steps and into the curve.

It all happened fast from then on. Somehow, Rick managed to put himself behind the alpha and with his arm tightly wrapped around the man’s neck, he counted in his head: 

_One, two, three, four…_

He had to make of Alexandria a safe place. Killing Pete would make it safe.

_Five…six… seven…eight…_

Safe for his kids; safe for—

“Stop! Stop it. Right now,” Deanna said out of breath as she ran up to them, breaking him away from his reverie. Only then Rick noticed the small gathering of people watching him horrified. He couldn’t do it there anymore.

Leaning closer to Pete’s ear, he hissed a threat. “Touch them or get near me again and I’ll kill you.”

“Damn it, Rick, I said stop!” Deanna yelled. 

He let go of the alpha’s neck and reached behind him. “Or what?” he sneered, pulling out the gun and pointing it at the scared crowd. “You’re gonna kick me out?”

He threatened them, hoarsely screaming at them hoping that once and for all, his words would sink into Deanna’s thick skull. Into everyone’s thick skull. The way they were doing things was wrong, plain and simple. They had to change their ways or they would die and drag more of his family with them. They’d already killed Noah; Tara was in a delicate state. He wouldn’t stand for that. Not anymore.

That was the last thing he remembered before everything went dark.

The first thing he became aware of was the lack of his mate’s scent he loved to wake up surrounded by, that and the hard mattress underneath him. That distressed him way more than the knowledge that Michonne had knocked him out in front of a bunch of Alexandrians. It had to be her. No one else would’ve dared to do that for fear of Daryl’s wrath falling upon them.

He chuckled at the thought. 

“What’s so funny?” Michonne sternly asked from the corner of the room, startling him slightly. He hadn’t even noticed her there.

Rick blinked rapidly, trying to make his eyes adjust to the light and sat up groggily. “You were here the whole time?”

“All night. What’s so funny?”

Had he really been out all night? 

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell Daryl about the knock out,” Rick chuckled at his own joke. Michonne just glared at him.

“What’re you doing, Rick?”

Rick blinked and brought his hand to rub the back of his neck to gain time. He always felt like a trouble kid in audience with the principal when Michonne was about to set him straight. 

“You could’ve told me what was happening,” Michonne said. At his silence, she continued. “We put Pete in another house.” 

Rick sighed in relief. “And Jessie?” 

“She’s awake. Rosita checked her and she seems okay. What’re you doing?” Michonne repeated, putting him on the spot. He didn’t really know how to answer to that.

“This place isn’t safe enough— not with people like Pete and Nicholas freely walking around.”

“Things as they are, this is the safest we can get.”

Rick sighed. “That don’t mean we let abusive assholes like Pete walk freely around…near our home.”

“We’ll keep an eye on him at all times—” she offered. 

Rick shook his head. “S’not enough.”

“You can’t just kill him, Rick,” Michonne reproached. “Here is not like out there.”

“You don’t understand,” he said, leaning forward a bit as he locked his eyes with hers. “I need to make this place safe or I don’t think I can stay.”

She frowned. “What’re you talking about?”

“Pete’s dangerous,” he said simply.

“I think we’ve established that.” 

“No, I mean…” Rick sighed and looked down, “…I don’t know what I mean.”

Michonne frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

The leader stared at her wide-eyed and shook his head slowly. 

“You sure?” she pressed on.

“I’m sure,” he said, in spite of what’d happened at the Anderson’s and the uncomfortable feeling in his gut as he recalled the words Pete had whispered in his ear and what he’d tried to do to him.

Suddenly, he felt the compulsive need to go back home and bury himself under the blankets of his bed—on his mate’s side of the bed. He needed Daryl back.

There was a knock at the door suddenly and Michonne stood up to greet them. It was Deanna. She entered the small prison-like room and looked at Michonne. 

“May I have a word with Rick?”

“Sure,” Michonne said and taking her jacket with her, she left the room, but not before sending Rick a warning look.

Deanna walked toward the small window and stood there, rubbing her hands together. 

“I had a meeting with our people before making the decision of giving you the constable job. Most were against it. But I gave it to you anyway because I trusted you to handle it,” she said and turned to face him. “They still doubt you, even more so now. Some even fear you. They think you’re unstable, emotional—dangerous. You’ve proved them right today.”

Rick scoffed, but kept his mouth shut. 

“I’m holding a reunion with the town today to hear their opinions on whether you should stay or not,” Deanna continued. “The odds are against you, but the decision is still mine in the end,” she said and walked closer to the makeshift bed and gave him an inquiring glance. “Tell me, Rick. Was I completely wrong about you?”

“I’m just trying to keep this place safe,” he said matter of fact. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“My idea of safety doesn't include you pointing a gun at our people,” Deanna said.

“Pete is a threat to that safety—”

“Is that why you had a gun with you?” Deanna cut him off, holding Rick’s gaze. “In case you needed to kill him?” 

He cocked his head to the side. “In case I needed to kill anyone.”

“We don’t kill people, Rick. That sort of thinking doesn’t belong here.” 

Rick sighed. “So you’re kicking me out.”

“You’re not a constable anymore, for now. We’ll discuss your fate tonight.” 

He scoffed and shook his head.

“What?” Deanna asked, crossing her arms across her chest. “You still think what you did out there was right?”

“If that made at least _some_ of you understand how it has to be now, then yes.”

Deanna held his gaze for a moment then turned to leave. “I expect you to be there tonight.”

After Deanna left, he stayed for a couple more hours, thinking about what this could mean to their group. If they indeed decided to kick him out, they would just have to take the whole place. Once they got their hands in the armory, they could really keep the place safe.

He fell asleep at some point and woke up alone near dusk. He gathered the constable uniform and exited the small prison. They were guarding the armory now. He received harsh stares from the men guarding it as he walked by them. They clearly wanted him gone.

After greeting his son and checking on Judith, Rick went up to his room to take a shower and change his clothes, careful to avoid Rosita’s patches. It seemed ridiculous now to think he’d jumped out through a window. Daryl would scold him for sure when he found out.

Fully dressed, Rick stepped out of the bathroom to his own gun being pointed at him. He froze.

“Keep quiet. I barely avoided your kid. You don’t want him to come up and see something he shouldn’t, do you, Rick? Besides, I locked the door. He can’t get in.”

“Put the gun down, Pete. I won’t ask again,” Rick warned in a too trembling voice to sound threatening in any way.”

“Good. Get on the bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the cliffhanger, but otherwise this chapter would've been almost 6k words long and I really wanted to update it tonight. Hope you still enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.
> 
> So I just realized why I had so much trouble writing this chapter. It's because my babies were appart the whole time! I promise they'll be together next chapter. :D


	16. I'm here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! Yay!! Bet you weren't expecting it so soon, huh? I really hope you enjoy it. And let me know what you think. 
> 
> Remember it's unbetad.

Rick’s Morgan saved their asses just as they were about to jump into the gaping sea of starving walkers. Great timing for he’d started to doubt the whole thing would end up favorable for them. He wasn’t sure he’d even be able to open the car door in the first place. 

After the questions and the acceptable answers to them, they headed home. 

Morgan seemed like an okay guy, someone they could trust. When Rick had talked about him, only good things had come out of his mouth, and Daryl couldn’t help but feel a bit of apprehension toward the whole thing. What if this man meant more to Rick than he’d let on?

When they made it back, the sun was on its way down. Most of the town was gathered near the entrance when they entered and more kept arriving. 

Daryl frowned. “Wha’s goin’ on?” he asked Michonne as he walked to meet her while Aaron took Morgan to speak to Deanna.

Michonne sighed. “Rick.”

“What ‘bout ‘im?” Daryl said warily; his stomach cramped up instantly and his eyes searched for the omega anxiously. When he couldn’t spot him, his feet started taking him toward the house. Michonne followed. 

“He had a gun,” she said.

“I know. I gave it ta ‘im,” he nonchalantly admitted.

Michonne gave the archer a reproaching look then sighed and shook her head. “Pete was hitting his wife and kids. Rick started a fight with him that ended in the streets. He started yelling at everyone and pointing his gun around. I had to knock him out.”

Daryl stopped on his tracks to stare at her astounded. Of all people, Michonne would’ve been the last he’d imagined would ever hurt Rick— after himself, of course.

“Ya knocked him out?”

“I don’t like it,” she said sullenly, “but I couldn’t think of any other way to calm him down. He was getting himself kicked out. Still is.”

“What’s tha s’posed ta mean?” he frowned.

“Deanna gathered a meeting to discuss Rick’s fate. Most of the people here want him gone,” Michonne explained, every word coming out of her mouth spiraling Daryl’s worry. “Maggie tried talking to most of them. They don’t trust him.”

“Well, they ain’t kickin’ ‘im out,” Daryl huffed.

Michonne sighed. “They’re gonna try.”

“Dad!” 

Daryl’s blood left his face at Carl’s distressed cry and he ran the rest of the distance toward the house, Michonne trailing behind him.

“Carl!” he yelled as he took the porch steps in two strides and stormed through the door. 

“Up here!” Carl called; the distress evident in his tone. 

Daryl ran up the stairs and to find Carl banging on the locked door to his and Rick’s bedroom, trying in vain to open it. 

“Someone’s in there with my dad,” the teen said with distress tears in his eyes. “I think it’s Pete.” Michonne moved Carl out of the way as Daryl spurted into action at the teens concerns, wrapping her arm around the trembling shoulders. “I didn’t see him. It’s my fault. I didn’t see him get in.”

“Rick!” Daryl called, banging his fist on the door loudly and gathering his strength and rage, he kicked the door once, twice. And somewhere between those, there was a muffled, yet still loud bang that made him freeze. It’d connected with flesh.

“Daryl!” Michonne hissed him into action; her katana ready in her grasp.

He turned the doorknob and slammed the door open with his shoulder, storming inside the room to the most terrifying sight he’d ever seen in his long life; so terrifying, he completely froze on the spot. Michonne gasped beside him and Carl cried for his dad. 

Pete was lying on top of Rick and there was blood everywhere. Daryl couldn’t find the strength to move until a familiar groan reached his ears and Pete’s lifeless body was pushed off to the other side of the bed, revealing a very bloody, but still alive, Rick.

“Rick! Dad!” the three cried in unison. 

Daryl hurried to Rick’s side; hands frantically searching for a bullet wound while carefully removing the gun from Rick’s tight grip. Carl tried to get near his dad as well, but Michonne stopped him by grabbing his arm. Just then, Judith started crying.

“Carl, go check on Judith,” she ordered.

“But—” Carl tried protesting, but Michonne wasn’t having it.

“Daryl will take care of your dad. You need to see to your sister. I’ll go tell Deanna what happened.”

“Not until I know he’s okay.”

“I’ll make sure he’s fine,” Daryl promised, giving the teen a reassuring nod. 

Carl stood there for a moment, battling his protective instinct to stay. He nodded in the end and left the room with Michonne.

“Ya hurt?” Daryl asked the omega, pushing Pete’s lower half still on top of Rick to the side, noticing with dismay that Rick’s pants and underwear were all the way down to his thighs. The omega’s shaky hands tried pulling them up while covering himself. Daryl helped him, grateful that Michonne had made Carl leave the room. She must’ve noticed the omega’s state.

His stomach twisted with rage and disgust, and a deep sense of failure. How the fuck could’ve everything gone so wrong in only a couple of days? He never should’ve left, Daryl thought, as he continued checking Rick over. Aside from the already there cuts on his face, the leader seemed fine.

“Rick?” he insisted when Rick took too long to answer; his lost gaze still trained on Pete’s body slowly shifted to a spot near Daryl’s collarbone, avoiding his gaze altogether.

“N—no,” the omega shakily stuttered then took a deep breath before speaking again. “I’m fine.”

“Did he—?” he warily asked, unable to end the sentence.

“He tried,” Rick croaked, finally meeting his eyes with a blank expression and shook his head to the alpha’s relief. “I didn’t let him.”

“That’s ma’ boy,” Daryl felt the urge to say and leaned over to kiss his mate’s temple. “Can ya get up?” 

Rick nodded and took the offered hand tightly, while his other hand kept his pants firmly in place.

“Lemme.” Daryl moved Rick’s hands away and secured the pants in place. As he came back up, he noticed Rick’s fixed look on Pete’s body. “Hey,” he said, gently turning the omega’s face toward him. “S’ gonna be fine,” he assured, “’m here.”

Rick held his gaze for a moment and nodded.

Daryl was desperate to know what’d happened. Why Rick hadn’t said anything before he left or if there had there been previous encounters he didn’t know about. All those questions along with murderous thoughts toward the already dead alpha ran though his head, but he forced them away when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. 

“Rick?” Michonne said calmly as she reentered their bedroom, drawing both their attention. “Deanna’s here.”

Immediately as they stepped inside, the older woman’s eyes fell upon the lifeless form lying on a puddle of its own blood on the bed.

“What happened?” Deanna asked in a hard tone, turning accusatory eyes toward the omega.

Hearing Rick’s full version of the events had Daryl pacing the room and tightening his grip around the gun, wanting nothing more but to fill the alpha’s corpse with bullets. It was clear the man had set his eyes on Rick from the start and had been waiting for his chance to take what he wanted. Rick had been lucky Pete hadn’t attacked him the day he left. 

_How did ya missed that, Dixon?_

“When Daryl started banging on the door, Pete got distracted...I grabbed his hand holding the gun and pointed it against his neck...”

Daryl gripped the gun harder. Shit, if he hadn’t come back in time-If Morgan hadn’t arrived just in time to save his ass, Pete would’ve…

“You could’ve come to me immediately,” the woman said, giving Rick a look filled with mistrust. 

“And tell you what?” the omega asked with a deep frown.

“That he made an unwanted advance on you,” Deanna elaborated. “That he attacked you when you tried to get him away from Jessie.”

“Would’ve it mattered?” Rick tilted his head to the side. “You knew he was beating his wife and kids, and you did nothin’ ‘bout it.”

Deanna’s hard expression turned aghast at Rick’s severe words, but slowly, she seemed to let them sink in until she was nodding and looking down in shame.

“It’s late,” she informed. “The meeting for tonight is cancelled until tomorrow. We won’t discuss to the group what happened until then. I’ll send Tobin and Nicholas over to retrieve the body. And Jessie…I’ll tell her what happened.”

After Deanna left, Daryl helped Tobin and Nicholas take the body out of their house, leaving the rest of the work to the other men and slamming the front door closed, he headed upstairs. Rick was outside their bedroom; he had Judith in one arm and was hugging Carl with the other. He’d changed into a clean shirt to hold his kids.

“I’m so sorry, dad,” Carl sniffed against his dad’s chest.

Rick pulled away from his son to look into his eyes, laying a hand on the teens shoulder. “Carl, this was not your fault.”

Daryl crossed his arms across his chest and supported his weight on the railing, surveying the scene. 

“I was downstairs. I didn’t see him or hear him. I should’ve stopped him. I should’ve protected you.”

“Carl, that’s not true. It’s not your duty to do so. You were with your sister. She’s the one who you have to protect. If anythin’ it was my fault,” Rick laughed weakly. “I left the gun on the nightstand for anyone to find.”

Carl shook his head and spoke with intent. “Still, I should’ve been more alert. I should’ve sensed him.”

“C’mere,” Rick said and hugged his son again.

The hunter smiled to himself. He understood exactly where Carl was coming from and no word from Rick would make him feel differently. The kid always took to heart the consequences of his actions, were they his fault or not.

A while back, he’d feel like he was invading a private moment between Rick and his kids and would’ve left them to it without hesitation. But now, it strangely felt like he belonged there—like he was needed. Those thoughts were proved right when Rick looked up from his son and smiled gratefully at him, even more so when Carl detached himself from his dad’s embrace and came up to him, wrapping thin arms around his neck and whispering against his ear. “Thank you.”

“No problem, kid,” he said, patting the kids back affectionately. “Take yer sister fer now. We gotta clean the mess in there.”

“Sure,” Carl said, and caringly took Judith from Rick. “Call me if you need anything. We’ll be in my room.” 

When he entered the room after Rick, the leader had already pulled off all the covers and sheets from the bed and bundled them up to throw away. He was now sporting a beat up bearing as he stood by the bed surveying the mess that’d seeped into the mattress.

“Leave that fer now,” the alpha said, grabbing Rick’s forearm to gently pull him toward him. “Let’s get ya cleaned up,” he said next and began lifting Rick’s white t-shirt over his head then led him into the bathroom.

Daryl helped Rick out of the rest of his clothes and into the shower and stepped in close behind after shedding off his own clothes in record time. Taking the washing sponge, he began soaping Rick’s body with loving concentration. Every new bruise he found that wasn’t there before he left felt like a punch to the gut, not to mention the multiple stitches on his mate’s face.

_If I hadn’t left…_

“Daryl,” Rick’s croaky voice said, cutting through his guilt-ridden thoughts. “Stop.”

“Stop what?” he said, snatching his hands away from the omega’s skin like he’d been burned.

“Blamin’ yourself,” Rick finished, turning to face him. “This ain’t your fault.”

Daryl sighed in relief and resumed soaping the warm flesh. 

“Ya knew somethin’ was off with that prick b’fore, didn’ ya? That why ya was all weird at the infirmary?” Daryl asked, lifting Rick’s chin with his fingers. At Rick’s nod he huffed. “Why didn’ ya tell me?”

“It was just a bad feelin’ then…until Carol told me he was beating his wife.” 

“Ya gotta tell me these things, love. Even if’s just a bad feelin’.”

Rick nodded. “At first, I didn’t know why…but I wanted to kill him.” The omega looked to him guiltily then. “Think they’re gonna kick me out?”

Daryl almost laughed at that given Carl had told him practically the same just a few days ago. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, they say. “Nah, they won’t. If they kick ya out, they’re kickin’ all a’ us out. Deanna’s smart. She ain’t gonna risk that. She knows they need us.”

“I’m sorry,” Rick said suddenly.

“Fer what,” he frowned.

“I could’ve waited until you came back…but it just…it didn’t feel safe…this place. I had to _do_ somethin’.”

Daryl frowned at the passion in the leader’s words, but said nothing.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Rick said and leaned closer to bury his face in the crook of his neck. 

Wrapping his arms around Rick’s back, he whispered. “Me too, darlin’.”

After they were clean, Daryl stepped back into their room to fetch clean clothes for both of them. Rick’s clean shirts were in the laundry basket, but he couldn’t find any of his, until out of the corner of his eye he saw a sleeve sticking out from under the pillow on his side of the bed. He frowned and pulled it out then went back to the bathroom.

“I forgot to ask you how it went out there,” Rick asked him while they got dressed. “Found anyone?”

Daryl shifted on his feet and looked to his mate. “Yeah, ‘bout that…”

***

“Morgan?” Rick said with bewilderment as he looked at the man standing in front of him through squinted eyes. How could it be?

“How did you—?”

“I’ve been looking for you for a while, Rick. Found a very good lead to you back in a church you stopped by. Daryl told me,” the man said and handed him over the wrinkled map Abraham had given him; his name still clear in ink.

He looked at Morgan with mistrust. Last time he’d seen the alpha, he’d been stabbed and shot at. He couldn’t bring himself to trust this man anymore. Not yet at least.

“You were right. It wasn’t over,” Morgan said, giving a step closer to him. Instinctively, he tensed up and gave a step back. Daryl changed his stance from relaxed to ready to charge in an instant at his reaction. 

“We should talk more tomorrow,” he said curtly, pausing to give Morgan a steady stare before continuing. “Listen…I don’t take chances anymore.”

“You shouldn’t.”

After Carol gave him a meal, Rick asked Morgan to spend the night in the prison room for safety measure. Thankfully, the man agreed without a fuss, understanding of Rick’s hesitance to trust him immediately. They were different people now, and though a part of him told him this was the same man that saved his life back in King county, he couldn’t be certain.

“Rick?” Daryl asked him as they walked back to house after leaving Morgan in the prison for the night. None of the Alexandrians were out, but he could see some of them peeking at them through their windows. “What w’s that ‘bout? Thought ya an’ Morgan got along.”

Rick shook his head. “It’s not that—“ he said, pausing as they walked by the Andersons. Once on the safety of their dark porch, Rick turned to Daryl and continued. “I never told you this, but last time I saw that man, he was out of himself. He was dangerous. He stabbed me.”

“What?” Daryl gruffed. “Tha hell didn’ ya tell me?”

“I told Michonne, Carl and Hershel to keep it to themselves. I thought you’d want to kill him if I told you and I didn’t want that. He seems better now, but we can never tell.”

Daryl looked at him. “Yer right, I’d’ve wanna kill him. Never woulda brought ‘im here in tha first place,” the alpha huffed then rubbed his face with his hand. “Ya shoulda told me, anyway.”

Rick nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Saved ma’ life, tho’. An’ Aaron’s,” the archer added.

Rick cocked his head to the side and licked his lips. “What?” 

“Out there…we met sum’ trouble.”

“What trouble?” he warily asked; his stomach immediately cramping up at the mere thought of his mate being in trouble—of losing him. 

“Ran inta some kinda trap set up by bad people. Got ourselves in a car surrounded by walkers—walkers with W’s on ‘em foreheads. Morgan came just in time ta haul our asses outta there,” Daryl explained.

Rick swallowed thickly. The dread of how close he’d been of losing Daryl drying his mouth and quickening his pulse. 

The alpha looked at him deeply. “Now I think ‘bout it… If I’d killed ‘im back then, I’d pro’ly be dead...and ya—”

“Don’t think about that,” Rick whispered and stepped closer to his mate to wrap his arms around his middle. Daryl’s arms wrapped around his back in response to pull him closer and a satisfied smile worked itself into his lips as he buried his face on Daryl’s neck to breathe in his scent. “You’re okay. We’re both okay,” the omega whispered. 

They stood there hugging for a couple more minutes until Rick urged them inside. It’d been one hell of a long day and they still had to get rid of the mess in their bedroom. 

Carol didn’t let them go back upstairs, though, without some comfort food to ease the day away, so she had them both sitting by the kitchen counter with two platefuls of casserole. 

“Thank you, Carol,” he smiled and grabbed the spoon with slow movements. He wasn’t hungry, even if he’d eaten nothing during the day, but one look at Carol’s set on expression told him he’d have to eat his meal to the last spoonful. 

“Between the two of you, I don’t know who’s given me more grey hairs,” she mock-scolded them as she watched them eat.

Daryl snorted beside him between eager mouthfuls of casserole. “I know the answer ta that,” he teased around a mouthful and signaled toward the omega with his spoon.

An easy, tired smile formed on Rick’s lips, surprising even himself at being able to laugh at their too close calls. “I wouldn’t jump into that one so quickly.”

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do with you two,” Carol teased, shaking her head. “You’re both grounded. When you finish your meal, I want you up in your room. You’re not allowed to leave it until morning.”

“I think we can work with that,” Rick smiled impishly.

“Done,” Daryl said abruptly and pushed the empty plate to the center of the counter. He then stood up and pulled the leader up by his arm. “Bed time.”

“I’m not finished,” he said, quickly glancing at Carol.

“You ate enough,” Carol said sweetly. Rick nodded her thanks. “And Rick?” She said, stopping him before he could fully turn to Daryl. “You did what you had to do.”

Rick looked at her for a moment then nodded. 

As soon as he entered their room, the unpleasant scent flooded him. And it was like pushing the replay button in his mind. Pete’s mouth leaving wet trails down his neck; cold hands grabbing his bare hips with force and making his skin crawl; his pants being yanked down his thighs, the too heavy weight on top of him; and that sour, sharp scent mixed with alcohol that characterized Jessie’s abusive husband. It was all over the freaking place and no amount of washing they did on that mattress would eliminate it.

“I can’t,” he whispered. Daryl turned and addressed him with concern. “The _smell_. I can smell Pete in here.”

His mate needed no further explanation. “We’ll take the room downstairs.”

“Yeah,” Rick nodded and moved to their drawer to fish out both their limited clothing and dumped it on top of the laundry basket on top of the rest before venturing into the bathroom to fetch their personal hygiene items. He grabbed their pillows on his way out, Daryl grabbed the basket and they left the room, closing the door behind them. 

“There’s gotta be pillows downstairs,” the hunter observed, giving the pillows under his arms a curious look.

“Not enough,” he answered quickly. Daryl frowned. “What?”

The alpha shrugged and shook his head. “Nuthin’.” 

The bedroom downstairs was a tad smaller and didn’t have a bathroom in it, but they couldn’t care less. After sleeping in tents, cells, barns and the dirty forest floor for the past months, a smaller bedroom with no bathroom was still luxury to them. And they had a bed. That was more than enough for them. They wasted no time in claiming it as their own. 

With everything that’d happened in the day, they needed to get rid of all the stress of the almost, so the sex was hurried and clumsy and hard which was exactly what Rick needed. He needed to feel Daryl’s energy and strength against him, hear the heated grunts and growls right next to his ears, feel the possessive touch of his mate’s powerful hands against his burning flesh; feel the generous girth sliding in and out of him with urgency leaving behind an ache that would last him the whole next day. 

Rick grunted as his mate slammed into him with force while wrapping both arms and legs around him, keeping him impossibly close and deep, reveling in the comfort and safety having his mate so close provided. 

It was a beautiful, healing moment between them, but tried as he might, Rick could not block the images of what’d almost gone down with Pete. So he became tense and distracted. Even more so when he thought of Daryl’s close call.

“Rick?” Daryl stopped moving all of a sudden to look down at him, noticing his change in demeanor straight away. “Ya okay?”

Was he okay? Better than ever, in fact. Daryl being there was like the soothing balm that quelled all his worries and fears, but the thought of near losing that was more than he could handle. He needed him near.

“I don’t want you to go out there anymore,” Rick blurted out. 

“Huh?” Daryl huffed.

“People out there—they have to take care of themselves, just like us,” he elaborated.

Daryl slowly pulled out to lie on his back next to him, sighing as he rested his forearm on his forehead and looked up at the ceiling.

“Feel different about it?” he asked guardedly.

“I do,” the hunter nodded. “Finding more people…tha’s takin’ care a’ ourselves.”

Rick propped himself on his elbow to look at his mate. “Thing is…we _know_ what kind o’ people are out there. You ran into some of them today.” 

“s’why we watch ‘em first,” Daryl supplied.

“We should secure Alexandria first; make sure the people already here deserve to be here then teach them how to defend it. And only then start thinking about bringing in new people,” Rick said with conviction. 

He meant all that of course, but he’d be lying if he said that was the main reason he didn’t want Daryl to go recruiting again. Truth was, for some uncanny reason, he _needed_ his mate with him and the idea of separating from him again turned his insides into shreds.

Daryl seemed to catch on his inner turmoil for he leaned closer to kiss him passionately, pulling him along to lie on top of him, taking a moment to whisper against his lips. 

“S’ yer call.”

At that, Rick straddled the alpha’s hips and blindly reached behind him to find the rigid cock. When he found it, he lined himself with its head and sat down on it in one swift motion, moaning loudly as the head put pressure on his prostate at first entrance. Rocking his hips back and forth with eager movements, he fucked himself fast and hard on the broad shaft while tightening his walls around it, greedy for his mate’s rich load. 

The omega didn’t rest until his belly felt warm and filled with release and the knot was held firmly inside him. Only then did he allow his worn out body to collapse on top of Daryl’s. 

The next day, they barely left the house except to lock Morgan out during the meeting at Deanna’s. Aaron had stopped by earlier to hand them the keys to the house across from theirs. They led Morgan to it and briefly helped him settling in before going back home.

After the meeting, Maggie stopped by to inform Rick of what’d been discussed. 

“Deanna had told everyone what happened with Pete… everybody who showed up, at least. They all must know by now. Most seemed understanding and horrified about what Pete did…’bout what he _almost_ did.”

“And Pete?” he asked Maggie.

“Tobin and Gabriel buried him,” she said.

Rick nodded slowly. He would’ve had him buried outside the walls, but it didn’t matter anyway. Pete was dead. That’s all that mattered.

“There’s something else you should know,” Maggie added carefully. “Nicholas attacked Glenn.”

“What?” He huffed. 

“And father Gabriel warned Deanna about us. Said we didn’t deserve to be here. That we’ve done horrible things.”

Rick scoffed, feeling his anger rising. That new information only reaffirmed what he’d said to Daryl the night before. They couldn’t go out and search for more people when there were still assholes like Nicholas and Gabriel inside the walls.

“What'd Deanna say?” Daryl asked.

“She’s got our backs for now,” Maggie assured. 

After Maggie left, they went back into their bedroom; Rick feeling an eerie sense of relief to be back from their short trip out and impatient to be back in bed with Daryl, if only to half snuggle against him since Judith was sound asleep between them.

“I like this room better,” he admitted after swallowing the cookie he’d been munching on. Carol had made a batch of cookies especially for them early that morning.

“Yeah?” Daryl asked around his own mouthful, turning his head slightly to glance at him. 

Rick nodded. “It’s smaller, cozier. Keeps our scents more concentrated.”

“Good ta hear, babe,” Daryl said with a sideways smile and inched closer to kiss his temple before looking about the bed then back at Rick. “Aren’t these s’posed ta be on the couch in tha livin’ room?” the archer asked, pointing toward the several cushions underneath them. 

“Yeah, why?” Rick shrugged.

“Like…dontcha h’ve enough pillows already?” the archer quipped. 

“No,” he stated. “I told you last night, there weren’t enough.”

“And now?” Daryl rumbled.

He shrugged. “It’s better.”

Daryl hummed and gently started pulling his arm from underneath Rick’s head to sit up.

“Where you goin’?” Rick stammered, briefly gripping on Daryl’s shirt before catching himself and forcing his hand to let go.

“Gotta drop a load an’ not the kind ya like.”

Rick snickered at the rude comment. “That’s another thing I like ‘bout this room. I don’ have to hear the sounds you make when you’re doin’ your business.”

Daryl scrunched up his nose to reply. “Same.”

Rick laughed.

“Don’t take too long or I’ll eat all of them,” he said and took another cookie from the plastic box, sighing with contentment.

***

When Daryl came back from the bathroom, a warm smile worked its way to his lips at the sight of his mate sleeping on _his_ side of the bed, curled up around Judith's tiny form; one of his three shirts tucked underneath Rick's sleeping face. His chest filled with overwhelming happiness as he thought of the possibility.

Could it be?


	17. Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!! Finally. I'm so sorry for the delay. Been a bit blocked lately. Sitll, hope you guys enjoy :D 
> 
> Forgive the mistakes. I'm half asleep right now. Love you all and thanks for the support! 
> 
> 300+ kudos?!?! Thank you!!

In spite of what Maggie had told them, the whole Rick—killed—Pete deal caused a rift between the Alexandrians and them. Some of them looked at the omega in a condemnatory way, like they wanted him to repent or some senseless shit like that; others with fear.

Daryl’s most rational side told him those people didn’t know Rick and after the infamous outburst in the middle of the street, it was understandable they’d feel a bit hesitant to trust the omega or his word, even if it came from Deanna. But alpha instinct won over sense and he strongly collaborated to the rift by sending his most threatening stares toward anyone who dared to so much as look at Rick the wrong way. Those were assholes, anyway. 

Not even Pete’s wife bothered pretending to be devastated. In fact, her reaction reminded Daryl of Carol’s after Ed bit the dust. Although a bit shaken up, the woman mostly seemed relieved. She even smiled and nodded at Rick from afar as a silent _thank you_ when they passed by her house. 

Rick seemed to be over the subject, at least, and walked down the streets of Alexandria with his chin held high. But Daryl wasn’t over it. What had almost happened to Rick weighed heavily on his shoulders. He should’ve _been_ there. He should’ve seen it coming. But he’d been too self-involved to realize what was happening around him. 

Now he thought about it, Rick was right. Bringing in new people had to wait. There were people within those walls they needed to watch. They needed to make sure there would be no other Pete. Especially now, given the circumstances. 

To keep her people somewhat appeased, Deanna didn’t give Rick his constable job back. Daryl was surprised by the omega’s lack of reaction to her news. He merely shrugged it off and came back home to continue building what the alpha assumed was his nest—for it really could only be described as a nest. 

The stealing of pillows and shirts had continued during those days, but only gradually so Daryl couldn’t be sure. He’d find another cushion that wasn’t there before, or a couple of new blankets thrown casually on their bed, but other than that, nothing quite telling. He did make sure, though, to bring Rick to the infirmary for a checkup. None of the bruises left during the fight with Pete were around his midsection, but the alpha needed confirmation that his mate was going to be alright. 

Some chick named Denise took over the infirmary after Pete. She was this anxious, fearful girl who looked like she’d rather be anywhere else but there. But she was okay and Rick felt comfortable with her, Daryl could tell. Quite the opposite of what he’d been like around Pete, he noticed sullenly.

After Denise told them everything was fine, Daryl took Rick home and went back to the infirmary before nightfall to talk to her.

“Busy?” he said as soon as he let himself in.

“Oh, no,” she replied nervously, looking up from the book she was reading and gestured toward the beds. “No one’s sick today, as you already know. No one’s dying.”

Daryl glared at her suddenly. “Ya ain’t one of ‘em assholes who judge Rick, are ya?”

Her eyes widened at the growled words and she shook her head quickly. “Of course not.”

“Good. ‘cuz that asshole deserved it,” the archer said firmly.

Denise nodded wholeheartedly. “I know he did. He used to do terrible things to his family. Truth is I never liked him much. He wasn’t a nice person. Didn’t want me here. Said I wasn’t a real doctor. Now I’m all the town has left,” she trailed off. Daryl just looked at her until she snapped herself out of her musings. “Can I help you?”

“Can ya?” he asked, nodding toward the medical book on her lap she seemed to be studying.

Denise smiled. “I hope so.”

“Rick,” Daryl said after a moment of silence.

“You’re not Rick?” she frowned.

Daryl huffed. “M’ Daryl.”

“Oh, right,” she said, making exaggerated gestures with her hands. “I knew that, I don’t know why I—”

“Ya always talk this much?” he interrupted. 

“Only when I’m nervous,” she laughed. 

“Ya ever not nervous?” Daryl snorted.

“Rarely,” she chuckled. “Mostly when I’m at home reading. I love reading. Makes me forget about the scary world we live in.”

“Ignoring it won’t make it go away,” he said. Denise looked up at him with intent, but said nothing. She wasn’t gonna last much if she kept being so scared of everything. “So can ya help me or nah?”

“Tell me what you need,” Denise kindly offered.

“S’ ‘bout Rick.”

“What is it?” she said with interest.

“I think he could be pregnant.”

“Oh? Congratulations.”

“Said he _Could_ be,” Daryl stressed. “Ain’t sure yet.”

“Oh, okay,” she nodded. “Need a pregnancy test? I think we have them. Let me check,” she said and stood up again to check in one of the drawers near the bed closest to her. 

“Here,” she smiled and handed him a white, rectangular box. 

Daryl looked at it then back at Denise. “Any way I can know _when_ he got pregnant if he is?”

“I’m afraid I can’t help you with that. We don’t have an ultrasound and even if we had one, I wouldn’t know how to use it…but I have some books here that might help…” she said and stood from her chair to search for said book in the big shelf beside them. When she found it, she smiled and made to hand it to him, but immediately pulled it back. “You know what? Maybe _I_ should read this. We have omegas living here after all.”

“So ya can’t help.”

“I will after I read this,” Denise said, embracing the book against her chest.

“Ya don’ know it already?” the archer frowned. “Thought ya were a doctor.”

“I’m a psychiatrist. I tried to be a surgeon, but panic attacks got in the way.”

“How long ya think ya’ll take?”

“Give me a day.”

Shaking his head, Daryl thanked her for the pregnancy test and left the infirmary and went back the next day around the same time. 

“So what ya got fer me?”

Denise told him everything she’d read about the subject, and what stuck with Daryl the most was that nesting instincts hit omegas in the first two to three weeks after conception, so they had their nest ready to suffer through most of their pregnancy in a comfortable, safe environment. He needed to hold on to that.

“Ain’t keepin’ ya warm enough?” Daryl asked with a knowing smirk as he caught Rick carrying an armful of blankets into their bedroom when he came back to the house. The omega smiled at him and entered their bedroom. Daryl followed. 

“These are to go between the mattress and us. It’s too hard,” Rick explained, scrunching up his nose to emphasize his dislike. Daryl could only nod at his mate while secretly wanting to grab him and kiss him all over, which he did after Rick dropped the pile of blankets on the bed, circling his arms around the man’s waist from behind and inching closer to bury his nose on the crook of the deliciously smelling neck before kissing it tenderly. Instinctively, both his hands slid to settle on top of the omega’s flat belly. What if there was actually a baby growing in there? The thought both excited him and scared him. 

Rick turned on his embrace to kiss him softy on the lips, then parted and gave him a pleading look. “Help me make the bed.”

“Sure,” he said, kissing the soft lips once more before parting.

The archer wasn’t surprised when his mate put some of the uncountable pillows before the first sheet, turning their whole bed into one gigantic pillow. He made no comment about it, but couldn’t help chuckling. 

“You think this is weird?” Rick smiled.

“Nah, s’ cute,” Daryl replied. His mate looked at him with mock suspicion then went back to fluffing up the pillows.

They remade the bed and Daryl leaned against the drawer, watching in amusement as Rick lay down on it to test its softness. The arrangement didn’t seem to please the omega for the man huffed in frustration and sat up, flinging his legs over the side and hitting the bed frame with the heel of his boots.

“Wha’s tha matter?” 

Rick sighed, stood up, hunched down next to the bed and lifted the covers on his side to inspect the bed frame underneath with a frown. “It’s this stupid bed frame,” his mate huffed, giving him a pained look.

“Wha’s wrong with it?” Daryl asked, though he knew exactly what was wrong with it.

“It’s too hard.” 

There it was. He was surprised Rick hadn’t gotten tired of his dick with this new aversion to hard things.

“S’ made outta wood, whatcha expected?” Daryl quipped, smirking when Rick threw him a dirty look.

“Well, I don’t like it,” his mate gripped.

“Thought ya liked this room,” he teased.

“I like the _room_ ; I just don’t like this bed frame,” Rick elaborated.

“Wanna get rid a’ it and put tha’ mattress on tha floor instead?” Daryl generously offered; eager to meet each of his mate’s needs.

“Please,” Rick said dramatically.

They got rid of the bed, storing it in the garage when Carol chastised them for leaving all the dismantled parts laying in the hallway, put the mattress on the floor and Rick once again rearranged his pillows and cushions and blankets until the bed looked more nest-like, even adding some of the cushions around the mattress so he couldn’t feel the _sharp_ edges. Daryl just chuckled.

“Better?” he asked as he lay down next to Rick on their impossibly fluffy bed/nest.

The leader looked at him with a smile. “Better.” 

They went to sleep early that night for Rick was exhausted, and although Daryl wasn’t, one pouty look from his mate was enough to turn his ass back into the room when he said he’d go out for a smoke and a walk first. 

When Rick’s warm body pressed itself against his side for the final cuddle before passing out, a familiar although faint scent tickled the alpha’s nostrils; a scent that was far more telling than any of Rick’s weird new habits. It was sweet and comforting and utterly intoxicating. The first time he’d smelled such a scent was the night after they’d left the farm, when Rick came to him for support after his dramatic speech to tell him he was losing it. He’d held him, soothed him, and for some ulterior alpha instincts, he’d known Rick was carrying. 

He felt the same now. But it was different. It started as a warm feeling in his stomach that spread up to his chest and filled him with need to wrap his arms around Rick and keep him as close and safe as was humanly possible. A feeling way more powerful than what he’d felt back then; a possessiveness so strong he hadn’t felt over Rick before until that very moment.

There was no question about it. Rick was pregnant with _his_ child. 

A swelling sense of happiness and fulfillment engulfed him and he had to tell Rick. He had to.

“Rick?” he gruffed after turning on the beside lamp, gently shaking the omega awake.

The leader hummed sleepily and tilted his head back a bit to look up at him.

“Ya got any idea why yer doin’ this?”

The leader frowned. “Doin’ what?”

“The bed,” he elaborated. 

Rick could be downright oblivious at times, which seemed to be the case now for he just frowned at Daryl and shook his head. Daryl couldn’t blame him though, it’s not like he had time to nest at the farm, or anywhere else after the farm; not even at the prison, for when they arrived, Rick was almost due and he’d been too worn out to do anything other than tuck himself under piles of blankets during the days prior to the delivery, so it was no wonder the omega didn’t have a clue as to what he was going through now. And maybe there was a lot about being an omega that Rick had shied away from in the alpha-free life he’d chosen with Lori. 

Taking a deep, encouraging breath, the alpha said: “The pillows, my shirts, the blankets… yer building a nest, Rick.” A long pause followed his statement and Daryl wondered if the omega had even understood him. 

Suddenly, Rick sat up and locked him with a shocked expression. Gladly, the shock only lasted a few seconds and it slowly morphed into a smile; a bright one, the kind that turned those beautiful blue eyes into merely slits. Shit, he loved those smiles. Sadly, the smile quickly faltered and a worried semblance replaced it.

_Yeah, Rick hated the idea._

“Rick?” Daryl asked warily.

That blue gaze dropped to the place between them and at his call, they rose up to meet his eyes again. “Shit.”

Daryl bit on his bottom lip and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Ours?” Rick asked ominously. 

“I’m positive,” he assured. That baby was his. 

Rick tilted his head to the side to emphasize his confusion. “How do you know?”

Daryl shrugged. “I just do.”

The omega looked at him with a tentative smile. “A baby?”

“Yeah,” he said, returning the smile and sitting up as well.

“Denise gave me this,” he said, turning on his side to fish out the pregnancy from his nightstand drawer. “Ya wanna take it? Might not work this early but—” Daryl didn’t get to finish that and the pregnancy test was snatched from his hand.

“’m not gonna be able to sleep now anyway, I might as well take it,” the omega shrugged and got off the bed.

“Need help with it?” he teased.

“No,” Rick chuckled and left the room. Daryl stood up and started pacing back and forth; anxiously waiting for his mate to return, which made no sense since he already knew what the result would be.

When Rick returned to their room about ten minutes later, he was fixed with a more than telling look. "Yes."

“Shit,” he huffed and the happiness he’d felt earlier increased tenfold. When Rick’s face split into a smile, Daryl couldn’t help but return it and walk the distance between them to wrap his arms around his omega. He only pulled away to sink down on his knees in front of him, and lifting the hem of Rick’s shirt from his belly, Daryl looked up at his smiling mate and leaned closer to kiss the omega’s belly tenderly and his child growing inside. He stood up after that to grab Rick’s face and kiss him passionately. The leader returned it eagerly for a full minute, but all too soon, he pulled away and made for the door.

“Where ya goin’?” Daryl asked, holding unto his fleeing mate’s arm.

Rick turned to him, giving him a lost look. “I just—I need to—”

He frowned. “What?”

The omega sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know. I feel like I need to _do_ something.”

“Hey, c’mere,” Daryl beckoned, guiding Rick back toward the bed and lifting the covers for him to lie underneath them. 

Rick hesitated. “We need to get things ready.”

Daryl nodded and patted the bed. “But not tonight. We gotta sleep. Ya gotta sleep.”

“Fine,” Rick sighed and lay on the bed. Daryl tucked him in and circled the bed to lie behind his mate, wrapping his arms around him and buried his nose on the soft curls. The scent was present and it made him hug Rick tighter. “I love ya, Rick. Ya’ll never know how much.”

“I love you too,” Rick replied, tightly holding onto the hands covering his belly.

The next day, he was surprised to find Rick’s side of the bed empty. He always woke up before Rick. Even Judith was still asleep. 

Daryl leaped out of bed, feeling happier than he'd ever been in his entire life, and went in search of his mate. He found him sitting in the kitchen, finishing making breakfast for them both. “What time ya got up?”

“A while ago,” Rick smiled brightly at him. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Daryl shook his head and walked around the isle to kiss Rick’s temple and hold him close, placing his hand over the man’s belly briefly. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning," Rick said around a short yawn, leanign against him for a moment.

“Shoulda waited till now ta tell ya,” he said with slight remorse and nodded toward the plate with homemade bread, made by Carol of course, jam and the mug of coffee next to Rick’s. “That fer me?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks,” he said, letting go of Rick with a short peck on the cheek and sat down next to him, sliding his plate and mug closer to him. “So what did ya do all this time? Planning fer our baby?” he teased, knowing how early it was.

Rick nodded to his surprise and took a sip from his coffee before looking up at him. “Sort of. I was checking the pantry.”

Daryl snorted, happy to be even having this conversation. He wasn't sure he'd even wrapped his head around the idea of being a dad yet. 

“And?” 

“We need more supplies,” Rick declared, setting his mug down.

“Didn’t Carol stock it a few days ago?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Still not enough,” Rick sighed and stood up to begin pacing about the kitchen while scratching the back of his neck. “…and Judy’s things—”

“Just make a list an’ I’ll go get whatever ya need,” he offered, trying to soothe his mate's sudden distress. He’d planned on going on a run to do the same thing anyway. 

“Nah, I’ll come with you,” Rick rasped.

Daryl frowned at his mate. “Yer shittin’ me right?”

“Hey, I was pregnant out there for months before the prison. I can go for a short supply run,” Rick supplied proudly.

“Was different,” Daryl scoffed. “Ya had no choice back then. Riskin’ yer life just to risk it ‘s stupid as hell.”

Rick looked like he wanted to argue for a moment, right before he returned to his senses. “You’re right.”

Daryl breathed a bit easier at that, but he knew Rick’s stubbornness was coming eventually. It was only early days after all.

A week passed since that and Rick’s nesting instincts became stronger, as did Daryl’s over-protectiveness, and to some extent, possessiveness. He was getting more and more disturbed by any alpha who dared to go within a meter near Rick; any alpha that wasn’t Carol, Michonne and Carl, of course, the only ones they'd cracked their news to for now. He watched them guardedly and posed threatening stances. 

When Abraham learned of Rick’s condition, as did the rest of their family, the redheaded alpha wanted to congratulate them and wish them the best, of course, but Daryl’s mind took the approach as a provocation and he’d end up hissing at the man to back off.

It was becoming a problem for Rick wasn't a fan of his overprotectiveness. And what was worse, he seemed to welcome other alpha's presences.

During those long months out there, their small family had formed a sort of a protective alpha/beta pack around Rick and the omega had gotten used to it, even thought he’d tried to deny his need for it from beginning to end, Daryl knew Rick had appreciated the sense of safety they all provided.

Still, it bothered him when Rick told him about wanting Morgan to live with them and all his alpha instincts flared up.

“I’ve been thinkin’ about somethin’,” Rick said suddenly, lifting his head from his shoulder and sitting up on his lap; Daryl’s knot firmly latched inside him.

“What ‘bout?” he asked distractedly as he ran his fingers over Rick’s smooth hips and back. 

“Morgan.”

Of all the things Rick could bring up while they were latched together in bed like that, he chose another alpha. 

Daryl frowned, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. “What ‘bout ‘im?”

“I’m thinking he should live here with us.”

“Why?” he gruffed. 

“He saved my life,” Rick replied, using the same line he’d hear all too many times.

“And then stabbed ya,” Daryl added with spite.

“He’s better now,” the omega assured. 

“How’d ya know?” the archer asked, feeling himself getting annoyed. 

“You didn’t see him back then, Daryl. He was… _deranged_. I can tell he’s better now.”

“But why?” he huffed, tightening his grip on Rick’s hips slightly. “Ya don’ need ‘im here.” 

“I don’t need him, but it’d be safer. The more people we have on our side, the better,” Rick said squinting, like he wasn’t fully convinced by his own reasoning. That scared Daryl.

“He can be on our side from across tha street,” Daryl gripped. The idea of Morgan living in their home and being so close to his pregnant mate rubbed him in all the wrong places. It’d feel like an invasion. 

Rick sighed. “You know what I mean.” 

He sighed in defeat. Rick knew him too well. “Fine. I get it. Just don’t expect me ta trust ‘im right away. I’ll be watching his ass,” he warned.

Rick smiled and gave a playful roll of his hips, eliciting a deep grunt from Daryl.

“Daryl?” 

“What?” he gruffed, trying to keep a smirk from forming at the leader’s giddiness for getting his way.

“I love you,” Rick finished with intent and leaned closer to kiss him deeply. Daryl buried his fingers on the dark curls to keep him close after they parted.

“Love ya, too.”


	18. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry for the delay. Not only I have been busy as shit, but writer's block seems to be a constant in my life now...*sighs* Anyway, for those of you who haven't given up on me yet or this story, here's chapter 18! Yay!!! Hope you enjoy!! And thank you for the support!!
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd. I apologize for the mistakes.

Waking up surrounded by Daryl’s arms and scent was always comforting, but that morning in particular, it was downright blissful. So much he was having a hard time getting out of bed for Judith’s morning routine. All he wanted was to curl up against his mate and cuddle the day away. 

“Sleep well?” Daryl asked; voice rough against his ear as the man’s strong hands traced delicate patterns on his belly. He nodded, keeping his eyes closed. “Feel our tadpole swimmin’ ‘round yet?”

“I think it’s too early for that,” he says with a lazy smile, then turned his head to the side to peek back at Daryl. “And you? How’d you sleep?”

“Great,” Daryl rasped, burying his face on the back of Rick’s neck, making him shiver as he spoke again against his skin. “Don’t forget ta take yer vitamins.”

Rick sighed and looked at the multiple plastic containers on his night stand. Denise had advised him to take them once a day, and of course, Daryl had gone on a quick run and fetched as many prenatal vitamins as he could find, as well as the ones who were already at the infirmary, all of which he tried to get a hold of, until Denise told them Rick wasn’t the only one pregnant in town. 

They’d both shared a look as they recalled Glenn’s weird questions to Rick about parenting a couple of weeks ago, which he’d brushed off as nothing important when they’d asked. Maggie was pregnant too.

Being pregnant in the apocalypse was no stroll down the park, Rick knew. His first pregnancy had been specifically hard on him without a permanent shelter and scarce food during those long winter months. It was hard on everyone else as well; Daryl mostly, for he was the one who shouldered most of the responsibility during that time.

Everything would different now. He had a safe home, or close to safe; and a loving mate who’d sired the child growing inside him. Daryl’s certainty comforted him in that aspect. As did the absence of symptoms and the amount of heats he’d had on their journey to Alexandria. And yet, he couldn’t help but wonder if there was a chance the child was Abraham’s. It’d been a week under two months since the church and the possibility still existed.

“Want me ta go get her?” Daryl offered with a rough from sleep voice as he peeked over Rick’s shoulder to look at Judith on the monitor. She’d already stood up in her crib and was holding unto the railing as she waited for her dad to get her. 

“Nah, I’ll go,” he grunted, stretching out in Daryl’s embrace. “Need to go to the bathroom anyway.” Reluctantly, he untangled himself from the alpha’s limbs and with some difficulty, sat up on their impossibly soft nest. Every day it was getting harder to leave it. “Wait for us here?” he smiled at the alpha. “We can pretend we’re still asleep for another hour.”

“Got nothin’ better ta do just now, anyways,” Daryl shrugged, reaching out to swiftly caress Rick’s naked behind as he stood up. 

“Yeah, me neither,” he sighed, leaning down to pick his jeans off the floor and turned to face Daryl with a smile as he put them on. “I kinda like that. We’ve more time to snuggle in bed together and spend with the kids,” he said with a cheerful smile, for the idea sounded like heaven to him, but when Daryl said nothing, he hesitated and continued in a reassuring tone. “We’ll still go on runs and you’ll still hunt. And I can still see to the safety of this place with or without a uniform. None of those things have to change.”

Lately, which he attributed to his pregnant state, Rick wanted Daryl near at all times, hopefully at home with him, but he hadn’t considered how that might affect the alpha. Daryl was a provider, always the one to go on runs— runs he’d joined in from time to time— and bring food and supplies home, never one to sit still for more than a day. But at the end of the day, Rick always preferred to stay close to home and his children and Daryl always felt more comfortable coming and going, and as much as he wanted his mate close, he couldn’t expect Daryl to want the same. 

“Daryl?” he said warily when Daryl said nothing in a while.

“Ya were right ‘bout not goin’ out recruiting anymore,” the hunter said. “And yeah, I’ll still hunt an’ go on runs. Ain’t here just ‘cuz ya want me ‘ere, ya know?”

Rick’s hesitant smile grew at those reassuring words and he leaned closer to his mate to peck him on the cheek. “You caught me.”

“Yer too obvious,” Daryl teased.

He chuckled. “I’ll go get Judith.”

Careful not to wake Carl as he passed by his bedroom, Rick made his way toward Judith’s and quietly opened the door.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he cooed when Judith held out her arms for him to pick her up, eager to be out of her crib. He kissed the top of her head and caressed the soft curls lovingly. “Sleep okay?” Judith answered by babbling incoherently, holing unto her dad with a firm grip. 

He’d bathed her the day before so he just changed her diaper and dressed her. He picked her up again and kissed her cheek. “Wanna go stay with Daddy while I make you breakfast?” he said quietly as he made his way back to their room. 

He hadn’t noticed how easy and natural it was to refer to Daryl as daddy when he talked to Judy and hadn’t questioned it so far. But now he thought about it, maybe he was over-assuming what role Daryl wanted to play in Judith’s life. The reaction his mate had as he entered the bedroom with his daughter in his arms was all the answer Rick needed. 

“How’s ma girl?” Daryl smiled and held out his hands to receive her, taking her in his strong arms and settling her in his chest. “Kicked any baddie’s ass in yer dreams?” 

Rick smiled sweetly at his family and made for the door. “Be right back.”

A few minutes later, he came back with Judith’s formula and breakfast for both of them. 

“I’m gonna tell Morgan today,” he informed Daryl as lay next to his mate and daughter, watching as she hungrily drank her formula between them. After a silent pause, he looked up at Daryl. “You still up for it?”

“Still want ‘im ‘ere?” the hunter grunted.

“I think it’ll be good…for all of us,” he said with some doubt. 

Daryl gave him a strange look before offering a dismissive shrug. “Then go ahead.”

It was obvious Daryl was not a fan of the idea and Rick completely understood his reluctance to trust a stranger who’d stabbed his mate, but he was sure that opinion would change with time. Morgan was a good man, someone who’d lost everything he cared about. Hopefully, Daryl would at least give the man a chance.

They didn’t discuss the subject again until that afternoon when Rick wanted to pay Morgan a visit so he could show him where the pantry was and to inform Olivia he needed to be included in the supply distribution from then on, which hadn’t yet been done for Deanna seemed to be going through a rough time and had been stepping back from leadership after what’d happened with Pete. 

“I’ll come along. Still don’t trust ‘im ‘round ya.”

Rick didn’t argue of course. His need to have Daryl near at all times grew stronger each day. 

“Plus, we gotta tell Olivia yer pregnant. We need a bigger share a’ supplies.”

The sight that greeted them as the three men entered the pantry was unexpected to say the least. Maggie had told them most Alexandrians understood what’d happened with Pete, and it was true; but some others were determined to let their discontent known through hushed complaints and disapproving looks. Carter, however, was plotting to get Alexandria back from them, probably killing Rick in the process.

Every ounce of his being told him to kill Carter, to end the threat toward his and his growing child’s life, so he snatched the gun with no problem and aimed it at the man’s head; fingers almost on the trigger, and he would’ve killed him if Daryl’s voice hadn’t broken through his resolve and reached for the gun.

“Ya don’t always gotta do it, an’ certainly not in front a’ bunch a’ those assholes,” Daryl told him once they were back at the house. Morgan waited for them on the porch. 

“Well, it feels like I _have_ to, even more so now,” he explained passionately, hand instinctively covering his belly, and pointed toward the street with his free hand. “Someone like _that_ …they just waitin’ for their moment to do the next stupid thing and screw up again.”

“He’s locked up,” Daryl reasoned, a little too calmly. “And he’s bein’ watched. Plus, I’m here. Michonne is. Carol is… Ya don’t gotta do anythin’ right now.”

Rick sighed, hanging his head as he ran his thumb over his eyebrow in a self-calming gesture before nodding. He then looked outside into the porch where Morgan was sitting. “ _And_ Morgan. I’m gonna tell him now.”

***

Zealously following Rick’s form as the omega carefully picked up Judith from the rug in the living room and walked out of the house, Daryl clenched his fists and stepped closer to the door to study their exchange better, half hoping for Rick to seem tense and uncomfortable with the alpha’s proximity. An involuntary growl escaped his lips when Rick let Morgan hold Judy, right after telling him he could stay with them. His hopes were crushed when Rick sat down on the porch steps next to the man and started a conversation with him.

Rick was way too trusting of the man. But his mate wanted this, so he was stuck with only glaring and grunting. Carter, though, that was a different story.

After few minutes of talking, Rick stood up and took Judith back in his arms, smiling at the hunter and nodding to let him know— way too eagerly— that Morgan had accepted. 

“I overheard you talking to Olivia at the pantry…congratulations on the baby,” Morgan said as he followed Rick inside their house. He then turned to Daryl, “to you both.”

“Thank you,” Rick smiled, caressing his daughter’s soft curls and offering Morgan an honest smile. “We weren’t plannin’ on telling anyone outside our group just yet…but I guess you’re part of it now.” 

Daryl grunted at that and shifted to stand almost completely in front of Rick when Morgan’s eyes strayed south to the omega’s belly, like they expected to see a baby bump. Rick hissed a scolding _Daryl_ before casually stepping to the side to return to Morgan’s visual. 

“Let me show you to your room,” Rick told Morgan and headed upstairs. “You can get your things later.”

Of course, the only available room was their old bedroom. The mattress had been changed and the room no longer smelled of them, but it still bothered Daryl to have the alpha sleeping in the same bed where he and Rick had mated. 

Daryl stood by the door; arms crossed across his chest as he watched through narrowed eyes as Rick showed Morgan around the room, telling him where he could find sheets and blankets—the few ones the omega hadn’t snatched for his nest. 

It took every amount of self control not to grab Rick by the arm and drag him back into their bedroom, away from Morgan’s prying eyes. 

“Is everything good?” Rick asked.

“It’s good, thank you,” Morgan answered with a polite head bow.

“If it ain’t,” he gruffed, “ya know where the door is.”

“Daryl—” Rick gasped softly and threw him a scolding look. He shrugged. 

“No, Rick, it’s fine,” Morgan assured Rick then turned to him. “I’ll keep it in mind, Daryl.”

After Morgan was settled and Judith laid down for her nap, Rick took his ass back into the privacy of their bedroom and Daryl could finally drop his threatening stance. He wasn’t usually this jealous unless Rick was in heat and since it’d been a couple of weeks since the last one, he assumed it had something to do about the bun growing in Rick’s oven. 

“What’s up with you and Morgan?” Rick asked Daryl suddenly, and just looking at his mate, standing there with his hands on his hips and a reproaching scowl on his face, made the alpha want to show his omega and every piece of furniture surrounding them who he belonged to. 

And so he pounced, like a starved beast on its first prey in years, striding the short distance separating them until he grabbed Rick by his waist and baked him up toward the bed where he gently pushed him against it to lie on his back. The archer crawled on top of him and kissed every portion of supple flesh that became available as he peeled the unwanted layers of clothing one by one. Marking and owning with every touch and powerful thrust. 

Rick arched beneath him, panting the alpha’s name over and over as his deepest, most sensitive zone got the attention it deserved. Daryl sped up his thrusts and the force of each, determined to have those soft pants turning into loud cries of ecstasy, so that a certain alpha could hear exactly what was happening inside those four walls. 

“Yer mine,” he gruffed against the swollen lips and gently nipped at the bottom one as his orgasm reached him, “only mine.”

“Daryl!” Rick clung to his mate as the alpha came inside his warm channel, filling it up and marking it from the inside with thick release.

Rick heaved as Daryl pulled his bulk away from on top of the omega to let him breathe, still far from done with him. 

“I thought you were gonna try,” Rick asked after a few seconds of heavy breathing. 

“Huh?” he grunted, giving the omega a questioning look.

“Morgan,” the omega elaborated. 

“’M tryin’,” he admitted, caressing Rick’s damp curls gently.

“Thank you,” Rick said and snuggled against his mate’s side, cozying up against the comfort and safety. Daryl wrapped his arms protectively around him. 

The next day, while it was still dark out, Daryl attempted to sneak out, but Rick sensed him leaving somehow and woke up with a start. 

“Where’re you goin’?” Rick asked in a pressing tone, reaching out blindly to grab his hand. 

“Huntin’,” he rasped.

“I’m goin’ with you.”

“No.”

Rick gave him a confused, sleepy look at that. “Why not?”

Daryl sighed and shook his head. “I’ll be back in a couple hours. If I take ya, I’ll take twice as long,” he argued, not in the mood to explain Rick once again why his being there would only be a hindrance to his hunting.

“I’ve learned how to walk quietly in the woods,” the omega argued.

“Yeah, fer walkers. Not enough fer huntin’, tho’,” he countered, pulling his hand from Rick’s loose grip and standing up. 

“But—”

“Hey,” Daryl interrupted and leaned closer to the bed to peck Rick on the lips. “Gonna be back soon.”

With no arguments left, Rick just sighed and dropped his chin in defeat. It was starting, Daryl could see, that same clinginess from when Rick’s first pregnancy. Maybe he didn’t need to worry about other alphas after all, not if Rick wanted to be stuck to his side all day long.

When he came back, he made it known he’d had a successful hunt, dumping the deer on the porch to light a cigarette while Morgan polished his stick. 

Morgan looked at him and a wide grin that soon turned into a chuckle. 

“What’s funny?” he gruffed.

“I know what yer doin’,” Morgan said, keeping his grin on.

“Yeah?” Daryl scoffed. “And what’s that?”

“This,” Morgan said, pointing toward the dead animal. “There ain’t no need for it, Daryl.”

“Ain’t doin’ nothin’” he scoffed around a mouthful of smoke, annoyed that Morgan seemed unimpressed by his prowess, “jus’ bringin’ dinner.”

“You’re back,” Rick cheerfully chimed in as he joined them, shifting those pretty blues to his hunt; an impressed smile on his lips when he looked back up at him. “Nice catch.”

“Just got lucky,” Daryl shrugged, like it was no big deal, took one last drag of his half consumed cigarette before flicking it toward the street, and making a show of it, he leaned down to pick up the considerably-sized deer and effortlessly hauled it over his shoulder, shifting his eyes from Rick’s impressed ones to Morgan’s smirking ones.

“Let’s throw a welcome dinner fer our friend, ‘ere.”

Carol made dinner while Morgan and Rick helped her. Daryl was smoking by the door, smirking as Carl asked Morgan questions.

“I’ve been alone for a long time.”

“Ever since King County?” Carl said surprised. “So you didn’t run into other people or...”

“I did. But I enjoy solitude,” Morgan told him. Carl threw Daryl a pointed look. So the man had blood on his hands. The man continued. “And after everything…I needed time to heal.”

“So ya done healin’, then?” Daryl pinched in. “Pretty crowded ‘ere as ya can see.”

Morgan chuckled. Rick looked at him with disappointment.

 

“That’s tryin’?” Rick said as soon as he entered their bedroom and closed the door. “What’s gotten into you, Daryl?”

Daryl didn’t answer; he just looked at Judith as she showed him what she’d hidden underneath one of her red cups. 

Rick sighed and hung his head, speaking softly. “Morgan isn’t a threat.”

More silence.

“And he’s not interested in me, if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

“Why is he ‘ere, then, huh?” he said in a harsh whisper. “Seems like he traveled a long way ta find ya.”

Rick licked his lips and frowned, shaking his head as he tried to find the right words. “He’s my friend. He helped me when I was alone, but that’s all there is to it. It just—it just feels safer with him here.”

“I ain’t enough,” he muttered, picking Judith up when she reached for him, “s’ what yer sayin’.”

“You know that’s not true,” the omega replied with a sigh.

“I don’t,” he huffed. “Was understandable when we was out there without shelter. Ya needed as many a’ us ta feel safe, but ‘ere? Ain’t no reason why ya need more alphas ‘round than me.”

“So what, you want me to kick Morgan out?” Rick suggested.

“I want us to have our own place,” Daryl blurted out, then muttered, “…just us an’ the kids.”

***

Rick stood there in silence, mulling over what Daryl had just told him. It was true. He didn’t need to be surrounded by alphas. Not inside those walls.

“I’m sorry, Daryl,” he sighed, shaking his head at his lack of consideration. It wasn’t fair on Daryl for him to have to adjust to Morgan’s presence when it went against his alpha nature.

“Fer what?”

“I haven’t even considered how hard it must be for you to be in a house surrounded by other alphas,” Rick remorsefully said. “Carol, Michonne…and now Morgan—”

“Michonne an’ Carol don’ bother me,” Daryl said quickly, nipping on his bottom lip shortly before speaking again. “Look, if ya absolutely need 'im here, I can try harder. Don’t want ya ta feel unsafe again. Yer first pregnancy was bad enough. Want ya ta feel as safe as ya can through this one, even if that means Morgan bein’ here.”

“No. You’re right,” Rick said softly. “We’re gonna have a baby. We need our own space.” 

Daryl gave him a hopeful look as he asked. “Ya’d want that?” 

He nodded and tilted his head. “The house across the street is empty now,” he told Daryl with a growing smile, excited about the idea of a home for just the four of them. “We can tell Deanna tomorrow.” 

The alpha didn’t contain his joy as he usually did and a wide grin graced his lips before he engulfed the omega in a one-arm hug; Judith giggling between them.

Shooting coming from the wall forced them to break their embrace and happy moment almost immediately. 

“Here,” Daryl passed Judith over to Rick and in a hushed tone, told the omega to wait there, then left the room without another word. 

“Shit,” Rick hissed, and stepped outside the bedroom to look for Carl so he could keep Judith safe while he went out after Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***As you can see, I skipped the whole lets-move-the-herd-somewhere-else plot because it was a waste of time, imo. That known, the herd might still play a part in this thing.


	19. And All Hell Broke Lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. This was a bitch of a chapter to put together, but alas. Here it is. Hope you guys enjoy!! :D
> 
> I just noticed that this is the last chapter of the year! Hope next year is better to all of us! Thank you for the support!
> 
> *There's Graphic Violence and killing in this chapter, btw, although I don't know why I'm warning you if you all watch the walking dead XD, but just to be safe :D*

After putting Judith in her crib and securing the door, he ran downstairs, hoping to catch up with Daryl.

“Carl!” he hissed as his son was about to leave the house with an AK. 

“Dad!” the teen whipped around to face him. “We’re under attack. Carol and Daryl are out there. I need to go out there.”

“You need to stay here and keep your sister safe,” Rick said firmly, eyeing Carl’s weapon with confusion. Carol must’ve taken it from the armory.

“Dad—”

“Don’t argue with me, Carl,” Rick huffed and looked out the window as he saw a man approaching the house across from theirs. He turned to his son and looked at him with intent. “Stay in the house.”

And then he was off.

***

Sneaking behind the line of houses along theirs, Daryl stealthily made his way across town, keeping his crossbow ready to shoot as he evaluated the magnitude of the attack. There were several men and women dressed in dark, tattered clothes wielding knives, axes and machetes to slaughter the helpless Alexandrians.

As he approached the center of town where the most screaming came from, he ran into the gutted body of one of them ladies Carol was always chatting with. Next to her lay a man with a ‘W’ on his forehead painted in blood. He’d been stabbed in the head. Carol’s doing no doubt. She’d stepped outside a couple of minutes before him.

“Tha fuck are these assholes?” he muttered as he rounded the house toward the street. He never saw who set the trap he and Aaron fell into, but judging by the ’W’s on the walkers, it had to be the same pricks.

They must’ve followed them back.

Cursing under his breath, Daryl peered around the corner of the house to the right and jumped on a man twice his size that was trying to bust the door open, slitting his throat with his knife without hesitation and gripping the man’s body with force, he twisted them both around just in time to escape the knife thrown his way from behind, using the man as a shield. The knife got embedded in the corpse’s chest. Daryl dropped the body and aimed his crossbow at the stranger who’d thrown the knife, killing him with an arrow to his throat. 

The gunfire that’d interrupted him and Rick had come from Spencer. He was up in the tower shooting at something coming toward them— something big. The sound of a truck drawing near roared dangerously a few seconds before it crashed against the base of the tower and then against the wall. And the horn wouldn’t stop.

“Tha hell?” 

A crashing sound followed by gut wrenching screaming to his right drew his attention and he saw a man and a woman burning one of the ASZers alive with Molotov cocktails. Daryl aimed and shot his crossbow thrice, killing the man first then the woman and then put the poor Alexandrian out of his misery.

He took down at least seven more of those pricks on his way to the center of town, running into Carol outside the armory where she handed him a gun. Daryl eyed her up and down, taking in her stolen outfit.

“Smart cookie,” he praised and went on his way, pointing his crossbow at a woman wielding a machete as she chased down one of the Alexandrians. He shot her between the shoulder blades then approached her corpse to stab an arrow through her temple.

Just as he was retrieving his arrow, a cry for help caught his attention and he followed the sound with his crossbow up and ready. Between two houses, back pressed against the wall and shying away from a man holding a machete was Carter. 

“Help me!” Carter yelped when he saw him, locking terrified eyes with his and holding his arms up. The man with the machete followed Carter’s gaze and fixed him with a scowl. Daryl locked eyes with Carter once more then lowered his crossbow. The attacker grinned and Carter yelled as the machete came down on his head with force, killing him almost instantly. Only then did Daryl put his crossbow up again and aimed at the attacker. The man sneered and made as to throw his axe at him, but Daryl was quicker and an arrow buried itself through the man’s eye.

***

Rick sneaked on a man from behind and stabbed him through the skull with his knife. He then took the man’s hatchet and tried to spot Daryl as he made his way to the armory. There were a lot of them. The lack of gunshots, save for a couple set here and there from the people on watch and Spencer on the tower, suggested their attackers (who seemed to be wielding only blades) hadn’t reached the armory… _yet_. He had to make it there before them and make sure that didn’t happen.

He only ran into two more on his way there, killing both of them with the hatchet. 

As Rick drew near the armory, he spotted Daryl at the other end of the street. Their gazes met from afar and he smiled. Daryl however, looked at him with terror. “Behind ya!” 

At that, Rick turned around quickly to see a blond male aiming a gun at his head. The gun went off twice and the bullets flew past him, only millimeters away from his temple. The man tried firing the gun once more but it’d run out of bullets so Rick took the opportunity and bodily tackled the man then reached for the gun so he could knock him out with it, but some other joined them and grabbed him from behind, hauling him up to his feet. As he was pulled up, he kicked the blond man in the head, rendering him unconscious and he jerked his elbow back to hit the man holding him on his side, but a blade was pressed against his neck and he ceased his movements, swallowing tightly.

“Rick!” Daryl shouted, stopping in front of him; crossbow held up as he aimed at the man.

“Drop it!” the man yelled at Daryl, pressing the blade further against his neck. He could feel a trickle of blood running down his collarbone, but Daryl didn’t lower his crossbow.

“Let ‘im go!” Daryl gruffed.

“Do as he says,” said a voice to his right and suddenly, the man holding him loosened his grip on the knife and on his middle, knocked unconscious by Morgan. Rick turned to him and nodded his thanks as he regained his breathing.

Daryl ran toward him and wrapped him in a tight, short hug then pulled away to inspect the damage to his neck. “That prick scratched ya,” his mate huffed and taking one of his arrows, he crouched down to stab the man on the head. Morgan looked like he was about to protest when Rick mimicked his mate and used his knife to do the same to the blond man, but said nothing.

“We need to kill them all,” he told him as he stood up. 

Morgan shook his head. “No, we don’t.”

“Yeah, we do,” Daryl said as he pulled out his arrow and stood up, studying Morgan briefly. He then lowered his chin as he bit on his bottom lip and looked up again, locking eyes with the other alpha. “Thanks, man.”

“T’was nothing.”

Rick smiled at their exchange then started walking toward the armory flanked by both alphas to make sure it was secured. 

As they walked around town, they took notice of the losses, all of them people who didn’t now how to defend themselves. If Deanna couldn’t see now just how wrong she’d been all this time, then Alexandria was doomed. 

“Carter’s dead,” Daryl said out of the blue as they watched how the Alexandrians collected the bodies of their fallen ones and laid them on the street.

“You saw him go down?” asked Rick, not even bothering to hide how pleased he was by the news. Daryl nodded. Rick nodded back and took a long breath, letting it out slowly. “Good.”

“Le’s go check the tower. Seems like tha truck hit its base,” Daryl suggested and started walking toward the gates. He followed. 

Once outside, Rick observed the damage with hands on his hips. 

“Looks unstable. It’s gonna collapse eventually,” he said, squinting hard to protect his eyes from the sun. Daryl grunted in agreement. 

Tobin was with them, assessing the damage to the wall. “But the wall held on,” he added proudly. He’d probably helped Reg building them. 

Rick lifted his chin to address him. “No matter how strong the walls, they’re still useless if the people living inside them don’t know how to defend them. Look what happened today.”

“You’re right.”

The omega eyed the taller man curiously. It was clear Tobin wanted to help, but Rick wasn’t too thrilled by his presence. The man wasn’t particularly hostile toward him, quite the contrary, but after Pete and Carter and Nicholas, who’d also died at the hands of their attackers, Rick was still hesitant to trust any of the Alexandrians and couldn’t help but set the difference between them and his family.

“We can pull the tower with the truck and collapse it this way,” he suggested, addressing Daryl only.

“Yeah, that,” Daryl agreed. “Gonna need strong ropes,” 

“We have some by the new constructions,” Tobin pinched in. “I’ll go get them—“ he said without waiting for a response and went back inside the walls.

“Was plannin’ on killin’ him,” the archer said once they were alone. 

Rick frowned. “Who? Tobin?” He didn’t trust the man, but killing him was a bit extreme.

Daryl snorted and shook his head. “Carter. I didn’t just saw ‘im go down, I let it happen. Coulda killed the man who did it, but I didn’t.”

“Oh.”

“He was a coward who wanted ta kill ya— he got what he deserved. But they ain’t all like ‘im.”

Giving Daryl a thoughtful look, he nodded slowly. “It’s hard not to set a difference. That’s part of why I wanted Morgan near us, as a sort of defense against them. Out there, it was different. It was just us and our rules. What happened today is proof enough that we cannot abide by theirs. We were lucky none of us got killed. But _they_ weren’t,” Rick said, pointing his finger toward the wall. “If we’re joining them or letting them join _us_ , they gotta now how to survive.”

“They will,” Daryl said with conviction. “We’ll make sure a’ it.”

He nodded resting his hands on top of Daryl’s when they landed on his hips to pull him closer. “I have to talk to Deanna again. Maybe after this she’ll understand.”

They pulled apart and Rick was about to go inside the truck to see if it’d start when a bunch of groans caught both their attention. Just then, Sasha called out to them.

“Walkers!” 

From the line of trees bordering Alexandrian’s front wall, hundreds of walkers began appearing, stumbling their way toward them. 

“Shit,” Rick hissed and looked at Daryl with despair. 

“We gotta get in. Nothin’ ta do now.”

Rick gave him a wide-eyed nod and they both ran toward the gates. Tobin was waiting for them with the gate open, ready to close it the minute they ran through. 

“There’re too many,” Sasha declared, shaking her head as she observed the herd through her rifle scope. “How did this happen?”

“The gunshots and horn must’ve drawn ‘em here,” Daryl said. 

Rick huffed and went for the stairs to climb up the wall next to her. He almost wished he hadn’t. The herd was massive and it was coming right toward them. Right toward their weakened wall and tower. 

When Daryl climbed up and stood beside him, Rick sighed. “There’re too many.”

Daryl nodded. When Rick looked at him, the alpha had that look he had on when he was coming up with a solution and Rick desperately wanted to hear it. 

“The gate’s still fairly clear. I’mma ride out an’ drive ‘em away from here. I can make my way through 'em quickly.”

Maybe not so much.

“Just you on your bike?” he asked with a scowl. Daryl nodded. “No, Daryl.”

Sasha lifted her eyebrows and licked her lips. “I better leave you to it,” she said and climbed down the wall.

“S’ tha best choice we got. Don’t tell me ya weren’t thinkin’ tha same,” said Daryl with a teasing tone. Rick sighed. He was thinking it but was afraid to say it out loud for he was sure Daryl would be the one to volunteer. “ _That_ many,” Daryl continued, pointing a finger toward the approaching herd, “they can bring down the tower, and the wall with it. And they keep comin’.”

“Daryl—” he began, but Daryl was already climbing down. 

Rick followed his mate toward their home where Daryl’s bike was parked, trying in vain to reason with him to stay. The alpha shrugged and hoped on it.

“Daryl, you can’t go alone. Let me go with you.”

“Heck no,” Daryl said firmly and Rick felt his omega instinct telling him to listen. He knew Daryl wouldn’t be telling him “No” if he weren’t pregnant. But he was and that changed everything. Even Rick knew it. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Daryl noticed and placed a reassuring hand on his arm. “They ain’t gonna stop me. I’mma come back, Rick. Promise.”

Nodding jerkily, Rick lowered his chin, fighting the nauseating feeling in his gut at the thought of his mate leaving on such a dangerous mission. There was a unique tightness in his lower belly as well, like something inside him was calling out for the alpha, telling Rick to cling to him and keep him close— something alive.

He put a hand over it and a tingling feeling warmed his belly. 

“Climb up.”

Rick did, wrapping his arms around the alpha from behind as he drove them on his bike toward the gate. They stopped a few meters from it and Rick climbed down reluctantly.  
Taking Daryl’s hand in his and leading it toward his belly, Rick The tingling intensified, as if the tiny being growing inside him was acknowledging Daryl’s closeness. 

“That thing you said,” he trailed off, “…about the baby being yours?” Daryl nodded. “I think I know what you mean.”

“Took ya long enough,” Daryl teased and leaned closer for a kiss. They parted when Sasha and Glenn approached them.

“We’ll go with you,” she said to Daryl. “In case they stop you. We’ll take one of the cars.”

Rick saw the window and took a shot. “Then I’ll come too. It’ll be safe in the car.”

Daryl sighed and hung his head as if defeated. Unluckily for Rick, Sasha came to the archer’s aid.

“You need to keep the baby safe. We can handle this,” Sasha assured gesturing toward Glenn; her confidence giving Rick confidence and shutting him down effectively. “And we’ll watch your man for you,” she smiled. “Keep him out of trouble.”

“Let’s be real, Daryl will probably save both our asses,” Glenn joked with a pained grimace. 

Sasha laughed and lifted her eyebrows. “Yeah, that too.”

Rick smirked and nodded. “Okay.”

“They’ gettin’ closer,” Maggie called at them from on top of the wall. 

Rick erased the smirk from his face and changed his tone to his direction-giving tone. “Always stay at a safe distance. If it looks like it’s going down, you get yourselves to safety—”

“Rick. We got this,” Daryl assured. And Rick believed him. Not once Daryl had failed him. And this was not gonna be the first time.

“There’s still the threat of the tower collapsing,” he said, nodding toward the general direction of the tower. “I’ll try to reinforce the wall from within.”

When Sasha and Glenn left them to climb on the car, Rick grabbed Daryl’s leather vest and pulled him close, resting his forehead against the alpha’s. They breathed each other in deeply; eyes closed and hands gripping at the other’s clothes. That same, tingling pressure on his belly that spread all over his body like tingling electricity made itself noticed as they parted and Rick was certain that the baby growing inside him was Daryl’s. 

He smiled in spite the circumstances and leaned closer to kiss the alpha’s lips tenderly. “Come back to us.”

“Ain’t n’thin’ gonna keep me from it. Promise.”

Rick nodded, reassured by the intent in the hunter’s rough voice and parted slowly. 

Daryl on his bike, Glenn and Sasha in one of the cars, they rode fast through the gates and made their way through the narrow and still clear street. Rick joined Maggie up on the wall to see them leave. Once at a safe distance, Sasha honked the horn several times to attract the attention from the walkers who were pooling at the base of the frail tower and pounding against the wall. 

Slowly but steadily, the walkers turned toward the sound and began scattering, walking in the general direction Daryl and Co were leading them. 

Much like the first time Daryl left on a mission, Rick kept his gaze fixed on his mate’s form as it grew apart from him, keeping a protective hand on his belly until he could no longer see him. He let out a conflicted sigh of relief as the pounding on the wall ceased altogether. 

“Where’s Deanna?” he asked Maggie. 

“Told her to get home. Haven’t seen her since.”

Rick nodded his thanks and jogged all the distance toward Deanna’s home. The door had been forced open. 

“Shit,” he huffed and entered the house carefully, holding the hatchet up and ready. There in the middle of the living room lay Reg; his throat slit and a pool of blood around him. Deanna and Spencer sat beside him. 

“Deanna,” he sighed and squatted down in front of her. He gently placed his hand on her upper arm, squeezing lightly. “I’m sorry.” 

At that, she lifted her gaze from Reg’s body slowly; eyes defeated and voice emotionless when she spoke.

“You were right.”

Rick sighed deeply and touched her shoulder. “We need to take him.”

At that, Spencer gave him a harsh glare and for a moment, Rick thought he’d yell at him or something. Instead, Spencer spoke in a low tone. “Help me carry him.”

He nodded and took Reg’s legs to help Spencer take the body toward the cemetery where Abraham and Gabriel were already working on digging graves. 

Spencer took a shovel and started digging a hole for his father. Rick attempted to take one as well, but Abraham stopped him.

“There’re enough of us here,” Abraham said and took a bottle of water to take a few gulps, dripping the rest on his head. He then pointed a finger toward Rick’s belly. “You gotta take care of yourself.” 

Rick chuckled weakly. “I can’t stand here with my arms crossed while everyone else is working, can I?”

“I beg to differ. That’s exactly what you should be doing,” Abraham said and setting the shovel down, he approached him slowly. “Maybe go lie down and rest the stress of this shit-fest of a day away. Such stress can’t be good for you.”

“I’m fine, but thanks for the concern,” he said with a tiny smile, keeping to himself just how appealing the idea of curling up on his nest under a big pile of blankets sounded.

“Where’s Daryl?” the redhead asked with a curious frown. “He’s usually pinned by your side these days, glaring at everyone who comes near you. He’d be growling at me to back off right this moment.”

“He went out with Sasha and Glenn. They’ll draw the herd away from us.”

“Hope it works,” Abraham said honestly, then smirked. “And it’s sort of convenient.”

Rick frowned. “How so?”

“Been meaning to talk to you ‘bout something,” the redhead said, taking a few steps closer and lowering his voice. “This something has been keeping me awake ever since I learned of the bun growing in yer oven.”

Rick pursed his lips, eyeing the alpha with confusion. He’d been dreading this conversation, but he played dumb anyway. “Yeah? And what’s that?”

“It’s said a gentleman has no memory, and I like to think I am one…or try to be,” Abraham tried to joke. Rick just wanted him to stop talking. He creased his eyebrows as the alpha continued. “What happened at the church—more precisely at the school bus—I know there’s a chance that bun—”

“Stop,” he huffed, looking down at the space between them.

Abraham looked gave him a piercing look. “I know you’ve wondered the same thing.”

“I did think about it at first, but now I _know_ ,” he said confidently. “Daryl’s the father.”

“You can’t be certain.”

“I am,” Rick nodded. “And Daryl is as well.” 

“I’ll need more proof than just a hunch,” the alpha sighed, resting his elbow on the handle of the shovel. 

“It’s not a mere hunch,” the omega huffed indignantly “…there’s the heats as well. I went through many heats since that one time.”

“Those heats could’ve been sprung by our precarious situation rather than your biological need to reproduce. You could’ve still being pregnant.”

“It’s unlikely,” he gritted, giving the alpha a daring glare.

“But possible,” Abraham countered casually. “I need a real answer here, Rick.”

“Well, I can’t give you more than that,” Rick huffed; hands on his hips, “so you’re just gonna have to accept it.”

Giving no time for a reply, the omega strutted away from there and headed back to the wall where he began working on supporting it from within with wooden boards, still annoyed by his conversation with Abraham. He’d been naively hoping for the redheaded alpha not to address the subject. His intent on getting a definitive answer was putting Rick on a tight spot. 

Tobin was suddenly at his side, cutting his musing short, and helped him hold up the board he attempted to screw on the wall. 

“You looked like you could use some help,” the taller man replied to Rick’s questioning gaze. He was about to retort that he didn’t need help, but now was not the time for his pride to rear its ugly head. And Tobin seemed genuinely willing to repair the bridge between them and the Alexandrians, or build one for the first time ever. 

_Don’t give up on us._

Could he give these people a chance and accept them as part of his family? It’d happened at the prison, so it could happen here. And like Daryl had said. Having people on their side was taking care of themselves. So he let Tobin help him, for he indeed needed the help, while Maggie watched out for the herd that could still be seen walking past them. 

Rick took a short break to freshen up and check on Judith and Carl. Carol was with them, so after a meager snack, he left again to continue his work on the wall. He ran into a tired looking Michonne outside the house.

“Is it done?”

She nodded. “We piled them all near the southern wall. We’ll burn them later. We don’t want to attract the walkers.”

“Good,” he nodded. “Go rest. You earned it.”

“Don’t overexert yourself,” she threatened as she walked up the steps to their porch. “Or I’ll tell Daryl.”

He smiled and shook his head. “I won’t.”

On his way back to the wall, he caught a glimpse of Deanna by the graves.

“Deanna?” Rick said, making his presence known. “We’re reinforcing the wall from within. The herd keeps walking past us. I think the worst might be—”

“I’m sorry about what happened with Pete,” she interrupted. “I should’ve listened to you. Maybe if we’d had more people with guns and more people trained to protect this place, we wouldn’t have lost so many. I’m gonna let it known.”

“What?” he asked with a curious frown.

“This place needs you, Rick. The people need you.”

With an awkward nod, he left the place and went back to work on the wall.

The herd kept walking past them, unknowing of their location…until the tower collapsed and took down the wall with it.

***

The herd—which turned out to be ridiculously larger than what they’d originally thought— followed them all through fifteen miles away from Alexandria, right toward the place where they got ambushed.

Gunshots and cars chasing them had them separating, forcing Daryl to drive into the forest where Dwight’s group caught him. 

His damaged forearm throbbed with the rush of blood caused by anger—anger at himself.

Would he ever learn? 

Rick’s words echoed in his brain as he stormed his way through the burnt forest with a wounded pride. He’d gone back for those people; saved their asses from whomever where haunting them; offered them a home at Alexandria and he still got fucked over. Granted, they seemed scared shitless of going back to where they came from, but he should know better by now. Scared people were dangerous. 

After his ordeal, he found a new ride— a truck loaded with nothing useful but fuel— and headed toward the ambush place to go back for Sasha and Glenn. 

It wasn’t difficult to find them and they were on their way back home that same evening. They’d be there in no time. Or so they thought.

Just a few miles from Alexandria, a band of bikers stopped them in the middle of the road. And once again Daryl was reminded of just how right Rick had been in his reluctance to recruit more people and how stupid he’d been to think otherwise. 

Those men were planning on taking what was theirs; raid their homes and who knew what else. They’d expected them to lead them home— back to Rick— so Daryl had to do something. 

He’d never fired an RPG before, but he understood the mechanism of it. Merle used to have one—no rockets— he’d gotten in payment for a few milligrams of meth from a desperate buyer. Without hesitation, he aimed and exploded those pricks to pieces.

The ride home from there was surprisingly uneventful. Their arrival home, on the other hand was like a scene pulled straight out of one of his darkest nightmares.

The tower had all but collapsed against the wall, exactly the way they’d feared it would, breaking down the wall with its weight. And to top it all, the tail of the huge herd they wasted half a day trying to lead away from home, was now swarming the streets of Alexandria. 

“They must’ve been attracted by the noise,” Glenn noted, pointing toward the collapsed structure. 

Daryl barely kept it together to help Maggie and Enid down from one of the watch points up on the wall where they’d gotten stuck and surrounded by a portion of the herd. They got them down safely, but his mind was half into the task while the other half searched for his love among the multitude of hungry walkers and darkness.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Glenn reassured him, quite probably hearing his heart hammering against his ribcage.

“Ya saw him?” he asked Maggie. 

“At first,” Maggie said and placed a comforting hand on his arm. “We’ll find them.”

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, we gotta do somethin’ ‘bout this dead assholes first,” he said and drove the truck toward the lake. 

The fiery waters lighted up the town considerably, and as the walkers got attracted toward it, the streets began to clear up, and suddenly, Rick’s form became visible among other Alexandrians as they fought the walkers together. Michonne fought fiercely by Rick’s side as did Carol. They’d keep him safe until he made his way toward him. 

Knife in hand, Daryl slashed and stabbed his tortuous way toward his mate. When he made it there, Rick seemed to be physically unharmed, but something wasn’t right. He could sense it; see the despair in his mate’s eyes as he killed walker after walker beside him with uncontrollable rage.

By the time dawn broke upon them, they’d managed to kill every last of them.

When distracting him wasn’t a threat to his life, Daryl was immediately all over Rick, roaming his hands over every uncovered patch of skin and under every bloody spot in his clothes in search for the dreaded bite marks. He found none.

The hatchet was still tightly gripped in his love’s trembling hand so Daryl gently unwrapped the fingers from around the hilt, letting it drop by their feet with a clank. 

“Rick,” he whispered, placing both hands on the omega’s cheeks to search for the distraught, unfocused gaze. Rick was shaking. Trying in vain to placate the dread spreading through his system, Daryl asked in a low grumble. “Carl? Judith?”

“Carl.”

Daryl whipped his head to the side. Michonne was standing there, giving both of them a wretched look. The hunter’s stomach dropped and his heart skipped several beats. 

“Where?”

“The infirmary,” she supplied. “Denise’s seeing to him.”

Rick’s unfocused gaze cleared up at that and those blue, watery eyes locked with his; hands clinging unto him with a desperate grip. “Daryl.”

“C’mon, sweetheart,” he said in a low whisper and gently placed his hand on Rick’s warm cheek. “We gotta go in.”

At his coaxing, Rick nodded—seemingly out of his stupor for now— and glanced toward the infirmary with fearful, reluctant eyes and Daryl could feel what his mate was feeling, that all-encompassing fear to learn of Carl’s uncertain fate. In spite of it, Rick took a large bout of breath and started making his way toward the building.

Daryl walked in right behind Rick. Denise was diligently working on Carl’s face. She seemed confident and determined to keep the kid this side of the fence. 

He’d seen the horrors this world was capable off plenty of times, but he couldn’t contain the gasp that left his lips once Denise moved to the side and Carl’s face was revealed to his eyes.

“How…how is he?” Rick asked with a trembling voice.

“It’s early to tell,” Denise said then gave Rick a determined look. “But I’ll do _everything_ I can.”

Rick nodded weakly and turned to Daryl with a helpless look. Daryl’s arms surrounded the shaky form and he leaned closer to whisper against his ear. “I’m here.”


	20. A Larger World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!! Finally! I'm so sorry for the delay. Don't think I'll abandon this work. I won't. I'm just having a really hard time writing lately. Oh, well. At least it's a longer chapter than normal. Hope you enjoy! And thank you for all the support in form of kudos, comments and hits! 
> 
> I apologize for the mistakes! :D Feel free to point them out to me if they bother you. Any consturctive criticism is welcome.

During the long hours it took for Carl to wake up and say “dad”, clutching his son’s warm hand was the only thing tethering him to sanity. 

When Denise finished patching him up, Daryl had planted himself next to him by Carl’s bedside and hadn’t moved since. That’d been a few hours ago and there was still a long way to go, but his mate’s soothing presence kept him strong.

Forcing vigilant eyes away from his son’s prone form, Rick turned his stiff neck to look at Daryl. “You okay?” he asked him, grimacing at how raw his voice sounded. He hadn’t used it since Carl woke up and he’d been crying for most of the night.

“Ya askin’ _me_ that?” the alpha lifted an eyebrow, glancing at him sideways. 

“You got stabbed.” He sniffed and gave Daryl a guilty look. “I forgot to ask you earlier.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout _me_. Ya got enough a’ that with Carl.” Daryl gestured toward the bed. “Plus, s’just a flesh wound,” he shrugged. “Don’t even hurt no more.”

Carl’s brief return to consciousness had considerably lifted Rick’s spirits and he could allow himself a tiny smile. “So tough,” he teased and reached for his mate’s hand. 

Daryl snorted and gripped his hand tightly then threw him an intense look. “He gon’ be alright. Ya know that, right? Kid’s tough like his dad.”

Rick nodded and squeezed his son’s hand. “He will.”

“So how’d it happen? Ya haven’t—”

“Deanna,” he interjected and sighed. “We hid in Jessie’s house until it got swarmed. We used sheets caked with walker guts to get outta there. Sam— he couldn’t handle it— being among them. He started calling for his mom when we were in the middle of the herd. They heard him, saw him,” he grimaced as he recalled the horrifying scene. “Jessie wouldn’t let go of her son’s hand—or Carl’s—so I had to…” He paused. Daryl squeezed his hand in support. Rick continued. “I had to cut off her hand. Deanna tried to help them by firing her gun, hoping to attract walkers toward her instead. She kept firing as she got swarmed. One of the bullets hit Carl.” Rick shook his head and bit his lower lip. “It was an accident, but Carl could’ve died. And it’s my fault,” he finished in a self deprecating huff.

Daryl frowned. “Ya just said it was an accident.”

“I gave Deanna the gun,” he admitted with remorse. “I loaded it. I thought she was ready.”

“Ya couldn’t know,” the alpha whispered, rubbing the back of Rick’s hand with his thumb.

“No, I should’ve,” he said firmly. “Mistakes, _stupid_ mistakes like that cost lives. I should know by now.”

“Hey,” Daryl ran his free hand up his arm and squeezed his shoulder. “Don’t beat yerself up. No point in layin’ blame. Ya gotta be strong an’ be here fer Carl. He gon’ need ya.”

“Yeah,” Rick nodded and rested his chin on Daryl’s hand. “Yeah.”

A few minutes passed in silence. Rick looked out the window then down at his watch. It was noon already and the rest were outside, either piling up walkers to clear up the streets or digging out even more graves for the fallen ones; others were at the fallen wall, clearing out the guard tower debris to later begin the rebuilding process. Rick admired the Alexandrians resilience. They’d been up half the night fighting walkers and the other half; they’d spent gathered outside the infirmary waiting for news on Carl’s condition.

Seeing what they’d been capable of in such a dire moment, how ready they’d all been to protect their home and their families, fiercely fighting beside him had him finally realizing what Deanna and his family had been trying to tell him. They were all his people. And for the first time in a while, Rick felt truly hopeful for the future. There could be more to life than just surviving. They could make the world work for them together— as a community.

* * *

Four weeks after the herd, things were finally going back to normal. The wall was rebuilt and people were moving on from the attack. Rosita continued to teach them how to handle a machete and knives and Rick taught them how to use a gun, as well as officially taking over leadership of Alexandria. 

Carl’s recovery would take some time, he knew, but Denise was a skilled, patient physician and the teen was making fast physical progress. He couldn’t say the same of his emotional state since most of what Carl talked to Denise, he didn’t want to discuss with his father, and even though she kept saying the teen was _getting there_ , Rick could tell his son was closing off. The best he could do was keeping an eye on the teen and wait until he was ready to share. 

After being informed by Olivia of the worrying stock of their pantry Rick headed back home with long strides, eager to nestle with his mate and share his worries with. Maggie and he had been attempting to grow seeds for the past month with zero luck to the date, and each supply run turned out less fruitful than the one before. They had to come up with a solution that didn’t require Daryl consistently leaving on day-long hunting trips just to get enough food for everyone. 

He slowed down to a stop outside the Anderson’s former house. Ron was sitting on the front steps, holding a stack of notebooks in his hands. There was a bag sitting beside him. The teen was currently living with Olivia and getting counsel from Denise. This was the first time Rick had seen him since that night.

“Ron?” 

“Rick, hi,” the teen said, standing up as he approached him. 

“It’s good to see you,” he greeted awkwardly, not knowing how to talk to the kid after everything he’d gone through—what he’d had to see. “How are you?”

“Good,” Ron sighed. “Better.” 

“That’s good,” Rick smiled tightly, studying the kid’s face. He did seem better. There was no longer that dead look in his eyes the teen had the days after he killed Pete.  
“Something wrong?” He asked dumbly. The kid had _just_ lost his entire family.

“Nah, I just—came to pick up some things.” Ron showed him his notebooks then nodded back toward the empty house that used to be his home. “I hadn’t gone in there since it happened.”

“You went in alone?”

Ron covered his eyes from the sun with his hand. “Yeah, I—wanted it that way.”

“Anything I can do for you?” he asked after another pause. 

“I—um—Enid said something to me the other day, something Glenn told her, about keeping your loved ones alive by going on?” 

Rick smiled. “That’s good advice.”

“Yeah. That’s why I wanted to ask you if you could teach me how to shoot? I want to learn how to survive.”

“Sure, I can,” he said, tilting his head. “I can give you alone lessons until you catch up with the rest. How ‘bout that?”

“That’d be cool,” Ron nodded then hesitated. “I mean—If Carl’s okay with it?”

At that, Rick frowned. “Why wouldn’t he be?”

“Just…can you ask him?” 

Rick’s frown deepened and he nodded hesitantly. “Sure, I’ll ask him.”

“Thanks.” He was about to leave but Ron spoke again. “Hey, Rick,” the teen took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. “Did my dad really try to—?” Ron trailed off, unable to say it out loud, “—do that to you?”

Rick shifted on his feet, uncomfortable with the question. He didn’t let himself think about it much, or talk about it, but Ron needed to learn the truth about his father. Pressing his lips tightly, he nodded when Ron looked up for an answer.

“I get it now. I didn’t before, but I get it now,” Ron nodded and laughed weakly. “My dad was an asshole,” he said that, like it was a liberating thing to say. “He hurt my mom, my brother, _me_. He tried to hurt you. You did what you had to.”

Rick smiled softly. “I’m glad you see it that way.”

After a courteous goodbye between the two, he continued on his way and Ron went back to Olivia’s. 

He walked up the steps to _their_ porch where Daryl was waiting for him.

When Rick had informed Michonne about their wishes to move into their own house, she’d immediately shut him down. As did Carol and Morgan when they found out. They told him he’d already built his nest there and moving it somewhere else would only stress him out. Stability was important for an omega, even more so during pregnancy and adding on the already-there stress was just unhealthy, so the three alphas had gathered their things and moved out into their own houses as soon as the wall was up and Alexandria’s streets were safe again. 

He’d thanked them all, apologizing to Morgan for making him move in, in the first place. The three had been very understanding and supportive, telling him that whenever he needed them, they’d be only a shout away. And they were. Michonne moved across the street next to Morgan and Carol just a couple houses to the left. There’d been quite a few empty houses left after the attack and herd.

Daryl was leaning on the railing, smoking. At seeing the omega approaching, he stubbed the half consumed cigarette on the wooden railing, waving the remaining smoke away before Rick reached the steps, moving to meet him at the top one. Rick smiled at the considerate gesture. Daryl pulled the leader against his broad chest and buried his fingers through dark curls. 

“What’s wrong?” The archer’s his voice rumbled against Rick’s chest.

“Our supplies,” he muffled against Daryl’s shoulder, circling languid arms around his mate’s middle. “They’re at a dangerous low.”

“Gonna go out again t’morrow,” Daryl said. There was worry in his tone. “There’s gotta be something left ‘round these parts. Some place we missed. Or we just gotta start goin’ further.”

Rick nodded and closed his eyes, swayed by the relaxing massage to his scalp. He buried his nose in the crook of Daryl’s neck and inhaled deeply—the strong scent soothing his worries. 

“If you go far, I’ll go with you. Can’t stand you being away right now.”

Daryl pulled back to look his mate in the eyes, and seeing the determination in them, he replied. “Then someone else gotta go.”

“I can work with that.” Rick sighed and put his hands on the hunter’s chest. “Gotta go talk to Carl,” he nodded toward the house. “Could you go see if Judy woke up from her nap for me?”

“Sure,” the alpha whispered then moved closer to plant a soft kiss to his lips. Rick eagerly returned it.

They walked carefully up the stairs for Rick didn’t want to let go of Daryl just yet; Daryl’s arm draped around his shoulders. Outside Carl’s bedroom, he reluctantly let go of Daryl and followed him with his gaze until he entered Judith’s bedroom.

His clinginess was getting worse. 

Sighing, he forced his attention toward Carl’s bedroom door and knocked on it lightly. “Carl?”

The incessant noise of the ball knocking on the wall stopped and Carl muttered a tired: “Come in.”

Rick let himself in and closed the door behind him. He moved further inside the room and sat on the spare bed next to his son’s.

“You didn’t come down for breakfast… or lunch,” the leader began, looking at his son with concern. “You alright?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Carl replied with a shrug and kept throwing the tennis ball at the wall in front of him. “Just wasn’t hungry.”

With the decreasing amount of supplies they’d had to carefully ration their food for the past two weeks, so it was hard to believe that Carl, a teenager, wasn’t hungry. Rick wanted to call him out on it, but said, “Denise told me you did great today,” instead. 

“Wouldn’t say great, but alright, I guess.”

Rick sighed and helplessly looked about the room, like he could find the answer to how to reach his son somewhere in there. 

“I saw Ron today,” he then commented. “He seems better.”

“Cool,” Carl shrugged; his indifference sounding forced this time. 

“He wants me to teach him how to shoot,” Rick continued, hoping to get a reaction from his son. He got one.

Carl stopped throwing the ball and sat up on the bed, facing him. “That’s not a good idea.”

“Why?” He frowned. 

“Just isn’t.”

Rick sighed. “You never told me what your fight with Ron was about.”

“What fight?”

“In Jessie’s garage, that day of the herd,” he elaborated. “I know you two were fighting. What was it?”

Carl let out a long sigh; his shoulders sagging with defeat. “He was mad at you for killing his dad…so he tried to kill me...and he would’ve probably tried to kill you too after.”

That was not what he’d expected to hear. “What?” 

“I stopped him, took his gun away,” Carl explained. “He apologized later, but I still don’t think he should handle one.”

“Carl, why didn’t you tell me this?” he said. 

“Are you gonna kill him?” Carl asked while looking down at his hands, his tone wary.

Rick’s frown deepened. “Is that why you didn’t tell me?”

Carl shrugged. “I figured you would if it told you… or maybe not. I don’t know. I just don’t think you should. He was upset about his dad and made a mistake.”

“I agree. But we should keep an eye on him just in case. Maybe tell Denise about it so she can talk to him, give him counsel,” he suggested.

“I would keep an eye on him, but…” Carl said, pointing to his good eye. “I only have one.” Rick grimaced at his son’s poor attempt at a joke. Cal dropped the fake smile immediately. “Sorry, that wasn’t funny.”

“Carl,” he began, leaning closer to his son. “This won’t make you any less capable, you know that, right?”

“I beg to differ, dad,” Carl said wryly. “My aim’s messed up. I won’t be able to protect you or Judith, or anyone if anything happens.”

“You just need to practice,” he assured. “Get used to it.”

“What if something happened right now?”

Rick took a deep breath and let it go slowly. “Then you’d just have to let me protect you until you get your aim back,” he said, smiling warmly at his son and leaned forward to place his hand on one thin shoulder. “Been doin’ it since you were born. I don’t mind.”

Carl allowed himself to give his dad a tiny smile. “I know, dad. It’s just—” He sighed then shook his head. “It doesn’t feel right.”

“I know this is hard for you,” Rick reassured. “You’re an alpha.”

Carl gave him a stunned look. “I am?”

Rick tilted his head. “Well, you’re getting there. But yeah, you are.”

“Wow,” Carl said then smiled. “Cool.”

He smiled at the teen’s collected reaction. “I’m proud of you, son. And I don’t want you to feel frustrated because of this,” he said, gesturing to Carl’s eye. “You’ve gone through harder things and you’ll get through this too.”

Carl smiled. “Thanks dad.” 

“You’re welcome.” Rick patted Carl’s shoulder and stood up, making for the door. 

“Dad?” He turned back to his son. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

He nodded and smiled before exiting the room. 

Carl came down for dinner that night and ate his entire plate. Something had changed in him—the way he carried himself. He looked far more confident and determined than a few hours ago. Rick smiled with pride. 

After dinner, Rick could barely hold off enough to put Judith down to sleep before he was in his bedroom, pushing Daryl on the bed and riding him eagerly. 

Daryl woke him the next morning by dropping a kiss to his forehead. They were both sticky and sweaty, but he didn’t care. He relished in it, in fact. He’d fallen asleep on the archer’s chest with Daryl’s cock still inside him, and growing hard. 

“Morning,” he croaked sleepily and propped himself up, giving his mate a sleepy, flirty grin. “Ready for round two?”

“Ya even gotta ask?” Daryl growled huskily and thrust his hips up. Rick bit back a moan as the head of the alpha’s cock brushed against his most sensitive spot. “Ain’t right fer ya t’ hold off those sweet sounds ya make,” Daryl complained.

Rick started to languidly rock his hips back and forth when Daryl’s hands gripped his hips. “I gotta,” he mumbled. “Carl can hear us.”

Daryl shrugged, thrusting up again. “Ain’t that sum’thin’ every teenager’s gotta go through? Hearin’ their parents goin’ at it?”

They picked up at lazy pace. Daryl’s hands gently guided his movements.

Rick smiled at the _parents_ bit. “I’d rather spare him from at least one traumatic experience.”

“Then I’mma try find ‘im sum’ headphones today,” the archer said with another thrust, then joked, “or yer just gonna h’ve ta send ‘im over ta Michonne’s once in a while.”

He smirked. “So about that run…”

Daryl let out a drawn out sigh as he sagged on the bed. “Ya don’t see Maggie pestering Glenn to go out with him whenever _he_ does.”

“Maggie’s not an omega,” he reasoned, ceasing his movements. “She don’t feel physically ill and about to rip her hair off when Glenn’s not around.”

Daryl scoffed and gave him a side-eye. “Bet if she was one, she’d still have more sense than ya.”

“I’m going,” Rick stated firmly. “It’s just a run. If things get ugly, we head back, simple as that.”

They quickened their lovemaking session and hit the shower together since together seemed to be the only kind of shower Daryl actually wanted to take. 

 

“Be right there,” Rick said as he finished securing his belt after adding a hole to it. He was getting thinner, he thought grimly. He should be doing the opposite. But that was what the run was about. Reverting their situation and he was set on making it so.

He’d put on his denim shirt, knowing exactly what it did to the alpha. Daryl stood by the doorway to their bedroom; arms crossed over his chest and glaring hard. “C’mon, it’ll be fine,” he smiled and gave his mate a flirty look before turning to Judith to scoop her up in his arms. He walked past his mate to exit the room. “We’ll be back by nightfall.”

Maggie didn’t have watch duty that day and she’d offered multiple times to babysit Judith before, so Rick took her and a bag filled with her necessities over to Maggie’s.

“Hey, Judith,” Maggie cooed, smiling brightly as soon as she opened the door to them and tickled Judith’s side, eliciting an adorable giggle out of her. She then looked at him, still smiling. “Hey, Rick. Can I help ya?”

“Yeah.” Rick adjusted his hold on his daughter. “I was hoping you could look after her today…”

An even bigger smile formed on Maggie’s face at that. “I’ll be happy to,” she said excitedly then frowned. “You goin’ somewhere?”

“Yeah,” he said, giving Maggie a determined look. “I’m goin’ on a run with Daryl.”

“Be safe, then,” she said, thankfully, supporting him immediately. “Stay away from walkers. Don’t kill them at close range unless you absolutely have to.”

“Yeah, what she says,” Daryl said from behind him. He was standing there with one hand on his hip and the other protecting his eyes from the sun. 

“Will do,” Rick agreed and moved closer to hand over Judith and her bag then gave Judith a kiss and a one-armed hug to Maggie. “Thank you.”

“No problem. We’re gonna have fun, aren’t we sweetie?” she cooed, tickling Judith once again and making her laugh.

Rick tilted his head. “Any special request? Pickles, ice-cream?” he joked.

Maggie moaned. “I’m tryin’ not to think about ice-cream. Let me tell ya— it’s been a struggle. Just wait till it hits you. And it _will_ hit you.”

“Maybe we can find a cow somewhere,” Rick suggested with a smile. “I’m sure Carol knows how to make it.”

“If you managed that, I’d love you both forever,” Maggie said with a passion.

“A cow?” Daryl scoffed when they stepped away from Maggie’s house and walked down the street toward the gate. “Where ya s’ppose we find a cow alive these days?”

“We gotta stay positive,” he smiled. “Law of averages.” 

“I’ll believe that when I get ya back home safe along with a truck load of food.”

“Hold onto that. Plus Maggie’s right. I could get ice-cream cravings too.”

Daryl gave him a look and huffed with determination. “Then we outta find a damn cow.”

Abraham was on watch at the gate with Sasha. He was looking at her fondly as she laughed at something he’d said, but the minute he saw the omega get inside the car, the redheaded alpha frowned and approached the mates with long strides. 

“You’re letting him go out there?” Abraham huffed, leaning over the passenger window to scold Daryl. “Ya got any idea how stupidly dangerous that is?”

“Abraham! It’s not your place—” Rick hissed angrily, but Daryl interrupted him. 

“Ain’t none a’ yer damn business!” the hunter spat back; his hand searching for the door lock. Rick leaned over and put his hand on top of Daryl’s to prevent him from doing so.

“We gotta go, Daryl. Don’t pay attention to him,” Rick tried soothing his mate, but Abraham seemed intent on rattling Daryl up.

“He’s pregnant!” the redheaded continued. “You’re not supposed to let your mate out there when he‘s pregnant!”

“Enough, Abraham!” Rick snapped then, shutting the alpha up. “Open the gate.”

Abraham kept glaring at them, but did as told. Sasha gave the redhead a disapproving look.

The gates opened and Rick drove out of Alexandra faster than necessary, desperate for some distance. 

Abraham hadn’t approached him since that day of the herd, but he’d been pressuring him with stares and sharp comments here and there and Rick was getting enough of it.

“Tha hell he thinks he is?” Daryl grunted when they could no longer see Alexandria behind them. “Ya shoulda lemme knock ‘im on his ass.”

Rick looked back through the rear view mirror one more time before giving his mate a furtive, hesitant glance. He hated bringing up what’d happened at the church, but he had to. 

“He thinks the baby could be his,” he sighed.

“It ain’t,” Daryl said simply.

“I know,” Rick replied with confidence. “But _he_ doesn’t. And he wants certainty that I cannot give him.”

“Like a DNA test? He expects us to get one a’ those in the middle a’ the damn apocalypse?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed then after a pause, he looked at Daryl. “How do you know it’s yours? I mean—what is it?” 

“Something on yer scent…can’t really explain,” the alpha shrugged. “Ain’t like how it was in yer first pregnancy. Feels like it’s mine… like yer both mine.”

“You think Abraham could tell it ain’t his if he were to—?” Rick trailed off, hesitant.

“Take a sniff at ya?” Daryl finished for him with a growl.

Rick cocked his head. “Well, you got a better idea?”

Daryl shook his head. “Wouldn’t risk it. He could lie an’ make ya doubt.”

“He won’t make me doubt,” he assured, gripping the wheel with force. “I told you, Daryl. I _know_ this baby’s yours.”

“Then that’s all ya need,” Daryl looked at him with intent. “He gotta understand it.”

Rick nodded and smiled when Daryl’s hand squeezed the back of his neck and threaded his curls. His smile grew when he remembered the CD he’d hidden in the glovebox the night before. He opened it and fished it out.

“Don’t. Please, don’t,” Daryl grunted; his hand dropping from the back of his neck.

Rick ignored the plea and slid the CD in the stereo. 

Loud country music was a privilege he could hardly indulge in with Carl around since he absolutely hated it, probably as much as Daryl did, but the difference was that his mate would suffer through it in silence and let him have his little moment; though not without a reproaching scowl. So he turned the volume up and flicked his fingers to _Action Packed_ while deliberately ignoring Daryl’s annoyed glare.

They hit the jackpot pretty early in the day.

“Law of averages,” Rick said once again as he drove the truck toward a gas station a few miles down the road. They’d inspect the place for any other useful thing before heading back home.

“Look.” Daryl said and approached a vending machine fallen front first against the concrete. “Got an idea.”

They attached vending machine with a chain to the truck to turn it on its side. After Daryl’s signal, Rick stepped out of the truck, put the keys in his back pocket and joined his mate again.

“It’s just soda and candy,” he said, surveying the contents of the machine. “Why the trouble?”

“Weren’t no trouble.”

He was about to respond when a weight collided against him and pushed him forward against the machine. Luckily, he managed to avoid his belly from clashing against it. 

Daryl growled, put his gun out and aimed it at the stranger, standing between them. 

“Back off! Now!” the alpha fiercely yelled, daring the man to give one step closer to his mate. 

“Keep ‘em up,” Rick said from behind Daryl, lifting his gun too. 

“Easy, guys, I was just running from the dead.” 

He couldn’t see the man’s face, but his voice was young and unthreatening. Rick quietly studied the man, searching for a hint of a lie while Daryl continued his interrogation in a menacing tone and stance.

“How many?” 

“Ten. Maybe more,” the stranger replied. “I’m not risking it. Once it gets to double digits, I start running.” 

“Where?”

“About half a mile away. They’re headed this way.” 

The guy seemed honest and judging by his well-kept appearance, he came from a settlement not far from there, which could be very beneficial for them.

“Alright. Thanks for letting us know,” Rick said, lowering his gun. Daryl, however, kept his gun up.

* * *

He didn’t trust the guy. Not one bit. And he was right. When they cut him loose, the fucker distracted them with firecrackers and stole their truckload of supplies. They chased after him, caught up to him as he changed a flat tire and took the truck back. But the guy was a sneaky little shit and got on top of the truck even after they’d tied him up and left him on the road, which resulted in a series of stupid events that led them to lose the truck to the bottom of a lake and them having to escort Jesus’ unconscious ass back to Alexandria.

“You sure you wanna watch him? We could ask someone else,” Rick asked him outside the prison room. He looked worn out.

“Yeah, I’m gonna stay. Ya go home. Take a shower. Get some rest. Ya overworked yerself t’day.”

Rick sighed, but nodded anyway. “I’ll be waitin’.”

He reached over and rubbed the leader’s shoulder. “Just go to bed. Might be ‘ere all night.”

“Okay,” Rick said reluctantly and leaned closer, pressing soft lips against his. 

“Love ya,” he whispered when they parted and the omega returned the words affectionately. 

Rick only left after he made him promise to at least take a few breaks to go see him. Daryl agreed.

“Are you mates?” a voice asked from behind him. He detached his eyes from Rick’s diminishing form and turned back around to see Jesus awake and sitting in the bed like he was never unconscious in the first place.

“Yer eavesdroppin’, now?” he gruffed and glaring at Jesus, he strutted further into the room. “Ya really want me to kick yer ass, do ya?”

“No. You just were talking pretty loud,” Jesus said with mirth, lifting his tied palms like he meant no harm. “So, is he your mate?”

The guy was an omega. He’d noticed as he’s wrestled with him in the truck earlier. And his scent was enticing, but not like Rick’s. Never like Rick’s.

“Yeah. He’s my mate. Why?” he huffed angrily.

“Oh,” he said and hung his head. “I was wondering if you were available. You have that…rugged, manly and mysterious type that I like.”

“Huh?” Daryl frowned. He was not used to being hit on, if that was what Jesus was doing. He was probably just messing with him to get his guard down.

“It was a compliment. You’re supposed to say thank you,” Jesus smiled. Daryl just glared at him. “Not the talking type, huh? Are you more of a listener then? Rick’s a lucky omega.”

“Better keep yer mouth shut,” he threatened weakly. He wasn’t good at comebacks unless they consisted of some form of threat and aggressive words (or taunt if he trusted the person), but he didn’t want to hurt the omega. Not really.

“Is Rick the jealous type?” Jesus continued to prod. “He seemed reluctant to leave you alone with me.”

“Nah, he’s just going through—” he stopped himself before he could say too much. Rick’s pregnancy and consequent clinginess was none of this strangers business. 

“Going through…a rough time?” the omega asked curiously. “C’mon, Daryl, you can trust me. I’m a good listener too.”

Daryl stared at the strange omega for a moment before turning toward the door. 

“Oh, don’t go,” he heard Jesus moaning behind him, but Daryl shut the door and left in search of Abraham. 

 

“Thought I told ya to go to bed,” Daryl teased, standing over the couch where Rick was resting the day away. 

Rick opened his eyes and smiled brightly, immediately scooting over to give the alpha space to sit on. “Thought you wanted to keep an eye on Jesus,” he said with a smirk.

Daryl rounded the couch and sat heavily next to his mate. “Yeah…till he woke up an’ started talkin’,” he huffed, annoyed.

“What did he say?” Rick asked curiously.

“Nuthin’,” he brushed off. 

“Well, I’m glad you changed your mind,” Rick purred and moved closer to straddle his lap. “I missed you.”

Daryl gripped on his mate’s hips and pulled him down on his erection and kissed Rick’s neck, relishing in his lover’s familiar scent. Yes. This was the scent that drove him mad with want.

Daryl grabbed the back of Rick’s thighs to keep them wrapped around his waist and stood up from the couch. The omega moaned against his mouth, circling arms and legs around him as he was carried to their bedroom. 

Their clothes didn’t last much more on and Daryl pounced on his naked prey, hungrily sniffing the delicious scent of his pregnant mate; licking and biting the flushed skin on his way down, from neck to belly where he stopped to kiss the child slowly growing underneath. 

They made slow love, and when Daryl came inside his mate, he growled adoration filled words against Rick’s ear, causing the omega’s legs to tighten around his waist, keeping him still until his knot was locked deep and tight inside. 

They fell asleep after that, worn out by the exhausting supply run and intense lovemaking. 

It was a few minutes before dawn that something pulled them out of their deep sleep. 

Daryl cracked his eyes open to look at his mate. Rick was looking at him with sleepy confusion. 

“What?” 

Daryl frowned. “Didn’t say nothin’.”

“Rick, wake up.”

Both their eyes widened in alarm and they jumped out of bed and reached for their guns, aiming them at the intruder on their bedroom.

“We should talk,” said the owner of the voice, giving Rick an intent look while keeping his palms up in an _I mean no harm_ gesture.

“Jesus?” Rick huffed, slowly lowering his gun. “What the hell?”

“The fuck ya think yer doin’ ere!” Daryl huffed angrily and grabbed the crumpled sheet in their bed to throw it at Rick for him to cover himself with it, then without bothering to cover himself, the alpha walked up to stand right in front of Jesus and clicked his fingers in front of his face. “Hey, eyes on me.”

“Sure,” Jesus said, looking at him with a suggestive grin. The prick was enjoying this way too much. “I mean no harm,” he said then, keeping his eyes locked with Daryl’s. “I just have something very important to discuss with you.”

“This is Rick’s nest. Couldn’t it wait till fuckin’ mornin’?” Daryl gruffed dangerously, getting into Jesus’ face, angry that this intruder had just walked into their nest without a single care. 

“I apologize, Rick,” Jesus said, looking past him toward the leader. “And it is the morning,” Jesus pointed toward the clock in Rick’s night table. It was 5:45 am. “Perfect time to start.”

“Start what?” Rick asked from behind; voice scratchy from sleep. 

Jesus looked at both of them. “I’ve got good news.”

Yeah, he didn’t trust the guy.

“Whatever. Just wait the fuck outside,” Daryl huffed, suddenly angry at the thought of Jesus tricking them once again. He practically threw the omega out of the bedroom and turned to Rick with irritation. “Tha hell’s wrong with that asshole?”

“I thought he was locked in,” Rick huffed as he let the sheet covering his crotch drop and grabbed his pants. 

Daryl mimicked him. “He was. Abraham was s’possed ta be watching ‘im. Gonna throw his ass back in that room an’ watch ‘im myself,” he said, angrily putting on his shirt.

“He said we should talk. So we’ll…” Rick trailed off as he approached him and sniffed at the air around them. He looked at him and frowned. “He’s an omega?”

“Yeah,” Daryl shrugged. “Why?”

Rick gave him a hesitant look before going for the door handle.

Jesus talked to them about his community and how their world was about to become a lot bigger. According to him, Alexandria and Hilltop—Jesus’ community— weren’t the only communities nearby, apparently, and that knowledge flared Daryl’s alarms. Rick however seemed hopeful and keen to find out what these other communities were like and what meeting with their respective leaders could mean for Alexandria. All Daryl could think of was those men he’d met on the road. They could’ve been part of one of those communities. They didn’t seem like much and he’d singlehandedly taken on them, but if there were more, there was no chance they could ever make deals with their kind. 

Later that morning, they were setting up to go check the Hilltop colony and make their minds from then on. Daryl just hoped Jesus was telling them the truth, or else, he’d end the guy with his own hands for having his pregnant mate come to danger. 

He was checking the RV’s oil while stealing glances at Rick from time to time. The leader was in the porch holding Judith, smiling as his daughter waved at everyone who passed by. He paused for a moment to take in the beautiful sight before beckoning him over. Rick smiled his way and walked down the steps and toward him. Judith waved at Daryl and he leaned closer to kiss the top of her head. 

“Yeah?” Rick asked, smiling at him.

“We’ goin’ there, but we can’t trust Jesus yet. We gotta be cautious. This could be a trap.”

“I don’t see a reason not to trust him,” Rick said while gently tapping his fingers on Judith’s back. “He could’ve killed us both in our sleep.”

Rick had a point, but he still didn’t trust that guy. 

He smirked and casually said: “Would ya still be so ready to trust ‘im if I told ya he hit on me last night?” 

This immediately erased Rick’s smile and a frown replaced it. “He did?”

“What? So hard to believe?” he joked.

Rick shook his head and searched for Jesus with his gaze. “You told him ‘bout us?”

“Course,” he scoffed. 

Rick gazed at Jesus as he walked down the porch steps with Michonne, lost in thought. 

“Rick?”

Conflicted blue eyes met his as Rick searched for a response. The omega ducked his head then and sighed. “Sorry—I just—I never had an alpha to worry about losing to another omega before.” Rick kept his gaze locked in his daughter as she started playing with his stubble.

“Losing me?” Daryl scoffed. “Ya really think ya can lose me to someone else? To that prick of all?”

Rick looked up and gave him a bashful look. “He’s _really_ good looking.”

“Didn’t even notice,” he said with a shrug. And he hadn’t. Daryl only had eyes for Rick. Not that he was with the omega because of it, but Rick’s beauty was a nice complement to everything else he loved about him. His mate was breathtaking. “Who gives a shit what he looks like?” he finished.

“He’s young,” Rick pointed out then. 

“And yer younger than me," Daryl shrugged. "What’s yer point?”

Rick shook his head and breathed out a laugh. “No point. I’m just…”

“Rick,” he said, shoving the dirty rag in his back pocket after wiping his hands with it and lifted Rick’s chin with one finger, forcing the omega to look at him. “I ain’t ever leavin’ ya fer someone else. Yer all I ever wanted, an’ nothin’ nor nobody’s gonna change that. Got it?”

The omega smiled sweetly and nodded. “Got it.”

* * *

Gregory was a sack of shit, but other than that, Hilltop people seemed pretty harmless. And just like Jesus had told him, they produced their own food. They even had cows, two of them. Daryl needed to get a hold on one of them cows. 

The opportunity presented itself when three of the Hilltop people got back from handling dealings with a certain group called the saviors—if giving them half of everything they had so they wouldn’t kill them could be called dealings. They were the same group he’d blown up in the road and they all answered to some Negan guy. One of them had been taken hostage.

“These dicks just got a good story. Bogeyman, he ain’t shit,” he told Jesus with confidence after Jesus told them about Hilltop’s situation. 

“How do you know?” the omega asked.

“A month ago we ran into some of them, left them in pieces an’ puddles on the road,” Abe told Jesus. 

“Ya know what, we’ll do it. If we get yer man back, kill Negan and take out his boys, would ya hook us up? We want food, medicine and one of ‘em cows,” Daryl said, intent on taking those fuckers out, more so if it meant bringing food back home and keeping Alexandria safe.

“Confrontation’s something we’ve never had trouble with,” Rick finished when Jesus looked at him. 

Jesus looked back at him and nodded. “I’ll take it to Gregory.”

Gregory agreed to negotiate with Maggie. Daryl walked up to Rick and for a moment, he regretted his call. It would take fighting and he just knew Rick would not accept being left behind. His mate sensed his momentary unease and reassured him. “We need food. They have it. We don’t have much of anythin’. Save for us. This _is_ the trade.”

“We gonna have ta fight,” he said then gave Rick a hopeful look. “Any chance ya stay back home an’ let the rest a’ us handle it?”

“I think you know me better than that,” Rick chuckled then sighed. “But anyway, it’s not decided yet. We’ll take the deal home and have the rest vote. If the majority agrees…then we’re on.”

“We gonna take all a’ em out,” Daryl nodded. 

A few minutes later, Maggie joined them. She was smiling triumphantly. 

“We got us a deal.”

While the rest were loading the food and supplies Maggie had gotten for them in advance, she ushered both of them to one side.

“Rick. I got something else,” She told the omega then looked at him. “Come with me.”

 

A few minutes later, they stepped out from one of the trailers set along the walls so that Maggie and Glenn could get in for her own ultrasound. Daryl couldn’t keep his eyes away from the picture in his hands— the picture of their baby. 

“You heard what he said, right?” Rick said excitedly, wiping the remaining gel from his belly with a paper towel. “No more than six weeks.”

Daryl’s smile grew. “Told ya,” he said and pulled the omega closer for a short, tender kiss. He then pulled away and turned on his heels, heading toward the RV. “Let’s get Abraham off yer back fer good,” he huffed and Rick followed.

Abraham addressed them with impatience as they approached him and looked behind them. “Where’s Maggie and Glenn. We gotta go now or we’ll lose the light.”

“She’s getting an ultrasound,” Rick told the redhead calmly. “I got one too.” 

At that, Abraham lifted his chin and waited for the leader to continue. 

“The baby’s no older than six weeks.”

Abraham’s gaze hardened and he puffed up his chest. “So?”

“So the baby ain’t yers, genius,” he gruffed, stepping closer to the bigger alpha, willing to punch sense into him if necessary. 

“What happened at the church…that was over two months ago, Abraham,” Rick tactfully continued. “It can’t be yours.”

“And yer gonna get off Rick’s back about it. Ya got that?” Daryl said, pointing a finger at Abraham.

Abraham sucked in a sharp breath and let it out slowly, dropping his tense posture. He eyed the picture in Daryl’s hand and held out his hand to him. “May I see it?”

“Nah,” he said instinctively. Rick threw him a disapproving look. 

“Just wanna look at it,” the redheaded added, giving him an honest look. He huffed, scratched the back of his neck and hesitantly handed the picture over, feeling possessive even of that.

Abraham held the imprinted image with great care; a soft smile formed on his lips as he studied it. “I truly hope…” he said, looking up at both of them as he handed the picture back to Daryl, “…that everything turns out great for you two and your little one. Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Rick smiled.

When Maggie and Glenn walked out of the trailer and headed their way, Abraham gave Rick a tiny bow and with a sort of military retreat, he headed toward the RV. 

Daryl looked at his mate and Rick edged closer to him with his bowlegged stroll. Daryl wrapped his arms around him, bringing him close to his chest and dropped a kiss to his plump lips. 

They parted and Rick nodded toward the RV. “Let’s bring that food home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron is alive! I know. I just think he was judged too harshly (same with Sam) given his situation. He was an abused kid going through some rough times. So I'm giving him the chance they didn't give him on the show. Either way, he won't feature heavily for those of you who dislike him. :D
> 
> Also, Jesus!


	21. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update, guys! Thank you all for sticking with me even if it takes me 84 years to update. Hope you enjoy this new chapter and makes the wait worth it. It's long, at least. :D 
> 
> As always, I apologize for the mistakes. They're all mine. Feel free to point them out to me.

They took their deal with The Hilltop back to Alexandria and put it up for voting to the rest of the Alexandrians. Only Morgan was against it so they immediately started working on their plan.

It was a moral question, killing all those men, but at the end of the day it all came down to their survival, and after what’d happened with Dwight, Daryl was out of fucks to give. Besides, those men had intercepted them once already with the full intent of stealing from them. It was only a matter of time until they found them again and started making demands once more. Rick was right. Acting now was their best option to keep the upper hand. They were already dangerously low on ammo and supplies. If they waited any longer to make a move, they’d without a doubt be on the losing side.

Andy from Hilltop’s knowledge of the compound’s insides was limited, but it was enough to formulate a plan. Rick came up with an idea that would ensure their success with the   
minimal risk possible. Those men wanted Gregory’s head and they would give it to them.

Before leaving on their search for a walker that resembled Gregory, Rick went to say goodbye to Lil' Asskicker. She’d be staying with her big brother and Olivia. Daryl followed and stood by the door, watching quietly as Rick talked to his daughter lovingly; a tiny smile on his lips. 

When Rick was about to set her down on her crib, he made his presence known and reached out for Judith. “Gimme here.”

The omega nodded and pressed his lips against the soft curls, inhaling the soothing scent of his child before handing her over to the alpha. Daryl’s mouth curved up when she smiled at him and reached one chubby hand to grasp a strand of his greasy hair. 

Rick smiled warmly at them. 

Judith began whimpering then, like sensing their departure. “We’ll be back soon, sweetheart,” Daryl soothed, gently kissing her temple before walking around Rick to set her down on her crib for her nap.

After saying goodbye to Carl and Olivia, they headed outside and stood near the RV, waiting on the rest to get inside when Maggie got in followed by Glenn. He’d hoped Maggie wasn’t going so he’d have some sort of argument when he tried telling Rick to stay behind. He had nothing now. 

“She goin’ too, huh?” Daryl asked, unable to hide the disappointment in his tone. 

Rick turned to him with a frown. “Yeah, why wouldn’t she? She got us the deal with Gregory. She wants to see it through to the end.”

“Rick,” he sighed, “’bout tonight—It’s way too dangerous…for both ya.”

“I know, Daryl.” Rick looked at him with intent. “This is why we’re doin’ it this way—so that _none_ of us get hurt. You said it. They just got a good story. And we’re gonna end it tonight. We’re gonna kill ‘em all and come back home.”

“Hope we ain’t underestimatin’ them,” he huffed and made his way to the RV. 

If they were in fact underestimating the saviors, it would be on him and on him only. True, he’d killed those men on the road with no trouble— but with a rocket launcher. They wouldn’t be using rockets tonight.

 

It went fine, for the most part. They attacked late at night when all the men were asleep, tricking the two men on watch by delivering Gregory’s fake head to them and killing them on the spot. They’d be stabbing the rest of them in the head before they even got a chance to know what was happening to them.

Just a few minutes after Rick got inside one the rooms to kill one of them, a loud alarm went off and the still alive saviors got to arms and started shooting at them. 

Daryl watched Rick like a hawk during the shootout, flanking his sides at all times along with Michonne as gunfire ricocheted through the walls. His heart was pounding in his chest as he mercilessly took out men after men with only one thought in mind; keeping Rick and their baby safe. 

Come morning, every savior on that compound was dead. And like Rick had said, none of them got hurt. Daryl even got his bike back. It was a success. Or it was until Maggie and Carol got taken. 

Daryl tracked them to another savior’s compound. They went in, ready to kill everyone in that compound as well in order to rescue them. When they got there, they’d already saved themselves, killing everyone in there and coming out to meet them at the door unscathed but for a few bruises here and there. 

 

A couple of days after their successful mission, Jesus arrived driving a truck loaded with the other half of their supplies. 

“Look, Rick,” he said, pointing toward the cow he’d asked for as Tobin and Aaron carefully pulled her down the truck. 

Rick smiled brightly. “I’m gonna go get Judy. She’s never seen one,” he said and hurried back to their house. Daryl smiled and shook his head. 

Jesus approached him with a smile. “How’re things around here?” 

Daryl shrugged as he started unloading baskets filled with fresh vegetables and fruit. “Way better than b‘fore now we got yer food.”

Jesus chuckled. “How’s Rick doing?”

“Fine,” he rasped.

“And the baby?”

“Just as fine.” 

Jesus sighed and hung his head. “Look, I didn’t mean to weird you out the other day. I was just… seizing you up.”

Daryl looked at him now. “By bein’ a jerk?”

Jesus nodded with a smile. “I was trying to get on your nerves, so yeah.”

He studied the smaller man carefully. He couldn’t find dishonesty in his eyes. “Worked wonders,” he huffed with mirth.

Jesus smirked and held out his hand for Daryl to shake. “So we’re good?” 

“Tha hell not?” He took the offered hand and squeezed hard, maybe too hard, but he was still a bit pissed at the guy. 

“You’re as strong as you look, I can see,” Jesus said with a tiny grimace, pulling his hand back. It was a compliment, yeah, but lacking the suggestive tone from previous encounters. Daryl just smirked and went back to unloading supplies from the truck.

Just then, the weight of a stare made him stop and look over his shoulder. Rick was standing in the middle of the street holding Judith while guardedly observing their interaction. 

Now he’d been discovered watching, Rick made his way toward them. 

“Hi, Judith,” Jesus greeted and leaned closer to the infant, which was a bad idea for Judith took the opportunity to grab the man’s beard and pull. Daryl didn’t miss the small smile of satisfaction in Rick’s face when Jesus groaned in pain. 

“Judith, be nice,” Rick said in a rather unconvincing tone, and gently unwrapped the tiny fist from Jesus beard. Daryl just snorted and shook his head. 

“Oh, before I forget. Be right back,” Jesus said suddenly—seemingly oblivious to Rick’s antics— and disappeared around the passenger’s side of the truck. 

Now they were alone, Rick gave him a questioning look. “Was he flirting with you again?”

“Nah. Just apologized,” he shrugged, reaching out to caress Judith’s soft cheek.

The omega nodded and turned to Jesus as he came back, carrying a basket covered with a white cloth. 

“These were specifically sent to the two pregnant _ladies_ ,” Jesus informed. Rick narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, not the least amused. “Sorry I wasn’t there to correct her,” Jesus apologized and handed the basket to Daryl. “I will next time I see her.”

Rick’s hard gaze softened then and he eyed the basket curiously. “What’s in it?” 

“Two…” Jesus said, lifting the white cloth to show them its contents, “…apple pies. Mrs. Maitland is famous for them at The Hilltop. They’re delicious.”

“Thank you,” Rick said, offering a tiny smile to the younger omega. “And thank Mrs. Maitland for me and Maggie.”

“I will.”

When Jesus moved on to talk to other Alexandrians who were curious about Hilltop and wanted to learn all about it, Daryl pointed toward the lake where the cow had been taken. 

“So let’s have Judith meet the cow.”

“Look Judy,” Rick said as they approached the big animal as it ate grass. 

Judith smiled brightly and babbled while pointing at the cow. 

“See that? That’s a cow, Judy. Coooow,” Rick drawled and Judith looked at her dad funny for a moment before giggling adorably. 

“She can’t even say _dad_ yet, she ain’t gonna say cow,” Daryl pinched in.

“I know that,” Rick scoffed and gently set Judith down on her feet, crouching behind her to hold her up as she kept pointing at the cow with a tiny finger and babbling cutely. 

“Seems like she wanna pet her,” Daryl said and setting the basket on the ground next to Rick, he leaned in to pick their daughter up. 

“Careful,” Rick said automatically, always the worrier. 

“’Course,” he said and took Judith toward the cow. She immediately reached toward it when he was close enough and petted its fur gently. She then pulled her hand back and looked at him with bewilderment. Daryl chuckled. “Cool, ain’t it?”

When he turned back to Rick, he chuckled at the sight. The omega was picking out a tiny piece of apple pie. He brought it to his mouth and closed his eyes, moaning softly.

“S’ it Good?”

Rick glanced at him sheepishly at being caught. “Very. Want some?”

“Sure,” he shrugged and made his way toward Rick, carefully sitting beside him. They sat there for a while, enjoying the remains of warmth before nightfall while eating pie. 

Rick smiled at him suddenly. 

“What?”

“This is nice.”

“Yeah,” he whispered and returned the smile. 

“It’s getting cold, though,” the leader said when a cold breeze hit them. “We should take Judy home.”

Daryl nodded and stood up, taking Judith with him. He then looked up at the horizon. “Sun’s settin’. Guess Jesus ain’t makin’ it back t’day,” he said, spotting the younger omega still talking to some Alexandrians near the gate.

“What?” Rick said and turned around to look at the younger man. “Oh,” he said and stood up, bringing the basket with him. “We should take this to Maggie and offer Jesus a place to stay…at ours,” he finished reluctantly.

“Ya don’t gotta do that. We can put him somewhere else,” Daryl suggested.

“No, we should.” Rick squinted. 

Daryl nipped at his bottom lip and nodded. “Maybe he won’t be stayin’.” 

 

“I really appreciate it. I would’ve gone back sooner, but your people kept asking me questions about home. They’re very excited about the possibility of building a trading network,” Jesus told them as they walked home. “We can all benefit greatly from this.”

“Can’t disagree,” Rick said as he walked up their steps to their porch.

Despite his mate’s earlier assurances, Rick still struggled with Jesus’ presence in their home. Daryl was amazed at how territorial omegas could be. 

Whenever Jesus came too close to him or even looked Daryl’s way, Rick would find a reason to get his full attention, or he would just come close and put himself between them, affectionately touching Daryl or leaning against him. He even brought up how they met and how long they’d been together and in love without being prompted to, something completely out of character for Rick was not one to share his private affairs or make public displays of affection in front of nearly strangers. 

Only when Jesus was off to one of the spare bedrooms for the night, did Rick drop his guard and relax.

“Dad,” Carl laughed as they cleared the table. “You were so obvious.”

Rick looked at his son in confusion. “Obvious about what?” 

Carl rolled his eyes. “You were all over Daryl and kept throwing daggers at Jesus every time he so much as looked at him. You’re so jealous.”

Daryl opened the kitchen door and stood outside for a cigarette while watching the father and son exchange with a smirk on his face.

“I’m not jealous,” Rick scoffed. Carl and he both snorted and Rick glared at them. 

“You were flaunting you guy’s relationship all over Jesus’ face,” Carl retorted.

“I wasn’t flaunting anythin’,” the leader grumbled, resting his hands on his hips.

“You so were, dad,” Carl snickered, shaking his head.

Rick stood there, giving his son an annoyed look. “Carl,” he said shortly. “You’re on dish washing duty.” 

Carl dropped the mirth immediately at that. “Dad, c’mon. I’m just teasing you.”

Rick smiled, self-satisfied. “I know…but you’re still on dish duty. So better get started.”

“Fine,” the teen sighed dramatically and got to work. “You’re no fun, by the way.”

“I’m your dad. I’m not s’possed to be,” Rick quipped, glancing at Daryl with a smirk. Daryl returned it as he blew out smoke slowly. 

 

Rick was exhausted when they made it to their bedroom and immediately shed off his clothes and climbed into his side of their nest, curling up in it. Daryl did the same but in a much slower pace. Rick watched him from the bed; covers up to his chin.

“Hurry up.”

Daryl smirked and climbed in next to his mate who immediately scooted closer, draped one arm over his chest and rested his head on his shoulder and hummed happily. 

“That tired, uh?” Daryl teased, noticing how Rick wasn’t climbing on him and riding him dry.

“Oh,” Rick sighed. “Yeah, I woke up tired.”

Daryl readjusted on the bed and threaded his fingers through Rick’s soft curls. “Been takin’ yer vitamins?” 

Rick hummed, utterly relaxed by the hair massage.

“Gonna ask Denise ‘bout it t’morrow.”

“Nah, it’s normal,” Rick muttered. “It happened to me the first time, too.”

“Still, gotta ask. I’m yer mate. Gotta make everythin’ that ails ya better…or at least try.”

Rick chuckled. “If you must.”

A few minutes later, Rick was already fast asleep against him, so as carefully as he could, Daryl leaned toward the lamp to turn it off, but Rick’s arm around his chest tightened.

“Where’re you goin’?” the omega asked; a tint of panic in his voice.

“Was just gonna turn off the lamp. Somethin’ wrong?”

“I thought you were gonna….” Rick trailed off.

Daryl sighed. “Thought I was gonna have a nightly meetin’ with Jesus, that it?”

Ashamed, the leader pulled away, taking his arm with him. “I’m sorry.”

“Ya got nothin’ ta worry ‘bout, Rick,” he soothed and reached out to caress Rick’s face gently while looking at the omega with intent. “I ain’t interested in Jesus or any other but ya.”

Rick took a deep breath and sighed. “I know."

“S’ pro’ly cuz yer pregnant. Ya got yer hormones all rattled up.”

“Yeah.”

“Get back ta sleep,” he said and wrapped his arm around Rick. “I ain’t goin’ nowhere, love.” 

“I love you,” Rick whispered and snuggled closer so they were face to face. 

 

Jesus left early the next morning, before they even woke up, but he left them a note thanking them.

After breakfast, Rick kept throwing him guilty glances while they remade their nest. “I’m sorry,” he said when they were done and sat down on it, motioning for him to do the same.

“I know,” Daryl shrugged. “Ya told me last night. And ya shouldn’t be.”

“I know Jesus is good people, but I just see him near you and…” Rick said vaguely. “I’m just scared that his scent—”   
“Nah,” he was quick to reply with a shake of his head. “Does nothin’ ta me.”

There was relief in Rick’s face for a second, before it morphed into remorse. “I shouldn’t be sayin’ anythin’. You’ve never have…like I have.”

“Hey, don’t,” Daryl was quick to shut down Rick’s guilt over the church issue. “Ya were in heat and I left ya in the middle a’ it. It ain’t yer fault. S’ what ya needed. We talked ‘bout this already,” he pointed out. “What’s goin’ on with ya? Got it too good now an’ ya need somethin’ ta worry about?”

Rick took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He chuckled then. “As dumb as that sounds, I think you’re right.” 

“Know what? Gonna do somethin’ ta make ya relax. How ‘bout it?” Daryl suggested. 

The omega smiled. “Okay.”

Rick was beneath him, face down and buried on the many cushions while Daryl ran his hands down the perfect back, kneading tense muscles and kissing smooth skin. He shimmied down along the omega’s body so his mouth was hovering over those pale ass cheeks he loved so much. Breathing heavily, Daryl stuck his tongue out and licked a wet patch from one fleshy mound up to the left dimple on the omega’s lower back, dipping his tongue in it and pressing his thumb on the other one. He loved those damn things. Rick moaned loudly and arched up in response, lifting his hips off the bed as well as his butt. Daryl smirked devilishly and bit down on the right cheek. Rick moaned in surprise. He kept the soft flesh between his teeth for a moment then pressed his lips against it and started sucking, marking the pale flesh as his. He did the same to the other one.

When he was done, Daryl propped himself up to admire his work, leisurely caressing the soft flesh. 

“Mine,” he gruffed huskily and squeezed both cheeks.

Rick twisted his upper body to look at him through hazy baby blues. “Yeah, they’re yours. Now stick your cock between them and fuck me.”

Daryl snorted, loving it when Rick talked dirty. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, it never failed to make his cock twitch. 

“Gotta be patient, sweetheart,” he answered despite the tightening in his pants and delved in with his mouth once more, this time parting both cheeks wide with his hands and sticking his tongue out to dip it inside Rick’s pink hole. 

“Please, Daryl,” Rick whimpered, lifting his hips off the bed once more and increasing the penetration. Daryl started teasing the entrance with his tongue, licking, thrusting, and tasting his mate as Rick purred from pleasure and melted against the crumpled bedcovers. 

Unfortunately for them, there was a knock on the door and Rick groaned as Daryl pulled away. “Ignore it.”

They knocked again, louder this time.

“We gotta see what’s up. Could be important,” Daryl reasoned and stood up.

Rick panted a couple more times and nodded. “You’re right,” he said now with a clearer head. “You go. I’ll be right there.”

Daryl made his uncomfortable way toward the door and grabbed his crossbow to hide his very visible hard on before opening the door. It was Rosita.

“Somethin’ up?” he gruffed. 

“Denise,” she simply said.

Daryl frowned. “What ‘bout her?”

“Just come out here. She’ll tell you.”

* * *

“You think it’s a good idea? She hasn’t been out there since it all started,” Rick argued.

“It ain’t,” Daryl huffed. “But she wanna go. We can’t stop her.”

“I know,” he said and leaned in to capture Daryl’s mouth in a tender kiss. Daryl grunted in approval and cupped the back of his head to deepen it. “I trust you.”

They parted and Rick walked Daryl toward the gates, leaving Judith with Maggie for a few minutes.

“Careful out there,” he told Denise. “Practice isn’t the same as having a real one in front of you and coming toward you. If there’s one too many, you get outta there. Don’t take unnecessary risks and stick with Daryl and Rosita. Keep your eyes open. Watch them. Learn. And don’t let your guard down.”

“I’ll try—I mean—I will,” Denise nodded. “Thanks, Rick.” 

“Okay,” Rick nodded, putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing it. “Be safe out there,” he said then turned to Daryl. “All of you.”

“We will,” Daryl gruffed.

Maggie was sitting in the porch when he came back to the house. She was holding the elephant stuffed toy and speaking to Judith through it in a funny voice. 

He smiled at them. “How you feelin’?”

“Nauseous, tired, cranky. You name it,” Maggie huffed. “You?”

“I’m fine. Just a bit more tired than usual,” he said and sat on his hunches to caress Judith’s curls. 

Maggie smiled sympathetically and handed the stuffed elephant to Judith when she reached for it. “We have to take advantage of those vegetables and fruits from Hilltop. We can’t get anythin’ to grow here,” she finished gloomily.

Rick hummed then nodded toward the house next door. “How’s Glenn doing, by the way? I’ve noticed he’s a bit…edgy lately.”

“He’s freaking out,” She sighed, “worrying about everythin’ and then some.”

“Maybe I could talk to him,” Rick offered, cocking his head to the side. “I know what he’s going through.”

“That’d be great.” Maggie smiled brightly. “Could you do it now? He’s at the house. I’ll stay here with Judith.”

“Sure thing.” Rick stood up and went in search of Glenn.

When Glenn opened the door, the stress was evident in the younger man’s face. 

“Hey, Rick.” Even his voice was loaded with stress. 

“Maggie’s still watching Judy,” he answered to Glenn’s searching eyes. “May I come in?”

“Sure,” the younger man said, stepping aside from the door to let him in. “Want something to drink?”

“I’m fine.”

“What is it?” Glenn said, motioning for Rick to sit at the dining table then sat on a chair across from him. 

“Wanted to check on you,” he said, sitting down. “Having trouble sleepin’?”

Glenn sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Is it that obvious?”

Rick smiled reassuringly. “What’s the matter?”

Looking down at the table, Glenn took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I just…I keep thinking about Hershel,” he admitted with a troubled expression on his face. The mention of that name always formed a knot in Rick’s throat. He smiled sadly. Glenn continued. “He trusted me to take care of Maggie, but there’s so much wrong in this world that I can’t protect her or our child from.”

Rick nodded. “It’s normal you feel that way, but you’re not alone in this. You have all of us. We’re gonna make it together. And if anything goes wrong, we have backup at Hilltop now. Maybe we’ll find other communities that we can trade with, form alliances with; get stronger. It’s only gonna get better from here on,” he assured.

“Yeah, I know,” Glenn replied with a nod. He paused then, lost in thought. 

“What’s troubling you, then?” Rick pushed. 

Glenn grimaced. “It’s just… I killed two men in their sleep and several others that were shooting at me. When Maggie got taken, I was ready to kill more. I _wanted_ to kill more. I can’t even bring myself to regret it now. And I can’t stop thinking: What if I get used to it?” Glenn worried. “What kind of a father will I become?”

“Out of all of us you’re the least who should be worryin’ about that,” Rick reassured with a smile. “Killing ain’t the hard part, Glenn, it’s choosing not to. And you’ve showed me all this time that it can be done. I’ve always admired you for that.”

“But sometimes it needs to be done,” Glenn finished for him. 

“Sometimes, it is. And you know how to tell the difference,” Rick nodded then gave Glenn a reassuring smile. “You’re gonna be a great dad. Maggie knows it. You should trust her on this.” 

Glenn looked at him and smiled genuinely. He seemed lighter now. “Thanks, Rick.”

He returned the smile. “That’s what I’m here for.”

Abraham’s yell followed by the insistent horn of a car broke their intimate moment. They got up immediately and ran outside. Rick’s heart thrummed in his chest as they ran down the street. They knew something had gone wrong when Rosita stopped the car outside the infirmary. Abraham and Daryl got out quickly and carried Eugene’s unconscious form out of it.   
Seeing Daryl brought relief to Rick’s heart, but it immediately sunk when he spotted Denise’s body in the back of the car as he and Glenn halted to a stop beside it. 

“What happened!?” he asked in distress and followed them inside.

Daryl helped Abraham setting Eugene down on the gurney then walked past him without even looking at him. He was about to go after him when Rosita answered his question.

“Saviors happened,” she huffed; her voice loaded with anger as she got everything ready to treat Eugene. Glenn helped her. “They shot Eugene and shot an arrow through Denise’s eye.”

Rick’s stomach cramped at that information. “Saviors?”

“We didn’t get them all,” Abraham added. “A group of seven at least—wasn’t really counting at the moment—they took Eugene and ambushed these guys on the train tracks.”

Rick looked outside to see Daryl getting in the car and driving it further into town. He went after him.

“Daryl…” he said when he got to the cemetery. Daryl was trying to get Denise’s body out of the back. He moved closer to help him, but Daryl shut him down.

“I got it,” he gruffed and lifted the body on his shoulder when he found his footing. “Go get me a sheet or somethin’ to cover her up.”

Rick nodded and hurried back to the house.

When Rick returned, Daryl had already started digging. He moved toward Denise’s lifeless form, grimacing as he spotted the arrow protruding from her right eye. He carefully placed the sheet over her and took a shovel, helping his mate in silence. 

After the small farewell ceremony, Daryl left the scene without a word. Rick found him sitting behind their house; back against the wall and drinking from a bunch of mini bottles of liquor, the ones he'd caught him drinking from while they were digging the grave. Rick could sense the intensity of Daryl’s guilt; sense the anger building up in him. It was bound to explode at some point. 

“You’re not gonna come in?”

No answer. 

“Daryl, I know you think this is your fault somehow—”

“It is,” Daryl replied curtly.

“No, it’s not,” he sighed. How many times had he told the hunter the same?

“Just go back inside,” Daryl gruffed. “Nothin’ ya say s’ gonna change the fact she’s dead ‘cuz I didn’t kill that fucker when I could. ‘Cuz I didn’t protect her,” he sighed and took a few gulps form the bottle in his hand. “She told me I made her feel safe,” the alpha whispered.

Rick didn’t know how to respond to that, so he kept quiet.

“Go,” Daryl huffed then. “Wanna be alone.”

He hung his head in defeat and sighed. “Can you promise me you won’t do something reckless?”

Daryl stood up then—tiny bottles clashing against each other as the bag containing them fell off the alpha’s lap— and got in his face; eyes dark and menacing “That what ya think a’ me?” 

Rick stood his ground. “I think you’re angry and I’m making sure you don’t act with a hothead.”

“Ain’t gonna do nothin’,” Daryl spat with a snarl; the stench of liquor hitting Rick’s face. “Just gonna drink sum’ more.”

“That’s fine, but could you do that inside the house?” The leader firmly suggested without breaking eye contact. He’d never seen the hunter drunk and angry before and although he knew Daryl would never hurt him, it rubbed him the wrong way that the alpha was trying to intimidate him.

“Whatever,” his mate scoffed then and walked away. 

Rick followed with some distance. To his relief, Daryl walked up the porch steps and entered the house. Sighing, the leader walked up the steps too and followed his mate. He got inside just in time to see Daryl lay on the couch with the full intent of sleeping there. Not ideal, but it was something. At least he was in the house so Rick didn’t push further.

He stayed awake for several hours— fully dressed as he lay alone in their nest—dreading the sound of the door opening and closing, signaling Daryl’s departure, until he couldn’t fight the exhaustion any longer and fell asleep. He jolted awake a few hours later. It was clear already, he noticed, as he looked about the room in confusion. He could’ve sworn he’d heard the distant roaring engine but everything was quiet except for Judith’s cry through the baby monitor. 

After one long stretch, Rick got out of bed and hurried to see Judith, picking her up from her crib with loving care while whispering endearments to soothe her. When she stopped crying, he carried her toward the family room to check on Daryl. 

His heart skipped a beat. Daryl wasn’t there. 

Rick hurried to the door to look outside only to find Daryl’s bike gone as well. Yeah, he hadn’t dreamed it. 

“Shit!”

* * *

That fucker was a part of the saviors now. Daryl kept obsessing over it as he gripped the handles of his bike angrily. He should’ve killed him back then, but he’d let him get away, trusted him when there was no reason to; let him get one hand over him and steal from him. Denise paid the price for his sloppiness.   
He had to find Dwight. He had to find him and kill him no matter what.

* * *

Running as fast as he could toward the gate, Rick already knew what’d happened before he got there. 

“Daryl,” he said out of breath.

“He rode off on his bike,” Abraham confirmed his worries. “Michonne, Glenn and Rosita went after him to shut it down.”

Rick rubbed his forehead and let out a huff as he fought the need to drop to his knees and panic. 

Daryl had gone out to get revenge. He was going to get himself killed.

“Carol’s gone too,” Tobin announced from behind him. 

Rick turned to look at the tall alpha with a frown. “What?”

“She left a note,” the man said and handed it over to Rick.

Morgan came closer and read the note over his shoulder then walked toward one of their cars. 

“You’re going too?” Rick huffed. “We need numbers here.”

“I’m gonna go find her,” Morgan replied simply. Rick wanted to go with him, but he couldn’t. Not with Daryl still out there. He needed to be there to see him back. 

“Be careful,” Rick told him. “Those men are still out there.”

Morgan nodded and got in the car. He stopped the car beside Rick while Abraham and Sasha opened the gate for him and leaned out the window. “If I don’t return, don’t come looking. You’re needed here, Rick.”

Rick nodded. “Good luck.” 

And then he was off. 

 

Several hours passed with no sign of Daryl or the rest. Rick went home from time to time to check on Judith and Carl then back to the gate; his despair growing with every minute that passed.

“No sign of them yet?” He asked tightly for the hundredth time. 

Abraham put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “They’ll be back.” 

They fell silent for a moment, both looking out into the road leading to their gates. 

“Any minute now,” the alpha said, squeezing his shoulder tighter. The redhead’s comfort was probably the only thing keeping him sane.

He wanted to believe those words so badly, but a suffocating feeling of dread had settled in his heart and it wouldn’t ease up. 

“Help!” 

They both turned behind them to see Enid running toward them.

“What happened?” he asked in a tight voice, dreading the worst. 

“It’s Maggie,” Enid said out of breath. “Something’s wrong.”

* * *

They sun was going to set in a few hours so they needed to move fast. Aaron, Sasha, Abraham, Eugene and Carl went with him. 

On their way to the Hilltop, Rick tried to comfort Maggie as best he could, giving her water and feeding her reassuring words that sounded like lies to his own ears. 

Four times they’d been stopped on the road and forced to turn back by large numbers of saviors. Whatever they’d started by killing those men at the compound they’d pay dearly for. 

The saviors were taking their time to play with them, showing off their power and slowly letting it sink in just how screwed up they all were. 

Rick was starting to lose it. Maggie showed no sign of improvement in her condition. He knew they were walking into a trap and the thought of the saviors attacking Alexandria while they were out there kept invading his thoughts. He trusted Gabe to take care of Judith, but the way things were looking, there was nothing they could do back home to stop the saviors from burning Alexandria to the grown if they so wished.

“What’re we gonna do, dad?” Carl asked when he stepped out of the back room, looking at him expectant. “Daryl, Michonne...”

They’d seen the arrows and Michonne’s vest on those walkers. They’d been taken. But there was nothing they could do for them now. 

“We’re getting’ Maggie to Hilltop,” he said weakly, not believing a single word. He looked out the windows. It was getting dark. “She’s our priority now.” 

“We can’t, dad,” Carl said; voice showing his helplessness. “They won’t let us.”

He was about to reply when Eugene spoke up, coming up with a plan. 

It was crazy dangerous and it would take them most of the night to get even remotely close to Hilltop, but it was a chance. The only one they had at the moment.

As carefully and as steadily as their trembling hands allowed them, they carried Maggie across the woods while Eugene took the RV somewhere else, hoping to trick the saviors into believing they were still inside. But those men had them cornered for a while now. They were waiting for the right moment to strike. And strike they did. 

Suddenly, there was whistling all around them. That was the moment when Rick completely lost hope. He still ran as fast as he could without dropping Maggie, all the while prying to a god he’d long stopped believing in to get them out of those woods safe. But that god had forsaken him a long time ago.

They were blinded by headlights as they hurried to cross through the clearing ahead. There were so many and so bright he could barely register the uncountable silhouettes of men standing beside the vehicles. All armed. All dangerous.

Rick had never felt fear like that before. This was not four men in the middle of a road. He couldn’t bite his way out of it. There was no one coming to their help. They weren’t getting out of this. Whatever those men planned on doing to them, they would do and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

They’d gotten Eugene too, beat him up and forced him to kneel on the ground. Their RV was right in front of where they were told to kneel too, forming a line up.

The only relief he got, although short-lived, was when they got Daryl, Michonne, Glenn and Rosita out of the back of a van. They were alive, but for how long.

Searching for Daryl, Rick looked to his right. Their gaze’s met and Rick’s eyes filled with tears. There was blood, so much blood on Daryl’s shoulder. He was almost slumped on his place, weakened and pale by the blood loss. His mate’s dark eyes showed guild, regret and fear. But what got to him the most was the utter defeat in them. There was no comfort to be found in them.

When Daryl broke their gaze, Rick swallowed tightly and buried his nails in his jean clad knees, and tried concentrating on his beating heart as it pounded against his ribcage. He wanted to look at Carl so badly, but he feared attracting attention to him somehow so he kept his eyes trained on the dirt in front of him. 

The tall men with the mustache said something he barely registered over the sound of his loud heartbeat. Then the door to their RV opened and Rick looked up to see a man clad in a black leather jacket stepping out of it. He had a bat wrapped in barbed wire resting on his shoulder and a self-satisfied grin as he approached them.

“Pissing our pants yet?” he said with devilish mirth and Rick closed his eyes, trying to block out the powerful scent emanating from the alpha in front of him as well as the fear that threatened to consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Negan is here. D:


End file.
